FOREVER
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: Adaptação; Para Bella, vinte e um anos, estar apaixonada por Edward não é algo novo. Ambos são melhores amigos desde que ele a empurrou no parque e ela o fez comer uma torta de lama. Ao longo dos anos,ela acabou apaixonando-se fortemente por ele. O grande problema nisso? Além de ser seu melhor amigo,Edward é a verdadeira personificação do homem mulherengo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi!**_

_**Disse que voltaria aqui no sabado com uma estória nova, mas não resisti e estou chegando mais cedo com uma adaptação linda e fofa. Li esse livro ontem a noite, melhor devorei. **_

_**A outra estoria é um pouco mais dificil de adaptar, mas mesmo assim começarei a postar no sabado.**_

_**Assim estarei postando duas ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Espero que gostem desta, é gostosa e com momentos "calientes".**_

_**O nome original é Frigid, mas não achei que combinava muito, por isso mudei.**_

_**Então, bora ler.**_

Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

Mas poderia ser pior, eu imaginei. Eu poderia ter me apaixonado por um stripper ou um viciado em drogas.

Edward Cullen não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Embora, pudesse facilmente se passar como um stripper masculino com aquela boa aparência de cair o queixo e cabelo cobre bagunçado, e sem dúvidas, ele era tão viciante quanto qualquer droga lá fora.

Eu o vi antes mesmo que ele soubesse que eu estava aqui. Não tinha como alguém deixar de notar Edward, nem mesmo na amontoada DryDocksBar, onde todos da Universidade celebravam o início das férias de inverno. As pessoas corriam para ele, especialmente as garotas.

Sempre as garotas.

Eu não quero dizer que Edward parecia um Deus, porque as esculturas de deuses gregos e romanos normalmente não caíam no lado atraente das coisas. E todos eles eram realmente pequenos lá embaixo. Eu duvidava que ele estivesse sofrendo nesse departamento,

já que havia um trem interminável de mulheres que voltavam para segundas e terceiras vezes. Mas ele era bonito de uma maneira puramente masculina. Um nariz com uma leve curvatura compensando as amplas bochechas, mandíbula definida e expressivos lábios largos. Ele quebrara o nariz em uma luta quando era calouro.

Eu ainda me sinto mal por aquele nariz.

E quando ele sorria? Ah cara, o garoto tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Seus olhos eram de um verde quente, da cor de uma esmeralda rara e escurecia quando ele estava se sentindo ansioso, e eu aposto que ele estava sentindo todos os tipos de ansiedade agora. Bem no meio do bar, eu parei e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, com impaciência. Suspirando alto, realmente queria me dar um soco no rosto. Edward era totalmente fora dos limites, já que éramos amigos inseparáveis desde o dia em que ele me empurrou para fora do carrossel e me disse que eu tinha piolhos quando tentei segurar sua mão. Eu revidei segurando-o e obrigando-o a comer uma torta de lama no dia seguinte.

As pessoas tinham dificuldade para entender como éramos tão próximos. Nem eu entendia isso. Ele era um leão e eu uma gazela. Na verdade, somos como um leão e uma gazela manca que não tinha chance de ultrapassar o predador. Eu era a gazela manca. Enquanto eu me aproximava da mesa em que ele e nosso amigo Emmett ocupavam, uma loira com pernas que eram mais longas do que toda a minha estatura se sentou no colo de Edward. Os braços dele foram ao redor da cintura impossivelmente estreita da garota, e uma estúpida dor aguda, totalmente inadmissível cortou meu estômago. Sim, Edward pode não ser um stripper, um viciado, ou um terrorista, mas ele era um jogador.

Retornando para o bar, eu quase bati diretamente nas costas de alguém e rolei os olhos. Conseguir uma concussão seria perfeito. Percebi então que luzes de natal coloridas pendiam na borda do bar e isso era algo perigoso com todos os bêbados derramando suas bebidas.

Encontrei um banco vazio e esperei o bartender me notar. E isso sempre foi fácil, pois parecia que eu tinha dezesseis anos, então bastava eu me sentar em algum balcão para que viessem verificar minha identidade. O garçom apareceu e perguntou se seria o de costume, e eu pedi o de sempre – Coca Cola Diet com rum. Por cima do zumbido de conversa e música, uma risadinha destacou-se em meus ouvidos. Era um tipo de aviso que eu não veria nada de bom caso olhasse, e decidi que não havia nenhuma razão para arruinar a noite tão cedo. Cruzei meus tornozelos, coloquei minhas mãos no bar batendo levemente meus dedos com a música a qual eu mal prestava atenção. Olhei para prateleira de garrafas de licor que minha outra melhor amiga estava intimamente familiarizada.

Por fim eu me virei e olhei para trás. Afinal, eu era apenas uma garota mergulhando de cabeça num ato estúpido que somente uma menina entenderia.

A loira estava encarando Edward. Sua saia jeans subiu até as coxas e era tão curta que poderia fazer alguém pensar que não era inverno do lado de fora. Mas, eu usaria uma saia assim o tempo todo se eu tivesse as pernas dela.

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas deve ter dito algo interessante em seu ouvido, porque ela riu novamente. Suas unhas cor-de-rosa quente cravaram em seus ombros, amontoando o tecido de seu suéter preto. Em seguida, ela estendeu a mão, passando-a pelo cabelo em sua testa, puxando-o de volta pra si.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar agora. Como um comilão é castigado pela gula, eu estava fixada neles.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e inclinou-a de volta. Eu podia ver metade de seu rosto agora, e ele estava sorrindo. Não os grandes sorrisos que revelavam aquelas covinhas totalmente atraentes, mas eu sabia que ele estava balançando aquele meio-sorriso dele – seu irritante e incrivelmente sexy meio-sorriso. Suas mãos colocadas nos quadris dela.

— Aqui está. — O barman colocou a minha bebida no balcão.

Afastando-me do transe em que estava, eu olhei para o barman e afastei um longo fio de cabelo do meu rosto.

— Obrigada.

Ele piscou.

— Não tem problema.

O barman foi ajudar alguém enquanto eu fiquei me perguntando o porquê ele havia piscado. Concluindo que eu provavelmente não deveria ter deixado Edward me convencer a sair hoje à noite, peguei meu copo e tomei um gole maior do que o normal. Forcei-me então a engolir o pouco de álcool ao mesmo tempo em que a bebida queimou minha garganta.

Enquanto colocava meu copo sobre o balcão, fui abraçada por trás. O perfume com aroma de baunilha e o grito alto indicou a culpada.

— Você está aqui! Eu te vi do outro lado do bar e tentei chamar a sua atenção — disse Rose, me girando em torno do banco do bar. Seus cachos loiros estavam torcidos em todas as direções. Minha companheira de quarto pareciauma boneca toda crescida... desde que bonecas tivesse um potencial problema com a bebida, é claro. Evidenciado pelas cervejas que ela segurava nas duas mãos.

— Quanto você bebeu? — perguntei.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Esta cerveja é para Emmett, sua vadia.

— Desde quando você pega cervejas para Emmett?

Rose deu de ombros.

— Ele está sendo agradável essa noite. Então, eu estou sendo agradável essa noite.

Emmett e Rose eram estranhos. Eles se conheceram no ano passado e foi ódio à primeira vista. De alguma forma, eles continuaram terminando nos mesmos lugares, e eu imaginei que ambos tropeçaram e caíram nos lábios um do outro ou alguma coisa. Eles fizeram algumas vezes, brigaram muito mais, e agora ela estava levando bebidas pra ele. Eu nunca poderia entendê-los.

— Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? — perguntei.

— Cerca de uma hora. — Ela se encaixou entre alguma garota do banco ao lado e eu. — Desfile da Garota Oficial de Edward está em plena força.

Eu estremeci.

— Eu posso ver.

— Sim, eu notei que você viu. É por isso que você não me viu. — Ela tomou um gole de cerveja. — Você vem para a mesa?

Para a mesa onde a Loira estava praticamente transando a seco com Edward? Conte comigo.

— Eu vou ficar mais um pouquinho.

Ela fez beicinho.

— Você precisa apressar sua bundinha e vir para a mesa. Edward vai escapar da garota se você estiver por lá, e então eu não preciso me preocupar em pegar herpes.

— Herpes não é transportado pelo ar — eu disse a ela.

— Sim, você diz isso agora, mas depois se mistura com clamídia e verrugas genitais, então você tem uma super-tensão de herpes. — Seu nariz enrugou. — Você respira, e então bam! Você vai precisar de terapia antiviral para a vida.

Rose estava pensando em ir para a escola de medicina após a faculdade, e eu achava que ela precisava estudar mais um pouco para isso ser possível. Mas eu sabia qual era o verdadeiro problema, e não era pelo motivo que ela estava me dando.

Onde havia uma garota atrás de Edward, havia pelo menos mais duas ou três garotas penduradas em volta. Olhei por cima do meu ombro. Sim. Duas garotas. Rose não me queria lá para certificar que Edward se comportasse. Ela era tão boa em esconder seus sentimentos como eu era. Ela não queria que uma dessas outras garotas caísse no colo de Emmett, o que parecia perto de acontecer.

Uma das garotas conversava com o tatuado, com cabelo cortado estilo militar. Emmett parecia apenas meio-interessado, dizendo alguma coisa para Edward. A loira não estava feliz com a falta de atenção. Ela se virou, pegou um pedaço de gelo de uma bebida em cima da mesa e colocou-o na boca. Com a outra mão, ela puxou a cabeça de Edward na direção dela enquanto inclinava a cabeça para baixo.

— Oh, olhe para isso. — Rose suspirou. — Eu acho que vi isso uma vez em um filme dos anos 80. Você acha que a garota tem qualquer senso de vergonha?

Meu estômago mergulhou como se eu estivesse em uma montanha-russa. Não era sobre não ter vergonha. Era sobre fazer o que você queria. Parte de mim invejava a Loira – uma verdadeira e grande parte de mim, tamanho-Edward.

— Eu realmente espero que suas bocas não estejam se tocando, porque agora tudo que eu penso é herpes. Rose se afastou do bar.— Uhrrgg...

Seus lábios estavam se tocando.

Droga.

Um segundo depois Edward se inclinou para trás, sua mandíbula trabalhando enquanto mastigava o que eu assumi que era o pedaço de gelo que a Loira tinha tão abertamente compartilhado.

— Urgh — murmurei, virando ao redor.

Rose estremeceu, porque ela sabia... ela era a única pessoa que sabia.

— Eu voltarei daqui a pouco. Vou terminar a minha bebida primeiro.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu, mas tristeza penetrou em seus olhos. — Isabella...

Agora, eu me senti como uma merda.

— Está tudo bem, de verdade. Eu ficarei bem.

— Depois que você terminar a sua bebida? — Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ela suspirou. — Você nunca termina uma bebida, mas eu estarei esperando. Não tome para sempre. — Ela começou a girar e, em seguida, voltou para mim, quase perdendo uma garrafa de cerveja. — Na verdade, leve o seu tempo.

— Huh?

Seu sorriso se espalhou.

— Olha quem acabou de entrar.

Estiquei o pescoço para acompanhar seu olhar.

— Oh.

— Oh é certo. — Rose inclinou-se e beijou meu rosto.

— Esqueça Edward, o mulherengo. Você é melhor que isso. Mas ele? — Ela assentiu com a cabeça para a porta. — É um goleiro que está mais do que disposto a acabar com seu celibato.

Calor inundou meu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse discutir o uso da palavra celibato, Rose pulou fora e eu fiquei olhando para Mike Newton.

Mike era novo em nosso grupo; eu o conheci em meu laboratório de processos cognitivos. Ele... ele era bonito. Ele era bom e engraçado. Ele era perfeito, realmente, mas...

Ele parou apenas na borda da pista de dança, puxando seu gorro. Escaneando o bar, ele passou a mão sobre seu cabelo loiro. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e um rápido sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. Me dando um pequeno aceno, ele facilmente navegou pelo grupo de pessoas amontoadas em volta de mesas redondas.

Mike seria perfeito para mim agora, e por essa razão, eu precisava parar de pensar sobre o inatingível e começar a pensar sobre o que estava bem na frente do meu rosto.

Respirando fundo, reuni o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso sexy. Não havia melhor momento do que esta noite.

Pov Edward

Eu já estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Pela forma como a garota se contorcia no meu colo como se estivesse pronta para começar agora mesmo, essa ia ser uma longa noite. Eu mastiguei o pedaço de gelo, meio tentado cuspi-lo.

Mas isso seria rude.

Eu deveria estar no clima para comemorar, só que eu não estava. Mais um semestre da faculdade terminou, e depois? Juntar-se aos negócios da família e merda? Deus, isso era a última coisa que eu queria. Bem, não necessariamente a última coisa. Tentar explicar para minha mãe por que eu não almejo uma carreira em restauração de bar no meu futuro era, provavelmente, a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Nunca foi algo que eu quis fazer, mas quase quatro anos de faculdade mais tarde, e eu estava prestes a sair com um diploma na merda de negócios.

Alcançando ao redor da garota, eu agarrei o pescoço da garrafa de cerveja. Do outro lado de mim, Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas. Eu sorri quando ele voltou para o que quer que a garota morena dizia para ele. Algo sobre se depilar ontem e ela estava fora do período obrigatório de espera de 24 horas. Sério? Essa era praticamente a última coisa que qualquer um de nós queria ouvir.

Saber que estava tudo limpo lá embaixo dava uma euforia, mas Emmett não focou muito para isso.

— Edward — a loira sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto mexia sua bunda. — Você não parece feliz em me ver. Eu estou feliz em vê-lo de novo.

E, aparentemente, eu também não estava muito para isso. Tomando um gole, eu sabia que tinha de proceder com sábia cautela. Supostamente, eu conhecia essa garota – tipo conhecer ela, conhecer ela – mas eu não podia identificar seu rosto ou sua bunda, o que era confuso. Como eu não poderia conhecê-la quando definitivamente dormi com ela em algum momento?

Foda-se.

Às vezes eu ficava cansado de mim mesmo.

Ela se inclinou, pressionando os seios debaixo do meu queixo. Ok. Eu não era tão cansado comigo mesmo.

— Querida — eu disse, tocando a garrafa. — Eu vou precisar respirar em algum ponto.

Rindo, ela se afastou o suficiente para que eu pudesse dar outro gole. Ela passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, afastando-os da testa. Lutei contra a vontade de bater nas mãos dela. — Você vai tocar seu violão para mim mais tarde?

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— Eu toquei violão para você?

Emmett se engasgou com uma risada.

A garota – e caramba, eu esperava que sua amiga dissesse seu nome realmente em breve – franziu o cenho.

— Sim! — Ela bateu no meu peito brincando. — Você tocou com esses seus impressionantes dedos talentosos, e, em seguida, você tocou alguma outra coisa.

Oh.

Emmett se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira.

— Olhe para você e seus dedos impressionantes.

— Meus impressionantes dedos talentosos — o corrigi.

Balançando a cabeça, ele desviou o olhar quando a morena se inclinou, seguindo a borda da tatuagem que saía de debaixo de suas mangas enroladas.

— Você não se lembra? — Ela estendeu um lábio inferior brilhante. — Meus sentimentos estão feridos.

Eu bufei e tomei outro gole, meus olhos examinando o agora lotado bar. Às vezes eu não tinha ideia de como acabava em situações como esta. Ok. Essa era uma mentira deslavada. O que estava entre as minhas pernas era como eu acabava em situações como esta.

Mas era mais do que isso.

Sempre foi mais do que isso.

— Edward — a garota choramingou.

Eu respirei fundo e voltei para ela, dando a garota o meu sorriso mais encantador.

— Sim?

— Você vai compartilhar?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela pegou a garrafa da minha mão e bebeu malditamente quase a coisa toda. Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Droga. Isso era meio impressionante... e bruto.

Sua amiga deu uma risadinha.

— Jesus, Mindy, devagar hoje. Estou muito não carregando a sua bunda bêbada de volta para o dormitório.

Aha! O nome dela era Mindy! Eu me senti um pouco melhor sobre isso.

Mindy apenas deu de ombros quando se virou para mim. Ela se inclinou e quando ela falou, tudo o que eu podia sentir era o cheiro de cerveja.

— Você é tão incrivelmente sexy. Alguma vez foi dito isso para você?

— Uma ou duas vezes — eu respondi, desejando outra cerveja.

Rose apareceu na mesa, duas cervejas na mão. Uma era para ela e outra para Emmett. Ela olhou para mim e bufou.

— Como se Edward precisasse de ter seu ego acariciado.

— Edward precisa de algo mais acariciativo — Mindy murmurou, se empurrando para baixo com seus quadris.

Um olhar de repulsa atravessou o rosto de Rose quando ela se sentou no outro lado de Emmett. O olhar não me incomodava. Agora, se fosse outra pessoa?

— Você viu Bella? — perguntei.

Rose me olhou por cima da borda de sua garrafa, os olhos apertados. Ela não disse nada.

Me sentei na cadeira, suspirando.

— Eu a convidei.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você sabe muito bem que Bella está em seu dormitório, fazendo as malas para a nossa viagem. Na verdade, ela está, provavelmente, refazendo as malas para nossa viagem.

Um sorriso puxou os meus lábios. Ela provavelmente se asseguraria sobre o que levar.

— Quem se importa com ela? — Mindy cruzou os braços, o que fez seus seios ainda maiores. Impossível. Ela olhou para a amiga. — Eu preciso de outra bebida.

— Eu também — eu disse, balançando os joelhos para que ela saísse. Ela não pegou a dica. Eu suspirei.— Já que você bebeu a minha, por que você não vai buscar outra?

Outro beicinho enfeitou os lábios de Mindy.

— Você viu como o bar está lotado? Vai demorar para sempre.

— Você sempre pode se levantar — Rose sugeriu.

Olhei por cima do ombro para o bar. A maldita coisa estava lotada. Merda. Metade da Universidade parecia estar aqui.

O bafo encharcado de cerveja de Mindy roçou minha bochecha.

— Você deve ir pegar uma bebida, bebê. Eu adoro doses de Jel-O.

— Eu não sou seu bebê. — Meu olhar viajou sobre as pessoas no bar. Aquele era o Mike? Ele não vinha aqui regularmente, somente se Bella realmente aparecesse aqui. Espere um pouco... Eu me inclinei para o lado para conseguir um olhar em volta de alguns caras enormes. Era Bella no bar? Com Mike?

A mão acabou no meu cabelo novamente.

— Você foi o meu bebê um par de semanas atrás.

— Interessante — murmurei. O cara se afastou, cervejas na mão, e puta merda, era Bella. Seu cabelo longo e castanho estava solto e os pés estavam cruzados nos tornozelos. Ela parecia tão malditamente pequena sentada lá, fiquei surpreso que ela chegou e se serviu.

Eu também fiquei surpreso que ela estava no bar, sem mim e com Mike.

Que diabos havia de errado com esta imagem?

Virando ao redor, prendi Rose com um olhar.

— Quando ela chegou aqui?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Não sei.

Minha irritação cravou.

— Ela não deveria estar sozinha no bar.

Mindy disse alguma coisa, mas eu não estava escutando. Eu tinha essa coisa maravilhosa de audição seletiva acontecendo agora.

Rose trocou um olhar com Emmett, um olhar que eu ignorei. Portanto, o olhar nunca aconteceu.

— Ela não está sozinha — disse ela docemente.

— Esse é o ponto. — Eu agarrei os quadris de Mindy. Um olhar animado atravessou seu rosto bonito. Pena que eu estava prestes a estourar sua bolha de tesão. Levantando-a para fora do meu colo, eu a depositei em seus pés.

— Eu voltarei.

O queixo de Mindy desequilibrou.

— Edward!

Eu a ignorei. Eu também ignorei o sorriso de Rose e o rolar de olhos que Emmett me deu quando eu levantei e girei ao redor.

Bella realmente não deveria estar no bar sozinha. Estar com Mike não contava. Ela precisava de alguém para cuidar dela, para manter um olho nas coisas, porque Bella... bem, ela tinha este charme sobre ela que atraía idiotas pelas massas.

Idiotas como Mike e outros caras como eu, que praticamente não faziam nada, além de ter uma garota em suas costas. Mas eu era diferente, muito diferente quando se tratava de Isabella. Esse foi meu trabalho desde que eu poderia me lembrar, de mantê-la longe de problemas. Agora não era diferente de qualquer outro momento.

Sim, essa era exatamente a razão pela qual eu estava prestes a quebrar esta pequena conversa.

— Hey — Mike disse, deslizando para o local que Rose havia ocupado. — Eu não sabia que você vinha. Você não disse nada na sala de aula hoje.

— Decisão de última hora. — Eu tomei um gole do meu rum e Coca-Cola. Ele já tinha se diluído. — Como foi a prova final?

— Eu acho que fui bem. E você?

Eu dei de ombros.

— Eu acho que passei.

— Você provavelmente gabaritou a maldita coisa. — Ele parou, pedindo um Sam Adams quando o garçom se aproximou. — Você tem tudo pronto para a viagem de amanhã?

Nós estávamos indo para nossa viagem anual de esqui para a Montanha Snowshoe amanhã. Esta era a primeira vez de Mike, mas Edward e eu íamos até a casa de esqui de sua mãe desde que éramos crianças. Este era o segundo ano de Rose e Emmett, e alguns outros amigos de Edward estariam lá também. Nós geralmente íamos com um grande grupo.

— Eu arrumei na semana passada. — Eu ri. — Sou detalhista assim.

Seu sorriso fácil espalhou.

— Eu ainda preciso arrumar. A propósito, obrigado por me convidar. Eu nunca fui até Snowshoe.

Surpreendente, já que ele cresceu na cidade vizinha, e eu imaginei que todos que viviam em Esmeland estiveram em Snowshoe em algum ponto.

— Não tem problema. Você disse que gostava de esquiar e outras coisas, por isso fazia sentido. Edward estará nas pistas todo dia e noite, então você vai definitivamente ter alguém para esquiar com você.

Os olhos azuis de Mike afastaram em direção à mesa em que eles se sentavam.

— Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

Eu fiz uma careta e totalmente recusei-me a ver o que estava acontecendo na mesa do pecado e sexo. Eles estavam, provavelmente, fazendo bebês.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Eu não tenho a impressão de que Edward é um grande fã meu. — Seu olhar pousou em mim mais uma vez e ele deu de ombros. — De qualquer forma, você irá voltar para casa depois de ir embora de Snowshoe?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Sim, passando o Natal com a família e ficando lá até o semestre da primavera recomeçar. E você?

— Eu estarei em Bethesda parte do tempo e, em seguida, Winchester com a minha mãe. — Ele coçou o rótulo de sua garrafa, suas sobrancelhas unindo. — Meus pais se divorciaram há alguns anos, então eu fico entre as casas.

Eu não sabia disso.

— Sinto muito em ouvir isso.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu.

— Não é grande coisa. Eu ainda tenho que fazer toda a coisa de dois Natais, então não estou reclamando.

Tomando outro gole, eu abaixei o meu copo.

— Dobro de presentes.

— O dobro da diversão. — Seu olhar caiu para sua cerveja. Metade do rótulo foi embora. — Olha. Eu pensei que poderíamos fazer...

Braços fortes se enrolaram em volta da minha cintura por trás. Eu estava sendo puxada para fora do banco, e meu grito de surpresa foi cortado quando minhas costas bateram em uma parede imóvel de músculos. Eu estava envolta em um abraço de urso que cheirava a luz, ar livre e colônia.

Apenas uma pessoa neste mundo me dava abraços como este ou cheirava tão forte... tão bom.

A voz profunda de Edward retumbou pelo meu corpo.

— Quando você chegou aqui?

Meus pés ainda não tocavam o chão.

— Um tempinho atrás — ofeguei, segurando seus braços através de seu suéter.

— Que diabos? Você está se escondendo de mim?

Mike recostou-se no bar e sorriu, mas foi tenso. Não que eu pudesse culpá-lo. Edward sempre meio que explodia e assumia todas as situações.

— Eu não estava me escondendo — disse a ele, corando quando meus olhos encontraram os de Mike. — E você pode me colocar para baixo?

— E se eu não fizer? — ele brincou. — Você é tão pequena que eu poderia colocá-la no meu bolso.

— O quê? — Eu ri. — Ponha-me no chão, seu idiota. Eu estava tendo uma conversa.

— Sinto muito, Mike, eu estou roubando ela. — Edward não estava nada arrependido. Ele se afastou não me dando outra opção, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de romper seu abraço. Então se virou, caindo em uma cadeira perto da mesa que em que estava antes me puxando em seu colo, me deixando sentada de lado. Ele enrolou os braços em volta da minha cintura. — Eu não estou feliz com você, Bella.

— Sério? Sobre o quê?

— Você está falando com aquele idiota.

— Que idiota?

Ele inclinou-se, apoiando a testa contra a minha, e minha respiração parou em meu peito. Por que ele sempre fica tão perto? E realmente, verdadeiramente, sempre fazia isso.

— Mike.

— O que tem ele? — Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros para empurrar para trás, mas seus braços apertaram, me segurando no lugar. — Você está bêbado?

— Eu estou bêbado? Aw, agora você feriu meus sentimentos, Bella.

Eu sorri.

— Você não tem nenhum sentimento.

— Agora, agora. Isso não foi muito agradável. — Seus impossivelmente longos cílios abaixaram, protegendo seus olhos quando ele levantou a cabeça, esfregando seu rosto junto do meu. Meus dedos cravaram em seus ombros como o desejo torcia apertado no meu centro. — Eu tenho todos esses sentimentos, Bella.

Levei um momento para responder.

— Você é tão cheio disso.

Ele esfregou seu rosto contra mim como um gato buscando um carinho na barriga, e, eu lutei contra a vontade de ronronar.

— Estou cheio de alguma coisa.

— Mijo e vinagre? — sugeri enquanto tentava desesperadamente ignorar a forma como o meu pulso batia em todos os lugares certos.

Ele riu profundamente em sua garganta quando se inclinou para trás contra o assento que tomou como refém.

— Voltando para a seriedade da nossa conversa.

— O que é: por que você está brincando de Papai Noel agora?

Os cílios de Edward levantaram e seus olhos perfuraram os meus.

— Hmm, agora isso parece interessante. Você foi desobediente ou boa este ano, Bella?

Abri a boca, mas nada saiu. Meu rosto ardia enquanto o seu olhar se voltou conhecedor.

— Eu sei que você foi. — Ele beijou minha testa. — Você tem sido boa.

Meus ombros caíram. Eu não queria ser boa. Eu queria ser impertinente como a Loira. Quando ela estava em seu colo minutos antes, eu duvidada que Edward houvesse brincado com ela. Talvez eu deva pegar algum gelo e ver o que ele faria, só que exigiria que eu o pegasse de um copo qualquer, o que era grosseiro, especialmente após toda aquela conversa de herpes.

Eu precisava mudar de assunto.

— Ainda está bem eu deixar meu carro na sua casa amanhã, e você me levar para casa quando sairmos de Snowshoe?

— Claro. Por que não estaria?

Eu dei de ombros desequilibrada.

— Apenas verificando.

E assim, Edward estava todo sério, provando que ele não estava totalmente bêbado.

— Você nunca tem que checar algo assim, você precisa de uma carona às duas da manhã, você me chama em primeiro lugar.

Abaixei meu queixo.

— Eu sei.

— Ainda que eu estivesse curioso com o que você estava fazendo nessa hora da manhã — acrescentou ele, como a probabilidade de eu estar fora tão tarde fosse impensável. — De qualquer forma, se você sabe disso, então você não tem que verificar algo parecido. Eu pego você.

Colocando meu cabelo para trás, eu assenti.

— Obrigada.

— Você não precisa me agradecer. — Ele fez uma pausa e seus braços apertaram. — Ele é um idiota.

— Huh? — eu pisquei.

Edward estava olhando por cima do meu ombro, os olhos apertados.

— Mike. Ele está nos encarando agora. Eu não gosto do jeito que ele olha para você.

Eu quase virei.

— Ele não está nos encarando, seu burro. Ele e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa antes de você aparecer, então ele está provavelmente esperando que eu volte. E ele não é um idiota.

— Mas eu não quero que você volte.

Eu suspirei. Seria de admirar por que nunca saio em um encontro quando Edward era meu amigo? Bem, havia outras razões, mas ainda. Edward agia como um pai e irmão mais velho enrolado em um só.

— Você está sendo ridículo.

Ele me lançou um olhar que dizia que ele sabia melhor.

— Eu não gosto dele. Eu posso listar todas as maneiras que eu não gosto.

— Eu vou passar.

— Você está perdendo uma lista estimulante de razões. — Meus olhos rolaram.

— Bem, eu não gosto da Loira. Eu tenho uma lista emocionante, também.

Uma sobrancelha arqueou.

— Loira? Oh. Minha nova amiga?

— Amiga? — eu ri. — Eu não acho que amiga é o termo certo para ela.

Ele suspirou quando se inclinou para frente, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro.

— Você está certa. Esse é o termo errado.

— Ok. Você deve estar bêbado, se você está admitindo que eu estou certa.

— Você está tão espertinha essa noite. — Ele deslizou a mão até minhas costas, e eu tremi. — Frio?

Uma vez que não havia nenhuma maneira no santo inferno que eu admitiria a verdade, eu menti.

— Um pouco.

— Hmm... você sabe o quê?

A pequena pressão que ele colocava em minhas costas me forçou para frente. Eu coloquei meu rosto em seu ombro e fechei os olhos. Por um momento, era fácil fingir que não estávamos em um bar que tocava música ruim, e melhor ainda, que estávamos juntos.

Juntos, do jeito que eu queria estar com ele.

— O quê? — perguntei, aconchegando-me mais perto, absorvendo o momento.

— Aquela garota não é minha amiga. — Sua respiração era quente contra o meu ouvido, e eu adorei a sensação disso. — Você é minha melhor amiga desde que me lembro. É um insulto a você mesmo chamá-la assim.

Eu não disse nada. Nem Edward depois disso. E nós nos sentamos lá por pouco tempo. Parte de mim queria subir em uma cadeira e gritar para todo o bar que Edward pensava mais de mim do que da Loira.

Mas a outra parte queria ir para casa e me jogar em um canto, porque ele não mudaria a forma como esta noite iria terminar. Eu voltaria sozinha para meu dormitório e ele levaria a Loira de volta para seu apartamento.

Era a mesma coisa todo fim de semana, e Deus sabe como muitas vezes durante a semana.

Ninguém poderia me substituir na sua vida. Eu sabia disso. Eu era a amiga que sabia tudo sobre ele e em quem ele confiava acima de todos os outros.

Eu era a melhor amiga de Edward.

E por causa disso, ele nunca iria me amar do jeito que eu o amava.

As rodas estúpidas na parte inferior da minha mala agarraram no barato tapete marrom do lado de fora do apartamento de Edward, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio. Cabelo voou em meus olhos quando oscilei para o lado. Levantei minha mão, tentando me equilibrar, e no último segundo os itens que eu precariamente segurava começaram a escorregar.

Eu tive que fazer uma escolha terrível e rápida. Soltar meu leitor de livros ou o meu cappuccino.

Ambas as coisas são necessárias para a sobrevivência, mas o leitor de livros é como um bebê precioso, tão frágil e importante para mim.

Apertando o meu domínio sobre o leitor de livros, deixei o café cair no chão e espatifar, espalhando líquido escuro sobre o tapete como uma horrível cena de crime.

Eu suspirei.

Bem, as aulas de yoga que eu estava tendo duas noites por semana, depois da minha aula de Psicologia e Direito, aparentemente, não fizeram nada para os meus reflexos. Peguei o copo de papelão e joguei-o no lixo do elevador.

Respirando fundo, bati meus dedos na porta e trocava o meu peso de lado, impaciente. Vários segundos se passaram e eu não ouvi nada, nem mesmo o tamborilar suave de passos. Bati de novo, e quando não houve resposta na segunda vez, me virei e apoiei as costas contra a porta.

Edward tinha o sono pesado. Eu não me incomodei em tentar seu celular. Nada menos do que uma bomba nuclear iria acordá-lo.

Meu olhar foi para o leitor de livros. Droga, eu perdi minha página. E estava ficando bom. Hades aparecera em uma loja de conveniência. Suspiro. Tocando na tela, sem querer eu tinha voltado várias páginas...

A porta atrás de mim se abriu de repente, e eu estava caindo no espaço vazio. Eu virei, minha mão colidindo com um corpo quente, nu. Corpo duro nu, quente. Um braço forte foi em torno da minha cintura, me pegando antes que eu plantasse o rosto em um plano, mamilo marrom masculino.

Oh meu Deus do Céu...

Eu me afastei, quebrando o aperto. Ar correu para fora dos meus pulmões e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu estava cara-a-cara com um peitoral perfeito – o tipo de peitoral que alguém iria querer tocar. Meus olhos fizeram essa coisa errante sem o meu consentimento, e havia muita carne dourada em exposição, o que era como uma cena de Magic Mike ganhando vida. A coisa confusa é que eu vi Edward seminu mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas isso nunca deixava de me surpreender.

Edward era um ávido corredor e esquiador quando as estações estavam certas, o que se refletia em seu corpo. Pele lisa, esticada sobre abdominais ridiculamente definidos. Ele até tinha aqueles travessões na parte interna de seus estreitos quadris. Havia uma pequena verruga marrom acabando de sair de seu umbigo. Por alguma razão, eu sempre fui fascinada por esse pontinho.

Ele estava vestindo boxers – boxers com chapéus vermelhos de Papai Noel e presentes coloridos nelas. Agora, esse era um presente de Natal que muita gente não se importaria de encontrar debaixo de sua árvore de Natal.

Um monte de gente incluindo eu.

Calor inundou meu rosto. Meu cérebro estava caminhando para uma conversa séria, mas Edward... sim, ele colocou aquele oo em desmaio.

Lábios cheios se curvaram em um meio sorriso, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, seu cabelo castanho estava precisando de uma escova. Parecia que ele passara a noite com alguém correndo os dedos por ele.

Meu estômago caiu. Eu voltei para o dormitório na noite passada antes dele deixar o bar. Ele não teria trazido a Loira para casa. Espere. O que eu estava pensando? Ele teria trazido a Loira para casa.

— Você cheira como... Cappuccino de baunilha francês.

Eu pisquei. Sua voz era profunda e rouca de sono.

— Huh? Oh, Eu deixei cair meu café. Sinto muito.

Um meio sorriso apareceu.

— Você está adiantada.

— Não, eu não estou.

— Você chegou cedo, como de costume — continuou ele, dando um passo para o lado. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para o som da água sendo ativada no banheiro. Ele suspirou. — Você não vai ficar feliz.

Eu senti o sangue correr para fora do meu rosto, o que era estúpido. Eu totalmente não importava com um N maiúsculo.

— Eu estou bem. Eu posso esperar no corredor.

Edward olhou para mim com uma careta.

— Você não vai ficar esperando no corredor, Bella.

Ele passou por mim e saiu no corredor, completamente indiferente que alguém e o menino Jesus pudessem vê-lo seminu. Eu tenho uma visão completa dos músculos magros das costas. Ele tinha uma tatuagem, uma inscrição intrincada que era principalmente barras – enrolando em sua espinha. Era algum tipo de inscrição tribal que ele fez quando tinha dezoito anos. Eu não fazia ideia do que isso significava. Ninguém sabia.

Mas essa não era a sua única tatuagem. Meus lábios dividiram em um sorriso.

Ele perdeu uma aposta com Emmett sobre um jogo de futebol americano e acabou com um coração vermelho tatuado em sua nádega direita.

Edward era um homem de palavra.

Agarrando minha mala, ele grunhiu.

— O que você embalou aqui? Uma legião de bebês gordos e com raiva?

Eu teria rolado meus olhos, mas eles estavam colados à forma como os músculos de seu braço estalaram. Nossa. Eu precisava de uma lobotomia.

— Não está pesada.

— Você superlotou. — Ele colocou a mala dentro do apartamento, e, em seguida, fechou a porta. — São apenas cinco dias, Bella, não um mês.

— Que seja — eu murmurei, ousando um olhar para baixo no estreito corredor. A água foi desligada. — Então...

— Sinta-se confortável. — Quando ele saiu, ele beliscou meu nariz. Eu bati nele, mas ele facilmente se esquivou da minha mão e riu. — O que está lendo?

— Nada da sua conta. — Eu o segui até a elegante sala de estar. Para um cara de 21 anos de idade, ele gostava de manter as coisas arrumadas, o que era surpreendente porque em casa ele tinha uma empregada que recolhia tudo atrás dele. Mas nem sempre foi assim para ele.

— Título legal.

Eu parei atrás do sofá verde-oliva.

— Boxer legal. Sua mãe comprou para você?

— Não. Sua mãe comprou.

— Engraçado ha ha.

Olhando por cima do ombro, ele piscou quando enfiou os polegares na borda de suas boxers, deslizando para baixo de modo que o topo de sua bunda espiou.

— Oh meu Deus. — Debrucei-me sobre o sofá, peguei um travesseiro e atirei-o para ele.

Ele pegou com reflexos surpreendentes e jogou-o de volta. O travesseiro saltou do meu peito e caiu no chão.

— Você gostou.

Embora eu julgasse que ele tinha uma bela bunda, eu comecei a dizer que não era algo que eu sinceramente estava ansiosa para ver, mas a porta do banheiro com um sinal de RENDIDO se abriu.

Prendi a respiração.

Quem poderia ser? Quando eu deixei o bar na noite passada, ele tinha uma legião de garotas que o cercavam. A loira pernalta cujo nome do meio deveria ter sido doses de Jel-O? Ou a morena sexy que tinha a risada profunda e gutural da qual eu era meio que invejosa? Eu parecia uma hiena quando tentava ser sexy. Era a ruiva que não podia decidir-se entre Edward e Emmett? Era uma incógnita neste momento.

Pernas longas, bronzeadas foram o que eu vi por primeiro, e, em seguida, a bainha de uma saia jeans que estava um pouco torta. Eu reconheci as pernas imediatamente, mas a colante gola alta preta selou o acordo.

Era a Loira – a rainha do cubo de gelo.

Estava quinze graus negativos lá fora ontem à noite, com uma fina camada de neve cobrindo as ruas de College Park, mas essa garota se vestiu como se estivesse em Miami.

Eu me senti seriamente aborrecida no meu suéter de grandes dimensões e calça jeans desgastada. Sem mencionar que me senti como se estivesse balançando um sutiã comparado com os peitos dessa garota.

Ela deu uma olhada para mim e franziu a testa. Rímel preto estava borrado sob seus olhos. — Quem é essa, bebê?

— Você a conheceu na noite passada no DryDocks. — Edward voltou para mim e pegou o travesseiro. — Você não se lembra?

Confusão estampada seu rosto, e achei que isso ia demorar um pouco.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um canto.

— Você derramou uma bebida no colo.

— Oh! — a Loira riu. — Desculpe por isso.

— Sim — eu desenhei a palavra. Eu tinha esquecido sobre isso. — Nada demais. Cheirar como um picolé realmente atrai os caras.

Edward franziu a testa enquanto olhava para mim de lado.

— Ela esteve aqui a noite toda? — perguntou a Loira, a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e comecei a abrir a boca, porque este era um cenário tão comum que a garota não teria se lembrado de outra garota juntando-se na sua festa? Se assim for, eu realmente precisava sair mais.

— Não. Ela acabou de chegar. Estamos saindo para Snowshoe — ele cortou suavemente, esfregando uma palma ao longo de sua mandíbula. — Então...

A loira balançou os quadris esguios até ele e colocou uma mão sobre o peito de uma forma familiar, íntima. Uma pontada irracional de inveja me bateu. Tocá-lo era tão fácil para ela. Eu conhecia Edward desde sempre, e eu engasgava com a minha língua, se eu começava a senti-lo.

— Vocês dois estão indo para Snowshoe sozinhos? Parece romântico — ela disse, um pouco de uma picada em suas palavras.

— Não. — Edward deslizou para fora de seu alcance. — Vamos encontrar um monte de amigos lá em cima. Em breve. Então eu preciso ir.

Entretanto, a loira, não estava pegando a dica, e isso estava prestes a ficar estranho. Essa era a coisa sobre Edward. Ele poderia tirar a calcinha de uma freira por encanto, mas ele não fazia a coisa da manhã seguinte. E enquanto ele era tipicamente agradável, ele tinha a paciência de uma cascavel encurralada.

— Mulherengo — eu murmurei, quando passei por ele.

Edward ignorou isso.

— Eu vou vê-la mais tarde, Cindy.

A loira não se moveu.

— Mindy – meu nome é Mindy.

Eu atirei um olhar para Edward, mas ele estava completamente não arrependido. Balançando minha cabeça, eu fui para a cozinha.

Havia algumas xícaras na pia, mas como em todos os outros cômodos do apartamento, as coisas estavam mais arrumadas do que a maioria dos quartos do dormitório que eu vi. Não o meu, apesar de tudo. Eu era tão obsessiva sobre isso que deixava Rose louca.

Pulando em cima do balcão, eu cruzei as pernas e voltei para o meu leitor de livros. Tão absorta como eu estava na história mais cedo – tanto de modo que eu estava sorrateiramente espreitando os sinais vermelhos no caminho – eu estava demasiado distraída com a conversa sem som na sala de estar.

Eu olhei para a garrafa de Jack em seu balcão. Um pouco cedo para começar, mas quanto mais tempo ele levava mais eu queria uma dose.

Quem eu estava enganando? Eu não bebi o meu rum e Coca- Cola na noite passada até que estivesse completamente diluído em Coca-Cola e Coca-Cola. Todos nossos amigos ficaram muito embriagados, celebrando o início das férias de Inverno. Rose vomitara no beco atrás do DryDock. Ela seria a alegria da pousada esta noite, e Emmett estivera tão fora que ele segurava o casaco dela em vez de seu cabelo. Edward conseguiu segurar a bebida como uma mãe, mas ele soltou.

Eu? Eu não gosto da ideia de me soltar e perder o controle. Não era como se estivesse nervosa nem nada, mas... bem, talvez eu estivesse um pouco.

Todo inverno desde o ano de caloura na escola, eu me perguntara por que eu concordava em ir para Snowshoe. Nós ainda tínhamos duas semanas até o Natal. Eu poderia ir direto para casa.

Eu não conseguia esquiar, a menos que esquiar consistisse em descer um monte nevado de bunda. Por outro lado, Edward era natural nas pistas e um profissional em se soltar. Era tradição, porém, e não tinha como eu poder pular para fora disso.

— Você está realmente, verdadeiramente adiantada, Bella.

Eu pulei ao som de sua voz.

— Eu gosto de estar na hora certa.

— Obsessivamente. — Ele se inclinou contra o balcão em frente a mim.

Talvez eu estivesse um pouco adiantada, mas eu odiava estar atrasada. Entrar em uma classe após ela começar era pior do que um apocalipse zumbi para mim.

Mais uma vez, meu olhar caiu para baixo do seu estômago. A cueca tinha escorregado?

— Você não pode colocar uma camisa? E talvez algumas calças.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu tenho certeza que você já me viu nu, Bella.

Uma quantidade ímpia de calor me inundou, o que era tão inapropriado, considerando as circunstâncias de como eu o vi nu.

— Você tinha, tipo, cinco anos e teve catapora. Você ficava tirando suas roupas. O que, portanto, não é a mesma coisa.

— O que há de diferente agora?

Será que eu realmente preciso explicar isso?

Rindo baixinho, ele deixou o balcão e rondou até mim. Sentada no balcão, eu era finalmente da sua altura. Ele era ridiculamente alto, chegando a mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, e eu era insanamente baixa, pouco mais de um metro e meio. Na maioria das vezes eu sentia que pertencia ao Lollypop Guild (programa infantil amerciano) quando eu estava ao seu redor.

Edward estendeu a mão e puxou o cabelo que não tinha desfeito no corredor.

— Tranças. Sexy.

Eu dei de ombros.

Ele pegou o final da trança e me deu um tapa no rosto com ela.

— Tenho tempo para uma corrida?

Afastei meu cabelo dele.

— Se você não fizer, então você ficará chorão o dia todo.

Edward me deu seu sorriso mais encantador. A covinha apareceu em sua bochecha esquerda, e meu coração pulou uma batida.

— Quer se juntar a mim?

Acenando o leitor de livros, faço uma careta.

— Eu pareço que quero correr com você?

Ele inclinou-se, colocando as mãos em ambos os lados das minhas pernas, que o deixou muito, muito perto. Mesmo se eu não nutrisse um desejo eterno por ele, eu não seria imune a sua proximidade. Qualquer mulher com ovários seria afetada. Edward escorria sex appeal, uma mistura perigosa de aparência e inteligência envoltas em um ar de imprevisibilidade.

Inspirei – oh ele cheirava bem. Não como se tivesse bebido uma tina cheia de álcool na noite passada e, em seguida, fez sexo selvagem por horas. Oh não, ele cheirava como homem e uma fina colônia que eu não conseguia identificar.

Cara, eu não podia acreditar que eu estava cheirando-o como um tipo de trepadeira extraordinária.

Inclinando-me para trás, olhei para longe.

— Você vai se divertir. Eu prometo. Vamos. — Ele puxou minha trança novamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Tem neve e gelo por toda parte. Eu vou quebrar meu pescoço. Na verdade, você pode quebrar seu pescoço. Um dia de não corrida não vai matar você.

— Sim, vai.

Mantendo meu olhar focado na fotografia presa na frente da geladeira, eu apertei minhas mãos. Era uma foto de nós dois juntos, na escola primária, vestidos com nossas fantasias de Halloween. Ele foi um lobisomem e eu a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Foi ideia da minha mãe.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda quer ir correr depois de tudo que você bebeu na noite passada.

Ele riu, e sua respiração era quente contra minha bochecha.

— Eu posso lidar com isso. Não se esqueça, você está bebendo com as crianças grandes.

Eu rolei os olhos para isso.

Fechando o espaço entre nós, ele beijou minha bochecha.

— Vai sentar em um lugar mais confortável. Não será por muito tempo.

Quando eu não me mexi, ele fez um som descontente no fundo de sua garganta, e, em seguida, colocou as mãos em meus quadris. Sem nenhum esforço, ele me levantou do balcão e me colocou em pé.

Ele me deu um pequeno tapa na bunda, que me mandou correndo para fora da cozinha.

Eu sentei no sofá, olhando para ele.

— Feliz?

Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado e parecia estar prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas ele apenas sorriu.

— Eu vou te ensinar snowboard esta semana. Você sabe disso, né?

Rindo, eu me inclinei para trás contra a almofada estofada.

— Boa sorte com isso.

— Você tem tão pouca fé em mim. Tenho habilidades.

— Eu tenho certeza que você tem — eu disse secamente, olhando para a estreita árvore de Natal na frente de sua janela.

Uma risada irrompeu Edward, uma bela e profunda gargalhada, e meus músculos apertaram. — Você não gostaria de saber a extensão dos meus talentos?

— Se eu quisesse, seria fácil de descobrir. Eu poderia perguntar para cerca de noventa por cento das garotas que vivem no andar do meu dormitório.

Sorrindo sem vergonha, ele saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

— Na verdade, seria mais como 89%. Eu não dormi com a garota no final do corredor. Ela apenas me deu...

— Eu não quero saber.

— Soa como ciúmes, não é?

— Improvável — eu respondi, virando meu leitor de livros novamente.

— Uh-huh. Continue dizendo isso a si mesma, querida. Um dia desses você vai admitir que é louca e profundamente apaixonada por mim. É o meu charme de menino – difícil de resistir.

— Se você tivesse dito que o seu corpo é irresistível, teria sido mais convincente.

Ele riu de novo quando se virou. O vi desaparecer da sala com uma sensação estranha afundando na minha barriga. Era a verdade dolorosamente embaraçosa que Edward nunca soube. Ele pode brincar comigo e me provocar, mas era ignorante quando se tratava de como eu me sentia por ele, e isso precisava ficar desse jeito.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, gemendo baixinho.

Garotas eram como sabores para ele e eu era um sabor que ele não queria saborear. Foi assim desde o colegial, e eu aceitava isso do jeito que era. Precisava ficar desse jeito, porque eu sabia que se Edward descobrisse como eu realmente sentia, nossa amizade acabaria em um batimento cardíaco.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Meus pés batiam nas partes desobstruídas da calçada, o que não era muito, e minha respiração soprava em pequenas nuvens brancas. Eu realmente poderia ter pulado a corrida esta manhã, mas eu precisava sair e colocar os músculos em movimento.

Eu precisava correr.

A queimação em meus músculos e o ar frio trabalhava como um inferno de limpador do cérebro, mas a merda azeda ainda estava no meu estômago, e não tinha nada a ver com o álcool que bebi na noite passada.

Eu deveria saber melhor porra.

Isabella era sempre obsessivamente adiantada. Hoje não seria diferente. Tudo começou na quarta série, quando ela chegou à escola atrasada e teve de entrar na sala de aula sozinha. Todo mundo olhava para ela quando a mesma tropeçou e deixou cair o fichário

multicolorido. O valentão da classe – Kris Henry – riu dela, o que fez com que metade da classe risse.

Eu dei um soco nele por isso e fui chamado para o escritório do diretor, mas valeu muito a pena bater na bunda daquele valentão. Deus, só de pensar nisso me fazia querer dar um soco em Kris Henry novamente.

E eu queria me bater nas bolas, enquanto eu estava nisto, por esta manhã.

A última coisa que eu queria era fazer Isabella testemunhar a caminhada da vergonha. Não foi a primeira vez, mas cada vez que isso me acontecia jurava que seria a última. Exceto que isso nunca acontecia.

Completando o quarteirão, eu cruzei para o pequeno parque e mudei para a grama. Minha mente entrou em uma direção realmente estranha. Quando conheci Bella, a minha vida não era nada como era agora. Minha mãe e meu pai mal conseguiam fazer face às despesas de abrir o bar que compraram. Vale-refeição era o que colocava comida na mesa e minhas roupas eram compradas na Goodwill local. Como reviravoltas acontecem, foi só depois que meu pai faleceu, quando eu estava no ensino médio, que o bar decolou.

Uma porra de acidente de carro roubou a sua vida, e ele nunca conseguiu ver seus sonhos realizados.

Mamãe investiu seu seguro de vida no negócio da restauração. Agora ela tinha dinheiro e um negócio incrivelmente bem sucedido, e eu estava preparado para assumi-lo. Eu ainda era o mesmo menino branco escória do parque de trailers que não podia acreditar que a garota bonita da classe queria ser sua amiga.

Minha cabeça foi em uma direção ainda mais estranha. Eu pensei sobre a vez que escalei a árvore para entrar em seu quarto. Ela esteve doente com mononucleose e os nossos pais estavam nos mantendo afastados por razões óbvias, mas eu estava preocupado com ela. Bella sempre foi pequena e eu sentia que precisava cuidar dela.

Eu caí da maldita árvore naquele dia e quase quebrei minha perna.

Nossos pais não tentaram nos manter separados depois disso e uma semana depois eu acabei com mononucleose, de qualquer maneira. Mas ela ficou tão feliz quando eu finalmente entrei com minha bunda idiota em seu quarto. Mesmo doente, quando ela me viu, seu sorriso iluminou seu rosto e seus olhos azuis brilhavam, e merda.

Eu sempre fui um pateta por seus olhos.

E isso sempre foi assim. Ano após ano, quando ela me via, ela sempre sorria e seus olhos ficavam tão brilhantes e tão azuis que eu não podia evitar, além de achá-los bonitos. Então, ver seu olhar decepcionado quando uma garota aleatória tropeçava fora do meu apartamento era matador.

As vezes acho que ela ficaria farta de mim – com garotas, festas, seja o que for – descobrir que ela era mil vezes melhor sem mim, e sair da minha vida.

E isso ia acontecer eventualmente. Eu sabia.

Circundando o parque, peguei velocidade enquanto evitava as manchas de gelo. Isabella era perfeita – a personificação real da mulher perfeita. Ela era praticamente pura e fresca. Era intocável.

Ela era tudo para mim.

Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida tentando não estragar tudo para Bella, e ainda assim falhando miseravelmente. Eu vi o olhar nos olhos dela quando Mindy saiu do banheiro esta manhã, e eu sabia que ela achava que eu havia dormido com a garota na noite passada. O que era muito lógico, mas não era como se eu não tivesse normas ou um código moral, pelo amor, porra.

Eu tinha certeza que eu não convidara Mindy, mas ela terminou na minha casa, de qualquer maneira. Eu depositei sua bunda bêbada no meu sofá e tranquei a porta do quarto, e foi isso. Eu não culpo Bella por pensar o pior, e não havia realmente nenhum ponto em corrigir a suposição.

Isso não mudava nada.

Isabella Swan sempre estará em um pedestal muito alto para mim.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Edward estava de banho tomado e vestindo roupas. Uma vergonha cobrir aquele corpo, mas ele ainda conseguia ficar bem com jeans desgastados e um velho moletom com capuz em forma de U e com o cabelo úmido caindo na testa. Ele atirou um estojo preto de violão por cima do ombro, e eu não podia deixar de ficar animada – o rapaz sabia tocar. E aqueles dedos? A maneira como ele os passava pelas cordas era suficiente para fazer minha imaginação saltar alegremente.

Não havia nada mais sexy do que um cara tocando violão. Ok. Talvez um homem em uma motocicleta. Isso era muito quente também.

Suspirei enquanto o seguia para fora, puxando minhas luvas. Eu precisava transar, porque minha mente estava realmente se tornando perturbadoramente fixada em sexo. Muito hilário, considerando que eu realmente não contava a primeira – e única – vez que eu tive relações sexuais. E honestamente, eu não entendia qual era o grande negócio. Eu sabia que tinha que ter alguma coisa, porque todos sempre falavam disso e considerando o fornecimento infinito de garotas para Edward, precisava haver mais do que empurradas, dor e ruídos estranhos. Empurrando os pensamentos de minha mente enquanto nós íamos para fora, eu me concentrei em algo menos embaraçoso.

— Você acha que a grande tempestade não vai nos alcançar? — Eu estive assistindo ao noticiário enquanto ele corria e eles fizeram uma atualização sobre o nordeste. No início da semana eles disseram que ela alcançaria o West Virginia, mas parecia que a tempestade estava se movendo mais ao sul do que o esperado.

Carregando sua bagagem e a minha, ele parou atrás de sua Durango (marca de carro).

— Estamos indo para um resort de esqui, Bella, onde há neve. Um pouco mais não vai doer.

Fui pegar minha mala, mas ele me empurrou para fora do caminho. Olhando para o céu cinzento, eu comecei a mordiscar minha unha.

— Mas eles estão dizendo que esta poderia ser a tempestade do século, ou algo parecido.

Ele riu quando estendeu a mão e puxou a minha da minha boca.

— Como um nevemageddon? (espécie de neologismo misturando as palavras neve e armageddon, que significa destruição, desastre).

Eu sorri.

— Sim, assim. Devemos chamar Rose e ver se eles querem esperar e descobrir se a tempestade vai alcançar essa área de West Virginia? Eu sei que ela está indo com Emmett e o resto. Mike está dirigindo sozinho.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto quando ele fechou a janela de trás, dirigiu-se para o meu lado do carro e segurou a porta aberta.

— Quem convidou esse babaca, afinal?

Eu fui para o banco do passageiro.

— Mike não é um babaca.

— Ele é um idiota. — Edward fechou a porta. Eu o vi trotar em torno da frente da SUV e subir atrás do volante, onde reiniciou a conversa. — Quem convidou? Rose?

Eu imaginei que a antipatia de Edward por Mike fosse de uma noite, o tipo de coisa de muitas bebidas.

— O que importa quem chamou? Mike é muito legal, e ele tem sido legal para você. Qual é o seu problema?

Edward conduziu o SUV no tráfego. O conjunto de sua mandíbula era tão forte que eu pensei que quebraria seus dentes.

— Eu só não gosto dele.

Eu fiz uma careta, balançando a cabeça.

— Ok. De qualquer forma, eu o convidei, então espero que você não seja um idiota com ele.

— Você o convidou? — Ele me lançou um olhar rápido antes de rigidamente voltar seu olhar para a estrada. — Você convidou-o para a casa de minha mãe sem pedir?

Olhando para ele, eu não tinha nenhuma maldita pista de onde vinha esta atitude. No entanto, Edward poderia ser mal-humorado às vezes. Aparentemente, este foi um desses momentos.

— Eu te disse semanas atrás que estava convidando ele e você não teve nenhum problema com isso até então.

— Eu devia estar bêbado quando você me pediu — ele murmurou, tomando a estrada que leva ao anel viário. — Mike? Você gosta dele ou alguma coisa?

— O quê? — Eu fiquei de boca aberta para ele. — Ele é um cara legal.

Seus dedos longos tamborilavam no volante.

— Isso não é o que eu perguntei.

Levei alguns momentos para responder. Mike era realmente legal e engraçado, e eu provavelmente não iria expulsá-lo da minha cama por comer biscoitos.

— Não — eu disse finalmente. — Eu não gosto dele.

Edward não disse nada até que entramos no anel viário.

— Eu acho que ele gosta de você.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, lembrando de como ele acusou Mike de nos encarar ontem à noite.

— Você acha que ele gosta de mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça bruscamente.

Rose dissera a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes antes, mas eu sempre pensei que era sua maneira de tentar me convencer a ficar obcecada sobre alguém que não fosse Edward.

— Como você sabe disso? Já que, obviamente, você não é o melhor amigo dele?

— Por quê? — Facilmente cortando a pista expressa, ele olhou para mim. — Saber que ele tem tesão por você muda a maneira que você pensa sobre ele?

— O quê? — Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima, frustrada. — Esta é uma conversa idiota.

Edward esboçou um sorriso rápido, mas seus olhos eram tão escuros que quase pareciam pretos.

— E eu sou um cara. Eu sei quando outro cara quer uma garota. É a forma como o sujeito a olha. Isso diz tudo.

Mordi a unha do meu polegar. Talvez pudesse haver algo lá, porque definhar atrás de Edward era estúpido, e se Mike estava disposto...

— Você está cheio de si mesmo.

— Ele olha para você cada vez que nós saímos. — Ele fez uma pausa e estendeu a mão, puxando minha manga até que eu deixei cair a minha própria mão. — Ele te olha, se você quiser saber, como se estivesse praticamente te comendo com os olhos.

— Oh. Uau. Isso é romântico. — Uma secreta onda de prazer correu através de mim, pois era bom saber que alguém me achava desejável, mesmo que esse alguém não fosse exatamente quem eu queria.

Ele riu.

— É a verdade. Embora, eu não sei o que o cara está pensando.

Eu virei para ele lentamente.

— O que isso significa, exatamente?

— Tentando ficar com você — ele terminou, estreitando os olhos enquanto olhava para os sinais verdes de saída. — Ele está louco. Você não é ...

Uma lenta queimação encheu meu estômago, viajando pelas minhas veias como ácido. Eu sabia que eu não era o tipo de garota que os caras deixavam cair suas cuecas todos os dias, mas eu não era tão ruim a ponto de um cara ter que ser louco para querer ficar comigo.

Raiva borbulhou como água fervendo, mas uma mágoa profunda inflamou debaixo dela, alimentando as minhas palavras.

— Eu não sou o que? A garota que não fica aleatoriamente com caras que ela conhece em bares? Alguém que, obviamente, tem um gosto e um senso de autoestima?

Suas sobrancelhas voaram.

— Whoa. Isso é ...

— Esse é o tipo de garota que você vai para... — eu cortei, minhas mãos apertando em pequenos punhos.

— E só porque eu não sou assim, então não há outro cara que poderia querer ficar comigo? Talvez Mike só tenha gosto e não tem uma coisa por garotas chamadas Mindy.

— Tudo bem — disse ele lentamente. Um músculo bateu em seu queixo enquanto ele olhava para frente. — Primeiro, a última vez que verifiquei, tenho gosto soberbo. Em segundo lugar, eu sou adulto. Assim são as garotas com quem eu saio. Em terceiro lugar — Quantos pontos ele vai fazer? — Não há problema em se divertir, Isabella. Diversão. Como algo que existe fora de ler livros e ir para a aula.

Minha boca caiu aberta.

— Eu sei como se divertir, seu burro.

Edward sorriu.

— Isso é besteira. Você é a pessoa mais tensa que eu conheço. Você é ...

— Se você dizer frígida, eu vou chutar sua bunda e bater esse carro. — Meu coração batia dolorosamente. — Sério.

Ele olhou para mim, então, quase como se estivesse assustado.

— Eu não ia dizer isso, Bella. Eu nunca diria isso.

— Que seja — eu murmurei.

— De qualquer forma, você me distraiu do meu ponto final.

— Oh, fale.

O meio-sorriso irritante estava de volta.

— Não há absolutamente nada de errado com as amigas que eu trago para casa.

— Mas há algo de errado comigo? — No momento em que essas palavras saíram da minha boca eu queria me socar. Não acho que eu poderia soar mais patética.

— Além do fato de que você deve usar uma placa que diz interaja por sua conta e risco? Não. Nada de errado com você, querida.

— Oh, cale a boca.

Edward respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, um sinal claro de que estava perto de perder a paciência.

— Às vezes, eu nem sei como nós somos amigos — disse ele, passando a mão sobre a sua cabeça. — Honestamente, eu não sei.

As lágrimas saltaram em meus olhos, e eu rapidamente voltei minha atenção para a janela do lado. Pressão apertou o cerco contra o meu peito, uma dor forte que tornava difícil respirar. Nós realmente éramos como leão e a gazela manca.

— Nem eu — eu sussurrei.

A viagem foi dolorosamente estranha, em um nível que saltar de um veículo em movimento parecia ser uma opção viável. Nós pegamos um tráfego no meio do caminho que acrescentou mais uma hora e meia a nossa viagem, e então pegamos uma tempestade de neve. Depois da nossa pequena discussão, Edward ligou o rádio, deixando-o na estação de hard rock por todo o caminho. Sim. Ele não estava com um humor melhor.

Às vezes eu nem sei como nós somos amigos.

Esta não foi a primeira vez em que Edward e eu reclamamos um do outro, mas geralmente quando fazíamos isso, não estávamos presos em um carro. E por causa disso, eu nem conseguia lamber minhas feridas em particular.

Cerca de uma hora depois que a tempestade de neve havia acabado, paramos em um posto de gasolina para abastecer. Enquanto ele se dirigia para a loja para comprar petiscos, eu liguei para Rose.

— Onde vocês estão? — perguntei, olhando para a minha unha do polegar desigual.

A voz de Rose foi abafada

— Nós estamos presos do lado de fora de Frederick. Pegamos esta enorme tempestade de neve. Está totalmente nevando para baixo. Há! Você entendeu isso – hey! Cale a boca, Emmett. Foi engraçado. Diz para ele que foi engraçado, Isabella.

— Foi engraçado — respondi. — Voltando para a neve – é uma parte do nordeste? Alterou trajetos?

— Parece com isso. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Talvez tenhamos que parar em breve e esperar, então, vamos nos atrasar.

Atrasar? Mais tempo a sós com Edward. Ótimo. Eu queria bater minha cabeça no painel.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — perguntou Rose. — É o início das férias de inverno do nosso último ano, e você soa como se alguém tivesse atropelado seu gato e, em seguida, o colocasse em sua cama.

Eca. Eu fiz uma careta. Eu tinha amigos tão estranhos.

— Eu não sei. Edward e eu meio que entramos em uma discussão mais cedo, por isso não foi um passeio divertido.

Rose riu.

— Vocês discutem o tempo todo.

— Isto foi diferente.

Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, sua voz era realmente baixa.

— Era aquela garota com ele quando você foi para a casa dele esta manhã?

Eu me encolhi, sabendo que Emmett, e quem mais estivesse no carro, com certeza poderia ouvir a conversa.

— Eu sabia! — exclamou ela. — Ele é desprezível às vezes. Você...

— Está tudo bem, Rose. — Olhei para fora da janela. — Hey, ele está voltando. Me liga quando vocês souberem quando estão se aproximando. Tenha cuidado.

— Você também.

Edward pulou dentro, balançando a fina camada de neve fora de seu cabelo. Então ele enfiou a mão no saco plástico e puxou um ginger ale (tipo de bebida) – meu favorito – e me entregou.

— Obrigada — eu disse.

Ele resmungou algo incoerente.

Respirei fundo e me atrevi a olhar para ele, que estava rasgando um saco de beef jerky (tipo de aperitivo) enquanto puxava em torno das bombas de gasolina.

— Acabei de falar com Rose. Eles estão presos do lado de fora de Frederick devido à neve e vão se atrasar. Talvez nós...

— Nós vamos ficar bem.

E essas foram praticamente as últimas palavras que trocamos. Ficando em silêncio o resto da viagem. Mesmo que eu ainda quisesse desatar o cinto de segurança e acertá-lo algumas vezes em sua barriga, eu não queria começar o inverno assim. Nós ainda tínhamos que dirigir de volta para casa para nossas famílias.

Pareceu uma eternidade antes de virmos a placa para Snowshoe um pouco além de Marlinton. As rajadas constantes diminuíram até então, acendendo a esperança de que iríamos ser presos apenas pela tempestade e nada mais.

A montanha Snowshoe realmente era linda. Como uma das maravilhas do inverno, com a neve fresca e pavilhão principal subindo vários andares, majestosamente colocada entre os altos, olmos e encostas cobertas de neve. Para baixo em ruas estreitas entre os condomínios e empresas, os postes de luz ao longo das ruas e os muitos chalés situados juntos sempre me lembravam do Polo Norte. Com as nuvens pesadas e o crepúsculo se aproximando, as luzes brancas brilhavam circundando os postes e envoltas nos abetos das árvores menores já estavam brilhando.

Passamos a Starbucks assim que as luzes de Natal piscaram e um grupo de pessoas saiu para fora de suas portas, rindo e levando xícaras de café fumegante.

Cara, eu sinto falta do meu cappuccino.

À medida que alcançávamos o topo da colina, eu podia ver o

teleférico ao longe. Essas coisas me assustavam. Pés balançando no ar e você apenas deveria pular? Isso não era minha ideia de um tempo divertido... Ficar enrolada em um cobertor, perto de um fogo lendo um bom livro, isso sim combina comigo. Eu ousei dar uma espiada em Edward. A tensão diminuiu de sua mandíbula e seus olhos estavam mais leves, já preenchidos com um brilho de excitação. Ele amava Shay's Revenge, a mais sórdida ladeira que Snowshoe tinha para oferecer. Basta olhar para mil e quinhentos metros de queda vertical e me dava vontade de vomitar.

Cullen Lodge estava bem ao lado das pistas e era uma das maiores casas de propriedade privada. Dois andares, com vários quartos e um espaçoso porão com uma tela grande, mesa de bilhar, e vários outros brinquedos de menino. E seria nossa por toda semana.

Edward freou e pulou para fora, digitando o código de segurança para a porta da garagem. Com um forte chocalho, ela deslizou para cima. Por força do hábito, eu desapertei o cinto de segurança e fui para o assento do motorista. Edward desapareceu na garagem e um segundo depois, a luz inundou o espaço.

Eu mal chegava aos pedais, mas coloquei a enorme SUV em seu lugar entre os três snowmobiles, os faróis brilhando em uma pilha de equipamentos de esqui. Desligando o motor, eu abri a porta e comecei a descer, mas Edward apareceu no espaço.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra, suas mãos estavam em meus quadris. Minha respiração assobiou entre os dentes com o contato íntimo. Foi a segunda vez hoje que ele agarrou meus quadris com suas mãos gananciosas. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas o

calor fervia em minhas veias, enrolando meus dedos dentro de minhas botas e meu pobre corpo mal aguentava tanto.

— Aqui — ele disse, sua voz leve. — Você é do tamanho de um chihuahua. Você vai se machucar.

Edward me levantou do Durango, e eu agarrei seus braços. Duros músculos flexionados sob minhas mãos, e, uma réplica espertinha morreu na ponta da minha língua. Ele estava me tocando, o que provavelmente significava que não estava chateado comigo, e já que seus dedos estavam envoltos em torno de meus quadris, eu não tinha a menor ideia do motivo de estar com raiva dele.

— Aí está você, sã e salva.

Eu murmurei algo – nenhum indício do que era. Sabendo que se eu olhasse para ele, tão próximo quanto nossas bocas estavam, eu ia provavelmente plantar meus lábios nos dele e realmente me envergonhar. Eu mantive meus olhos fixos em suas gastas botas pretas. Um beijo? Eu nem deveria pensar nisso, por uma infinidade de razões. Ele só me via como uma amiga, e, só Deus sabe onde sua boca esteve nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Pensar isso deveria ter atenuado a minha excitação, mas não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, minha imaginação retratou suas mãos deslizando em torno de meus quadris para a minha bunda. Minha pele se arrepiou toda com o pensamento disso. Calor inundou meu rosto e eu respirei profundamente.

— O que você está pensando?

Minha cabeça virou-se na profundidade de sua voz, e ele soltou meus quadris. Eu imediatamente perdi seu toque.

— Uh, nada – nada mesmo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada.

— Quer entrar e ligar as luzes enquanto eu pego a bagagem?

Feliz por ir embora, eu concordei e praticamente corri em direção à porta. Que inferno havia de errado comigo? Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu abria a porta para o pequeno corredor que levava para o porão. Enquanto batia minha mão ao longo da parede, eu disse a mim mesma para me controlar. Eu não poderia passar toda a semana cobiçando o inatingível.

Encontrando o interruptor de luz, liguei-o e corri em torno das mesas de bilhar cobertas. O ar cheirava canela e pinheiro. Subindo as escadas, entrei no primeiro andar. O interior da casa era tão belo quanto o exterior. Um grande corredor quadrado levava à grande sala de estar, uma cozinha espaçosa e sala de jantar formal do outro lado.

A mãe de Edward deve ter estado aqui recentemente pois havia uma árvore de Natal em frente as janelas do corredor e sob ela, dois presentes.

Curiosa, fui até a árvore, as minhas botas em silêncio sobre o piso de madeira. Ajoelhei-me e peguei o embrulho vermelho e verde, lendo a pequena nota anexada ao laço brilhante.

Isabella – abra este uma vez que você esteja em casa e seja manhã de Natal. Sem trapaça!

Amor, Esme

Sorri quando coloquei o presente de volta debaixo da árvore. Havia um para Edward, também, e pendurado na janela atrás da árvore várias meias, cada uma para os nossos amigos. A mãe de Edward era incrível. Além do fato de que ela fez um bilhão de dólares começando sua própria empresa, ela era uma das mulheres mais doces que eu conhecia.

— O que você tem aí? — Perguntou Edward, colocando o estojo do violão do lado de fora da sala de estar.

Levantando, me virei, emocionada ao descobrir que eu não tinha imediatamente começado a babar ou cedido para a ideia boba de escovar a mecha de cabelo que caiu em sua testa.

— Sua mãe nos deixou presentes, mas não temos permissão para abri-los até que estivermos em casa e for Natal.

Ele riu enquanto contornava as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar.

— Aposto que é um suéter de Natal extravagante.

Eu o segui para cima.

— Sua mãe nunca daria um presente extravagante.

— Não. Essa geralmente é sua mãe.

— Tão verdade — eu respondi, deslizando minha mão ao longo do corrimão polido. Mamãe era tão piegas quando era Natal. — Você sabe, eu posso levar minha própria mala.

— Garota não deve levar a sua bagagem. — Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro. — Especialmente alguém que pesa 40 kg.

Eu rolei os olhos para isso.

— Eu não sei de qual garota você está falando, porque eu tenho certeza que só a minha bunda sozinha pesa 40 kg.

— Uh-huh. — Ele parou no topo do patamar. Havia cinco quartos, cada um com seu próprio banheiro.

— Qual é o quarto que você quer? Rose está ficando com Emmett, certo?

Dependia ou não se estavam prontos para matar um ao outro no momento em que chegassem aqui, mas eu assenti.

— Qualquer quarto serve, realmente.

— Que tal esse? — Ele caminhou abaixo pelo corredor, parando entre os dois últimos. O quarto que ele normalmente ficava era diretamente do outro lado do corredor. Eu não poderia evitar, mas achava que ele iria ouvir quem entrava e saía do quarto. Não que eu tenha qualquer tipo de tráfego.

Ele, por outro lado? Eu suspirei. Seria como um ponto de ônibus.

Quando eu assenti novamente, ele empurrou a porta e entrou, colocando minha mala na colcha marrom profundo.

— Eu estava pensando em ir até o pavilhão principal para o jantar. Você quer vir comigo?

Provavelmente seria uma boa ideia ficar para trás e dar espaço a ele, mas eu estava com fome e... Bem, eu queria passar mais tempo com ele.

— Claro. Quando você quer sair?

— Em cerca de uma hora mais ou menos. — Edward se dirigiu para a porta e parou, olhando para mim. Parecia que ele estava

prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas, em seguida, os lábios inclinaram para cima em um meio sorriso enquanto sua mão apertava ao redor da alça de sua enorme mochila.

— Vejo você, então.

Eu esperei até que ele fechasse a porta e então cai na cama e olhei para as vigas de madeira. Realmente eu precisava cortar essa merda. Consegui passar esse tempo todo sem deixar minha atração ficar no caminho e essa semana não poderia ser diferente – eu não podia arriscar destruir nossa amizade. Cobiçar Edward só ia acabar de uma maneira: um coração partido. O meu.

E um monte de frustração sexual.

Depois de arrastar a minha bunda estúpida para fora da cama, abri minha mala e tirei os meus produtos de higiene pessoal. No banheiro, que era do tamanho do meu quarto, me refresquei o melhor que pude. Eu queria tomar um banho, mas meu cabelo era muito longo e pesado para passar pelo chato processo de secagem novamente.

Enquanto eu soltava as tranças do meu cabelo, percebi que não havia necessidade de me maquiar. Minhas bochechas ainda estavam coradas e os olhos um pouco maiores do que o normal. Libertando uma trança completamente, me inclinei para frente, me mudando para o outro lado e olhando diretamente para meu rosto. Isso era uma espinha aparecendo no meu queixo?

Eu suspirei. Por que não? Perfeito.

Uma projeção de sardas cobria a ponte do meu nariz e meus lábios estavam grosseiramente nus. Eles precisavam de um pouco de cor. Minha melhor característica – ou pelo menos o que a minha mãe sempre me disse – eram meus olhos que possuíam um tom claro de azul que se destacava contra o meu cabelo e cílios escuros.

Acabando com as tranças, balancei a cabeça, feliz ao descobrir que meu cabelo caía em ondas despenteadas pelas minhas costas em vez de parecer como se eu tivesse tomado um fórceps para ele. Procurei na bolsa de maquiagem, puxando um tubo de rímel e batom. Depois de alguns minutos, voltei para o quarto e comecei tirando as minhas botas. Se eu não podia tomar banho, então eu poderia pelo menos colocar algo limpo.

Depois de tirar as roupas que trouxe comigo, o que era demais para uma semana, eu percebi que não tinha trazido nada remotamente sexy. Havia um grupo de jeans e suéteres, além de uma camisa que eu poderia usar sob um casaco de lã, mas eu com certeza congelaria se usasse isso. Então, novamente, eu realmente não possuía nada sexy. E sério, quem eu estava tentando impressionar?

Edward, sussurrou uma diabólica voz mal intencionada.

Aquela voz perversa não estava ajudando. Tirei meu jeans e o volumoso suéter deixando-os a beira da pilha bagunçada. De pé, sobre a ponta dos meus dedos, eu segurava um par de jeans skinny escuros. Esses poderiam ficar bonitos com uma blusa de gola alta. Não que a voz diabólica e mal intencionada na minha cabeça estivesse certa ou algo parecido com isso. Mas, eu poderia conhecer algum instrutor quente de esqui e talvez meu quarto se transformasse em uma estação de trem ao invés de um ponto de ônibus e eu...

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente.

— Emmett acabou de ligar. Ele disse...

Meu coração parou e a calça jeans caiu de meus dedos, de repente sem ossos. Oh, meu Deus... Eu não conseguia nem pensar. Eu só olhava para Edward. Lá estava eu, em pé na minha calcinha e sutiã. Não podia esquecer as meias de boneco de neve na altura do joelho, pois elas forneciam oh – tanta cobertura.

Ambos ficamos congelados, atingidos absolutamente imóveis por minha nudez. O tempo parou, e Edward... ele continuava me olhando. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que ele me viu nua, ou pelo menos seminua. Não desde que eu desenvolvi seios, provavelmente, e eles não eram muito chamativos. Alguém uma vez disse que mais do que uma boca cheia era um desperdício, mas eu sinceramente acreditava que o provérbio foi feito por garotas com seios pequenos como eu, apenas para nos fazer sentir melhor – oh meu Deus, o meu cérebro precisava calar a boca.

Calor infundiu em minhas bochechas e viajou no meu pescoço e, em seguida, ainda mais ao sul, às margens do laço branco, porque Jesus H. Cristo, eu não poderia estar vestindo algo mais sexy do que um sutiã branco e shorts listrados.

Foda-se. Eu.

E essas foram as piores duas palavras para pensar, porque agora eu estava pensando sobre isso, e Edward ainda estava olhando para mim como se ele nunca tivesse visto uma garota de calcinha e sutiã antes, o que eu sabia que não era o caso. Mas ele estava olhando para mim de um jeito que eu deveria estar completamente imaginando depois de anos desejando sem esperança, porque havia um calor nos olhos dele, uma intensidade que eu senti como uma carícia contra a minha pele corada. Meus lábios se separaram

enquanto meu pulso acelerou, batendo através de cada ponto do meu corpo.

Ele me olhou do jeito que ele disse que Mike olhava para mim.

Edward nunca olhou para mim assim.

Os músculos da minha barriga apertaram e houve uma acentuada sensação serpenteando pela minha espinha. Meus joelhos estavam bambos.

— Jesus.

_**E ai? Estão gostando?**_

_**beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oiiiii! _

_Adorei saber que estão gostando e por isso to chegando cedo com mais um cap._

_Cheiva, nem tanto, nem tanto kkkkkk _obrigada flor.__

__A Sara, sim meu anjo, vai valer a pena, essa estória é tudo de bom e mais um pouco.__

__Laila, obrigada querida, eu tento fazer o melhor para vcs.__

__Crhistye, ta aqui anjo, obrigada.__

__Barbara, são seus olhos baby kkkkkk obrigada.__

__Patti, que bom que gostou anjo,obrigada.__

__Ana Carol, ai ai, fiquei nas nuvens com seu comentário, que isso baby, nem tanto, nem tanto. Obrigada anjo. __

__Vcs São Demais__

__OBRIGADA__

_**Meus lábios se separaram**_

_**enquanto meu pulso acelerou, batendo através de cada ponto do meu corpo.**_

_**Ele me olhou do jeito que ele disse que Mike olhava para mim.**_

_**Edward nunca olhou para mim assim.**_

_**Os músculos da minha barriga apertaram e houve uma acentuada sensação serpenteando pela minha espinha. Meus joelhos estavam bambos.**_

_**— Jesus.**_

Sua voz era uma explosão forte que abalou o senso comum em mim. Eu mergulhei em direção à cama, puxando um suéter de tamanho grande para fora dela e segurando-o na minha frente.

— Você não sabe bater?

Ele enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Merda.

Eu olhei para ele, todo o meu corpo queimando por duas diferentes razões. Merda? Isso é tudo que ele tinha a dizer? Não Baby, eu quero lamber seu corpo ou cobre essa merda. Pelo menos com esse último, a palavra merda tornava-se uma parte viável de uma frase.

E então Edward riu – riu tanto que eu achei que ele iria fisicamente se machucar.

— Sinto muito — ele disse ofegante. — Mas você deveria ver o olhar em seu rosto.

Minha boca caiu aberta.

— Saia.

Sua risada aumentou um pouco, risos profundos que causaram arrepios patinando sobre a minha pele. Eu agarrei a primeira coisa para fora da cama e joguei em cima dele.

A mão de Edward disparou e ele pegou meu projétil no ar. Suas sobrancelhas subiram, e meu estômago bateu em meus dedos dos pés. Algo vermelho, rendado e volumoso pendurado na ponta de seus dedos.

Oh, doce menino Jesus em um carrossel.

Era o meu sutiã – meu sutiã de enchimento da Victoria Secret's. O tipo que tinha tanto preenchimento nas taças que acrescentava mais 2 kg quando eu o colocava.

Eu apertei minha boca para parar o grito se acumulando na minha garganta.

O olhar de Edward desviou do sutiã para mim, e depois de volta para o sutiã.

— Você usa essa coisa?

Incapaz de responder, porque eu tinha certeza que minha resposta seria toda ignorante, eu não disse nada.

Ele andou para a cama e o jogou como se fosse algum tipo de animal selvagem prestes a envolver-se em volta de seu rosto. Seus cílios arrastaram, seu olhar encontrou o meu. Humor dançou em seus olhos.

— Não admira que sua mala estivesse tão pesada.

— Saia! — gritei.

Rindo baixinho, ele afastou-se lentamente.

— Você não quer saber sobre o porquê Emmett ligou?

Mudei o meu peso de um pé para o outro.

— E se eu disser que não?

— Ainda vou dizer a você. — Ele abriu um sorriso. — Eles se encontraram com o resto do grupo, mas ficarão o resto da noite em Frederick. Está nevando realmente ruim lá embaixo.

Neste ponto, eu esperava que tudo daria errado.

— Merda. Você acha que vai ficar ruim aqui?

— Não sei. Acho que vou verificar as notícias enquanto você coloca algumas roupas. — Edward foi para a porta e acrescentou: — Sem vergonha.

— Cale a boca, você que é indiscreto e não bate na porta.

— Calcinhas legais, a propósito — disse ele, baixando a cabeça para trás no quarto. — Eu gosto do esquema de cores. Será que tem o dia da semana nelas?

Eu gritei.

Ed

Fechando a porta do quarto atrás de mim, inclinei a cabeça para trás contra ela e olhei para as vigas expostas no teto. Mamãe gostava da coisa rústica. Eu pensava que isso fazia a casa parecer inacabada. Concentrei-me nas vigas de carvalho profundas, tentando desesperadamente tirar a imagem de uma Bella quase nua fora da minha cabeça. Não estava funcionando. As vigas se transformaram em quadris e seios.

Jesus. H. Cristo.

Santa Mãe de Deus! Isso não era o que eu esperava encontrar quando abri a porta. E também não imaginava que Bella fosse tão cheia de curvas... Ela era tão pequena, mal alcançava meu peito e eu pensava que era reta, sem nenhum indício de corpo. Mas também, a última vez que eu a vi seminua foi na escola secundária. Desde então, sequer a vi vestida em um maiô.

Rapaz, a minha suposição foi tão longe que era ridículo.

A garota tinha quadris sobre ela, docemente queimando a partir de uma cintura estreita. Para alguém tão baixa, as pernas pareciam ter um quilômetro de comprimento, quando não havia nada as cobrindo. E aqueles seios?

Esfreguei minha mão na boca e fechei os olhos.

Eram pequenos, mas o tamanho ajustava a sua perfeição, e eu aposto que eles eram alegres como o inferno sob esse sutiã branco puro, e as pontas seriam de um doce escuro rosa – whoa. O que no inferno? Eu precisava parar de pensar em seus seios. Totalmente fora dos limites.

Mas eu era um cara e uma vez que a imagem tomou conta dos meus pensamentos, eu retratei aqueles seios em minhas mãos e as costas dela arqueando-se sobre os meus toques...

— Merda — eu rosnei. Luxúria agitava com uma vingança – que aquecia, quase enlouquecia, era aquele tipo de desejo que nunca traria nada de bom.

E o jeito que ela olhou para mim? Não. De jeito nenhum! Eu deveria estar imaginando essa merda, porque ela era a Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Ela era a minha Bella, mas nunca dessa forma. E não tinha como, ela jamais poderia olhar para mim com aqueles malditos olhos azuis bebês que ela possuía, olhos esses que estavam preenchidos com desejo. Como se ela quisesse que eu fizesse alguma coisa sobre o fato de que ela estava lá de pé praticamente nua.

Como se ela quisesse que eu a visse.

Ah, inferno, eu a vi.

E havia uma boa chance de que eu estava enlouquecendo, porque Bella nunca olhou para mim assim. Ela simplesmente não pensava em mim dessa forma, ou – até onde eu sabia – qualquer cara desse jeito. Não desde que o miserável do Jacob ferrou com ela. Sempre, desde então, ela simplesmente não namorava. E eu estava bem com isso, porque eu não havia encontrado um cara que era bom o suficiente para ela, e especialmente, eu não era esse cara, não depois do que ela disse no carro no caminho até aqui.

Eu me empurrei para fora da porta e atravessei o quarto. Arranquei meu moletom e minha blusa e os joguei sobre a cama. Fui para o chuveiro, não porque realmente precisava e sim porque eu tinha que fazer algo antes que cometesse um ato estúpido.

E havia um monte de estupidez em mim – um monte.

Quando entrei no jato de água quente, eu ainda estava sacudindo o tesão do meu corpo, que afirmei para mim mesmo que não tinha a ver com Bella. Provavelmente, tinha mais a ver com o fato de que não consegui extravasar ontem à noite. Sim, isso soa bem. Havia apenas uma maneira de corrigir isso sem uma ducha fria.

Descansando minha cabeça contra o azulejo liso, abaixei-me e fechei os olhos.

Foi rápido. Foi difícil. E eu pensei na pessoa errada o tempo todo.

Bella

Olhei para a parte de trás do bar, diretamente para as garrafas de licor, como se elas fossem as únicas coisas que poderiam curar a minha humilhação. E podiam mesmo, porque se eu bebesse bastante, provavelmente não me importaria com o fato de que Edward me viu de calcinha e riu.

Ele riu.

O bar estava lotado, todo mundo falando sobre a tempestade de neve que agora estava, aparentemente, indo fazer de West Virginia, sua própria cadeia de neve pessoal. Era tarde demais para sair e tudo que podíamos fazer era esperar que isso não fosse tão ruim quanto todos estavam imaginando.

Espiando uma abertura, eu me espremi entre uma garota com um monte de cabelo loiro e um cara com uma jaqueta de flanela. Olhei pelo meu ombro e suspirei. Edward estava onde eu o deixei, sua atenção concentrada na ruiva escultural que aparentemente ele conhecia desde muuuito tempo atrás. O nome dela era Victória.

Eu a assisti colocar a mão em seu ombro e inclinar-se, de modo que seus seios – muito maiores do que os meus – pressionaram contra seu braço. Ela disse algo e ele sorriu. Não é o sorriso cheio que exibia aquelas covinhas, era mais como o gato que estava prestes a comer uma caixa inteira de canários.

Edward olhou para cima por um momento, seu olhar me encontrou através das mesas lotadas. Eu me virei e me encontrei olhando para a gravata preta fina do bartender. Fantasia.

Ele sorriu.

— O que eu posso conseguir para você, querida?

Uma vez que o cérebro não era fornecido em uma garrafa, eu fui com a próxima melhor coisa.

— Uma dose de Jose Cuervo.

As sobrancelhas do barman subiram um pouco.

— Identidade?

Eu cavei a minha licença e entreguei.

Ele a verificou, e, em seguida, entregou-a de volta.

— Mal completou vinte e um. — Surpresa coloria sua voz. — Eu teria apostado em dezoito anos.

— A história da minha vida. — Eu me inclinei contra o bar, entregando meu cartão de crédito para abrir uma comanda. O garçom riu quando se virou para pegar a garrafa de uma das prateleiras. Eu nunca soube o que fazer em bares. Não queria me destacar, mas também não queria que transparecesse o fato de que eu não pertencia ao lugar. Porém, minha aparência juvenil não ajudava e eu acabava parecendo uma isca ali.

— Tequila? — Disse uma voz atrás de mim. Eu me virei e olhei para cima. Um cara alto estava atrás de mim

e não se tratava de alguém vestindo uma jaqueta de lenhador. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro ao longo de sua testa e têmporas e não se parecia em nada com Edward– era mais baixo e mais largo. Perfeito.

— Você é um fã de tequila? — Eu perguntei, finalmente encontrando minha voz. Um sorriso fácil apareceu.

— Nada aquece você tão rápido como tequila. Você precisa disso por aqui.

— Você é um local?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu trabalho aqui durante os invernos.

— Instrutor de esqui?

— Como você adivinhou?

Pensando sobre o meu desejo de conectar-me com um instrutor de esqui mais cedo, eu quase ri. A dose de tequila foi posta no balcão e eu a peguei. Posso não ser completamente adepta a exuberância como todo mundo, mas eu sabia como tomar uma dose. Derrubando minha cabeça para trás, coloquei o pequeno copo nos meus lábios. O que eu não esperava, no entanto, era que minha garganta fosse pegar fogo.

A tequila correu minha garganta como se fosse gasolina e inflamou minhas entranhas. Com os olhos lacrimejando, voltei-me para o bar, inalando goles profundos de ar, tentando desesperadamente parar o meu reflexo de vômito.

– Puta merda...

O Sr. Instrutor de Esqui riu ao acariciar minhas costas.

— Você está bem? A primeira dose é geralmente brutal.

— Sim — eu engasguei, expulsando as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Uma vez que eu estava certa de que não ia jogar a dose de volta sobre ele, eu me virei.

— Uau.

Ele sorriu.

— Não é tão ruim assim.

— Oh não de todo. — Eu acho que eu já estava inflamável.

— Eu não me apresentei — disse ele, estendendo a mão livre. Uma garrafa de cerveja ocupava a outra. — Meu nome é James.

— Isabella. — Eu apertei sua mão. Sua palma estava um pouco calejada.

Ele segurou a minha mão com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Quando finalmente a deixou ir, ele apoiou o quadril contra o bar.

— Então, você não é, obviamente, uma local.

— Não. — Eu prendi meu cabelo para trás e sorri.

— Você está com ele? — Ele fez um gesto por cima do ombro em direção a Edward com um empurrão de seu queixo. Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Amigos, ou...?

— Amigo — respondi automaticamente, e a queimação da tequila pareceu diminuir a dor de dizer isso.

As sobrancelhas de James subiram.

— Eu acho que nunca soube de Edward ser apenas amigo de uma garota bonita antes.

Seu elogio foi perdido na realidade da sua declaração.

— Bem, eu conheço Edward por toda minha vida. — Eu respirei e deixei lentamente. — Então você o conhece também?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

– Desde os tempos que ele vem aqui, mas não o conheço muito bem. Então... Vocês dois estão sozinhos?

— Estamos aqui por um par de dias com alguns amigos. Bem, a maioria deles não chegou ainda. Eu sou de Hagerstown.

— Oh. Cidade muito legal. — Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja. — Onde estão os seus amigos?

— Fora de Frederick — eu disse a ele enquanto olhei por cima do meu ombro. Eu não podia ver Edward através da confusão de pessoas. Não que eu estivesse procurando por ele. — Eles foram pegos pela neve, assim tentarão chegar amanhã.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, eu não sei se eles vão fazer isso. É provável que a neve venha para cá durante a noite e eles estão dizendo que vai ser uma grande tempestade.

Eu estava tentando tanto não pensar sobre isso.

Seu sorriso fácil aumentou, e eu percebi que ele era realmente bom de olhar.

— Acha que é hora de uma segunda dose? É por minha conta.

Meu olhar passou de James, para onde Edward estava, ainda com a Sexy Victória. No entanto, ele não estava prestando atenção a ela agora. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para mim como se estivesse a poucos segundos de se levantar e gritar em frente ao bar dizendo que passou da minha hora de dormir.

Ele não ousaria. Os olhos de Edward estreitaram. Ele faria.

Um par de meses atrás, enquanto comemoramos meu aniversário e durante um dos momentos muito raros em que eu bebi,

ele me fez ir para casa antes mesmo de eu chegar ao segundo Sex on the Beach, dizendo que a multidão no clube estava ficando muito turbulenta.

Raiva e frustração rodaram, misturando-se com a dose de tequila. Edward disse que eu não sabia como me divertir. Eu era aparentemente tão interessante quanto uma fórmula de estatística na segunda-feira. Talvez fosse meio que verdade. Naquele momento, uma parte de mim queria voltar para casa e pegar o livro que eu estava lendo. Talvez comer um pouco de pipoca amanteigada, também. Oh, e eu trouxe esse par de meias difusas que eram tão quentinhas e ...

— Isabella?

Fora de todos os momentos loucos para pensar sobre Jacob Black, ele surgiu na minha cabeça naquele momento. Eu não tinha realmente pensado nele por mais de um ano. Ele foi meu único namorado de verdade, o cara que eu estive junto por dois anos na escola e a maior parte do meu primeiro ano na faculdade.

Olhando para trás, eu não poderia dizer se eu estava apaixonada ou não. Na época, pareceu que sim. O único cara por quem me interessei, exceto que Jacob esteve fora dos limites – ainda estava – e ele foi isso para mim. Paciente. Engraçado. Inteligente. Bonito. Embora tivesse feito outras coisas – ou seja, me fazendo outras coisas, então eu não sentia como a pior namorada no mundo – tínhamos esperado até o nosso primeiro ano na faculdade para fazer sexo.

Não foi algo bom para detalhar. E, aparentemente, não foi para ele também. O sexo doeu, e quando parou de doer e começou a quase fazer eu me sentir bem, tudo estava acabado. Ele terminou comigo uma semana depois.

Através de uma mensagem de texto.

Poucos dias depois da mensagem, Edward ouviu Jacob conversando em uma festa da fraternidade. Ele supostamente estava dizendo para os caras que eu era tão frígida que mal conseguia mantê-lo duro.

E essa foi a luta que terminou com Edward tendo o nariz quebrado e Jacob com uma mandíbula quebrada e um mancar grave que durou várias semanas.

Jacob Black pode ir se ferrar.

Eu sabia como me divertir. Eu sabia como perder o controle. E eu não era frígida.

Sorrindo, voltei-me para James e disse:

— Outra dose seria ótimo.

Outra dose acabou transformando-se em várias outras e eu sinceramente perdi a conta de quantas foram. Em algum momento, descobri que James era a pessoa mais engraçada da face da Terra, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, já que eu não conseguia parar de rir. Então, tenho certeza de que riria mesmo se estivesse em um engavetamento em massa na interestadual.

Quando alguém ligou a jukebox e County Roads começou a tocar, eu não tinha ideia de como as letras eram, mas cantava junto de qualquer maneira. E quando James pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção a uma pequena pista de dança perto do corredor que levava aos banheiros, eu não protestei.

Mas o barman protestou.

— Você pode querer ficar fora dessa, querida.

— Eu estou bem. — Um sorriso grande e velho estava estampado em meu rosto.

James puxou minha mão.

— Você já ouviu ela falar. Ela está bem.

O olhar do barman mudou de mim para ele.

— Ela não é uma local, James.

— Ele sabe disso — eu apontei.

— Mantenha isso em mente, James. — As palavras soaram como um aviso para mim, mas isso não fazia sentido, e James me puxava para o adesivo quadrado do piso de qualquer maneira.

Começamos a dançar e nossas pernas encostavam uma na outra. Quando me virei ao redor dele, suas mãos pousaram em meus quadris e eu não me importei. Acho que não me preocupava com nada ali, pois a música, ou talvez a tequila, zumbiam nas minhas veias. De qualquer forma, isso não importava. Em minutos, o suor pontilhava minha testa e levantei o cabelo do meu pescoço. O movimento levantou minha blusa, expondo uma fatia de minha pele.

Dedos insinuaram ao longo do meu estômago, me assustando.

— Você é tão incrivelmente quente — James disse, a palma da mão achatando contra a minha barriga, dedos subindo ainda mais no meu estômago.

— Sério.

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam ao ouvir esse comentário. Eu não era uma presa fácil como Victória, mas me sentia quente enquanto balançava meus quadris ao ritmo da música.

James abaixou a cabeça, esfregando o queixo na lateral do meu rosto. A ligeira barba me fez tremer.

— Devemos conseguir...

Minha bunda vibrou, me distraindo.

— Espere um segundo — eu disse, afastando-me enquanto puxava meu celular do bolso de trás. Era uma mensagem de Rose. Olhei para cima. — Eu já volto. É minha amiga.

O sorriso de James caiu um pouco, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

— Estarei à espera.

Deslizando de volta para o corredor, estava um pouco mais frio e mais silencioso.

Sua mensagem dizia:

―Entediada. E Você?‖.

―Em um bar. Dançando com um instrutor de esqui.‖ Mandei isso com um grande sorriso, pateta.

―Sério? Onde está Edward?‖

Isso tirou o sorriso do meu rosto.

―Com uma garota chamada Victória.‖

Trocamos um par de mensagens, enquanto eu ocupava o espaço de outras pessoas que ali dançavam, mas eu estava feliz, pois só tinha tropeçado um pouco. Na hora em que voltei ao corredor, Rose quis saber o que mais eu planejava fazer com James.

―Eu não sei. Talvez dançar mais?‖

―Mostre a ele suas tiya.‖

— Mostre a ele as minhas tiya? — Eu disse em voz alta. Eu não poderia estar tão bêbada. Balançando a cabeça, lhe enviei um texto rápido de volta dizendo:

―Tiya?‖

Um segundo depois:

―Tetas! Droga de auto corretor!‖

— Oh. Tetas. Isso faz sentido — murmurei, deslizando meu celular no bolso de trás. Rose deu um grande conselho.

— Você está de pé falando sobre tetas sozinha? — Edward perguntou atrás de mim.

Eu dei um pequeno grito e me virei.

— Deus...

Um meio-sorriso sexy apareceu.

— Eu preciso manter um olhar melhor em você, se é sobre isso que você fala quando está sozinha.

Posso apenas rastejar sob um banquinho de bar e morrer?

— É Rose.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Você está falando dos peitos de Rose?

— Não. Meus peitos.

Interesse brilhou nos seus olhos, escurecendo a tonalidade.

— Bem, isso continua ficando cada vez melhor.

Eu apertei a minha boca fechada, querendo me machucar fisicamente.

— Não – não importa. Eu tenho que ir.

— Ir para onde? — Ele pegou meu braço enquanto eu passava por ele, me parando inesperadamente. No corredor apertado, nossas coxas se encostaram. Ele abaixou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos. Um sorriso lento dividindo seus lábios.

— Você está bêbada.

— Estou apenas um pouco tonta. — Tentei puxar meu braço livre, mas ele o segurou. — Eu tenho que voltar para James. Nós estávamos dançando. E ele disse que eu era extremamente quente, então eu gostaria de dançar mais com ele.

— Repete? — Disse ele, com os olhos arregalados.

— Ele disse que eu era quente. — Olhei para ele. — O quê? Isso parece tão difícil de acreditar?

Com a mão livre, Edward estendeu a mão e puxou minha blusa para baixo da minha cintura. Eu me contorci mais longe.

— Eu não estou dizendo isso. Victória o conhece. Disse que ele é um idiota e eu tenho que concordar.

— Ah. — Eu comecei a rir. — A Victória o conhece? Como?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Porque Victória é daqui e sim, eles costumavam namorar ou algo assim, Bella. Eu disse a você que eu a conhecia.

— Eu aposto que você a conhece, que realmente a conhece.

Seus lábios franziram e ele não respondeu por alguns segundos.

— Não assim, Bella. Victória e eu não somos assim.

Ele não teve relações sexuais com Victória? Uau, nós devíamos ser as últimas duas mulheres na face da Terra.

— Bem, você deve voltar para Victória. Eu vou voltar para o idiota.

Ele suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Com seu cabelo caindo de volta em seu rosto assim, ele parecia um anjo olhando para os céus.

Tudo bem. Muito possivelmente eu estava realmente bêbada.

— Por que você não vem e se senta comigo? — Ele me puxou mais perto, e por um momento eu parei de tentar fugir. Minhas coxas ricochetearam suas pernas, e eu olhava para seu peito novamente. Infelizmente, ele estava usando seu moletom com capuz.

Inclinei-me, pressionando meu rosto contra seu peito. Ele tinha um cheiro incrível. Fechei os olhos e respirei-o profundamente.

Edward riu baixinho.

— Quanto é que você bebeu, baby?

— Eu não sei — murmurei. — Um par.

Ele soltou meu braço e deixou cair o dele sobre meus ombros.

— O que você estava bebendo?

— Tequila. — Eu suspirei.

Ele soltou uma risada de surpresa.

— Tequila? Oh, merda.

Eu ri.

— Não é tão ruim assim. Na hora queimou, mas você sabe, agora eu não sinto nadinha.

Edward riu novamente.

— Eu aposto que você não sente.

— Hmm...

Ele tinha uma mão entre seu peito e meu rosto, colocando os dedos na ponta do meu queixo. Levantou minha cabeça para cima.

— Você vai voltar e se sentar comigo e com Victória?

Me afastei e cambaleei um passo para trás. Ele me tinha até a parte Victória e eu. Decepção infiltrou, ameaçando matar minha agitação. Eu sabia que não deveria me sentir mal – ou sentir nada – mas eu senti.

— Eu vou dançar um pouco mais. Até mais.

Palavrões cabeludos de Edward foram perdidos no bater do meu coração. Assim que saí do corredor, James estava lá, segurando a minha mão.

— Eu pensei que você tinha se perdido.

— Não — eu disse, deixando-o me puxar para a pista de dança. — Eu estava...

Um braço serpenteou em volta da minha cintura, me fazendo parar. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estava literalmente presa entre dois garotos. Huh. E eu pensava que seria mais divertido do que isso.

— Hey agora. — A respiração de Edward agitou o cabelo em volta da minha têmpora. — Onde você pensa que está indo?

Boa pergunta.

James se virou, franzindo a testa quando viu Edward.

— Eu estava me divertindo. O que você acha que está fazendo?

— Não é realmente da sua conta. — O braço de Edward apertou em volta da minha cintura.

Oh querido...

O aperto de James era firme.

— Bem, prazer em vê-lo novamente, mas estamos prestes a sair para dançar.

— Eu acho que ela precisa se sentar. — Edward deu a volta, para que ele parcialmente me bloqueasse. — Tudo bem?

A indignação aumentou.

— Eu não preciso me sentar.

— Bem, você ouviu sua amiga — James respondeu, me puxando para frente. — Ela não quer se sentar, então acho que você deve deixá-la fazer o que ela quer.

Edward riu – uma risada fria, desagradável, que alertou problema quando ele pegou meu outro braço, me segurando no lugar.

— Sim, eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa, e eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso, mas posso dizer a você agora, o que está em sua mente não vai acontecer.

Whoa. Isso foi estranho. Para duas pessoas que mal se conheciam, havia um monte de hostilidade aqui.

— Desculpe-me? — James disse, estreitando os olhos.

— Sim, você me ouviu perfeitamente.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu depois. O aperto de James na minha mão apertou, e eu gritei de surpresa. A próxima coisa que eu percebi era que Edward soltara meu braço e suas mãos bateram no peito de James, jogando-o para atrás.

— Você não toca nela — Edward rosnou. — Você entendeu isso? Nem agora. Nem nunca.

Eu estava bastante certa que Edward estava exagerando.

— Você não sabe com quem diabos você está lidando — James avisou, dando um passo à frente.

— Ele é um instrutor de esqui — senti a necessidade de explicar. Sim. Fonte de conhecimento útil aqui.

Edward acertou o rosto de James. Bem, ele era muito alto, assim ele praticamente olhou para baixo de seu nariz para o cara.

— Eu sei exatamente com quem eu estou lidando, companheiro.

— É isso mesmo? — James começou a avançar, mas Edward foi muito rápido. Ele pegou o instrutor de esqui pelo ombro e empurrou-o para trás contra a parede de painéis. O alvo quadriculado sacudiu ao redor do prego em que estava pendurado.

— É melhor pensar de novo — disse Edward. — Não tenho nenhum problema com limpar o chão com seu rosto.

Eu puxei as costas do suéter dele.

— Edward, vamos lá. Vamos embora.

Edward me ignorou.

— Você acha que riquinhos metidos podem vir aqui e empurrar as pessoas? Yeah, isso não vai acontecer. — Os olhos de James caíram sobre o ombro de Edward. — Isso vale para pequenas oferecidas, também. Parece que o seu gosto em mulheres é o mesmo.

— O quê? — Agora chateada por uma razão totalmente diferente, eu tentei dar a volta em Edward. — Eu não sou oferecida, seu estúpido.

— Que seja. — James ignorou a mão de Edward e se deslocou ao redor dele, a ponto de dobrar as costas e fugir, mas não antes de falar: — Vocês dois tenham uma ótima estadia aqui em cima.

Edward parecia prestes a segui-lo através do bar, mas os rostos hostis que começaram a prestar atenção – provavelmente locais – o fizeram mudar de ideia.

— Deus, onde você encontra estes idiotas, Bella?

— Ei! — Eu bati em suas costas. — Ele não foi um idiota até que você se envolveu.

— Que seja. Você não o conhece. — Ele se abaixou e pegou minha mão. — Vamos lá. Vamos voltar para a casa.

Seu tom carregado não deixou espaço para discussões. Parando ao lado da mesa, ele disse adeus a uma amuada Victória e depois fomos para a porta. Um grupo inteiro de caras enormes estava nos encarando, James entre eles, mas Edward não percebeu. E essa coisa de ser encarado por um grande grupo de caras podia ser muito assustadora e trouxa a minha cabeça imagens de túmulos e valas rapidamente cobertas.

Tremendo, percebi que estava assustada.

Assim que saímos, o vento forte me deu um tapa no rosto. Engoli em seco.

— Caramba, é frio como bolas aqui fora!

— Bolas não são frias, Bella. Confie em mim — disse Edward. — Eu não disse que você devia usar um casaco?

— Bah! — Eu me soltei e comecei a pisar na neve fresca que caíra desde que entramos. Era apenas um par de centímetros, mas eu a chutava em todos os lugares. — Nós deveríamos ter dirigido até aqui.

— Você queria andar. — Ele puxou o moletom sobre sua cabeça e tirou. — Aqui, coloque isso.

Eu balancei negativamente minha cabeça e comecei a descer as colinas, mas Edward suspirou quando entrou na minha frente, a mandíbula numa linha determinada.

— Levante seus braços.

— E se eu disser que não?

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele segurava seu moletom.

— Eu vou te segurar e vesti-la.

Isso meio que soava divertido. Na verdade, Edward me segurando e me despindo soava ainda melhor. Eu suspirei, completamente perdida na fantasia. Nós poderíamos estar mandando ver como coelhos na neve.

Edward se aproximou, inclinando seu queixo para baixo.

— O que você está pensando?

— Coelhos na neve — respondi.

Ele soltou uma risada profunda.

— Vamos, levante os braços e me diz por que é que você bebeu tanto? Por favor?

— Já que você disse por favor... — eu levantei meus braços e o senti dar um passo à frente. Ele deslizou a abertura sobre a minha cabeça e, em seguida, mudou para os braços. — Eu só queria me divertir.

— Não há nada de errado com isso. — Ele pegou meu braço esquerdo na manga e, em seguida, começou a trabalhar no braço direito, as sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. — Mas você se divertiu antes, sem beber muito.

— Então? — enrolei meu punho, e ele suspirou, tentando trabalhar a manga em volta dele. Eu ri quando endireitei a minha mão.

— Qual é o grande problema?

— Não há um. — Ele puxou o capuz para baixo e me tampou, terminando um pouco acima dos meus joelhos. — Aqui está.

Quando olhei para cima, ele deu um passo atrás e tinha esse estranho olhar em seu rosto – como aprovação.

— Você não está com frio? — perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, esticando o tecido preto da térmica que ele tinha sob o capuz.

— Eu vou ficar bem.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer tudo bem, mas algo totalmente diferente saiu.

— Eu não quero mais ser chata.

— O quê? Merda. — Edward empurrou seus dedos por seu cabelo. — Baby, você não é chata.

— Sim. Eu sou.

Seus olhos apertaram nos cantos.

— Isabella, você está tão longe disso. Eu não deveria ter dito essa merda no carro. Você é perfeita...

— Do jeito que eu sou? — Eu terminei para ele. — Não é a partir de Bridget Jones?

— Talvez. — Um lado de seus lábios inclinou-se.

— Você é um covarde.

Edward me cutucou.

— Mas falando sério, Bella...

— Eu não quero falar. — De repente eu estava muito desconfortável. Andando novamente, o ouvi me acompanhar alguns passos atrás. — Conversar. Conversar. Conversar — eu murmurei.

Neve continuava caindo em uma chuva leve e constante que revestia minha cabeça e ombros. Eu tinha vontade de virar minha cabeça para trás e pegar flocos de neve na minha língua, mas acabei jogando meus braços, inclinando a cabeça para trás, e cantando:

— Se você quer uma mulher com uma gatinha apertada, então encontre uma com peitos pequenos!

Edward tem um braço em volta da minha cintura, rindo.

— Deus, isso é um lixo.

— Você ainda não ouviu a música. — Eu me inclinei para ele, envolvendo meus braços em torno de sua cintura, mas meu aperto acabou em torno de suas coxas. Estranho.

— É de Haven Palen Pole.

Ele me levantou.

— Isso seria David Allen Coe, baby.

Eu fiz uma careta.

— Isso é o que eu disse.

—Ta certo.

Andamos – ou arrastamos – cerca de um metro e, em seguida, entrei direto em uma caixa de correio. Eu resmunguei.

— Filha da puta, pulou para fora na minha frente!

Edward parou, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Você é um perigo para si mesma agora.

— Eu estou bem. — Eu acenei para ele, contornando o complicado objeto inanimado enquanto eu atirei um olhar sombrio a ele — Eu estou te observando.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — ele ofereceu. — Tudo bem? Eu vou te carregar para casa e nos manter longe de caixas de correio ninja.

Parecia um bom plano, mas quando Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me levantou, praticamente me jogando por cima do ombro, eu tão não esperava isso. Eu soltei um grito e imediatamente comecei a me contorcer.

— Comporte-se. — Ele bateu na minha bunda.

— Ei!

Ele bateu de novo, e eu dei um bom soco nos rins. Minha bunda estava muito fria para realmente queimar, mas seu grunhido trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto. Esta posição de todo não era muito boa para o álcool chapinhar ao redor no meu estômago, apesar de tudo.

Edward deu três passos, e eu decidi que precisava descer. Eu recuei de repente e ele cambaleou para o lado. Ele entrou em um monte de neve. Mexi para baixo na sua frente, fazendo com que nossas pernas enredassem.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou, tentando conseguir controle sobre mim.

— Desce. — Eu balancei para trás e acabei provocando nossa queda. Edward se torceu, no último momento, levando o peso da queda, e eu caí em cima dele.

Nenhum de nós se moveu por um segundo, e depois suas mãos prenderam abaixo dos meus quadris. Embaixo de mim seu peito começou a se mover lentamente e em seguida, mais rápido. Uma gargalhada saiu de sua garganta, trazendo um sorriso feliz na minha cara.

Eu plantei minhas mãos sobre seu peito e ergui minha cabeça.

Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo. Minha respiração ficou presa e me senti tonta.

— Você é lindo.

Edward estendeu a mão, tirando o cabelo do meu rosto e colocando-o de volta atrás da minha orelha.

— Eu acho que essa é a minha fala.

— Você acha que sou linda?

Seu olhar vagou sobre o meu rosto como se ele estivesse memorizando cada sarda. Tontura passou por mim, como se eu estivesse presa em uma bolha.

— Eu sempre achei você linda, Bella.

O mundo estava claro e brilhante de novo.

— Sério?

— Sim — respondeu ele, afastando a mão do meu cabelo, e de volta ao meu quadril. — Sim, eu acho.

Não havia mais nada para eu fazer. Eu só tinha uma opção. Edward disse que eu era linda e eu sempre esperei ouvi-lo dizer isso.

Então eu o beijei.

Ou pelo menos eu tentei.

Errei completamente meu alvo. Meus lábios colidiram com sua bochecha fria.

— Bella — disse ele, e a maneira como pronunciou meu nome, como se estivesse preso entre uma maldição e uma oração, abriu um buraco em meu estômago.

Suas mãos deslizaram até a minha cintura, sob o capuz e meu suéter. Seus dedos tocaram minha pele nua e eu senti o contato na maneira mais nítida, mais deliciosa. Minhas costas arquearam, e tudo parecia como luz verde para mim. Eu rolei a parte inferior do meu corpo mais para baixo e respirei fundo quando o senti pressionando contra a minha parte mais suave. Edward fez um som profundo em sua garganta, seus dedos cavando em meus quadris e incendiando os meus nervos.

Edward se moveu tão rápido. O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, e de repente eu estava de costas e ele estava em cima de mim, seu cabelo caindo sobre sua testa de forma bagunçada. Ei agora! Eu gostei de onde isso estava se dirigindo.

Pequenos flocos de neve cobriam sua cabeça, brilhando na fraca lâmpada da rua. Neve fria rastejava debaixo da minha roupa, mas eu quase não sentia. Eu estava em chamas. Estava queimando por dentro, meus sentidos estavam em todo o lugar, e foi a melhor sensação que eu já tive. Eu subi, deixando meus dedos correrem através de seu cabelo macio. Sua reação parecia ser por instinto. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto para a palma da minha mão. Calor floresceu no meu peito.

— Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo — Edward disse, pegando uma das minhas mãos e segurando-a para baixo na neve, ao lado da minha cabeça. Seus dedos circularam meu pulso em um aperto firme.

Eu me mexi embaixo dele.

— Sim, eu tenho.

Seus olhos se fecharam novamente e quando reabriram, estavam brilhantes.

— Você está tão bêbada, Bella.

— Não estou — Coloquei minha perna debaixo dele, mas em seguida, ele se sentou, puxando-me junto com ele. Um segundo depois, eu estava de pé e o céu rodou.

— Whoa.

— Sim, whoa, exatamente — ele disse, sua voz mais profunda do que eu jamais ouvi. — Vamos para casa.

— Mas...

— Isabella — ele retrucou, e eu vacilei. — Você está bêbada. A única coisa que eu vai acontecer é que vou te levar para casa.

Havia aquele tom de novo – o tipo que diz cale a boca e faça o que eu digo. Normalmente eu resistia a isso, mas fiquei chocada em ouvir. Ele pegou minha mão novamente e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa. Eu tropeçava ao lado dele, a confusão me corroendo junto com a tequila. Eu não entendia. Ele estava atraído por mim. Ele disse que eu era linda e que sempre me achou bonita, e eu o senti. Eu senti o quanto ele era atraído contra mim. Não tinha como esconder isso, mas ele me rejeitou.

Edward me rejeitou.

E ele não rejeitava nenhuma mulher.

Eu queria chorar – sentar na neve e chorar. Humilhada, confusa, e ainda um pouco excitada, eu me forcei a ficar calma e continuar caminhando. Ambos eram igualmente difíceis. Vômito estava construindo na minha garganta. Nada de bom podia vir dali. Não demorou muito para chegarmos na casa e até então eu não conseguia sentir minhas mãos ou pernas e eu acho que a neve não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Edward soltou a minha mão assim que acendeu as luzes. O brilho áspero me bateu forte, fazendo a sala girar. Ele estava ali – era o momento perfeito também, porque eu tinha certeza que minhas pernas pararam de funcionar.

Me levantando, ele me segurou perto de seu peito enquanto se dirigia para as escadas.

— Você não deveria ter bebido tanto, Bella. Não tinha nenhuma razão para isso.

Eu enterrei o rosto em seu ombro. Ser repreendida por beber demais por Edward Cullen era o cúmulo da ironia e vergonha, mas ele estava certo.

Ele não disse nada enquanto me carregava para o quarto em que eu estava hospedada. Proferiu alguma coisa quando me colocou na cama, mas no momento em que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro, eu felizmente desmaiei.

Ed

Que diabos aconteceu?

Sério. Eu estava esperando por alguma intervenção divina para oferecer uma explicação. Fiquei olhando para Bella totalmente convencido de que quando chegamos em Snowshow, devíamos ter entrado num tipo de realidade distorcida, na qual ver Bella seminua, observá-la ficar extremamente bêbada e em seguida tê-la tentado me beijar era algo excepcional. Eu estava absolutamente impressionado e meio chateado também. Se não estivesse com ela hoje à noite, ela teria ficado com algum instrutor de esqui aleatório. E logo com o maldito James? Ácido queimou no meu estômago. Puta merda, eu não me sentia nada bem. E além disso tudo, eu estava excitado e ela tinha apenas se mexido no meu colo como milhares de garotas já tinham feito. Mas ela parecia muito boa mexendo no meu colo – malditamente boa e foi realmente difícil de recusar.

Cara, eu não podia ficar pensando sobre isso. Claro que eu era atraído por ela, mas não podia ir adiante com isso, porque se eu admitisse esse fato, teria que lidar com muitas coisas.

Eu esfreguei a minha mão sobre meu rosto. Bella estava bêbada, estava realmente bêbada. Ela precisava ficar longe de Jose Cuervo.(marca de Tequila)

Ela mudou de posição, as sobrancelhas beliscando enquanto ela gemia baixinho. Eu estava ao seu lado antes mesmo de perceber que me movera.

— Bella?

Não tive resposta dela, mas podia deduzir de que não estava confortável. Me endireitando, segurei pra não dizer um palavrão. Eu não podia deixá-la assim. E se ela ficasse doente? Agarrando um travesseiro da cabeceira da cabeça, coloquei uma mão sob sua cabeça e o pus debaixo dela. Ela não acordou, mas caiu de costas.

Eu sorri e me perguntei se ela sabia que havia se deitado do lado errado da cama. Eu apostaria que não. Movendo-me para a cabeceira da cama, sentei-me e puxei suavemente suas botas. Elas eram um tipo de pele de carneiro falso ou algo assim e aproximavam-se de seus joelhos. As solas de cunha estavam úmidas da neve.

Colocando-as perto da cadeira, me virei a tempo de vê-la tentando sentar-se.

— Bella?

Ela resmungou alguma coisa e eu só entendi uma única palavra: quente. E então ela começou a puxar o moletom que eu a fiz vestir. Em poucos segundos, ela o prendeu ao redor de sua cabeça sem realmente conseguir tirá-lo de si.

Eu ri quando seus braços caíram para os lados.

Sua voz foi abafada, mas não parecia amigável. Em seguida, ela curvou, tentando puxá-lo dessa maneira. Meu Deus, ela sufocaria a si mesma.

— Espere — eu disse, sentando ao lado dela. — Deixe-me tirar isso.

Ela bateu em minhas mãos, mas eu consegui libertá-la. Suspirando, agarrei seus pulsos.

— Bella, deixe-me fazer isso para você.

Seus olhos estavam completamente vidrados, e eu duvidava que ela tivesse alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas se acalmou o suficiente para que eu fosse capaz de tirar seu suéter, deixando-a em sua camisa e jeans.

— Eu preciso... — ela murmurou, inclinando-se e apoiando a testa contra meu ombro. — Eu preciso tirar a roupa.

Eu ri quando passei um braço ao redor dela para trás, segurando-a.

— Baby, você acabou de tirar dois suéteres.

— Calças. — Ela mexeu-se no meu colo, então suas pernas estavam em cada lado das minhas e suspirou.

— Eu vou dormir.

Virando para que ela não escorregasse para fora do meu colo e caísse no chão, eu sorri contra o topo de sua cabeça inclinada.

— Você vai dormir assim?

— Uh-huh.

Eu ri novamente.

— Você não pode dormir no meu colo.

Ela enterrou mais perto, curvando-se em uma pequena bola. Arrepios espalharam por seus braços.

— Por que não? — Ela resmungou lamentavelmente.

— Isso não vai ser muito confortável. — Eu afastei o cabelo de seu rosto quando me inclinei para trás, meu olhar procurando seu rosto. Onze sardas. Muitas eram espalhadas através de seu nariz e bochechas. Cílios espessos espalharam em suas bochechas. Ela estava dormindo?

— Bella?

— Mmm... calças.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— Você quer que tire seu jeans?

Ela apertou sua bochecha contra meu peito e bateu na minha perna uma vez. Imaginei que era uma espécie de código Morse bêbado para sim. Praguejando sob a minha respiração, eu sabia o que teria que fazer. Algo que eu nunca pensei que faria com ela.

Deitando Bella de costas, eu assisti seus cílios vibrarem para cima. A cor de seus olhos era como os claros céus azuis de verão.

— Você é tão... bonito.

— De novo? — eu disse, engasgando com minha risada. — Você acabou de me chamar de bonito?

Ela começou a rolar para o lado dela de novo, mas parou.

— Calças — repetiu ela, descendo, seus dedos mexendo no botão de sua calça jeans. — Fora.

Eu congelei por um segundo, não tenho certeza se eu deveria rir de suas respostas monossilábicas ou me atirar da janela mais próxima. Despir Bella era algo que eu nunca pensei que faria, especialmente com ela bêbada. Mas não queria que ela acordasse e em estupor bêbado, quebrasse a cabeça tentando se despir. Com Bella, tudo era possível.

Merda.

Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu poderia fazer isso, não seria estranho e eu não estaria excitado por isso, porque era Bella, ela estava bêbada e não era uma grande coisa. Nós crescemos juntos. Eu tinha certeza de já ter feito xixi na frente dela em mais de uma ocasião. Inferno, eu acho que fiz isso cerca de um mês atrás, depois de uma noite de bebedeira ao luar. Eu poderia tirar suas calças e não me sentir como um total pervertido da porra.

Eu devia ter bebido mais esta noite.

Respirando fundo, rapidamente desabotoei sua calça jeans e abri seu fecho. A calcinha listrada começava a aparecer enquanto o material se separava. Duas vezes merda. Fechei meus olhos enquanto puxava para baixo dos seus quadris. Ela não estava ajudando. Nem um pouquinho. Estava fria. Coloquei uma mão sob suas costas e levantei-a o suficiente para passar o jeans por sua bunda e mantive meus olhos fechados quando o puxei para baixo de suas coxas. Meus dedos roçaram suas pernas, e eu realmente não pensei em quão suave sua pele era, porque isso era realmente impróprio.

Merda tripla.

Parecia eternamente enlouquecedor antes de eu tirar os malditos jeans, e só então percebi que ela estava deitada de forma errada novamente. Xingando baixinho, eu fui até a cadeira e peguei o cobertor que estava dobrado ali. Eu o espalhei sobre ela, colocando-o ao longo de seus lados, e então coloquei o travesseiro de volta sob sua cabeça.

Pegando seu jeans, senti seu celular. Toda a parte de trás de sua calça jeans estava molhada. Eu puxei o telefone e bati na tela. Nada. Inferno.

Desci as escadas, tentando fazer seu celular ligar enquanto verificava se a porta da frente estava trancada. Liguei o aquecedor e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha. O telefone ainda não funcionava. Recordando algo que Emmett dissera sobre arroz, encontrei uma pequena chave de fenda e tirei a parte de trás do aparelho e coloquei as duas peças na tigela de arroz e esperei que desse certo. Se não, eu tinha alguns celulares extras em casa que ela poderia usar.

Precisando verificar Bella, voltei para o quarto no qual ela estava. No momento em que a vi, eu estava preso ao chão. Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para ela. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e sem nenhuma razão aparente.

Finalmente, sentei-me ao lado dela e puxei o cobertor para cima de seu ombro nu. Eu não queria que ela sentisse frio. Comecei a levantar, mas e se ela ficasse doente ou se precisasse de algo, no meio da noite? Bella nunca bebeu assim. Só Deus sabe o que iria acontecer. Eu até podia estar exagerando e havia uma boa chance disso, mas mesmo assim me deitei ao seu lado. Um segundo depois, em meio a seu sono, ela rolou na cama até chegar a mim, de modo que sua cabeça estava aninhada em meu peito e cruzou as mãos sob seu queixo. Droga. Eu poderia ter levantado e ido para meu quarto.

Poderia ligar o alarme e verificá-lo em algumas horas. Poderia ter colocado uma lata de lixo ao lado da cama.

Mas não fiz nada disso.

Eu fiquei.

Bella

Minha cabeça latejava como se meu cérebro tivesse seu próprio concerto de rock pessoal em algum lugar perto de minhas têmporas. Minha boca e garganta pareciam uma lixa. E eu estava congelando. Não queria abrir meus olhos, mas havia este estranho ruído – um zumbido suave. Levou-me um par de segundos para reconhecer a música.

Dave Matthews, Tripping Billis.

Edward.

Forçando para abrir meus olhos, encontrei-me olhando para o teto... no pé da cama. Estranho. E o quarto estava escuro, como se ainda fosse noite lá fora. Ainda mais estranho foi o fato de que eu estava de top e calcinha. Nada mais.

Oh Deus...

Eu nem sequer me lembro de chegar na cama ou tirar minhas roupas. Partes inteiras da noite passada não eram nada mais do que um borrão. O que me lembra de orar a Deus por só um sonho estranho.

— Olha quem decidiu agraciar o mundo com sua presença.

Ao som da voz dele, eu virei minha cabeça. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, de frente para as grandes janelas. Ele estava vestindo um suéter de mangas compridas e parecia muito melhor do que eu me sentia.

— Ei — eu resmunguei.

Virando-se para a cabeceira da cama, ele pegou algo fora do criado-mudo e me entregou um copo de água e duas aspirinas.

— Tome isso e beba. Você vai precisar deles.

Empurrando o cobertor para baixo, levei-os e estremeci.

— Por que está tão frio aqui?

Edward inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo, me observando.

— Eu tenho uma má notícia, notícia malvada, e notícia pior.

— Malvada e pior não são palavras. — Eu terminei a água, devolvi o copo e puxei as cobertas até os ombros ao mesmo tempo em que puxava minhas pernas até meu peito, tentando sugar um pouco de calor.

— É bom ver que a tequila não danificou as células do seu cérebro.

Eu estremeci.

— Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

Um sorriso carinhoso apareceu.

— Bem, aqui está a má notícia. Ontem à noite, quando você decidiu nos jogar na neve

– Ah, inferno, então não foi um sonho,

— e rolar por aí? Você conseguiu encharcar seu telefone celular.

Fechei os olhos.

— Merda.

— Eu o peguei e o coloquei em um pouco de arroz na noite passada. Esperançosamente ele irá ligar depois disso. — Ele cutucou meu braço coberto pelo cobertor. — Tenho grandes esperanças de que ele irá.

— Obrigada — murmurei, abrindo meus olhos. — Qual é a notícia malvada?

— Bem, isso é uma coisa de duas partes que inclui a notícia malvada e a pior. Lembra-se daquela maldita tempestade de neve? Deram-lhe um novo nome – Santo Snowmas.

— O quê? — Eu fiz uma careta. — É um nome estúpido.

— Eu concordo. — Ele sentou-se. — Mas a tempestade Santo Snowmas virou para o nordeste com força. Se você olhar para fora, agora, você irá ver que está nevando bastante – nada muito ruim, mas eles estão dizendo que vai ficar muito pior e em pouco tempo. Aqui está a parte mais cruel: a turma voltou esta manhã. Ninguém pode subir até aqui.

Eu suspirei.

— Bem, pelo menos essa é a decisão segura e inteligente. Vamos embora logo em seguida?

Ele afastou o cabelo da testa.

— E aqui está a parte pior. Mesmo que não esteja o apocalipse lá fora agora, não temos chance de fazer isso. Estamos presos por vários dias antes de podermos tentar sair.

— Aqui?

— Aqui. — ele repetiu, balançando a cabeça. — A tempestade está se movendo lentamente. Eles estão dizendo que ela irá despejar a maior parte da neve amanhã e até quarta-feira.

— Puta merda. — Meu estômago caiu. — Quanto de neve eles estão considerando?

— Em algum lugar entre bastante e puta merda.

Eu caí em minhas costas e olhei para o teto.

— Podemos estar presos aqui toda a semana no meio de uma tempestade de neve?

— Pode ser. Acho que seria mais cedo do que isso, mas depende de quão rápido eles trabalham em tudo. — Ele cutucou minha perna. — Eu dobrei o aquecimento, por isso deve ficar mais quente aqui. Esperamos que quando o impacto da tempestade chegar aqui, não vamos perder a energia.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Temos um gerador de reserva que irá executar o essencial se perdermos, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora.

— Claro.

Estar presa sozinha com Edward não estava nos meus planos. Geralmente eu teria grandes expectativas em relação a isso e não esse medo incômodo que estava sentindo na boca do estômago.

Fiz uma careta, tentando lembrar de algo que fizesse sentido. Lembrei-me das doses de tequila e o Senhor Instrutor de Esqui.

— Você entrou em uma briga na noite passada com o cara com quem eu estava dançando?

Os lábios de Edward estreitaram.

— Você quer dizer o idiota com quem você estava dançando? Nós não entramos em uma briga, por si só, mas nós não nos separamos em termos amigáveis.

Balançando um braço livre, eu esfreguei minha testa. Minha pele parecia grossa. Não poderia ser por isso que eu me sentia tão desconfortável. Havia mais. Tinha de ter. Me lembro de ir para fora e Edward me fazendo vestir seu capuz. Falando nisso...

— Por favor, me diga que eu mesma me despi na noite passada.

Um meio-sorriso formou.

— É isso que você quer ouvir?

Eu bati minha mão sobre meu rosto.

— Oh, meu Deus...

Ele riu suavemente.

— Você ajudou a despir e eu não espiei. E eu já vi seus""imencionáveis"" seios mais cedo, então...

Eu gemi.

— Obrigada por me lembrar.

— De nada. — Ele fez uma pausa e, em seguida, respirou fortemente. Meus músculos se apertaram em advertência. — Como você está se sentindo?

Essa pergunta inocente não combinava com o seu tom de voz. Havia algo sobre a noite passada. Que diabos aconteceu... e então tudo voltou em uma corrida terrível. Eu praticamente o molestei em um estupor bêbado.

Meu corpo derrapou em uma posição sentada, e eu quase derrubei Edward da cama, mas foi a menor das minhas preocupações. O movimento sacudiu meu pobre cérebro e horror me inundou.

— Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus, eu... tentei... você... — Eu estava tão envergonhada que eu não conseguia nem falar as palavras.

Edward recostou-se, flexionando um músculo em sua mandíbula.

— Eu meio que esperava que você não se lembrasse.

Ele esperava que eu não lembrasse? Eu bati as duas mãos sobre meu rosto e gemi. Se eu tivesse sido tão ruim assim? Se tivesse sido tão ruim para ele?

— Ei. — Sua voz se suavizou e seus dedos em volta dos meus pulsos, gentilmente puxaram minhas mãos. — Está tudo bem, Bella.

— Não, não está. — eu gemi, abaixando o queixo. — Eu molestei você.

Edward riu.

— Você não me molestou. Ok. Talvez apenas um pouco, mas você não seria a primeira garota...

— Não é engraçado! — eu chorei.

Dois dedos caíram embaixo do meu queixo, e ele inclinou minha cabeça para cima.

— Não é grande coisa, Bella. As pessoas fazem um monte de coisas que elas normalmente não fazem quando estão sóbrias, e você estava realmente bêbada.

O problema era que eu queria fazer isso enquanto eu estava sóbria e, aparentemente, era apenas uma grande brincadeira para ele. Lancei meus olhos para o cobertor.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Você não precisa se desculpar, baby. Não foi uma experiência horrível — acrescentou secamente.

Meu olhar voltou-se para ele e foi aí que me lembrei do melhor momento da noite passada – ele me dizendo que eu era linda, que ele sempre me achou linda. Alguns dos desconfortos deslizaram para longe.

— Não foi?

Seus lábios se curvaram naquela maneira adorável dele.

— Eu nunca vou reclamar de uma garota engatinhando sobre mim.

Ok. Isso não foi uma declaração de mútuo prazer sexual, mas era algo que eu poderia trabalhar.

— Então por que... então por que você me parou?

Ele piscou uma vez e, em seguida, duas vezes, como se não pudesse acreditar que eu estava fazendo essa pergunta.

— Eu bebi Bella, mas não estava tão bêbado.

Uma fatia de dor bateu no meu estômago e eu congelei, olhando para ele.

— Você... você não estava tão bêbado?

— Não. — Ele parecia confuso.

Eu devia engolir, mas o caroço que havia crescido em minha garganta ficou preso. Desde que Edward se tornou sexualmente ativo, eu já o tinha visto levar garotas para casa em vários estados diferentes: sóbrio, embriagado, extremamente bêbado e tudo mais. Ele dava oportunidades iguais para todas que se aproximavam sexualmente dele. Sejam elas baixas, altas, magras, arredondadas, brancas, negras, bronzeadas, pálidas e com qualquer outra característica feminina.

— Isso não impediu você antes. — E eu não conseguia parar de falar.

Edward enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos e, em seguida, apertou a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Os fios mais curtos caíram para trás em sua testa. Ele não respondeu de primeira e quanto mais o silêncio se arrastava para fora mais eu gostaria de ter mantido minha boca fechada.

— Você é diferente, Bella.

Então, eu era diferente e, aparentemente, ele precisava estar realmente bêbado para ficar comigo. Lágrimas correram dos meus olhos, e eu precisava ficar longe dele. Estávamos muito perto. Eu precisava de espaço antes de me perder completamente e me humilhar muito mais. Comecei realizando manobras em cima da cama, agarrando o cobertor para me cobrir. Eu precisava fugir.

— Ei. — Edward ficou de pé. — Isabella, o que você está fazendo?

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. — Eu deslizei minhas pernas para fora do cobertor. A respiração que eu tomei foi instável e curta, enquanto eu passava a colcha de retalhos em torno de mim. Meus pés tocaram o chão frio e eu dei um passo vacilante, batendo meu pé na borda da mala. Eu assobiei e uma lágrima saiu furtivamente, rolando no meu rosto.

Ele começou a contornar a cama.

— Deixe-me ajudar.

— Eu estou bem. — Aquele maldito caroço estava no topo da minha garganta. Cheguei à porta do banheiro. Talvez eu fosse vomitar em vez de chorar. Eu não sabia o que era melhor.

— Você não parece bem.

Abrindo a porta, deslizei para dentro e rapidamente a fechei atrás de mim, trancando-a. Eu não conseguia nem olhar no espelho. Apertei meus olhos fechados, mas era impossível. Lágrimas ganhavam, escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas.

— Bella? — Ele estava do lado de fora da porta. — O que está acontecendo?

— Vá embora, Edward. — Sentei-me na borda da banheira, eu puxei a colcha até o queixo. Meu estômago estava agitado. Eu levantei a tampa do vaso sanitário.

A maçaneta sacudiu, e eu caí de joelhos. Eu não podia sequer ver o vaso sanitário, mas eu esperava ter acertado.

— Isabella!

A colcha escorregou dos dedos e agarrei nas laterais do vaso sanitário.

— Vá embora!

Um momento de silêncio se estendeu em minutos. Então todas aquelas doses estúpidas voltaram, deixando minhas entranhas destruídas e meu coração – bem, ele estava rachado por uma razão completamente diferente.

Ed

Estremecendo com os sons vindos de dentro do banheiro, eu me movi para longe da porta e depois voltei, tentando novamente a maçaneta da porta. Ela me bloqueou. Deus sabe que eu poderia ajudá-la, segurar seu cabelo e essa merda, mas ela verdadeiramente me bloqueou para fora.

Dane-se para o inferno e vice-versa, eu queria chutar a porta e entrar.

Mas não o fiz, pois vi o olhar em seu rosto, como se eu a tivesse esmagado. Mas eu não entendia o porquê.

Olhei para a porta, respirando fundo.

―Por que você me parou?

Ela realmente me perguntou isso? Ela ainda estava bêbada? Isso parecia óbvio para mim. Bella estava muito bêbada para ainda considerar a masturbação, e muito menos o sexo.

Afastando-me da porta, me virei e desci as escadas. Verifiquei seu telefone – ainda não funcionava – e, em seguida, fui conferir as notícias. A tempestade ainda era considerada a pior do século, e lá fora a neve começava cair com força.

Fiz de tudo para me impedir de ir verificar Bella, ou de realmente pensar sobre o que ela havia me perguntado. Resolvi até ligar para minha mãe.

Ela atendeu no segundo toque, parecendo sem fôlego.

— Ei, querido, por favor, me diz que você não está vindo para casa. Eu não quero que você tente dirigir através de uma nevasca ou que coloque Isabella em um carro.

Meus lábios dividiram em um sorriso.

— Nós vamos esperar, mãe.

— Bom. — Alívio era evidente em sua voz. — Carl e eu estávamos tão preocupados que vocês tentariam sair daí e pegar a tempestade no caminho.

Eu andava através das várias salas, parando na marquise.

— O que está acontecendo por aí?

— Nevando como nunca, querido. — ela respondeu. — Alguém chegou aí em cima?

— Não. — Eu mudei uma planta de lugar. — Eles pegaram a neve chegando.

— Então, está só você e Isabella?

— Sim.

Houve uma pausa.

— Interessante.

Eu fiz uma careta.

— O que é que isso quer dizer?

— Nada — disse ela, mas disse isso de maneira muito inocente. — Você está cuidando de Isabella?

Pensei na noite passada.

— Sim, eu sempre cuido.

— Isso é verdade. — Mais uma pausa e minhas sobrancelhas se fechariam. Então, não confiava em seus silêncios. — Você sabe, ela te trata muito bem, querido.

Minha boca se abriu, mas não saiu nada.

— Ela é uma boa garota, com uma boa cabeça em seus ombros. Você ficaria...

— Ok — eu cortei. Eu não estava tendo essa conversa com ela. Havia apenas outra conversa que eu temia mais do que falar sobre garotas com minha mãe.

Mamãe riu e então ela disse:

— Oh. Antes que eu esqueça, Carl quer levá-lo para o clube em Bethesda, estamos olhando para remodelação. Ele quer ver o que você pensa sobre isso.

Parei completamente.

— Por quê?

— Porque nós provavelmente não vamos fazer uma oferta a ele até o final da primavera — explicou ela, e eu podia ouvir a TV em segundo plano. Ela deve estar em seu escritório em casa. — Os proprietários estão querendo sair e pensam que tem dinheiro suficiente para mantê-los por mais quatro meses, mas veremos. De qualquer forma, ele funciona perfeitamente. Pode ser a sua primeira restauração.

— Humm?

— Você está se formando na primavera, ou você se esqueceu disso? —Excitação cantarolava em sua voz, e meu estômago afundou. — Isso funciona perfeitamente. Você começa a mostrar-nos o que sabe com o clube em Bethesda. Carl quer levá-lo até lá, enquanto você estiver em casa durante as férias.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando me virei das janelas.

— Eu não sei, mãe. Eu posso não ter tempo para isso.

— Oh, deixe disso. Você terá tempo.

Eu não disse nada.

Mamãe voltou a falar sobre o tempo, mas eu mal a ouvia. Desde que o negócio de restauração decolou, era apenas assumido que eu seria uma parte disso. No início, eu realmente não tive nada contra. Bom dinheiro – muito dinheiro – meus próprios horários, e eu poderia viajar, mas isso não me atraía.

Não era o que eu queria, o que eu gostava.

Mas minha mãe me mandou para a faculdade para isso. Dizer a ela que eu queria fazer outra coisa com a minha vida era equivalente a jogar todo aquele dinheiro de volta em seu rosto – o dinheiro que começou com o seguro de vida do meu pai.

Eu tive de desligar o telefone rapidamente e depois me encontrei no porão, segurando o meu violão em minhas mãos e olhando para o nada. De volta para Bella – sempre de volta para Bella. Uma grande parte de mim estava confusa. Uma parte de mim estava completamente, totalmente confusa com a pergunta que ela havia me feito. Mas e a outra parte? Eu estava chateado. Ela pensava que eu normalmente dormia com garotas que estavam tão fora de si que não conseguiam andar em linha reta? Havia uma enorme diferença entre isso e estar bêbado. Era isso que ela realmente pensava de mim?

Nojo rolou por mim, e minha mão apertou ao redor do braço do violão. Eu nunca dormi com uma garota que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Se eu pensava por um segundo que a garota estava muito bêbada, nada acontecia. Assim como ocorreu com Mindy. Então, novamente, a percepção era tudo que importava. Tudo que Bella via era eu indo para casa com as garotas após beberem. Eu dormi com um monte de mulheres, por isso era lógico para ela pensar que eu dormi com cada uma dessas garotas, e que ela não seria diferente.

— Porra. — eu murmurei enquanto estava sentado no sofá em frente à mesa de bilhar coberta.

Os músculos do meu estômago se apertaram. Como Bella poderia pensar que eu a trataria como uma bêbada de uma noite? A ideia disso me enojava. Eu não era perfeito, mas foda-se isso, era Bella.

Bella sempre mereceria mais do que isso, e muito mais do que eu, não importa o quão profundo ela vivesse dentro de mim.

Bella

Eu fiquei escondida em meu quarto até o final da tarde. Tinha parado de vomitar e chorar horas antes e pelo que pude ver pela janela do quarto, a neve caía em ondas e o vento estava forte.

Descendo, eu parei na parte inferior da escada e me esforcei para ouvir onde Edward poderia estar. Havia um zumbido distante da TV vindo do porão, de modo que o caminho estava livre. Corri através do hall de entrada e na cozinha.

O espaço estava mais frio, devido às janelas do chão ao teto na frente. Passei meus braços em volta de mim mesma e me aproximei do vidro. Olhando pela janela, vi o vento pegar os flocos, girando-os em pequenos funis e os jogava em toda a calçada coberta de neve. Deveria haver vários centímetros de neve desde ontem à noite. E ainda deveria ficar pior?

Cara, escolhemos o pior momento para vir aqui.

Afastando-me da janela, fui até a geladeira e a abri. A mãe de Edward nos fez bem, apesar de tudo. Alimentos e bebidas estavam empilhados na geladeira e freezer. Eu contornei o material mais complexo e fui com mortadela e queijo. Mas quando fui colocar os itens de volta na geladeira, eu suspirei e fiz um para Edward – presunto, queijo e maionese extra. Eu não sabia se ele já havia comido ou não e nem sei por que fiz isso – talvez por força do hábito – ou talvez fosse apenas porque, embora Edward tivesse olhado para mim como se eu fosse louca por perguntar por que ele não ficou comigo, eu ainda o amava.

Deus, eu era idiota.

Envolvendo o sanduíche em um guardanapo de papel, eu comi o meu rapidamente e tomei uma lata inteira de refrigerante em questão de minutos. A comida caiu estranha no meu estômago, e imaginei que era resultado de beber a metade do meu peso em tequila. Não podia acreditar que eu bebi tanto e não morri, considerando que eu não tinha nenhuma tolerância para o álcool.

Quando terminei não sabia o que fazer. Eu não queria voltar lá para cima, e não estava pronta para enfrentar Edward ainda. Será que eu estaria pronta depois de ter tentado beijá-lo e ser então rejeitada pelo sujeito que praticamente tinha seu pau em quase tudo? Seu pênis esteve em uma garota há duas noites?

Deus, eu devia ter nojo, mas realmente só me fez sentir mais idiota.

Enquanto percorria o andar de cima, pude ouvir um dedilhar ou dois vindo do andar de baixo. Eu calmamente segui para a borda da escada que levava ao porão.

Edward estava tocando violão.

Encostada contra a parede fechei meus os olhos. Edward tinha um talento para tocar instrumentos. Mesmo quando criança, ele poderia pegar quase qualquer instrumento e aprender a tocá-lo em tempo recorde. Eu, por outro lado, fazia instrumentos musicais correrem em outra direção.

Ele estava tocando uma música de Dave Matthews, não perdendo uma nota. Um sorriso puxou em meus lábios enquanto ouvia. Cada nota era perfeita, subindo o ritmo enquanto a música continuava. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá e ouvi, mas quando ele parou, eu estava desolada.

Com mais nada para fazer, eu escorreguei em minhas botas, jaqueta e chapéu. Saindo pela porta da frente, puxei minhas luvas de meus bolsos e as coloquei. Neve sempre me fez sentir melhor. Eu gostava de pá. Era estranho, mas me ajudou a pensar.

No entanto, estava brutal lá fora. O vento soprava para baixo do vale. Não havia quaisquer outras casas perto desta, e exceto a floresta que estava cheia de pinheiros, a terra estava vazia.

Desci cuidadosamente as escadas até o chão. Ontem à noite, a neve estava baixa, mas agora ela vinha até minhas panturrilhas e estava molhada e pesada. Eu contornei as escadas e segui para frente da garagem. Olhando em volta, vi a pá encostada na parede sob as escadas.

Oh vida.

Embaralhando de volta, me inclinei, peguei a pá e virei, levando uma folha de neve na cara. Doeu pra caramba.

— Jesus — eu murmurei, sacudindo a cabeça.

Arrastando a pá para fora da garagem, comecei a abrir um caminho. Não havia nenhum ponto para isso. Vento soprava neve de volta para a pequena seção que limpei, e quando Santa Neve-idiota, ou o que quer que eles estejam chamando, finalmente chegasse aqui, seria um branqueamento total, mas eu gostava da queimação em meus braços, e como tudo parecia diferente lá fora, congelando a minha bunda e suando ao mesmo tempo.

Talvez tentar beijar Edward e ser rejeitada não era uma coisa tão ruim. Eu poderia aprender com essa experiência. Ter alguma perspectiva ou algo assim, porque estava, provavelmente, passando da hora de deixar de lado essa coisa estúpida de amor não correspondido.

Ele não me queria.

Eu queria ele.

A única maneira de corrigir isso era encontrar alguém. E ali estava Mike. Nada havia de errado com ele, e antes de Edward me sequestrar do bar, havia uma boa chance dele me convidar para sair. Pelo menos foi assim que soou, e de acordo com Edward e Rose, Mike era atraído por mim. Ele não precisa estar nadando em cerveja para me querer, então ele tem pontos de bônus certos lá.

Pena que Mike não estava aqui.

Oh, quem eu estava enganando? Mesmo que Mike estivesse aqui, não era como se eu tivesse que passar o tempo todo em sua cama ou algo assim, mas ele poderia ter sido a distração perfeita.

Eu parei, escovando a neve do meu rosto. Usar Mike como uma distração era realmente errado, mas se eu pudesse deixar Edward ir, eu poderia me apaixonar por Mike. Não poderia? Ele era bom, bonito e divertido. Até onde eu sabia, ele não dormia por aí com qualquer uma. Tínhamos objetivos de carreira em comum.

No entanto, meu coração não gostou da ideia. Era como se eu estivesse traindo Edward ou algo assim, o que era muito estúpido. Mas eu me senti... nojenta por até mesmo considerar isso.

Tudo na minha vida estava onde precisava estar. Eu me graduaria na primavera, entraria na pós-graduação, e na maioria das vezes, eu tinha minhas coisas, mas relacionamentos? Eu perdi o barco nesse ponto. Era a única coisa que eu não poderia consertar ou descobrir. Eu tinha vinte e um anos, mas era como se eu estivesse presa nos dezesseis, quando se tratava de minha vida amorosa.

Na realidade, eu estava presa em uma palavra: frígida.

Parecia estúpido ser tão afetada por um cara dizendo isso, especialmente com meu conhecimento de psicologia, mas essa única palavra resumia anos de um relacionamento e meu verdadeiro agir sexual.

Eu não poderia esquecer isso, assim como eu não conseguia esquecer Edward.

Meio-tentada a me jogar de cara na neve, comecei a usar a pá com vigor. Eu tinha a metade da neve afastada de uma seção decente da garagem quando ouvi algo estrondoso à distância.

Virando-me, eu segurei as pontas do meu cabelo para trás do rosto e tentei ver através da neve.

Que inferno de barulho foi esse? Não havia nada por aqui. Nós estávamos muito longe da rua para ouvir qualquer coisa e eu duvidava que alguém estivesse nas pistas hoje. Deixando cair a pá quando o ruído – o zumbido de um motor – ficou mais alto, eu ainda não conseguia ver nada. Pensando que eu poderia ter alguma tequila ainda deixada em minhas veias, eu virei, e então eu vi.

Dois pequenos faróis pertencentes a um snowmobile a um par de metros de distância de mim, voando sobre a neve e levantando flocos soltos.

Meu cérebro se recusou a compreender o que estava acontecendo no início, mas o instinto entrou. Ar expeliu para fora dos meus pulmões em uma corrida dolorosa. Ele estava vindo rápido – muito rápido. Eu congelei talvez só por um segundo e então eu comecei a recuar, o pânico deixando meus movimentos desajeitados.

— Ei! — gritei, acenando com os braços, mas o vento levou minha voz a distância.

O snowmobile vinha direto para mim! Será que eles não me veem? Meu coração virou.

Pensando em me afastar, eu me virei e tropecei no cabo da pá. Meus joelhos se afundaram em meio à neve e eu rapidamente me empurrei para cima, medo revestindo minhas entranhas no gelo quando olhei por cima do meu ombro. Ele vinha diretamente sobre mim, tão perto que eu podia ver o capacete branco com a faixa vermelha e amarela sobre o centro e o protetor escuro cobrindo a face. Eu não podia sair do caminho. Ele iria me atropelar.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro, que não foi completamente desligada com pânico, não podia acreditar que fosse assim que eu iria morrer. Ser atropelada por um snowmobile trapaceiro durante uma tempestade de neve? A vida era tão cruel.

Algo me atingiu na cintura e eu estava voando de cabeça para baixo. Eu bati na parte da calçada que eu havia acabado de liberar sem nenhum motivo. Cubos pretos encheram minha visão, e a última coisa que eu lembrava era de ouvir o meu nome, e em seguida, não havia nada.

Eu devo ter estado fora do ar apenas por alguns segundos – tempo suficiente para me deixar desorientada. Quando abri meus olhos, as mãos de Edward estavam em meu rosto, seus olhos verdes apavorados.

— Isabella! Diga alguma coisa, baby. Fale comigo.

Minha língua parecia uma escova de lã.

— Ai.

Ele olhou para mim um momento, e então riu. Um segundo depois, puxou-me em uma posição sentada e em seu peito. Ele era tão quente que eu queria rastejar para ele.

— Jesus, você me assustou demais.

O que eu fiz, exceto quase ser atropelada? Eu enterrei minha cabeça na frente do seu agasalho enquanto segurava seus quadris.

— Eu acho que vi a minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos. Foi muito estúpido.

Seu abraço me apertou tanto que eu pensei que ele ia quebrar alguma costela minha.

— Eu achei que não ia conseguir pegar você a tempo, que... — Ele parou, pressionando seus lábios contra minha testa gelada. — Eu sabia que deveria ter vindo para fora, quando vi

você pegar a pá, mas sei como você gosta de fazer essa merda. — Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, ele amaldiçoou novamente. — Bella...

— Eu estou bem. — E eu estava, além de um pouco abalada e ter uma bunda encharcada e congelando. — Eles não me viram. Por um triz.

— Não te viram? — Edward se afastou, fúria gravada nas linhas marcantes do rosto. — Não tem com aquele idiota não ter visto você.

— O quê?

Edward se levantou, me levando junto com ele. Eu estava um pouco vacilante, então ele me segurou enquanto o vento soprava para nós, jogando folhas de neve gelada em torno de nós. — O idiota tinha que te ver. Eu podia vê-la da varanda!

Meu coração disparou para cima.

— Mas...

— Ele te viu. — Raiva endureceu sua voz, dando um tom assustador.

— Vamos lá. Vamos entrar e deixá-la aquecida.

Antes que eu pudesse processar o que ele estava dizendo, ele me apanhou e encaminhou-se para os degraus da varanda.

— Eu posso andar — eu protestei.

— Isso faz com que eu me sinta melhor, por isso nem sequer discuta comigo.

Comecei a discutir, mas quando abri a minha boca, acabei pegando um bocado de neve, o que me fez tossir sem parar. Atraente.

Uma vez dentro, Edward não me colocou para baixo até que estávamos na sala de estar e na frente da lareira.

— Você quer dizer que a pessoa do snowmobile me viu? — perguntei enquanto ele trabalhava nas toras na lareira.

— Isso significa que eles estavam fazendo isso de propósito.

— Isso é o que eu disse — ele quase rosnou. Houve uma faísca brilhante enquanto ele golpeava as chamas para vida, aliviando um pouco o frio de gelar os ossos. — Ele viu você. Eu não sei por que alguém iria fazer isso, mas eles fizeram.

Eu abri minha boca novamente, mas nada saiu. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não podia acreditar que alguém teria propositalmente tentado me atropelar. Não era tão paranoica como Edward, mas eu não conhecia ninguém aqui, então não era como se eu tivesse a chance de irritar alguém o suficiente para querer atropelar a minha bunda.

— Eu não quero que você saia de casa por conta própria — disse ele, suas costas ainda para mim enquanto ele mexia com o fogo.

— Ok — eu disse, só porque eu não queria começar uma discussão.

Ele se levantou, sacudindo os flocos úmidos de seu cabelo.

— Você deve tirar essas roupas antes que fique doente.

Sentindo-me como uma criança mal comportada e não sei por que, eu fiz o que ele pediu, uma vez que já era tarde e eu duvidava que fosse a lugar algum, eu troquei para um par de calças de pijama de flanela e uma camisa de mangas compridas. Quando voltei, Edward vestia moletons secos e o fogo ficava mais forte.

Ele me entregou um cobertor e eu o enrolei em torno de mim agradecida. Parecia que a neve estava dentro do meu corpo. Sentei- me ao lado da lareira, observando as chamas lamber os tijolos. Lá fora, o vento estava realmente aumentando e sacudindo a casa. Eu apertei mais o cobertor em volta de mim enquanto me aproximava do fogo, tremendo. Edward me observou por um momento, e então ele se levantou de onde estava sentado no sofá. Pegando outro cobertor, caminhou até onde eu estava e sentou-se atrás de mim. Eu endureci.

— Está tudo bem — disse ele. — Eu tenho uma ideia. — Ele abriu as pernas em cada lado de mim, e depois colocou um braço em volta de mim. Puxando-me para trás, ele enrolou o cobertor em torno de nós. — Está vendo? Somos como um burrito.

Eu fiquei onde estava, não inclinando contra ele, mas eu já podia sentir o calor vindo sobre mim. Estar tão perto dele era desesperador, de uma forma que nunca foi antes, então me levou alguns minutos para encontrar a minha voz.

— É um burrito muito legal.

— Eu acho que sim. — Um par de momentos passou. — O que você acha que a turma está fazendo em casa?

Concentrei-me sobre as chamas.

— Provavelmente, saindo com a família. Eu acho que Rose iria para a casa dos pais de Emmett.

— Eles estão juntos? — Confusão marcou a sua pergunta. — Eu nunca sei o que está acontecendo entre os dois.

Eu ri e comecei a relaxar, aliviando meu aperto no cobertor.

— Eu realmente não sei também. É uma incógnita.

— Esses dois são loucos. Eu nem acho que eles saíram em um encontro.

— Eles não saíram. Eu não acho que eles fizeram alguma coisa, mas eu ainda aposto que eles vão acabar se casando e ter uma tonelada de bebês.

Edward riu quando se encostou ao pé da cadeira atrás dele.

— Você sabe o que eu estava pensando?

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ele. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, expondo a extensão do pescoço. Ele tinha uma garganta sexy, inferno, o menino tinha que ser sexy em tudo. Um sorriso apareceu em meus lábios enquanto meu peito aquecia.

— O quê?

— Eu estava pensando em mudar de curso.

— Huh? — Eu ri. — Você vai se formar na primavera, Edward.

Ele sorriu quando abaixou o queixo. Seus olhos eram de um marrom quente.

— É tarde demais para isso?

— Provavelmente. — Eu mexi em torno dele de modo que havíamos ficado quase de frente um para o outro. Ele estendeu uma perna, me dando mais espaço. — Você não quer fazer gestão de negócios? Como sua mãe e seu padrasto?

Aqueles lábios cheios que ele tinha franziram pensativamente.

— Honestamente?

— Sim.

Gestão de negócios pode parecer ruim para algumas pessoas, mas havia muitos empregos estáveis e dava dinheiro. Especialmente para alguém como Edward, que possuía as conexões necessárias para iniciar seu próprio negócio, que de acordo com a mãe dele, estava seguindo seus passos. Eu realmente tentei não pensar sobre isso, porque uma vez que nos formássemos, eu ficaria em Esmeland para obter meu doutorado, e Edward começaria a viajar, como sua mãe. Depois de passar mais da metade de minha vida com ele ao meu lado, eu não tinha certeza de como lidaria com a separação.

Isso meio que me atingiu, assim como, a minha incapacidade súbita de ignorar o meu desejo selvagem por ele e meus sentimentos mais fortes do que amizade. Estaríamos separados, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nós preencheram meu estômago.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, a expressão de repente séria.

— Eu não sei.

A verdade era que Edward tinha o luxo de mudar de ideia. Sua família tinha dinheiro suficiente para que ele pudesse adiar a graduação. Ele poderia voltar e pegar outro grau, assim como podia não fazer nada. Meus pais estavam longe de serem tão ricos quanto os dele. Meu pai conduzia seu próprio escritório de seguros e minha mãe ensinava na escola particular local, então não precisei de um fundo de faculdade para mim, mas se eu decidisse mudar de ideia agora ou demorar alguns anos antes de graduar na faculdade, meus pais chutariam a minha bunda daqui para casa e vice-versa.

— O que você quer fazer? — perguntei, mas eu já tinha uma suspeita.

— Viajar pelo mundo como um milionário playboy?

— Ha. Engraçado.

Ele esboçou um sorriso rápido.

— Sério?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Restaurar antigos bares de merda? Eu não sei sobre isso. Não me entenda mal. Não é um trabalho ruim.

— Não, não é. Mas?

A luz no teto piscou enquanto o vento soprava. Ele sorriu, e eu soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

— Você sabe que são poucas as aulas de biologia, certo? E que eu fui adicionando a um monte de aulas de matemática?

— Sim — eu disse, relaxando contra ele. Ele parecia estar bem com isso, porque se deslocou de modo que minha cabeça estava contra seu peito e seus braços estavam unidos em volta de mim. — Eu apenas imaginei que algo estava errado com seu cérebro por assistir essas aulas.

Ele riu.

— Não, meu cérebro funciona normalmente, a maior parte do tempo. — Houve uma pausa, e então ele disse: — Eu estava pensando em ir para a escola de veterinária depois de me formar.

Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto meu coração fez esta coisa estúpida de apertar e flutuar. O maior ponto fraco do Edward sempre foi animais. Uma vez, na terceira série, ele encontrara um pombo do lado de fora no parque infantil. Sua asa estava quebrada, e, deixado sozinho, ele certamente teria morrido. Ele fez de tudo, e eu quero dizer, recusando-se a sentar-se em sua mesa e tudo mais, até que o professor desenterrou uma caixa pequena.

Edward marchou para fora no playground e pegou o passarinho. E também fez sua mãe levá-lo ao veterinário. Um pombo – uma criatura que ninguém teria dado a mínima. Ele se tornara meu herói naquele momento.

— Bella? — Havia uma incerteza em sua voz, como se achasse que eu poderia pensar que desistir de uma carreira onde poderia fazer milhões para uma onde o retorno principal seria ajudar os animais era uma loucura.

Eu inalei uma respiração instável e me aconcheguei. Não poderia ter Edward do jeito que eu queria, eu sabia e aceitava disso. A versão bêbada de mim não, obviamente, mas ainda assim, eu estava orgulhosa de chamá-lo de amigo.

— Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia.

— Você acha? — Ele parecia surpreso.

Eu sorri.

— Eu acho que é maravilhoso. É algo pelo qual você é apaixonado. Você deve fazê-lo.

Edward não respondeu, mas senti alguma tensão escoar fora dele.

Algo que eu não havia notado realmente até então. Talvez era isso que ele precisava. Afirmação. Apoio.

Enquanto nós nos sentamos lá, no silêncio, observando as chamas criarem sombras, dançando ao longo das paredes de madeira, eu percebi uma coisa. Mesmo que soubesse que só havia amizade entre nós, eu o amava.

Oh cara...

Eu sempre amaria Edward Cullen.

Eu estava tão ferrada.

Nós ficaríamos sem energia. O vento estava ficando louco lá fora, batendo na casa e nas linhas de energia. Eu não entendia o porquê ninguém havia pensado sobre o funcionamento dessas tubulações subterrâneas.

Luzes piscaram por toda a noite. Por volta das nove, a neve começou a descer de uma forma tão rápida que eu não conseguia ver nada do lado de fora das janelas. O material branco cobria os galhos sobre os pinheiros, pesando-os para baixo. Eu fui para a cama horas antes, mas não conseguia dormir. Minha mente estava obcecada com tudo – eu molestando Edward, o snowmobile assassino, e quanto tempo ficaríamos presos aqui. O vento não estava ajudando. Parecia que a casa ia desabar sobre mim.

Frustrada, me afastei da janela e apertei a colcha que eu tinha em volta dos meus ombros. Arrastei-me para fora do corredor, não querendo acordar Edward.

Porém, quando cheguei no meio do corredor, ouvi um rangido de porta abrindo.

— Bella?

Suspirando, me virei e quase comecei a babar. Edward estava na porta do quarto, sem camisa e em calças de pijama. Sua barriga... por que sua barriga tinha que parecer assim? Toda ondulada, dura e outras coisas...

— Bella? — Ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Você está

ok?

— Você não está com frio? — Eu meio que queria me bater depois de dizer isso.

Ele sorriu.

— Não estava até que eu saí da cama.

— Bom ponto. — Mudei o meu peso, me sentindo como uma merda. — Sinto muito. Eu não quis acordá-lo.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele passeou por mim, todo cem por cento masculino, e eu meio que o odiava por isso. — Você não consegue dormir?

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto reprimi um bocejo.

— O vento, parece ele está rasgando a todo...

Um estalo alto interrompeu e me fez saltar. Da janela no final do corredor, o céu se iluminou com uma chuva de faíscas, e, em seguida, a casa inteira tremeu por alguns segundos. Lá em cima, a luz do corredor piscou duas vezes e, em seguida, desligou, mergulhando o hall em completa escuridão.

— Merda — Edward disse, e eu senti a mão nas minhas costas. — Acho que a energia acabou nocauteada. O gerador de reserva deve ligar.

Pisquei, tentando fazer com que meus olhos se ajustassem, mas eu só podia ver sua silhueta. As luzes não voltaram, mas podia ouvir algo se preparando, como um zumbido de baixo nível. Ar soprava fora das aberturas no hall, nem perto do poder de antes, e não coibia o frio sorrateiramente na casa.

Ele xingou novamente.

— Fique aqui.

Ouvi-o caminhar de volta para a janela.

— Bem, merda tripla. Um dos pinheiros caiu, atingindo as linhas de energia. — Ele virou- se, nervoso. — A reserva irá rodar apenas em modo de emergência – aquecimento no mínimo, o suficiente para impedir os tubos de congelar e a geladeira – coisas como essas. — Ele estava de volta na minha frente outra vez, seu hálito quente contra a minha testa. — Volte para o quarto enquanto eu verifico as escadas e me certifico que tudo está bem.

— Ok. — Nervosa, eu apertei meu domínio sobre o cobertor. Meu coração estava batendo rápido. — Você... você tem que ir?

Sua mão estava na minha novamente.

— Eu voltarei em apenas alguns minutos.

— Desculpe, mas tudo que eu posso pensar são as pessoas que estavam encalhadas na neve e precisaram comer uns aos outros.

Edward riu profundamente.

— Baby, isso foi há"" trocentos"" anos ou algo assim. Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu já volto.

— Você não estará dizendo isso quando eu começar a mastigar sua perna como um zumbi. Mas eu coloquei minha mão sobre a parede, usando-a como um guia para a sala, enquanto ele se movia através da escuridão como um maldito gato.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, eu corri para a janela. Neve caía em rajadas de vento, mas com ela cobrindo tudo, todo o terreno brilhava à fraca luz do luar e meus olhos tentavam se ajustar ao escuro. Um pinheiro gigante havia se partido ao meio, uma silhueta preta contra a neve. Eu tremi. Estar presa já era muito ruim, mas ter apenas energia de reserva com a tempestade do século começando? Acho que Deus simplesmente nos atingiu.

Eu voltei para a cama e para debaixo das cobertas, colocando-as sob meu queixo. Eu estava do meu lado, olhando para a porta. Quando ouvi seus passos, alguns minutos depois, eu fiquei tensa.

Ele carregava uma vela e seu brilho fazia suaves sombras sobre as suas maçãs do rosto. Colocando-a na mesa de cabeceira, ele se sentou ao meu lado.

— Eu sinto muito por isso.

— Por que você está triste?

— Vir aqui todos os anos é ideia minha. Você poderia estar em casa, mas agora você está presa aqui, pensando que vamos começar comer um ao outro.

Eu ri baixinho.

— Eu realmente não acho que começaremos a comer o outro.

— Bem, eu espero que se você fizer isso, você não precise começar com a minha cara. Me disseram que é o meu bem mais precioso. — Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e me fez sorrir. — Mas está ficando frio, Bella.

— Eu sei, mas não é culpa sua. Eu gosto de vir aqui.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Sabe, eu nunca entendi porquê. Você nem sequer gosta de esquiar ou fazer qualquer coisa assim.

Mordi meu lábio inferior.

— Eu gosto de passar mais tempo com você – com todos. — Minhas bochechas aqueceram. — Eu gosto de fazer isso com todos.

Edward estendeu a mão e sob a luz fraca, ele encontrou um fio de cabelo contra minha bochecha e colocou-o no lugar.

— Estou feliz que você veio.

Eu tive todos os tipos de calor ao ouvir isso.

— Só porque você estaria completamente sozinho agora.

Ele riu profundamente, e, em seguida, lançou um olhar para a janela enquanto o vento gritou. — Não, essa não é a única razão.

Agora meu coração estava fazendo polichinelos.

Edward pegou a borda do cobertor.

— Chega para lá.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— O quê?

— Ficará frio aqui, e eu sei que você não vai dormir por causa do vento. Eu vou ficar com você até que você durma. — Ele pausou. — E, além disso, sem camisa, estou congelando minha bunda agora.

— Ok. — Eu gaguejei essa palavra como uma idiota enquanto saía do meu lugar. Então eu rolei sobre o meu outro lado, porque eu tinha certeza que eu não poderia enfrentá-lo na cama.

Ele deslizou para debaixo das cobertas, e apesar dos poucos centímetros que separavam nossos corpos, eu podia senti-lo. Totalmente estranho, mas as minhas costas aqueceram e a vontade de mexer para trás e realmente senti-lo era difícil de ignorar.

— Você está bem com isso? — Sua voz soava como se fosse direta em meu ouvido. — Acho que eu deveria ter perguntado isso antes de pedir para você se mover, né?

— Sim — eu sussurrei. — Eu estou bem com isso.

— Bom. — Ele se estabeleceu para o seu lado, e eu sabia que ele estava de frente para mim. Estávamos de conchinha! Mas nós não estávamos nos tocando, então eu acho que não contava. — Porque eu acho que essa cama é muito mais confortável do que a minha, e eu meio que não quero sair.

Eu realmente não queria que ele saísse. Aquilo era como o céu para mim. Fechei os olhos, absorvendo sua proximidade como se ele fosse o meu próprio sol pessoal.

— Você se lembra de fazer isso quando éramos crianças? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, eu lembro. — Mas era muito diferente agora. Naquela época, ele era tão casto, e éramos duas crianças se divertindo durante uma festa do pijama. Antes de eu querer saltar sobre ele e fazer todos os tipos de coisas feias para ele.

E agora eu estava pensando sobre essas coisas más que podíamos fazer. Eu rolando e pressionando contra ele, colocando meus lábios contra os dele, o tocando enquanto ele me tocava, nós dois nos despindo.

Eu realmente precisava parar de pensar sobre esses tipos de coisa.

— Bella?

— Sim?

Houve uma pausa.

— Eu prometo que não vou monopolizar os cobertores desta vez.

Sorri mesmo com meu peito apertado.

Não sei como consegui dormir com o objeto do meu desejo ali ao meu lado, mas devo ter adormecido, pois percebi que horas se passaram quando acordei com o vento rugindo. Comecei a me sentar, mas não podia me mover. Quando o que me segurava afundou, meus olhos se abriram e ar correu para fora dos meus pulmões.

O braço de Edward estava enrolado em volta da minha cintura, mas mais do que isso, todo o seu corpo estava encostado no meu. Cada respiração profunda, constante que ele tomava movia através de mim. Seu hálito quente dançava ao longo das costas do meu pescoço, provocando arrepios na espinha. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu conseguir dormir ao lado dele enquanto estávamos ali de conchinha – sim de conchinha. Eu duvidava até mesmo que uma freira poderia ter esse tipo de força de vontade. Me mexi para longe, ganhando um par de centímetros entre nós, antes que o braço em volta da minha cintura aumentasse o cerco.

Prendi a respiração.

Edward me arrastou com ele, ajustando minhas costas à sua frente e – santo coelho da neve – ele estava excitado. Eu podia senti-lo através dos nossos pijamas, longo e grosso, pressionando contra o meu traseiro.

Meu corpo respondeu imediatamente, passando de sonolento para alerta em questão de segundos. Mesmo que eu tentasse impedir, calor inundou minhas veias e uma dor bateu no meu centro.

Isso não era nada como as festas do pijama que tivemos quando crianças.

— Edward?

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e conseguiu aproximar-se, o queixo encontrando o seu caminho para a área sensível entre meu pescoço e o ombro. Arrepios correram pela minha pele. Acho que eu poderia ter parado de respirar. O braço em volta da minha cintura deslocou, e sua mão deslizou pela parte inferior do meu estômago. O movimento amontoou minha camisa, expondo um pedaço decente de pele. Coração batendo contra minhas costelas, eu mordi meu lábio até que senti o gosto de sangue.

Os dedos de Edward roçaram minha pele nua, me fazendo tremer em resposta. Um som profundo e sexy saiu dele e ele rolou seus quadris para frente, me pressionando enquanto seus dedos se estenderam, deslizando sob a banda solta dos meus pijamas. Nunca fui uma grande fã de usar calcinhas para dormir, eu estava nua, e seus dedos estavam tão, tão perto.

Eu deveria estar sonhando, porque isso não poderia estar acontecendo, e eu não queria acordar nunca.

Seus lábios quentes roçaram a lateral do meu pescoço. Num primeiro momento, eu pensei que era acidental, e, em seguida, sua boca estava na minha pulsação, depositando um beijo quente lá. Esses minúsculos beijos continuavam chegando, viajando pela minha garganta. Me movi inconscientemente, expondo mais do meu pescoço enquanto arqueei contra ele e então seus quadris se moveram de forma lenta, o impulso sensual me deixou girando. Se ele era capaz de fazer isso estando semiadormecido, eu não podia imaginar o que ele poderia fazer se estivesse completamente acordado.

Eu provavelmente seria uma mulher diferente.

E, em seguida, sua mão escorregou mais para baixo, roçando o centro de mim e o nó de nervos lá. Afiadas, requintadas sensações pulsaram, me roubando a capacidade de formar pensamentos coerentes ou reconhecer o que estava realmente acontecendo. Meu corpo ficou no piloto automático, chutando o meu cérebro fora da equação. Eu me inclinei para trás, pernas moles enquanto seus dedos roçaram a minha área mais sensível. Parecia tão fácil para ele saber o que fazer. Um dedo dividiu a umidade entre minhas pernas, movendo-se lenta e profundamente. Dentro. Fora. Oh Deus. Cada parte de mim pulsava. Meus olhos estavam arregalados, mas eu não estava vendo nada. Tentei manter a calma, mas um gemido gutural escapou.

A maravilhosa mão acalmou e o peito contra minhas costas aumentou bastante.

— Bella?

— Sim — eu não me mexi.

Edward recuou, e a cama afundou quando ele rapidamente levantou.

Caramba, eu nunca vi alguém se mover tão rápido. Eu rolei para meu lado e comecei a me levantar, mas o olhar em seu rosto me parou.

— Merda. Eu sinto muito. — Sua voz era rouca – profunda e grossa. — Eu estava dormindo. Pensei que estava sonhando – merda.

Decepção cresceu tão rapidamente que reprimiu o desejo. Ele estava dormindo, completamente adormecido. Não semiadormecido, o que era melhor, mas, pelo menos, então, ele teria sido meio consciente do que estava fazendo.

O que eu estava pensando? Que ele havia acordado no meio da noite e decidido que não podia mais resistir a mim e toda minha gostosura? Ele provavelmente estava sonhando com a Sexy Victória do bar.

— Diga alguma coisa, Isabella, por favor.

Na ansiedade em sua voz, eu percebi quão estúpida eu fui – quão estúpida eu continuava sendo. Eu fechei meus olhos.

— Está tudo bem. Não é grande coisa. Está tudo certo.

Não houve resposta, e depois de alguns momentos, eu abri meus olhos, esquadrinhando o quarto por Edward. Ele não estava mais lá. Eu estava sozinha.

Ed

Puta merda de tempestade, não havia palavras para o que eu acabara de fazer.

Eu não podia acreditar.

Meu coração saltava contra as minhas costelas quando eu fechei a porta do meu quarto e recuei. Me sentei na cama, mas foi mais como cair, porque minhas pernas estavam fracas.

Isso não estava bem. Isso foi uma grande coisa. E não estava tudo certo.

Eu estava duro e latejante, e ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia doente. Como eu poderia ter feito isso no meu sono? Havia uma resposta fácil, mas ainda assim. Eu estava sonhando com ela – com Isabella. Depois de vê-la de sutiã e calcinha, e depois de ontem à noite, não admira que ela estivesse estrelando em meus sonhos pornôs. Merda. Não foi a primeira vez que eu tive esse tipo de sonho com ela, mas agir sobre ela?

Eu estava com as minhas mãos sobre ela e meus dedos dentro dela – dentro de Bella.

— Oh merda.

E se eu não tivesse acordado? Até onde teria ido? Ela era intocável para mim.

Comecei a levantar para ir até ela e pedir desculpas mais uma vez. Mas, obriguei-me a ficar parado, porque depois que o choque passou, lembrei-me que tinha despertado de um dos melhores sonhos que já tivera e que acabou não sendo somente um sonho.

Bella tinha feito um som.

E o som que saiu dela não soava como medo ou desgosto. Cada célula no meu corpo reconheceu aquele gemido baixo e ofegante.

Ela estava gostando. Melhor ainda, Bella parecia estar acordada por um tempo. Ela deveria saber o que eu estava fazendo, e ela não me parou.

Puta merda, ela não me parou.

Não só ela não me parou, ela estava encharcada. E rapaz, eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Mas, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não fazia ideia do que fazer com isso. Meu cérebro não conseguia digeri-lo, mesmo que meu corpo sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Debatendo sobre minhas costas, eu gemi e o som ecoou no quarto. Olhei para o teto sabendo que era mais provável eu criar asas e voar do que conseguir dormir mais esta noite. Especialmente quando cada maldita parte de mim queria voltar para sua cama e continuar exatamente de onde eu parei.

Bella

Edward me evitou o dia seguinte, como se eu fosse uma garota feia e bêbada que ele trouxe de um bar para casa e não conseguia se livrar. Tudo estava muito estranho e eu queria que alguém me matasse ali mesmo só para acabar logo com isso.

Quando fiz para nós sanduíches de frios pelo segundo dia consecutivo, ele permanecia parado à beira da cozinha e quando entreguei o prato e nossos dedos se encostaram sem querer, ele o empurrou de volta, derrubando-o de minha mão. Presunto, mel e queijo suíço saíram voando e a maionese ficou espalhada ao longo do piso de cerâmica.

— Merda — disse, e ele vinha dizendo muito isso ultimamente. Ajoelhou-se e começou a limpar a bagunça. — Desculpe por isso.

Fiquei ali com as mãos tremendo. Queria chorar como se eu fosse um bebê gordo e irritado que queria ser alimentado. Murmurando algo que eu sequer entendi, fui até o balcão e peguei algumas toalhas de papel. Com a intenção de ajudar — e de alguma forma limpar o mais importante da bagunça — eu voltei para onde estava e me inclinei.

Naquele exato segundo, Edward levantou e o topo de sua cabeça bateu em meu queixo, atirando minha cabeça para trás. Uma dor explodiu em meu rosto e eu tropecei para trás, jogando as toalhas de papel enquanto Edward amaldiçoava como se os palavrões não tivessem fim. Levantando-se, ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas a lei da gravidade não estava a meu favor. Eu bati minha bunda na pesada mesa de carvalho da cozinha, sacudindo-a. Empoleirado no centro dela estava um vaso que sua mãe encomendara há mais de cinco anos, que começou a balançar de um lado para o outro.

Virei-me estendendo a mão para o estúpido trabalho de arte rosa e roxo. Parecia uma cena daqueles filmes realmente ruins, em que uma série de acidentes leva a algo de valor inestimável ser destruído. Eu praticamente mergulhei sobre a mesa, pegando o objeto um segundo antes dele cair sobre a borda da mesa.

— Oh meu Deus — sussurrei, sem fôlego.

Edward apareceu ao meu lado, ajudando a endireitar-me, sem fazer mais lesões corporais. — Você está bem?

Eu não conseguia sentir meu queixo.

— Sim.

Ele tomou o vaso de mim e esperou até que me afastei da mesa antes de colocá-lo de volta no lugar.

— Sinto muito. Eu poderia ter quebrado seus dentes.

Não havia nada para dizer, então eu fiquei lá, tentando não entrar em contato com qualquer coisa.

— Você está bem?

— Eu tenho uma cabeça dura.

Isso ele tinha.

E então o constrangimento da década estava de volta. Nós dois nos entreolhamos. O calor penetrou em meu rosto, o que foi incrível, uma vez que estava tão frio na casa.

Edward voltou para a bagunça e pegou as toalhas de papel. Eu comecei a fazer outro sanduíche para ele.

— Não — ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro. — Eu faço um para mim.

Eu não sei por que isso doeu como se uma vespa gigante tivesse pousado no meu nariz, mas doeu. Doeu, cortou direto através de mim. Com o apetite perdido, saí da cozinha e caminhei sem rumo, terminando na marquise do outro lado da sala de estar.

A sala estava congelando com suas janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto. Aconchegando-me mais ao meu suéter pesado, eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras de vime e olhei para o pátio coberto de neve. O vento soprava criando desvios de pelo menos seis metros de altura contra o galpão dos fundos. Além disso, a floresta rastejou para dentro. Eu podia ver os teleféricos a certa distância, balançando para frente e para trás enquanto o vento chutava em torno deles.

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar lentamente. Eu não podia deixar de pensar em como seria quando finalmente saíssemos daqui. Será que a nossa amizade nunca seria a mesma? Eu não podia imaginar como seria.

Abaixando meu queixo para que ele mergulhasse sob a barra do meu suéter, eu fechei os olhos. No momento em que fiz isso, me arrependi, porque naquela sala vazia, só o vento e nada mais para me concentrar, eu pensei sobre o que aconteceu entre Edward e eu ontem à noite. Como é que eu ia esquecer isso?

— Bella?

Ergui a cabeça ao som da voz de Edward. Ele estava de pé logo dentro da porta da marquise.

— Ei.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Algo que deve ter feito o dia todo, porque seu cabelo estava adoravelmente despenteado.

— Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu na cozinha.

Meu corpo inteiro parecia ter caído em um espremedor de frutas.

— Você pode parar de se desculpar. Foi um acidente. Eu estou bem. Você também. Nada está quebrado.

— Você deixou seu sanduíche na cozinha.

— Não estou mais com fome. Vou buscá-lo mais tarde.

Ele olhou para mim por um longo momento, e então virou o seu olhar para as janelas.

— Está uma loucura lá fora, não é?

Eu segui seu olhar, sentindo-me à beira das lágrimas.

— Sim, está.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e, em seguida, ele se sentou ao meu lado. Inclinou-se para frente, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos dobrados.

— Isabella, sobre a última noite...

— Por favor, não se desculpe por isso de novo. Ok? — Eu acho que eu não poderia suportar se ele fizesse isso.

Edward ficou tenso.

— Como você pode estar bem com isso? Eu senti você em meu sono. Espere. Eu não apenas senti você. Eu estava tocando você.

A maneira como ele disse isso me fez pensar naquelas bonecas que os serviços sociais mostram para as crianças que entram em seus escritórios. Eca. Meu olhar viajou sobre seu perfil. Pela centésima vez eu me vi desejando que as coisas fossem mais simples entre nós.

Ele olhou para mim.

— Isso não era o que eu pretendia quando fiquei na cama com você ontem à noite. Eu só quero que você saiba disso.

Eu respirei afiadamente. Bem, se eu achava que o meu coração não aguentava mais apanhar, eu estava muito, muito errada.

— Foi tão ruim assim?

— O quê?

Olhando para longe, me levantei e caminhei até a janela. Talvez eu só precisasse crescer e enfrentar isso de cabeça erguida. Obviamente, já tínhamos estragado a nossa amizade e a única forma de repará-la era passarmos por toda essa porcaria. Eu precisava dizer a ele que eu o queria, que estava atraída. Talvez depois que limpássemos o ar, eu poderia seguir em frente. Honestidade é sempre o melhor caminho a tomar, mas eu não estava certa de que poderia crescer tanto assim. Mas se eu não fizesse isso, nós continuaríamos desta forma. Tendo conversas pomposas.

Ouvi-o respirar.

— Você está pensando em alguma coisa — ele disse. — Você está pensando algo realmente importante. Se você está com raiva de mim por causa de ontem à noite, pode me dizer em vez de tentar proteger os meus sentimentos. Eu vou entender. Eu não iria segurar...

— Eu não estou brava com você. — Eu o enfrentei, cruzando os braços. Ele me olhou de forma distante. — E como eu poderia estar brava, quando tentei beijá-lo enquanto estava bêbada? Isso faria de mim uma hipócrita.

— Foram duas situações totalmente diferentes, Bella. Você não tentou me molestar.

Eu teria se tivesse melhores reflexos quando estava embriagada. Essa era a verdade – não era algo que eu admitiria, mas eu precisava reconhecer.

— Por que você parou na noite passada?

Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca.

— Eu estava dormindo, Bella! Inferno, você pensou que me molestou enquanto estava bêbada? Eu realmente fiz isso com você.

— Eu não me importo. — Minha voz saiu fraca, quase um sussurro.

Edward recuou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Eu não estava dormindo, Edward. Eu sabia o que você estava fazendo. — Agora ele realmente, olhou para mim, e eu prendi a minha respiração. Era agora ou nunca. Tudo nesse momento levava a isso. Eu poderia dizer a ele que estava feliz por ele ter parado, dizer algo estúpido e mudar de assunto. Ou eu poderia dizer a ele o que eu queria, o que eu estive querendo por muito tempo. Se eu o fizesse, não havia como voltar atrás.

— Isabella... — sua voz carregava um aviso.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

— Eu quero o que as outras garotas tiveram.

— O quê? — Seus olhos se arregalaram, escurecendo.

Meu rosto ardia como se eu estivesse tomando sol no inferno.

— Eu quero isso, eu quero você. Eu quero estar com você. — Eu o vi levantar e pensei por um segundo que ele ia sair da sala. Buracos formaram no meu estômago que ficou tão apertado que pensei que ia vomitar, mas ele apenas ficou lá.

— Eu não estou pedindo para você ser meu namorado ou para se casar comigo. Eu sei que você não gosta de relacionamentos. Eu sei que você não está nesse tipo de coisa.

— E você não está também? — Escárnio pingava essas palavras.

Agora, todo o meu corpo inflamou. Ele disse como se eu fosse a Miss Conservadora EUA. Isso me fez ficar na defensiva, e a necessidade de provar que eu não era um bombonzinho frio me machucava profundamente.

— Não com você. Eu só quero você. Por uma noite. É isso.

Edward estava muito quieto. Eu nem acho que ele respirava. Então os seus olhos estreitaram em mim.

— É isso que você quer?

Minhas mãos torceram na minha frente e eu sussurrei:

— Sim.

— E é isso? — Ele rondou um passo em frente, e meu coração disparou enquanto eu dava um passo para trás. — Diga isso um pouco mais alto, Bella.

Com a garganta seca, eu engoli e foi um pouco mais alto,

— Sim. Ele deu outro passo calculado e eu percebi que estava me afastando até acertar as costas na janela de vidro. Um sorriso predatório e lento agraciou seus lábios e calor inundou minhas veias em uma corrida alucinante.

— Desde quando?

As palavras eram tão difíceis de formular.

— Por... por um tempo.

— Quanto tempo?

— Há muito tempo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Isso não me diz muito.

— O suficiente — eu disse.

— E o que, mais uma vez, que você quer?

Eu não tinha certeza se eu podia falar, não quando ele estava olhando para mim assim.

— Você.

— Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais detalhada do que isso, baby. — Ele parou na minha frente, e eu tive que torcer o pescoço para ver sua expressão.

— Esperando...

Ele realmente me faria dizer uma tese detalhada? Eu comecei a desviar o olhar, mas seus dedos pousaram no meu queixo, segurando o meu olhar para ele. Sua sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu... eu quero você.

Seu olhar caiu e mesmo que eu estivesse um suéter pesado me senti nua e vulnerável. Eu tremia e meus mamilos apertaram, tudo em mim se apertou.

— Você já disse isso. Você também disse que deseja o que as outras garotas tiveram. Você sabe o que é isso?

Eu balancei a cabeça o melhor que pude.

Edward abaixou sua cabeça de modo que seus lábios ficaram a um escasso centímetro dos meus.

— Eu comi aquelas garotas. É isso aí. Sem relações. Sem compromissos. Nada. E é isso que você quer? Você quer que eu te foda?

Não. Eu queria mais, muito mais.

— Sim.

Ele respirou fundo quando deixou cair sua mão. Raiva atravessou seu impressionante rosto – raiva verdadeira, iluminando seu rosto. Eu sabia que havia estragado tudo então. Decepção bateu em mim com a força de uma bola de demolição. Era isso. Ele estava me derrubando novamente. A parte de trás da minha garganta queimou com a finalização disso, porque era isso – não era possível limpar mais o ar. Eu queria me chutar na cabeça. Eu trouxe isso em mim e, provavelmente, arruinei a nossa amizade, de verdade dessa vez. Psicologia fodida. Eu deveria ter continuado com a coisa toda de evitar.

— Vire-se — ele ordenou.

Eu pisquei.

— O quê?

— Vire. Ao redor. — A autoridade de sua voz enviou um tremor rolando através de mim, mas eu estava congelada lá, olhando para ele. Seus olhos estavam mais largos, e eles brilhavam como ônix polido. Eu estava presa em seu olhar. — Eu não vou dizer novamente.

Parte de mim queria perguntar o que ele achava que ia fazer se eu não ouvisse, mas eu me virei, porque vi o calor em seus olhos. Talvez eu estivesse alucinando tudo isto. Talvez eu tivesse tentado correr do quarto e caíra e bati com a cabeça. Sempre possível. Ou

talvez eu tivesse conseguido uma concussão do snowmobile assassino e teria que tirar Edward da minha cabeça dura-como-inferno o quanto antes.

— Assim é como eu faço isso. — Sua voz forte e profunda me fez saltar. Rindo, ele limpou a massa de cabelos do meu pescoço, jogando-o por cima do meu ombro e, em seguida, sua respiração era quente e calorosa ao longo da parte de trás da minha nuca. — Às vezes de pé, às vezes contra uma parede como essa, ou, por vezes, de joelhos, comigo por trás delas.

Oh. Meu. Deus. Totalmente me fazia a rainha das trepadeiras, mas eu sempre quis saber como ele fazia isso. Eu olhei para a neve, mas realmente não vi nada. Calor floresceu por baixo do meu estômago, correndo em minhas veias. Lambi meus lábios e, em seguida, mordi quando uma mão deslizou em meu quadril antes de se estabelecer sobre a curva de minha cintura.

— Eu não faço isso de outra maneira, não com garotas que eu apenas fodo. — Outra mão pousou no meu outro lado, seus dedos reunindo o tecido. — E isso é o que você quer, Bella? Você quer que eu te foda por trás?

Minha respiração engatou e uma dor profunda começou entre as minhas coxas.

— Eu...

— De qual jeito? — Ele perguntou e se aproximou. Seus lábios roçaram minha bochecha e eu podia senti-lo por inteiro ao longo de minhas costas, mesmo que ele não estivesse pressionando contra mim.

— Você quer fazer assim? Ou podemos ficar de joelhos. Eu estou bem de qualquer maneira.

Oh Deus! Oh Deus! Oh Deus! Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer. A única vez que tive relações sexuais foi missionário, e eu sinceramente não sabia como isso funcionaria com a diferença de altura ou...

— Você está pensando, Bella. Você mudou de ideia?

Era isso que ele queria? Ou será que ele apenas esperava isso de mim, porque ouviu o que Jacob havia dito? Eu era frígida, e as garotas frígidas com certeza não faziam isso. Eu fechei meus olhos.

— Assim.

Uma maldição murmurada saiu dele e meus olhos se abriram. Essa foi a coisa errada a dizer? Mas, em seguida, suas mãos estavam em meu suéter e antes que eu pudesse dizer "orgasmo', ele puxou minha blusa por cima de minha cabeça.

E então, lá estava eu vestindo meu jeans e sutiã e puta merda! Nós iríamos fazer isso — ele faria isso comigo. Nós iríamos foder! Um pequeno desconforto mexeu o seu caminho através de mim. Não havia nada romântico sobre isso, nada doce e afetuoso. Porra, era apenas isso — foder. E ele não parecia particularmente feliz com nada disso.

Isso estava errado.

As grandes mãos de Edward pousaram na pele nua dos meus quadris e eu estremeci com o contato.

— Coloque as mãos sobre o vidro, Bella.

Todos os pensamentos fugiram de minha mente quando o calor expandiu dentro de mim. Meu corpo respondeu descaradamente a sua ordem e o profundo timbre de sua voz. A vidraça estava fria sob as palmas das mãos.

— Bom. — Uma mão flutuou sobre a minha pele, movendo-se apenas abaixo do meu umbigo e sobre a borda dos meus jeans. Sua mão achatou.

— Mantenha as mãos na janela.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim e me puxou em sua direção para que eu ficasse curvada e aninhada contra ele, mas sem deixar de tocar a janela. Eu podia senti-lo quente e duro pressionando em minhas costas e a sensação vibrava em minhas veias.

— Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa antes, que isso era o que você queria. — Havia um aperto em suas palavras, uma borda dura que eu não entendia. Ele definitivamente estava incomodado, mas estava fazendo isso.

Confusão e luxúria rodou dentro de mim, e eu não sabia para que lado estava indo. Sua outra mão começou a se mover, deslizando ao longo de minhas costelas, provocando arrepios através de mim.

— Eu teria te ajudado... há muito tempo — disse ele.

Eu não conseguia pensar, não quando sua mão flutuava por cima do meu estômago e, em seguida, sobre a taça do meu sutiã. Um gemido escapou de mim quando minhas costas arquearam.

— Edward...

— Merda. — Sua mão acalmou enquanto seus quadris empurraram para frente. Com a outra mão ainda me segurando não havia como escapar da lenta bomba de tortura que ele me impunha. Não que eu quisesse escapar. Me empurrei contra ele e um gemido profundo saiu de sua garganta.

Sua mão moveu-se para longe do meu sutiã e eu gemi. Mas, então, ele ficou entre nós e com dedos incrivelmente ágeis, ele abriu minha peça íntima com menos tempo que eu levei para fechá-la. O material deslizou pelos meus braços e eu me soltei da janela tempo suficiente para que o sutiã batesse no chão. O ar frio bateu em meu peito e o duelo junto com o calor que eu sentia ia me espancando por dentro.

Ele não estava em minha frente, mas eu sabia que estava me olhando. Alto como ele era não demorou muito para que eu o visse. Havia um ligeiro reflexo de nós na janela e eu podia sentir a intensidade de seu olhar. As pontas de meus seios se apertaram ainda mais, tornando-se quase doloroso.

Então suas mãos estavam sobre mim e todo meu corpo despertou vivo. Seus dedos moviam-se, explorando delicadamente o inchaço dos meus seios, brincando com meus mamilos. Ele baixou os lábios até o ponto abaixo da minha orelha, pressionando um beijinho quente lá.

— Droga, Isabella.

Seus dedos pegaram um mamilo e eu gritei movendo meus quadris para trás contra os dele em um apelo silencioso. Arrastando beijos no meu pescoço, ao longo do meu ombro e por todo meu corpo. Ele continuou me tocando até que meus seios estavam pesados e inchados. Não foi assim com Jacob.

Edward mordiscou a lateral do meu pescoço.

— Você... você merece coisa melhor do que isso, baby. Caramba, você merece algo melhor do que isso.

Eu tinha certeza de que estava recebendo exatamente o que merecia. Uma de suas mãos deixou meu peito e viajou para baixo do meu estômago. Com o dedo em apenas um movimento, ele desfez o botão superior e enfiou a mão em meu jeans.

— Me diga para parar — disse ele, beijando ao longo de minha mandíbula. — Me diga.

— Não — eu respirei. — Eu não quero que você pare.

_**Beijos e Até**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi gente! Chegando com mais um cap._

_Agradecendo a todas que estão acompanhando a fic._

_Fico super feliz de ver que estão gostando. São mais de quinhentas leitores neste momento._

_Jesstew, são perfeitos mesmo. Que bom que vc esta gostando. Mais um cap. longo para te fazer feliz flor. bjim e obrigada_

_Laila, oi baby, acalme seu coração que um novo cap. ta na área. Acho que mais uns 4 cap. e a fic chega ao fim. beijos e obrigada_

_Cheiva, ressuscita pra poder ler esse cap. que ta tudo de bom. Só não garanto se vc irá chegar viva até o final do _

_Beijos e Obrigada flor._

_Ana Carol, que isso miga, fica de mal não que me magoa. Ta aqui o nosso tratado de paz. Obrigada linda. beijos_

_Barbara, kkkkk muito quente, e se prepare que as coisas vão esquentar mais ainda. Beijos_

_Cristina, oi baby, mais uns 4 cap. Não tenho dia certo de postar. Sempre que tenho tempo sobrando, acabo de adaptar, reviso e posto. obrigada e beijos_

_A sara, ta aqui baby. kkkkkk adoro seus comentários. Beijos e obrigada_

_Agora ""BORA LER""._

**_Edward mordiscou a lateral do meu pescoço._**

**_— Você... você merece coisa melhor do que isso, baby. Caramba, você merece algo melhor do que isso._**

**_Eu tinha certeza de que estava recebendo exatamente o que merecia. Uma de suas mãos deixou meu peito e viajou para baixo do meu estômago. Com o dedo em apenas um movimento, ele desfez o botão superior e enfiou a mão em meu jeans._**

**_— Me diga para parar — disse ele, beijando ao longo de minha mandíbula. — Me diga._**

**_— Não — eu respirei. — Eu não quero que você pare._**

Ele murmurou alguma coisa além da minha compreensão, e então beijou onde meu pulso batia. Sua mão deslizou sob minha calcinha e então colocou seus longos dedos dentro dela. — Você está tão pronta para mim, não está?

Eu corei, meio que envergonhada, porque eu estava oh-tão- pronta, mas, em seguida, ele moveu o polegar contra meu centro e eu gritei o nome dele, tremendo enquanto prazer docemente afiado subiu tão rapidamente que eu estava tonta.

— Deus — ele gemeu, seus quadris movendo contra mim enquanto ele trabalhava um dedo dentro de mim lentamente. — Se você continuar dizendo meu nome assim, isso vai acabar antes de começar.

— Edward — eu implorei, porque sério, eu estava a ponto de explodir.

Seu dedo curvou, e eu já estava tão perto. Ele começou um ritmo lento, que era tão suave que beirava a loucura.

— Você é tão apertada — disse ele, e eu nunca ouvi a voz dele assim. Crua. Primitiva. — Droga, baby, você não fez nada desde que...?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Não. Nem uma vez desde ele.

— Isso é o que eu pensei, mas... — ele estremeceu, mas sua mão... o seu dedo não quebrou o ritmo. O lento e constante impulso construiu um fogo dentro de mim que rapidamente se espalhou. Meus quadris se moveram contra sua mão, e eu podia ouvir sua respiração suave no meu ouvido, e cada vez que seus quadris empurraram contra o meu, ele me trazia a um passo mais perto do lançamento. Cada músculo apertou, e eu ia explodir. Eu ia...

Um forte estalo chicoteou pela sala como um trovão, e a janela na frente de nós explodiu.

Vidro e neve voaram no ar enquanto deixei escapar um grito de surpresa. Esse não era que o tipo de explosão que eu estava buscando.

Edward virou-se, usando seu corpo para bloquear o meu, mas não antes de pequenas faíscas de dor incendiar meu peito e estômago. Engoli em seco quando o ar frio rugiu na sala e o vento arrancou ao nosso redor. A luminária de chão tombou. Os quadros na parede agitaram.

— Puta merda — ele gritou, trazendo-nos para baixo de modo que ele estava quase agachado em cima de mim. — Você está bem?

— Sim. — Eu cuidadosamente coloquei minhas mãos no chão frio, úmido. — E você?

— Eu estou bem. — Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas nuas, e então ele colocou o meu suéter em cima de mim, envolvendo- o em volta dos meus ombros. — Fique abaixada, ok?

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto puxava o suéter. Lançando-me de joelhos para o sofá de vime, olhei por cima do meu ombro. Edward se levantou devagar, com as mãos fechadas em punhos em seus lados.

— O que aconteceu? — Eu perguntei, tremendo.

Ele se aproximou para a parte quebrada do vidro. Uma seção inteira foi embora. Bordas irregulares aumentaram a partir do painel de madeira.

— Eu não vejo nada nem ninguém lá fora.

— Ninguém?

— Não há árvores perto o suficiente para fazer qualquer dano para o fundo da casa.

— Mas o vento...

— O vento é forte o suficiente para atirar um galho caído, mas não tem nenhum galho lá embaixo. — Ele se virou, tirando os cabelos de seu rosto. Quando ele me viu encolhida contra o sofá, a mandíbula endureceu. — Você tem certeza que está bem?

Puxei o suéter mais perto, ignorando a matéria pungente enquanto roçava determinadas áreas. Havia questões mais importantes. Como, por exemplo, como uma janela acabara de explodir.

— Eu estou bem, de verdade. O que você acha que aconteceu?

Edward balançou a cabeça enquanto se ajoelhou na minha frente.

— Eu não sei. Talvez a janela ficou tão fria que quando... — Ele estava corando? — Quando você empurrou contra ela, ela quebrou? Eu não... que inferno?

Meu coração pulou uma batida.

— O quê?

Ele se inclinou para a direita e pegou algo que estava no chão. Na palma da mão aberta, eu vi uma pequena pílula esférica.

— Filho da puta — disse ele, de pé e girando em um movimento gracioso que eu já o vi fazer em um snowboard. — Eu não sou um ávido caçador nem nada, mas isso parece ser uma maldita munição de espingarda de caça.

— O quê? — Meu grito deveria ter estourado seus tímpanos. — Você está falando sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— É o que parece.

Eu não podia acreditar.

— Mas se é um projétil, como se espalhou por fora? Nós não seríamos atingidos?

— Eu não sei. — Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, e as bordas de seu cabelo castanho roçaram a gola de seu capuz. — Se alguém apontou para parte superior da janela, pode ser possível que a pulverização tenha nos perdido.

Eu tremi de novo, mas desta vez não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

— Você realmente acha que alguém estava apontando para nós?

Edward não disse nada.

— Isso é loucura — eu sussurrei, e depois acrescentei mais alto: — Você acha que é uma boa ideia estar de pé na frente da janela, se esse é o caso?

— Ninguém está lá fora agora, e nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção antes... Alguém poderia ter estado de pé bem na frente por todo esse tempo.

— Nos observando? — Eu estava quente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e então eu desviei o olhar, engolindo contra a náusea repentina. Eu estava de topless e sua mão estava... Alguém poderia ter assistido isso?

Alguém com má pontaria?

— Poderia ter sido alguém caçando? — perguntei, esperançosa.

Suas sobrancelhas formaram um V profundo

— Neste tipo de clima? Há uma nevasca lá fora.

— É West Virginia. Pessoas caçam aqui em todos os tipos de condições.

Edward voltou-se para a vidraça quebrada.

— Se esse for o caso, um urso devia estar pendurado em nosso teto. Eu preferia acreditar nisso ao invés de considerar que alguém realmente tentara atirar em nós. Mas, depois do cara dirigindo o snowmobile, já não tinha certeza de que tudo isso fosse coincidência. Por outro lado, não conseguia imaginar alguém que estaria com tamanha raiva de nós dois. Tão gelado como o vento, estava o medo que escorria dentro de mim.

E se o tiro realmente foi de propósito?

Filho da mãe! Meu sangue fervia onde minutos antes um tipo diferente de raiva estivera me iluminando por dentro. Luxúria misturada com descrença e indignação. Bella queria me foder em um caso de apenas uma noite? Como se eu fosse bom apenas para isso e seria suficiente para ela?

Que porra é essa?

Mas, realmente, essa não era a questão mais urgente no momento. Eu lidaria com isso mais tarde.

Meu olhar viajou sobre a janela quebrada, parando no canto superior esquerdo. Havia um pequeno buraco e o vidro rachava a partir desse ponto, formando uma teia de aranha que se espalhava até a borda do fragmento irregular. Eu poderia apostar minha bunda de que havia buracos menores do lado de fora, perto da sarjeta. Alguém apontou a porra de uma espingarda para minha casa. Se tiveram ou não intenção de atingir qualquer um de nós, eu não sabia. Mas tinha conhecimento que o projétil da bala poderia ir a qualquer direção que a pessoa quisesse.

Filho da puta. Quem quer que fosse o responsável por isso, deveria ter estado lá fora, nos observando por sabe Deus quanto tempo. E com certeza acompanhou toda nossa cena, com Bella estando parcialmente exposta.

Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punhos quando calor viajou pela minha espinha. Eu ia matar alguém.

— Tudo bem se eu levantar? — Bella perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, em seguida, olhei por cima do ombro enquanto ela ficava de pé. Bella parecia incrivelmente pequena levantando-se dali, segurando o suéter pesado em seu peito com os ombros curvados. Raiva me deu um soco no estômago, rapidamente seguido pelo sabor acentuado de medo, o tipo de medo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Ela poderia ter sido ferida ou coisa pior, eram dois atentados em dois dias. Horror e indignação misturavam-se dentro de mim, formando uma bola que se instalou em meu estômago. Eu poderia tê- la perdido e sinceramente não sabia como seria a vida sem Bella. Sequer queria pensar isso.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? — perguntei novamente. — Você não está machucada ou qualquer coisa, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Estou muito bem. Só um pouco assustada.

Empurrei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

— Eu quero que você fique fora desta sala, Bella. Inferno! Fique longe de todas as janelas.

— Não tem problema. — Ela avançou em direção à porta, parando.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e um rubor doce apareceu em seu rosto e para baixo de sua garganta, até a borda do suéter que ela ainda segurava. Eu queria ir com ela, pegá-la em meus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não me mexi. Ela desviou o olhar primeiro, mordendo o lábio inferior. Me virei rigidamente de volta para a janela, sabendo que deveria falar algo — algo sobre o que havia acontecido entre nós, sobre a luxúria que ainda fervia, mas não encontrei nada que pudesse dizer nesse momento... pelo menos, nada que eu estivesse disposto a dizer.

Senti mais do que ouvi Bella sair da sala, e isso me deixou ainda mais tenso. Possivelmente ser baleado era realmente um assassino de libido. Precisava chamar alguém – a polícia estadual – e ver o que devíamos fazer. A probabilidade de alguém investigar por isso era leve, mas eu precisava relatar o fato.

Meu olhar se estreitou no chão coberto de neve. Não queria pensar isso, mas eu era um realista e tinha certeza de que não estávamos mais seguros aqui. E também sabia que tudo mudaria entre Bella e eu. E essa mudança seria irreversível.

Bella

Apressando-me para fora da marquise, fui para o segundo andar. Estava muito mais frio lá em cima, tanto no corredor quanto no meu quarto. A escuridão estava se aproximando mesmo que ainda fosse só final da tarde. Entrei no banheiro, empurrando a porta e fechando-a atrás de mim. Bastante luz vinha a partir da janela acima do chuveiro para eu ver o que estava acontecendo adiante.

Em pé na frente do espelho, eu lentamente desembrulhei meu suéter e fiz uma careta quando dei uma boa olhada em mim mesma.

Meus pobres peitos!

Minúsculos cortes vermelhos furiosos estavam perigosamente perto de meus mamilos – como isso poderia ser muitíssimo mais doloroso visto de perto. Havia manchas de sangue no meu peito e na parte de cima do meu estômago. Passei a mão sobre minha barriga e fiz uma careta. Logo acima do meu umbigo, havia um pequeno pedaço de vidro embutido na minha pele. Nada exigindo grande cirurgia ou pontos, mas o sangue me deixou enjoada. A dor foi ainda pior. Eu não tinha tolerância, pois nunca havia quebrado um osso ou experimentado nada maior em minha vida.

Eu mancava de uma perna para a outra, congelando meus mamilos expostos enquanto meus dedos pairavam sobre o caco de vidro. Eu poderia fazer isso. Tudo o que precisava fazer era retirá-los. É isso aí. Nada grave. Mas não conseguia nem puxar uma lasca sem pedir a Rose ou a minha mãe para fazê-lo.

Estendi a mão para ele, e então fiz uma careta, puxando minha mão para trás. Eu fiz mais e mais durante pelo menos cinco minutos, até que derrubei minha cabeça para trás e soltei um sonoro gemido frustrado.

— Bella? Você está aí?

Saltando com o som da voz de Edward, eu bati meu quadril na borda da pia.

— Merda!

A porta se abriu, evitando por pouco uma colisão frontal comigo. Eu gritei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – não sabia qual o ponto disso, considerando que ele estava todo em cima deles 10 minutos atrás – quando ele invadiu o banheiro, parecendo que estava pronto para ir contra um urso raivoso.

Seus olhos verdes vasculharam cada centímetro de mim que estava exposto. Em seguida ele estava bem na minha frente, segurando meus ombros.

— Você está sangrando.

Ele parecia chateado.

Os olhos de Edward estreitaram quando um músculo bateu em sua mandíbula.

— Você me disse que estava tudo bem.

— Eu estou — eu disse em uma voz baixa.

— Quando alguém está sangrando, isso normalmente significa que ele não está, na verdade, bem. — Ele balançou a cabeça quando soltou meus ombros. — Jesus. Sente-se e me deixe cuidar de você.

— Eu não posso me sentar. — Eu estremeci.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, assim, ele estava quase em nível visual comigo.

De perto, eu não poderia dizer a diferença entre as pupilas e sua íris.

— Porque você não pode se sentar?

Eu embaralhei de um pé para o outro, sentindo-me incrivelmente vulnerável sendo que eu não tinha nenhuma camiseta nem nada.

— Há uma parte de vidro presa na minha pele, e eu acho que me sentar vai deixá-lo pior.

— O quê? — ele gritou, e eu vacilei. — Por que diabos você não me disse isso lá embaixo?

— Porque eu não sabia que estava preso na minha pele, e isso realmente não é uma grande coisa, mas...

— Mas você não gosta de lascas. Jesus, Bella... onde está?

Eu apontei para onde a partícula de vidro estava.

Edward caiu de joelhos, e meus olhos se arregalaram. Todos os tipos de pensamentos sujos explodiram em minha cabeça, totalmente inapropriado naquele momento, mas o botão do meu jeans ainda estava desfeito e, bem...

—Eu não posso vê-lo — disse ele. — Você vai ter que descer para onde há mais luz.

— Eu estou...

— Você não está bem e você não vai discutir comigo sobre isso. — A mandíbula definida numa linha determinada, ele chegou perto de mim e pegou uma toalha da prateleira. Colocou-a sobre meus ombros, dobrando-a em minhas mãos. — Vamos lá.

Percebendo que havia uma boa chance dele acabar me arrastando para baixo, eu o segui para fora do quarto. Ele me disse para esperar enquanto desaparecia no banheiro do corredor e voltou com água oxigenada e um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros em sua mão.

Eu suspirei. Isso ia doer. Poderia ser pior, eu sabia disso. Ele poderia estar arrancando munição de espingarda de caça.

Acabamos na cozinha, para minha grande consternação. Havia monte de janelas lá, mas nós realmente não tínhamos muita escolha.

Edward me posicionou de modo que eu estava logo abaixo da janela, mas perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver. Descendo de joelhos mais uma vez, ele separou as bordas da toalha com o cenho franzido.

— Droga, isso é um pedaço de vidro.

— Eu te disse.

Sua cabeça inclinou e vários fios de cabelo caíram sobre sua testa quando ele procurou dentro da pequena caixa com uma cruz vermelha.

— Você não pode deixá-lo em sua pele, Bella. Ele vai ficar infectado.

— Eu não estava sugerindo isso. Eu estava apenas meio que esperando que minha pele rápida e naturalmente o rejeitasse.

Ele riu quando tirou um par de pinças, levando-me a engolir em seco. Imagens de mim correndo gritando para minha mãe quando criança sempre que ela pegava esses pequenos instrumentos de dor me assaltaram. Ele segurou-as em seus dedos finos quando olhou para cima.

— Você está ficando um pouco verde, Bella.

— Eu não gosto de pinças — eu gemi.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu.

— Não vai doer.

— Isso é o que todo mundo diz, mas eu sei que não é verdade. Vai doer, porque você vai começar a cavar em volta e ...

— Eu não vou cavar em volta. Eu vou entrar e sair antes que você saiba o que eu estou fazendo. Prometo.

Eu queria correr do quarto, mas me forcei a ficar lá, como uma adulta.

— Ok.

— Você parece lamentável — ele comentou enquanto colocava as bordas da toalha na parte de trás da minha calça jeans, expondo todo o meu estômago. Ele colocou os dedos em cada lado da lasca de vidro e esticou a pele.

As pinças pairaram sobre a minha pele, e eu me encolhi para longe.

— Seu bebê grande, pare de se mover.

— Cale a boca.

Ele riu.

— Isso não vai funcionar se você continuar se contorcendo para longe de mim cada vez que eu entrar dentro de uma polegada do vidro. Você está deixando isso pior, adiando.

Parecia lógico, mas eu não era uma fã de pensamentos lógicos agora. Depois de conseguir mover um pé inteiro antes de Edward me encurralar entre ele e o balcão, ele me distraiu.

— Eu tentei usar o telefone para ver se poderia conseguir algo no prédio principal. Você sabe, perguntar se alguém tem tido problemas com janelas sendo estilhaçadas ou psicopatas em snowmobiles.

— Tudo bem. — Eu obsessivamente olhava para o alto de sua cabeça curvada.

— Eu não consegui uma chamada externa. Parece que a tempestade está mexendo com o serviço de celular também. Não pude nem entrar na maldita internet, mas pelo que me lembro do alerta meteorológico, temos cerca de mais um dia de neve pesada e, em seguida, ela deve desaparecer.

— Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para limpar... — Havia uma sensação de beliscar que me causou um grito.

A cabeça de Edward disparou.

— Desculpe, mas uma boa notícia, baby, eu peguei isso. — Ele acenou com a pinça ao redor. — Está vendo? Não foi tão ruim.

— Não foi. — Eu sorri quando ele voltou a estudar o corte menor. Seus longos cílios abaixaram. — Obrigada.

— O prazer é meu. — Ele pegou a garrafa de água oxigenada e molhou uma bola de algodão. — Ainda vai levar um dia para as rodovias ficarem limpas e outro para conseguirem esvaziar as estradas por aqui.

Queimou um pouco quando ele atingiu o corte.

— Mais três dias?

— Provavelmente. — Ele se levantou graciosamente e colocou a garrafa sobre o balcão, junto com mais um par de bolas de algodão. Deixe-me dar uma olhada no resto de você.

Eu empalideci.

— Eu não tenho mais nada de vidro preso em mim.

— Perdoe-me por pensar que você pode mentir para evitar a pinça. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e eu senti meu coração viajar. — Eu quero ver o resto.

Mas isso significaria que eu teria que expor os meus seios, e enquanto ele foi todo amigável com eles anteriormente, isso era diferente. Fomos pegos no momento. As coisas eram quentes, e isso era quase tão quente como uma tempestade de gelo. Sem mencionar que ele não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. Nem eu, mas eu perdi minha coragem após a janela explodir.

Edward suspirou.

— Você tem que deixar tudo tão malditamente difícil.

— Não, eu não.

Ele me lançou um olhar brando e, em seguida, agarrou meus quadris. Não me dando outra escolha, me levantou em cima do balcão.

— Aqui está.

— Bastardo — resmunguei.

Ele ignorou isso.

— Deixe-me ver o seu peito.

Eu corei cerca de mil tons de vermelho.

— Eu preciso salientar o fato de que eu acabei de ver seu...

— Não! — eu gritei, horrorizada. — Não aponte isso. Isso não deixa mais fácil.

Seus lábios tremeram como se ele estivesse lutando contra um sorriso.

— Eu prometo que vou ser totalmente clínico sobre isso.

Bem, isso realmente não me faz sentir melhor também.

Ele ergueu as mãos.

— Que tal isso? Eu te trato como se você fosse um gato ou um cão que precisa ser examinado?

— O quê? — Eu fiz uma carranca. — Nossa. Obrigada.

Edward riu.

— Vamos lá, Bella, deixe de ser uma garota.

— Eu sou uma garota!

— Confie em mim, eu sei. — Antes que eu pudesse decifrar a rouquidão de sua voz, suas mãos saíram em disparada, segurando as bordas da toalha macia.

— Solte a toalha.

— Não. — Eu me agarrei com mais força.

— Isabella — ele rosnou. — Solte-a.

Vendo que ele não deixaria isso ir, porque ele estava em pleno modo quero ―ser cuidador, me concentrei em seu ombro largo enquanto afrouxava meu aperto sobre a toalha. O material separou na frente.

Em vez de puxar a toalha, ele investigou os pequenos cortes que estavam abaixo dos meus seios e no ligeiro vale entre eles. Praguejando baixinho, puxou um pano limpo de uma gaveta e correu sob a água.

Voltando para onde eu estava sentada, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você poderia ter perdido um olho.

Ou um mamilo, mas não acho que acrescentar isso seria útil.

— Isso vai ser um pouco frio. Não quero usar a água quente. — Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele delicadamente limpou o sangue antes de levar a bola de algodão embebida para os cortes.

Ele trabalhou em silêncio e de forma diligente, lançando as bolas de algodão utilizadas no lixo quando terminou. Então voltou para o seu lugar na frente de mim. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um breve segundo antes de deslizar os dedos sob a toalha, escovando a pele dos meus ombros. Eu tremi e rapidamente desviei o olhar, mordendo o lábio.

Isto... isto estava prestes a ficar interessante.

Edward não disse nada, nem pareceu ter se movido uma vez que a toalha juntou em torno de meus quadris. Eu mantive meu olhar treinado no tapete em frente a pia da cozinha enquanto sentia seus olhos se afastarem do meu rosto e pescoço, seguindo a vermelhidão, viajando rápido por todo meu seio. A vontade de me cobrir era difícil de reprimir, mas eu queria que ele olhasse.

Eu queria que ele gostasse do que via.

Embora soubesse que isso era para ser clínico, as pontas dos meus peitos enrugaram sob seu escrutínio, e a dor não satisfeita no meu centro zumbia a vida com uma vingança. Eu estava sem fôlego quando ele pegou o pano e se inclinou.

— Você está com frio? — ele perguntou.

Eu acho que eu o odiava.

Sua risada foi baixa e profunda, me irritando ainda mais.

—Vou fazer isso rápido.

— Sim, faça isso. — Me contorci, dividida entre estar extremamente excitada, irritada e desconfortável ao máximo.

Edward moveu o pano em pequenos círculos entre os meus seios, cada passe chegando mais perto e mais perto de suas pontas doloridas. Minha respiração foi aumentando e agora eu não tinha certeza se queria que ele soubesse que eu estava confusa com o que aconteceu entre nós. Ele me queria – obviamente – mas nada foi falado sobre isso desde que deixamos a marquise. Ele mudou de ideia, uma vez que esfriou?

Com o próximo círculo, a manga de sua camisa escovou meu mamilo enquanto eu chupei uma respiração afiada. Aconteceu de novo, do outro lado, e eu não tinha ideia se ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

Eu agarrei a borda do balcão até meus dedos doerem. Meu pulso batia quando ele se moveu de modo que estava entre as minhas pernas. Sua mão tremia enquanto varria suavemente o pano sobre meu seio direito, e, em seguida, o esquerdo. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei pensar em algo nojento, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era nele me tocando e como seus dedos me sentiam.

Tenho certeza de que eu estava além de limpa pelo tempo que ele jogou a toalha de lado e a queimação da água oxigenada veio em seguida. Poderia ter me feito uma aberração completa e absoluta, mas as pequenas picadas de alguma forma aumentaram minha excitação.

— Perfeito — Edward murmurou.

Eu olhei para ele e uma antecipação febril inchou como se fosse minha própria manhã pessoal de Natal.

— Perfeito?

Ele estava olhando para o meu peito, e então arrastou os olhos para cima.

— Tudo está perfeito.

Ele colocou a garrafa de lado e, em seguida, puxou a toalha em volta dos meus ombros, me cobrindo.

— Você vai ficar bem.

A bolha de ânsia explodiu em uma chuva de fracasso épica.

Edward começou a recuar, seus movimentos bruscos.

— Eu vou... procurar na garagem um daqueles rádios do tempo, acho que minha mãe tinha um aqui. E eu preciso de uma lona. Sim, uma lona para a janela.

Olhei para ele.

Ele chegou à porta, parou e esfregou a palma da mão ao longo de sua mandíbula.

— Você pode colocar um suéter agora. Por favor, coloque um suéter.

Eu não sei o que fez as próximas palavras saírem da minha boca. Talvez tenha sido a sobra de adrenalina da janela explodindo, misturada com hormônios em fúria que tiveram um gostinho do que seria estar com Edward. Sinceramente, não sei, mas eu estava chateada e confusa.

E Deus sabe que é uma combinação terrível, mas eu tinha a minha coragem de volta.

— Por que você quer que eu coloque o meu suéter de volta, se foi você que o tirou?

Edward abaixou o braço lentamente, com a mão formando um punho solto. —

Bella, eu... realmente não sei o que dizer.

Sentada na bancada como uma criança, eu me senti em desvantagem. Então, pulei para baixo, mantendo a toalha apertada perto de mim.

— O que você quer dizer, você não sabe o que dizer? Acho que praticamente cobrimos as bases mais cedo.

Ele deu um passo medido para frente, seus ombros tensos.

— Olha. Esta não é a hora para isso. Eu preciso conseguir a lona e preciso descobrir se alguém realmente atirou lá de fora na maldita...

— Como é que você vai descobrir isso? Esteve se formando em investigação criminal sem eu saber?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não precisa ser uma espertinha.

— E não há nenhuma razão para que nós não possamos falar sobre isso agora. Eu quero...

— Eu sei o que você quer, Bella. — A raiva brilhou em seu rosto marcante, mais uma vez. — Confie em mim, eu entendo perfeitamente. Você quer que eu te foda como uma bêbada de uma noite.

Eu recuei. Isso não era o que eu realmente queria.

— O quê? Você não gosta do jeito que soa? Bem, eu não gosto da maneira como isso soa, também. — Sim, ele realmente estava chateado. Um músculo pulsou em sua mandíbula e seus olhos eram de um negro perigoso. — Eu não deveria ter deixado chegar tão longe como o fiz, porque isso não vai acontecer. Não faremos isso. Nunca vamos fazer isso.

A minha coragem certamente era superestimada. E a neve também.

Eu adorava a neve, mas agora a odiava, pois ela era a responsável por eu estar presa aqui. E esse era oficialmente o último lugar nesse planeta que eu queria estar.

As temperaturas caíram ainda mais a medida que a noite penetrava sobre nós. Andei ao longo da sala, de braços cruzados, apesar do calor do fogo. Mais três dias com Edward. Eu não poderia suportar aquilo.

O ouvi subir as escadas do porão e congelei na frente da lareira. Meu coração batia tão alto quanto o vento que zumbia lá fora. Então, ele apareceu carregando uma trouxa de lona azul. Nossos olhos se encontraram por um breve segundo enquanto ele se dirigia para a marquise, no lado oposto da sala.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntei, fazendo uma careta quando a minha voz rachou no meio da frase.

Surpresa cintilou em seu rosto de pedra e eu não tinha certeza do por que. Claro, eu estava envergonhada, chateada e muito confusa. O que ele realmente tinha feito? Eu que me joguei pra ele – mais de uma vez. Pedi para ele me foder como se estivéssemos em um encontro barato e ele era um cara! – um cara que provavelmente estava acostumado a ter relações sexuais quase todos os dias. É claro que ele iria agir sobre isso no calor do momento. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado, pelo contrário, era o único nessa situação que estava tentando fazer a coisa certa. Aparentemente, nossa amizade Edward valorizava nossa amizade mais do que eu fazia.

A culpa era toda minha.

Edward desviou o olhar, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu peguei isso. Basta ficar aqui e se mantenha quente.

Eu o vi fechar a porta atrás de si deixando meu peito apertado. Assim que a ouvi travar, me dei um tapa na testa.

_ Deus. Eu sou péssima.

Passando pela porta, puxei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e estremeci com a maciez. Havia uma boa chance de que sua cabeça apagasse quando ele percebesse que eu não havia tomado banho esta manhã. Tudo aquilo de conservação da água quente era chato. Ele tomou banho frio esta manhã e percebi que eu provavelmente poderia fazer a mesma coisa, para tirar a sujeira.

E também seria a distração perfeita.

Apressando-me no andar de cima, ignorei o frio e tirei minhas roupas no quarto. Antes de ir para o banheiro, coloquei um par de moletons e o suéter de cor creme pelo qual eu havia me apaixonado.

Eu queria usá-lo aqui junto com meus jeans apertados e botas. Na ocasião que o comprei, esperava que quando o usasse, de alguma forma, despertasse algo em Edward, algo que fizesse ele se atrair por mim.

O que a minha mãe sempre dizia? Se os desejos fossem peixes...

Suspirando, fui para o banheiro, ignorando a forma que minha garganta ardia. Eu queria voltar os últimos dois dias e começar tudo novamente. Não poderia mudar a maneira como eu me sentia sobre Edward, isso era uma causa perdida, mas pelo menos, poderia ter ficado longe da bebida no bar e poderia também ter mantido minha boca fechada depois.

Pena que não havia um botão de rebobinar a vida. Se ele existisse, eu o estaria apertando até dizer chega.

Ajustei a água até que ela estivesse morna e entrei no chuveiro, estremecendo com a frieza sob meus pés. Imaginei que manter a temporada da água baixa fosse ajudar e sem perder tempo, peguei meu shampoo e me ensaboei. Os pequenos cortes em meu peito e estômago picaram, servindo de lembrete do que havia acontecido.

Alguém realmente atirou contra a janela? Alguém esteve apontando uma arma para nós? Eu tremi enquanto passava condicionador pelos meus cabelos e sabonete pelo meu corpo. Espumas de sabão estavam por toda parte, deslizando pela minha barriga e coxas, reunindo na bacia da banheira.

Eu queria ir para casa.

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos e eu apertei-os fechados. Eu queria ir para casa e esquecer esses dias tão ruins, mas no fundo, sabia que seria inútil, pois eu nunca esqueceria aqueles momentos com Edward.

Foder você como um caso de uma noite.

Isso não era o que eu queria, mas sim, eu teria aceitado de bom grado. Não sabia que poderia amar tanto alguém a ponto de aceitar qualquer migalha dessa pessoa. Isso não era certo. Era o ápice da covardia, mas mesmo assim, não mudava o fato de que, se Edward entrasse no chuveiro agora, eu ia deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse comigo. Meu peito doía de um jeito que estava se tornando familiar para mim.

Água gelada caiu sobre mim de repente, forçando um grito de surpresa no mesmo instante em que dei um salto no ar. Subi na parte de trás da banheira com meus pés escorregando para fora...

Ah, não...

Eu perdi o equilíbrio. Agitando os braços, peguei a primeira coisa que entrou em contato com meus dedos: a cortina do chuveiro. E por um segundo, alívio tomou conta de mim. Então, os pequenos ganchos estalaram e a cortina rasgou me levando junto. Eu bati na banheira escorregadia com sabão em minha bunda. Uma dor frágil atravessou meu cóccix quando respirei, a cortina se agitava ao meu redor, criando um escudo fraco contra a água gelada. O pequeno orifício do aquecedor no banheiro parou de fazer barulho e o pouco calor que saía dele, mantendo os tubos descongelados, desapareceu.

A porta se abriu e eu tive uma sensação de déjà vu quando Edward entrou no espaço.

— Isabella, o que... ?

Eu desliguei as torneiras enquanto tentava manter a cortina de plástico em volta de mim. Mas, ela era praticamente transparente, por que eu esperaria outra coisa? A humilhação ficava cada vez mais forte.

A água escorria do batente da banheira enquanto eu levantava a cabeça olhando através de meus cabelos molhados e frios para Edward. Ele estava agachado ao meu lado com os olhos arregalados.

— Você está bem?

Apertei ainda mais a cortina em volta de mim.

— Acho que... acho que quebrei minha bunda.

Seus lábios estalaram quando ele olhou para o lado, pegando uma toalha da pilha em frente ao vaso sanitário.

— Aqui — disse ele. — Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Pequenos solavancos se espalharam em toda a minha pele quando bati o braço pedindo distância.

— Eu estou bem.

— O que aconteceu?

Eu atirei um olhar fulminante.

— Eu caí.

— Eu entendi essa parte. — Ele levantou a toalha grande e seca.

— A água ficou gelada, e eu não estava no chuveiro há muito tempo. Nem mesmo um minuto — resmunguei, tentando descobrir como pegar a toalha sem me expor completamente.

Com as sobrancelhas unidas, ele colocou a mão na frente do respiradouro e aproveitei esse momento para arrebatar a toalha e sair debaixo da cortina. Envolvendo-a em torno do meu peito, eu estava com as pernas trêmulas e meu traseiro realmente doía.

— Merda — Edward disse, levantando. — Acho que o maldito gerador de reserva acabou. Caralho. Eu não precisei perguntar o que aquilo significava. Os canos iriam congelar, a comida poderia estragar, aliás, isso não, porque com as temperaturas tão baixas como estavam a comida continuaria resfriada. A única fonte de calor viria da lareira.

Edward agarrou meu braço e me ajudou a sair, como se esperasse que eu caísse de novo e quebrasse o pescoço. Nesse ponto, tudo era possível. O pouco de calor que havia no andar de cima rapidamente desapareceu. Calafrios espalharam por mim quando entramos no quarto.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Eu tenho que ir lá fora e verificar. Fique aqui, ok?

— Espere. — Comecei segui-lo ao redor da cama. — Isso é inteligente? E se alguém realmente atirou pela janela, Edward? Eu não quero que você saia de casa.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Ele se dirigiu para a porta.

— Edward...

— Alguém tem que dar uma olhada, Bella. Eu vou ficar bem. Basta esperar por mim lá embaixo, onde é ... mais ou menos quente.— Ele fez uma pausa, e sua expressão perdeu a maior parte da aresta dura. — Sério. Eu vou ficar bem.

Não gostei disso, mas ele já havia saído e se havia algum psicopata caipira lá fora, eu certamente não o queria lá.

Trocando rapidamente de roupa, eu corri para as escadas e coloquei minhas botas de neve. Se Edward estava lá fora com a situação ruim como estava, eu também poderia ir lá. Pelo menos para ver ele colocando um pouco de gás no gerador.

Puxei meu casaco das costas da cadeira da cozinha e o vesti. Abri a porta da frente e dei de cara com um monte de neve soprando. — Puta bolas de neve do inferno!

Os passos de Edward mal marcaram a neve que cobria os degraus que levavam para fora da varanda. Recusando-me a cair novamente, eu segurava o corrimão enquanto cuidadosamente andava pela neve. Na luz fraca eu podia ver o pinheiro caído à minha esquerda e as linhas elétricas rompidas chicoteando no vento. Havia um pequeno caminho na neve, traçado por Edward.

Eu segui ao redor da casa, mais vasculhando do que andando. Minhas mãos estavam emboladas em meus bolsos, mas mesmo assim sentia o frio pinicando-as. Não conseguia mais sentir meu nariz ou bochechas enquanto circulava do lado da casa.

Ele estava agachado ao lado de uma pilha de neve, uma pá cerrada firmemente em suas mãos, enquanto olhava para o gerador reserva.

— Edward? — O vento levou minha voz a ele.

Sua cabeça estalou em minha direção e ele se levantou rapidamente.

— Bella? O que no inferno você está fazendo aqui? Eu disse a você...

— Eu sei. — Ginguei para mais perto dele com os dentes batendo. — Mas nem você deveria estar aqui. — Puxei a minha mão, levando meu cabelo molhado e gelado para trás do meu rosto. — Eu posso vigiar.

— Jesus, você vai pegar uma pneumonia! —Manchas vermelhas coloriam suas bochechas.

— Isso n-não é verdade. Você não pode pegar um resfriado por uma cabeça m-molhada.

Fungando, voltei minha atenção para o gerador, meus olhos se estreitando contra o vento pungente.

— Está s-sem gás?

Ele olhou para mim por um momento, a expressão tempestuosa quando se virou para o gerador.

— Não. Há gás nele, mas alguém cortou a porra dos fios que vão para a casa.

Minha mente rebelou contra o que ele havia dito, mas vi uma longa interrupção na neve, saindo do gerador para a floresta circundante – uma trilha que parecia ter sido feita por esquis.

— Não. Sem c-chance.

Edward moveu-se pela neve à deriva com mais facilidade do que eu e chegou atrás do gerador, puxando para fora os fios cortados.

— Completamente cortados.

Olhei para os fios, coração afundando. Medo cortou seu caminho através do meu sistema.

— Isso não é b-bom.

— Não. — Ele deixou cair os fios e se virou para mim. — Precisamos voltar para dentro. Agora.

Eu não ia discutir que de fato precisávamos voltar para dentro da casa e quando ele deixou cair o braço ao meu redor, me aproximando dele, me senti protegida. Não fazia ideia de como é que ele não estava frio, ou como seus dedos não estavam congelados. Talvez tivesse a ver com o tempo gasto esquiando e fazendo snowboad. Ou talvez eu que fosse muito fraca quando se tratava do frio.

Edward rapidamente abriu minha jaqueta e a tirou de mim.

— Você realmente não deveria ter vindo para fora, Bella. Eu disse que ia ficar bem.

— Mas alguém cortou os fios. Eles poderiam ainda estar lá fora. — Tremendo, eu o deixei me puxar para a sala de estar. — Você poderia ter sido atacado ou... coberto de neve.

Ele me puxou para baixo do tapete grosso na frente da lareira. Eu me encolhi de volta a partir do calor, era quase demais contra a minha pele cubo de gelo.

— Posso cuidar de mim mesmo — disse ele, agachando-se ao meu lado. — É você lá fora, que me preocupa.

— Não deveria. — Fixei meu olhar sobre as chamas laranja e vermelho brilhantes.

— Por que não? — Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo molhado, sacudindo os flocos de neve. Meus olhos se fecharam quando ele fez outra varredura e queria empurrar para o toque, como um gato buscando mais carinho. — Quando ouvi você dizer meu nome do lado de fora meu coração praticamente parou.

— Dramático — eu murmurei. Suas mãos permaneceram em meu cabelo, e nesse momento esqueci a bagunça que nos tornamos.

— É verdade. A ideia de você estar lá fora com algum psicopata idiota correndo próximo me assusta profundamente.

— Você acha que estamos seguros aqui?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente.

— Vai ficar frio e vamos ter que dormir aqui em função da lareira, mas não há madeira suficiente. Eu sei que não é isso que você quis dizer, mas acho que ninguém pode entrar aqui, aliás, se entrarem, eles não sairão.

Eu abri meus olhos e Edward acenava com a cabeça em direção a parede perto da lareira. Ali estavam várias espingardas em exposição.

— Elas realmente funcionam? Acenando com a cabeça a medida que se levantava, ele soltou uma das armas apoiando-a contra a parede.

— Ela está carregada, portanto, não mexa nela.

— Não estava planejando isso — meu olhar se mudou para onde as cortinas se abriam acima da janela. A noite chegaria em breve, uma noite muito fria, mas ele estava certo. Essa não era a minha grande preocupação.

— Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você — disse ele, seus dedos movendo-se sobre meu rosto. — Eu prometo isso.

Meu peito inchou.

— Eu sei, é apenas a ideia de alguém fazer essas coisas de propósito, é realmente...

— Assustador? — ele disse, afastando a mão do meu rosto. — Eu sei como usar uma espingarda. Como disse, se alguém entrar aqui, eles não estarão caminhando de volta para fora.

Estremeci ao ouvir isso, mas também me senti aliviada ao saber que não estávamos completamente desprotegidos.

— Provavelmente é só um idiota brincando com a gente. Nada realmente para se preocupar — ele se levantou novamente, correndo a mão ao longo de sua mandíbula. — Eu provavelmente devo tentar fechar esta sala antes de perdermos a pouca luz que temos.

Ficando de pé eu ignorei sua carranca.

— Vou ajudar.

— Bella...

— Não discuta comigo. Eu posso ajudar. O que precisamos fazer? Reunir alguns cobertores? Fazer uma cama fortaleza?

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Vamos lá então.

Nós usamos um lençol por cima da lona já que um pouco de ar frio estava passando por ela. Depois, recolhemos todos os cobertores, junto com um conjunto de sacos de dormir e um colchão king-size que fora arrastado lá de cima, criamos uma espécie de cama perto da lareira que teríamos partilhar – uma cama improvisada que tinha uma espingarda escondida em suas proximidades.

Caramba.

Quando arrumamos tudo, a tensão que emana de nós evaporou, mas depois voltou como uma vingança cada vez que nossas mãos ou corpos se encostavam. Quando olhava para ele, o encontrava me encarando, mas ele sempre desviava o olhar rapidamente para longe.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. Nós brincamos e tivemos conversa inútil para matar o tempo e preencher o silêncio. Ele evitou falar sobre qualquer assunto que pudesse nos remeter de volta ao que tinha acontecido entre nós ou que poderia estar acontecendo lá fora. Até o momento em que fomos jantar (comida fria de novo), eu estava com o peito apertado e tensa.

Bati o armário de bebidas como alguém que saía de uma reabilitação forçada. Puxando a garrafa de Jack, me servi uma dose e bebi.

O líquido queimou como uma brasa, me fazendo tossir.

— Você está bebendo novamente? — perguntou Edward, pegando seu violão na sala de estar.

Peguei o copo e enchi.

— Sim.

Ele chegou perto de mim, tirando a garrafa de perto antes que eu pudesse derramar outra dose.

— Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia.

Fiz uma careta para ele.

— Eu acho que é uma ideia perfeita.

— Que tal a gente ficar longe de bebidas fortes esta noite? — Ele se curvou e puxou duas cervejas para fora do pequeno frigobar. Ele as abriu. — Podemos beber isso?

— Eu odeio gosto de cerveja — disse, pegando-a.

Ele sorriu quando voltou para o estojo do violão, colocando a garrafa em cima da mesa.

— E eu odeio vê-la bêbada.

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso.

— Por quê?

Seus ombros enrolaram em um encolher preguiçoso.

— Não se ofenda por isso, mas é que eu gosto de você não ser assim. Você não é uma garota de festa, e isso é bom.

Minha boca se abriu, mas não saiu nada. Ele gostava que eu não fosse uma garota de festa? Mas toda garota que ele saía – e a palavra saía, era usada livremente – era uma garota totalmente de festa. Minha mente começou a obsessivamente analisar suas palavras. O que ele poderia dizer com isso? Isso não fazia sentido.

Eu já estava irritada comigo mesma dentro do minuto que ele disse isso. Segurando a garrafa no meu peito, eu o observei pegar o violão. Várias velas foram acesas em toda a sala, lançando sombras suaves assim que a noite caiu. Empurrando o cabelo para trás do meu rosto, desviei o olhar quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, seus dedos brincando com as cordas. Fui até nossa cama e me sentei, desejando que eu tivesse tido a prudência de trazer alguns bons e velhos livros de bolso.

Mas poucos momentos depois que Edward começou a tocar violão eu não pensava mais em livros. Virando na direção dele, eu estava embalada no silêncio fixo. Esta não era uma canção que eu reconhecia, possivelmente era algo único e original.

Seus longos dedos deslizavam sobre as cordas com uma hábil facilidade que eu invejava. A maneira como ele tocava era cativante e a música era fascinante. Enquanto ele tocava, uma mecha de cabelo castanho caiu sobre sua testa e os espessos cílios, impossivelmente longos espalhavam as pontas em suas maçãs do rosto.

Quando ele parou, levantou o queixo e seus olhos encontraram os meus. Minha garganta estava muito grossa para falar, mas eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Silêncio estendeu diante de nós – mais palavras não ditas e verdades que nunca deveriam ter sido ditas.

Edward colocou o violão de lado e pegou a garrafa que estava ao lado dele para só depois desviar o olhar. Respirando fundo, eu também desviei o meu olhar lentamente. Eu não estava com sono, pelo contrário, mas queria estar. Bebi a cerveja esperando que ela me derrubaria e essa foi a coisa mais estranha porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria dormir para evitar dizer ou fazer algo estúpido, eu não queria perder nenhum momento ao lado dele.

E então ele falou.

— Eu não deveria ter cedido.

Ed

As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê- las. Embora não me arrependesse porque elas precisavam ser ditas. Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz na marquise – tratando-a como uma garota aleatória que receberia uma rapidinha contra a parede.

Bella era melhor e merecia mais do que isso. Apesar de eu só ter tido relações rápidas, eu a teria dado mais se ela quisesse isso.

Eu teria dado a ela tudo o que ela pedisse.

Provavelmente, nunca seria o suficiente, e eu sabia que não podia desfazer tudo o que fiz no passado. Eu não podia voltar atrás e mudar o fato de que estive com todas aquelas garotas e que Bella me viu levar para casa, uma garota após a outra, mas porra, se ela tivesse perguntado, eu teria dito que os meus sentimentos por ela eram profundos.

Mas eu não podia mudar nada disso e agora Bella olhava para mim da mesma maneira que cada uma daquelas garotas em minhas aulas e as que eu conheci em bares olhavam. Ela esperava o que elas esperavam – uma noite de sexo e nada mais. E eu me senti um merda total por isso.

Bella engasgou com sua cerveja e piscou rapidamente.

— Desculpe-me?

Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo.

— Mais cedo na marquise – eu não deveria ter dado o que você estava pedindo.

Suas mãos enrolaram em pequenos punhos, e eu tinha experiência suficiente para ser grato por ela não estar segurando a garrafa de cerveja, porque havia uma boa chance de que ela teria jogado em minha cabeça.

— Eu estava tentando evitar falar sobre isso, já que você deixou dolorosamente claro mais cedo.

— Nós precisamos falar sobre isso — eu disse. — Precisamos limpar o ar entre nós. Você...

— Eu não quero Edward. — Ela se levantou rapidamente. — Eu não vejo o ponto. Eu acho que me envergonhei o suficiente ao longo dos últimos dois dias para durar a vida inteira.

Balancei minha cabeça.

— Eu não estou tentando envergonhá- la. Essa é a última coisa que quero.

— Então, nós não precisamos falar sobre isso. Você não me quer. Eu entendi isso. — Ela me olhou por um momento, o lábio inferior tremendo de um modo que era um soco direto no meu peito, e então ela se virou para a cortina da janela. — Não há mais nada a dizer.

— Há um inferno de muito a dizer, Bella. — Minha voz endureceu, e eu jurei por Deus que se ela se aproximasse dessa janela depois do que havia acontecido mais cedo, eu a enfrentaria. — Por que você não disse nada antes? Ou será que você acordou alguns dias atrás e decidiu que queria isso de mim?

Ela soltou uma risada estrangulada.

— Sim, é assim que funciona. Eu acordei uma manhã e era como, caramba, eu quero foder com Edward. Sério, você não tem ideia.

— Então me diz. — Eu levantei e atravessei a sala. Ela se afastou, colocando a cadeira entre nós. — Preciso saber por que você queria que eu fizesse isso. Por que você pensou que ficaria tudo bem.

Ela agarrou a parte de trás da cadeira. Sua garganta trabalhou.

— Você faz soar como se fosse uma grande tarefa para você.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. O que no inferno ela queria dizer com isso?

— Isso não é o que eu disse ou o que estou dizendo.

— Ok. Você quer falar sobre isso. Por que você é tão contra isso? — As palavras pareciam estourar dela como uma represa transbordando. — Eu tenho sido a sua melhor amiga desde que me lembro. Eu vi você começar a prestar atenção às garotas e eu o assisti começar a namorá-las e eu acho que você nunca recusou uma oferta de qualquer uma.

Eu puxei de volta.

— Eu não sou uma porra de um prostituto, Bella.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Mas você fode tudo o que anda e sorri para você, mas não a mim!

— Sim! Isso é o que eu estou dizendo. — Eu dei um passo para frente. Seus olhos eram tão escuros como ondas tumultuadas do brilho suave da luz das velas. — Eu não quero te foder, Bella. Nós não somos assim.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Você me queria. Eu pude sentir que você queria.

Eu desviei o olhar, rangendo os dentes com tanta força que fiquei surpreso que eles não quebraram.

— Você não entende.

Envolvendo os braços em torno de si mesma, ela afastou-se da cadeira e se dirigiu para a porta que dava para o resto da casa. Oh inferno não, onde ela pensava que iria? Nós ainda não terminamos com essa conversa.

— Eu entendo isso — ela continuou — seus olhos assumindo um brilho que fez todo o meu corpo travar. — Eu não sou boa o suficiente para você. Não importa que eu esteja apaixonada... — O sangue drenou de seu rosto. — Oh, meu Deus...

O mundo parou naquele momento. As pessoas costumam dizer que isso acontece quando ouve algo completamente inesperado e chocante. Até então, eu pensava que isso fosse bobeira, mas era verdade! A porra o mundo realmente parou!

Bella era apaixonada por mim? Por mim?

— Oh, meu Deus — ela sussurrou novamente.

Eu fui para frente dela tão rapidamente que não lembro de ter me movido. Apertando suas bochechas, inclinei sua cabeça para trás de modo que ela olhasse para meus olhos.

— O que você acabou de dizer?

Parecia que ela estava prestes a ficar doente. — Nada, eu não disse nada.

— Disse sim. — Meus olhos estavam arregalados. — Você está apaixonada por mim?

— Claro que estou. — Ela riu, mas parecia ser forçado. — Nós somos melhores amigos desde sempre e eu estaria...

— Isso não é o que você quis dizer. — Minha voz ficou baixa e meu coração trovejou no meu peito. Isso não poderia ser o que ela queria dizer. — Vamos lá, Bella. Não é isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Isso não importa. Você não...

_ Você não entende isso — Eu queria sacudi-la. Como assim ela não era boa o suficiente? Eu estava começando a achar que ela estava louca, porque era exatamente o contrário. — Você é melhor do que um caso de uma noite Isabella e eu não posso fazer isso com você. Você não é como as outras garotas. Você merece mais do que isso.

Seus olhos queimaram novamente. Eu estava tão perto que podia ver as pequenas lágrimas nascerem e caírem pelo seu rosto. Levar um soco no saco seria melhor do que vê-la chorar daquela maneira por mim.

E veio a mim então, que essa não era a primeira vez que eu a fazia chorar, isso já havia acontecido em outros momentos. Eram pontinhos em nosso mapa que na época não pareceram ter grande importância, mas olhando para trás agora, eu pude perceber que eles eram tudo para ela. Cada memória vinha até a mim cortando como uma faca de manteiga enferrujada. Eu era mais idiota do que poderia imaginar!

Na nova série, que a abandonei na noite do cinema em que havíamos programado, para ficar com uma líder de torcida júnior do time do colégio. Os olhos de Bella estavam vermelhos e inchados no dia seguinte e ela me disse que era uma alergia, exceto que... Ela não tinha alergias. Depois, durante o verão do nosso segundo ano, eu constantemente dava bolo nela para passar tempo com garotas aleatórias. E enfim, no nosso último ano, prometi a ela uma dança no baile, mas eu saí cedo, pois tinha um quarto de hotel e uma garota cujo não eu não me lembro mais. Bella sempre sorria e dizia que estava tudo bem, mas depois... Depois ela aparecia com algo diferente em seus olhos e sempre dava uma desculpa diferente — ou tinha acabado de ler um livro triste, ou assistiu a um filme deprimente. As coisas continuaram da mesma forma na faculdade, mesmo quando ela estava com alguém. Mesmo recentemente — lembrei-me do olhar em seu rosto quando viu Mindy saindo do banheiro na manhã em que saímos para Snowshoe. Eu estava errado e certo ao mesmo tempo. Não era um desgosto saber de seus sentimentos por mim, mas foi uma esmagadora decepção, pois mesmo depois de eu ter quebrado o coração dela, ela ainda estava aqui.

Ela ainda estava aqui.

Um som veio da parte de trás de minha garganta.

— Não chore baby. Isso não é o que eu queria. — Inclinei-me, pegando as lágrimas com os meus lábios. — Você não tem ideia do quanto você significa para mim.

Outra lágrima escapou e eu peguei aquela com o polegar. — Eu não dormi com ela — eu soltei como um idiota de merda.

Bella piscou.

— O quê?

Minhas bochechas aqueceram.

— Eu não dormi com Mindy – a garota que estava no meu apartamento. Eu não dormi com ela, Bella. Eu sei que não muda muita coisa, mas eu não o fiz.

Isso só a fez chorar ainda mais, e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu havia estragado as coisas mais do que havia imaginado. Ela tentou virar a cabeça, mas segurei seu rosto em um aperto suave, porém firme. Uma forte dor formou-se em meu peito.

A mesma dor que eu havia sentido quando ela começou a namorar Jacob na escola. Então fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar – a única coisa que eu queria fazer: eu a beijei.

Bella

No começo eu não sabia se ele estava me beijando para fazer com que eu parasse de chorar ou se havia outro motivo por trás disso. Era uma maneira estranha de lidar com isso, mas funcionou, pois eu parara de chorar porque simplesmente tinha parado de pensar. Ele estava me beijando. Anos desejando saber como isso seria e agora, seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Foi um beijo suave, delicado, que me atingiu profundamente e roubou minha respiração e meu coração. Mas isso era redundante, pois Edward sempre tivera meu coração.

Seus lábios roçaram os meus uma vez e depois duas vezes. Eu respirei fundo e minhas mãos caíram para sua cintura. Um som profundo emanava dele, e retumbou em cada parte de mim, provocando uma série de tremores que patinavam sobre minha pele. A pressão contra os meus lábios aumentou e suas mãos escorregaram no meu rosto, mergulhando profundamente em meu cabelo. Ele inclinou sua boca quando inclinou a cabeça para trás, os dentes puxando meu lábio inferior, persuadindo minha boca para se abrir.

Meu coração acelerou tão rápido que pensei que sairia do meu peito. Meus dedos apertaram o material macio de seu moletom e um pequeno gemido escapou-me quando sua língua estalou sobre a minha. O beijo se aprofundou, e eu nunca fui beijada desse modo antes – como se ele estivesse sedento para me provar. Isso me deixou girando. Uma dor floresceu dentro de mim, começando no meu coração e se espalhando como o fogo mais doce possível.

Edward se afastou enquanto suas mãos deslizaram para os lados do meu rosto novamente, segurando minhas bochechas. Seus lábios roçaram os meus enquanto ele falava.

— Você entende agora?

Eu mal podia respirar enquanto meus olhos se abriram.

— Entendo o que?

Ele inclinou sua cabeça, alinhando nossas bocas mais uma vez.

— Você.

— Eu? — Estremeci quando nossos lábios tocaram novamente.

— Isto é o que você merece. — Ele apertou um beijo contra meu lábio inferior, e eu sabia naquele momento que devia ter batido a cabeça em algo e estava sonhando, porque isto não poderia ser real. — E isso — acrescentou ele, com as mãos à deriva nos meus ombros. Ele me puxou contra ele, até que eu estava pressionada com tanta força que podia sentir cada centímetro dele. — Você não merece o que você queria naquela marquise, baby.

Sua língua passou por meus lábios entreabertos e eu o beijei de volta, como havia sonhado fazer por anos. Ele gemeu quando suas mãos deslizaram para meus quadris. Quando levantou a cabeça novamente, eu estava ofegante.

— O que mais eu mereço?

Um lado de seus lábios inclinou-se.

— Tudo, baby, você merece tudo.

Meu coração se encheu tanto que pensei que flutuaria até o teto, mas dentro de mim a confusão permanecia, ameaçando a bolha feliz que começava a se construir.

— Edward, eu... Eu não entendo.

A covinha apareceu em sua bochecha direita quando seu sorriso se espalhou, e meu coração tombou pesadamente.

— Então, você realmente não entendeu ainda. Acho que vou ter que ensiná-la.

Um arrepio percorreu-me. O velho ditado ―cavalo dado não se olha os dentes gritava em minha mente nesse momento. Vá com ele — eu disse a mim mesma — apenas vá com ele e não congele. Eu não queria olhar pra trás e lamentar que minhas perguntas intermináveis ficaram no caminho.

— Me ensinar?

—Uhum — ele murmurou, inclinando seu corpo para que nossos quadris apertassem. — Quando eu terminar, você vai entender completamente o que quero dizer, e acho que nós vamos começar com este suéter.

— O suéter?

Edward mordiscou meu lábio inferior, e eu engasguei.

— Eu gosto do suéter. A cor fica perfeita em você. — Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo que havia caído e colocou-a sobre o meu ombro. — Mas você sabe o que eu mais gosto sobre este suéter?

— O quê?

Seus cílios levantaram-se e seu olhar me perfurou. Tensão e agitação enrolaram firmemente dentro de mim. O calor em seu intenso olhar me disse que eu estava de mãos atadas com ele. Sua covinha transformou-se em um sorriso sábio enquanto ele deslizava os dedos sob a barra do meu suéter.

— Que você estivesse sem ele.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Hmm... — O seu baixo resmungar me fez querer deitá-lo de costas. Seus dedos se espalharam na pele nua do meu estômago e minha respiração ficou presa quando pressionou minhas costelas. Sua cabeça inclinou-se para o lado e as sobrancelhas abaixaram.

— Bella, você não está usando um sutiã?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, suas mãos afastaram-se ainda mais, até que as pontas dos dedos roçaram o inchaço dos meus seios.

— Você não está. Muito impertinente Bella.

Meus lábios tremeram.

— Não é como se eu precisasse...

— Não diga isso. — Seus lábios capturaram os meus em um beijo longo e ardente.

— De volta para o suéter.

— O suéter? — repeti em silêncio.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e por um momento os únicos sons na sala era meu coração batendo e o crepitar do fogo.

— A melhor parte sobre esse suéter, além do fato de você parecer malditamente gostosa como o inferno nele, é que ele sai.

Oh, gostoso maldito.

Edward puxou o suéter e deixou-o cair no chão. Havia algo muito mais íntimo nisso do que antes. Mesmo na sala escura, eu me senti mais exposta. Seu olhar viajou do meu rosto para meus seios e meus mamilos endureceram sobre seu olhar. Ele pegou meu cabelo, emoldurando meu peito com seus longos fios.

— Agora que passamos o suéter, vamos falar sobre isso. — Sua voz era rude e grossa. — São absolutamente perfeitos.

O olhar dele para meus peitos me deixou orgulhosa deles pela primeira vez em minha vida. Então, ele se abaixou e as extremidades de seu cabelo fizeram cócegas em meus seios. Seus lábios estavam tão perto que pensei que eu ia morrer de antecipação. Ele beijou um dos pequenos cortes até que sua boca fechou-se sobre a ponta. Uma forte necessidade pairou em mim e se enraizou. Suas mãos abertas sobre minhas costas enquanto ele se movia para o outro seio e o chupou profundamente.

— Perfeito — disse ele de novo, e sua língua estalou nos mamilos apertados, provocando até que eu agarrei seus ombros, minhas costas arqueando. Ele se endireitou, olhando para mim. — Você sabe o que vem a seguir?

Minha imaginação tinha muitas respostas para isso, mas conectei meus dedos sobre a bainha de seu moletom. Seu sorriso se alargou tanto que suas covinhas em ambas as bochechas ficaram aparentes. Com um movimento, tirou seu casaco e a camisa que usava por baixo.

Seu peito tinha uma aparência ainda mais impecável do que eu me lembrava e as curvas de seu abdome me chamou. Inclinei-me para ele, mordendo meu lábio quando nossa pele se tocou. Os cortes estavam um pouco sensíveis, mas não era nado comparado com as outras sensações que sentia. Um tremor rolou através de mim e sua cabeça caiu para meu ombro. Ele deu um beijo ali e emoção entupiu minha garganta.

— Você está aprendendo rápido. Eu não estou surpreso. — Ele beijou acima da minha garganta, parando um pouco abaixo da orelha. Suas mãos se moveram entre nós, polegares alisando sobre as pontas dos meus seios. — Você sempre foi tão boa em tudo que faz.

— Nem tudo — eu admiti com um rubor. — Isso... Eu não sou boa nisso.

Edward puxou para trás, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você é incrível nisso.

— Não, eu não sou. — Eu ri, me sentindo uma espécie de idiota. Às vezes eu realmente precisava manter a minha boca fechada. — Eu só... bem, você sabe, e isso foi...

— Foi dessa forma porque aquele idiota não sabia o que estava fazendo. — Ele deu um beijo na minha têmpora. — E acredite em mim, eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

Ele deu um passo a frente, me forçando para trás até que eu bati na borda da cama improvisada e o calor do fogo viajou ao longo das minhas costas.

— Agora, sobre estes jeans...

— O que tem eles?

Ele piscou, e caramba, se ele não parecia bom fazendo. — Eles tem que sair.

Eu puxei uma respiração, mas ela ficou presa. Segurando meu olhar, seus dedos encontraram o cordão em meu moletom e o desfez com uma rapidez incrível. Novamente, isso não era nada parecido com antes na marquise, não havia um pingo de raiva em seu olhar ou em suas ações. Havia apenas excitação e carinho e algo que eu estava com muito medo de reconhecer. E não foi assim com Jacob, onde havia vários empurrões estranhos e desajeitados, e, em seguida, havia acabado.

Isso era lento, doce e perfeito.

Deus! Ele era perfeito.

Edward deslizou o moletom abaixo dos meus quadris e me segurou para que eu pudesse sair dele, deixando a mostra minha calcinha – bonitas também, graças a Deus. Ele roçou os lábios em minha testa enquanto seus polegares deslizavam sobre meu centro.

— Você me quer? — Minha voz soou estranha.

Ele riu.

— Oh, você estava tão perto, baby.

Comecei a franzir as sobrancelhas, mas em um movimento incrivelmente suave, minha calcinha juntou-se ao resto das minhas roupas no chão.

— Meu Deus, se tirar calcinha fosse um esporte olímpico, você teria uma medalha de ouro.

Sua próxima risada era profunda e rica.

– O esporte só é válido, quando é algo que você realmente sabe fazer. – Então, ele deu um passo para trás, seu olhar movendo-se em cima de mim de uma

forma que me dava vergonha e coragem ao mesmo tempo.

– Você é linda, Isabella. Você sabe disso? Você é tão bonita e nem ao menos sabe disso.

Minha garganta fechou-se e antes que começasse a chorar e estragar completamente o momento, eu estendi a mão para o botão de sua calça jeans, mas ele pegou meu pulso fazendo com que levantasse minhas sobrancelhas.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu ainda estou ensinando você, Bella.

— Oh? — eu disse. A característica provocante em sua voz estava relaxando, só que eu ainda estava nua, e minha pele estava em chamas por múltiplas razões. Eu nunca estive tão nua com um rapaz, nem mesmo com Jacob. Quando tive relações sexuais – apenas uma vez – eu estava de topless e minha saia foi empurrada para cima. Isso foi tudo.

Mas agora não havia maneira de me esconder. Eu pensava que ficaria mais desconfortável com aquela situação, mas a maneira que ele olhava meu corpo, demorando-se mais em algumas áreas do que entre outras, fazia com que eu me sentisse uma deusa diante dele.

Pegando minha mão, ele me puxou para baixo, sobre a pilha de cobertores que havia ali. No momento que minhas costas os atingiram, cada músculo meu se congelou enquanto eu olhava para ele. Minha garganta parecia aproveitar e embora eu devesse me sentir quente, eu estava apavorada por dentro. Quando a minha deusa sexy se foi? O fato é que ela havia corrido...

Edward pairava sobre mim, depositando seu peso em uma mão que estava apoiada ao lado de minha cabeça. Nossos corpos não se tocavam e ele ainda estava seminu, mas eu sabia onde isso ia chegar. Era tudo que eu queria – e procurara por tanto tempo – mas eu já tinha uma pequena experiência nisso e eu não poderia suportar se Edward descobrisse que eu era tão frígida quanto Jacob afirmara.

— Ei — ele disse, tocando meu rosto suavemente. — Você está

aí?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Edward me olhou atentamente.

— Nós não temos que fazer nada, Bella. Podemos parar por aqui se é isso que você quer.

Amaldiçoando-me por ser tão idiota, engoli seco.

— Não. Eu não quero parar.

Ele moveu a mão sobre meu ombro e meu corpo estremeceu com o contato. Seu olhar se elevou e ao invés de dizer alguma coisa, ele trouxe sua boca para a minha. O beijo foi lento e suave e perdurou até a tensão escoar para fora dos músculos em meus braços e minhas pernas. No entanto, um novo tipo de tensão pairou sobre mim, transformando meu sangue em lava derretida. Minha mão tremia quando a coloquei na superfície dura de seu estômago.

— Isso é bom — disse ele com voz rouca. — Eu gosto quando você me toca.

E eu gostava de tocá-lo. Explorando as depressões e elevações de seus músculos, fiquei maravilhada com o quão suave e firme sua pele era.

Corrida dava um bom corpo.

Percorri minhas mãos sobre seu peito e ombros largos, fazendo com que seus músculos se flexionassem sob meu toque. Seu peso caiu sobre mim, centímetro por centímetro, até que nossas pernas se enroscaram. O material de sua calça de brim contra a minha pele nua trouxe uma pressa doce, meus quadris inclinaram-se para cima e ele gemeu de uma forma que me fez ansiar por mais.

Os lábios de Edward deixaram os meus e antes que eu pudesse reclamar, eles estavam de volta a minha garganta, arrastando um caminho aquecido ao longo de meu peito. Ele tomou o seu tempo lá, suas mãos e boca deixando-me sem fôlego. Me movi contra ele, meus dedos cravando em suas costas. E então ele foi mais ao sul, com os lábios percorrendo um caminho até meu estômago, em torno do meu umbigo e depois para o meu quadril em chamas.

— Começando a entender agora? — ele perguntou, sorrindo enquanto deslizava a mão debaixo do meu quadril, me levantando ligeiramente.

— Eu... Eu acho que sim — disse, observando as sombras dançarem sobre o seu rosto. Um arrepio se espalhou ao longo de minha pele, seus cílios abaixaram. Com uma mão, ele delicadamente abriu minhas pernas. Lutei contra a vontade de fechá-las quando ele fez o som mais sexy já conhecido pelo homem.

— Eu tenho que fazer isso — ele disse, e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Seus olhos foram para cima, buscando permissão. — Eu realmente tenho que fazer isso, baby.

Prazer e medo passaram por mim.

– Eu não tenho... Quer dizer, ninguém fez isso antes.

— Eu sei. — Ele parecia orgulhoso e possessivo. — Vai ser incrível. Eu prometo.

Concordei e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra os cobertores, já sabendo o que esperar. Eu não era tão ingênua ou burra, mas quando senti seu dedo escovar sobre mim, quase alcancei o ápice. Apenas o roçar de um dedo e meu corpo começou a tremer e meus quadris levantaram-se para atender o seu toque.

— Tão sensível — ele murmurou, deslizando um dedo dentro, fazendo com que minhas costas arqueassem enquanto um suave grito era arrancado de minha garganta.

Em seguida, sua cabeça caiu e minhas costas ficaram expostas para fora das cobertas. A ligeira barba em seu queixo era tentadora contra as minhas coxas.

Meu corpo inteiro ficou rígido e os meus sentidos sobrecarregados no momento que sua boca me tocou lá no beijo mais doce possível.

— Você entendeu? — ele perguntou de novo.

Meus dedos cavaram os cobertores quando ele fez algo verdadeiramente perverso com o dedo.

— Edward...

— Você não merece ser fodida como uma aventura de uma noite. — Ele beijou o interior de minha coxa, e eu derreti. — Você merece prazer. Deve ser tudo sobre você, sempre sobre você.

E então sua língua e dedos estavam em mim de novo. Prazer se enrolava apertado e o primeiro impulso era doce e afiado. Meus quadris balançaram descaradamente contra o que ele estava fazendo e seu grunhido de aprovação enviou-me direto para perto da borda. Meu corpo quebrou e se partiu em milhares de pedaços e eu gritei o nome dele de uma maneira que realmente me envergonharia mais tarde. Essa foi a coisa mais incrível e mais completa que eu já senti. Era como voar e cair ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não parou até que o último tremor rolou por mim e minha respiração começou a voltar ao normal. Beijou minha coxa novamente e, em seguida, subiu em cima de mim, plantando as mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça. Abri os olhos, atordoada.

Seu sorriso era parcialmente presunçoso.

— Eu disse que seria incrível.

— Foi... Completamente incrível. — Estendi a mão, correndo os dedos sobre sua mandíbula e, em seguida, para baixo na sua garganta, no peito. Meu olhar caiu, e eu podia ver a protuberância em seu moletom. Enfiei minha mão por seu estômago, mas ele agarrou meu pulso antes que eu pudesse alcançar o que queria, e ele rolou para o lado. Eu virei minha cabeça para ele, confusa. — Você não quer...?

Suas sobrancelhas subiram.

Calor inundou meu rosto, o que era tão estúpido considerando o que ele acabou de fazer.

— Você não quer ir mais longe? Quero dizer, você não chegou lá e ... — E eu só queria parar de falar tudo junto. Isso era tão embaraçoso.

Edward riu quando me recolheu em seus braços, encaixando minhas costas contra a sua frente, e eu podia senti-lo, ainda brotando uma furiosa ereção.

— Eu estou bem. Isto foi sobre você.

— Você não parece bem. — Eu mexi meu traseiro, e ele gemeu. Um sorriso puxou meus lábios. — Vê?

— Sim, eu vejo e sinto.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás para que pudesse vê-lo e mordi meu lábio, esperando que minha próxima pergunta não soasse incrivelmente estúpida.

— Você não quer?

— Eu não quero? — Descrença coloria sua voz. Uma mão caiu para minha cintura enquanto ele empurrava seus quadris para frente, alisando contra o meu traseiro de uma maneira que me deixou doendo novamente. — Eu não quero nada mais do que entrar em você e ficar lá.

Um tremor trabalhou seu caminho pela minha espinha.

— Então, por que você não está?

Ele tirou cabelo do meu rosto, colocando-o de volta atrás da minha orelha.

— Eu queria fazer isso por você e eu... bem, eu normalmente não faço isso com outras garotas.

Meu estômago azedou com a menção de outras garotas, mas eu ignorei.

— Você está corando?

— Não. — ele bufou. — Eu não coro.

— Uh-huh, devem ser as sombras, então. — Eu cruzei os braços no meu peito. — Então você não faz isso? Porque parecia que você realmente tinha muita experiência.

Ele riu de novo quando se sentou, pegando um cobertor. Puxou sobre nós, colocando-o em torno de mim.

— Eu não disse que nunca havia feito.

Eu considerei e realmente ele teve relacionamentos por um tempo com algumas garotas e deve ter feito isso para elas, mas isso ainda não respondia o porque ele não foi mais longe comigo. Eu queria que meu cérebro parasse de pensar, porque isso estava realmente começando a me dar nos nervos.

A mão de Edward deslizou ao redor da minha cintura.

— Eu quero Bella. Eu realmente quero. Portanto, não comece a encher sua cabeça com besteira. Eu só queria fazer isso por você. — Ele fez uma pausa, pressionando seus lábios contra minha bochecha. — E há o fato de que os preservativos estão lá em cima e caminhar vai ser difícil para mim agora.

Fui incapaz de evitar uma risada.

— Estou tomando a pílula.

Ele gemeu.

— Você não está ajudando.

— Você sempre usa camisinha, né? Por favor, me diga que você usava camisinha.

— Eu sempre usei camisinha.

Alívio tomou conta de mim.

— Então...

— Bella, baby, você está me matando.

Eu sorri quando rolei de volta.

— Há outras coisas que eu posso fazer sabe.

Seu peito subia bruscamente e ele se acalmou.

— Você não me deve isso, Bella. Não foi por essa razão que fiz isso.

Pensei nas poucas vezes que eu havia feito algo com a boca ou com as mãos. Todas foram com Jacob ao longo dos anos na escola e tudo mais e fiz isso porque me senti obrigada, se não, Jacob seguiria em frente. Uma coisa estúpida, e honestamente, teria sido melhor se ele tivesse simplesmente me deixado pra lá, mas agora isso não importava mais. Eu queria fazer aquilo e não era porque devia a Edward.

Balançando para o meu lado, eu derrubei minha cabeça para trás e encontrei seu olhar. O cobertor escorregou pelos meus ombros, mas quase não notei.

— Eu quero fazer isso. Não porque eu te devo algo, mas porque eu quero.

Um músculo pulsou em sua mandíbula à medida que se levantava e eu pensei que ele poderia fugir. Respirando fundo e reunindo toda a coragem que eu possuía – antes que a perdesse – coloquei minhas mãos entre suas pernas e o segurei. Seu corpo inteiro se sacudiu como se tivesse levado um choque. Forcei meus olhos até encontrar os seus.

– Você vai me dizer não?

Seus olhos estavam quase pretos e parecia ter se passado uma eternidade quando ele estendeu a mão, colocando-a sobre a minha. Não disse nada, mas balançou os quadris para frente, pressionando- se em minha mão.

Isso foi resposta suficiente para mim.

Ed

Juro por Deus que essa não era a minha intenção quando comecei. Eu não tinha certeza se sabia o que estava fazendo quando a beijei, apenas queria que ela parasse de chorar e entendesse que merecia muito mais do que estava pedindo.

Mas e agora?

Toda a ideia de satisfazê-la e depois ir dormir – mesmo que desconfortavelmente – pulou pela janela no segundo em que ela agarrou-me em sua pequena mão. Mesmo com a minha própria mão sobre a dela, eu sabia que não deveria deixá-la fazer isso. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui masturbado e parecia ir contra a natureza recusar esse ato, mas Bella?

Era como se minhas fantasias mais selvagens se tornassem realidade, e com o gosto dela ainda persistindo na minha boca, eu nunca estive mais duro na minha vida. Ninguém, nenhuma garota que eu já conheci, se comparava com o que senti com o meu dedo e contra a minha boca.

Mas esta era Isabella, Bella bonita-como-a-porra.

Ela olhou pra mim através daqueles cílios escuros e, ah inferno, eu sempre fui um otário diante daqueles grandes olhos azuis. Um pequeno sorriso hesitante apareceu em seus lábios inchados.

— Eu vou tomar isso como um sim?

A ânsia em seu olhar foi minha ruína e meu autocontrole quebrou mais depressa do que um ovo batendo no chão.

Provavelmente me fez o maior babaca do país, mas foda-se toda a coisa cavalheiresca. Eu estava a segundos de distância de explodir e ainda estava de moletom. Quão estranho seria isso?

Tirei minha mão da dela.

— Tome como você quiser baby.

Seu rosto se espalhou em um sorriso tão brilhante que era quase demasiado difícil de olhar. Pressão aumentou o cerco contra o meu peito, inesperado e intenso. Mudei-me para pará-la, mas, em seguida, sua mão deslizou pelo meu comprimento e... E sim, ela me tinha. Eu era todo dela.

Na realidade, embora eu estivesse com todas as outras, eu sempre fui de Bella.

Coloquei meu peso sobre meus ombros e me levantei para que ela puxar meu moletom. Percebi que ela hesitou para tirar minha cueca, então não me surpreendi quando ela parou com os dedos na borda do tecido da boxer.

Ela olhou para cima com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Duendes de Natal?

Eu dei de ombros desequilibrando.

— Eu estou seguindo um tema.

—Percebi. — Ela mordeu aquele maldito lábio, e isso me fez querer beijá-la novamente, mas puxou minha cueca para baixo e cuidadosamente me libertou, e socou o ar dos meus pulmões. Ela não parou até que se juntou ao meu moletom, e então se sentou, o cobertor em torno de sua cintura.

Droga.

Olhando para ela, todo o meu corpo se contraiu. Droga, ela era sexy como o inferno com seu cabelo escuro caindo sobre os ombros, e parcialmente ocultando seus seios. Quem disse que os homens eram criaturas visuais acertou totalmente com isso.

Estendendo a mão, escovei os cachos pesados por cima do ombro, expondo um de seus seios empinados. Ela ficou imóvel, parecendo incrivelmente adorável enquanto se contorcia. Eu podia observá-la para sempre.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e os cabelos caíram de volta em seu ombro quando colocou os dedos em volta da minha base e puta merda. Minhas costas se curvaram quando sua mão deslizou lentamente para cima e depois para baixo. Eu fechei meus olhos, porque sabia que se ficasse olhando para ela isso acabaria em segundos.

Não que eu estava longe de fazê-lo de qualquer maneira.

Sua mão se movia em cursos determinados, lentos, os movimentos um pouco desajeitados, mas havia algo ainda mais sexy sobre isso. Ela estava insegura, mas isso não a impediu. Nada parava Isabella, e eu aposto que se eu abrisse meus olhos, aquela pequena mandíbula estaria definida em concentração.

Eu precisava ver e eu estava certo. Meu corpo inteiro se contraiu quando seu aperto se tornou mais confiante e mais rápido.

— Uh, baby, eu não estou...

Ela olhou para cima, com os lábios entreabertos e bochechas coradas. Seu peito movia-se rapidamente, e prazer construía no topo da minha coluna, prestes a desligar.

— Eu estou...

— Você está fodendo perfeito – perfeito demais.

Ela sorriu de novo, e eu tive que fechar meus malditos olhos novamente, porque se eu caísse em seus olhos, eu nunca ressurgiria. Sua mão abrandou no topo, o polegar ao topo da cabeça, e eu gemi quando minhas pernas se enrijeceram. Eu não estava...

Santo inferno!

O calor quente e úmido de sua boca fechada em torno de mim me enviou diretamente ao ápice. Minhas costas cederam. Tentei afastá-la, mas ela estava fechada em mim e não ia a lugar nenhum. Eu lancei minha cabeça para trás, meus dedos apertaram em seu cabelo. A explosão rolou pela minha espinha e não havia como parar isso. A libertação me balançou por dentro, e ela ficou lá, com a boca e mão trabalhando até que parei de vibrar. Eu estava destruído de um jeito que eu nunca estivera antes – de maneira incrível, perfeita.

Respirando com dificuldade, eu a agarrei pelos braços e a puxei por cima de mim, deitando-a em meu peito. Nossas pernas estavam emaranhadas, e apesar de seu peso não ser nada para mim, eu podia sentia-la em cada osso.

Um tremor inesperado me pegou quando ela descansou sua bochecha justo acima do meu coração. Passei meus braços em torno dela, segurando-a perto.

Uma paz lânguida invadiu meu corpo.

_**Coisa mais fofa esse casal,né?**_

_**A coisa vai ficar mais quente ainda.**_

_**E nosso casal fofura vai passar por muitas tormentas e perigo.**_

_**Estou postando uma nova fic hj.**_

_**Abram mentes e o corações e deixem o amor falar mais alto.**_

_**A estória é linda. Se derem uma chance, tenho certeza que vcs irão se apaixonar por esses Cowboys.**_

_**beijos e até**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oiii!_

_Obrigada pelos comentários. No próximo cap. respondo todos._

_Só uma coisa para dizer sobre este cap.** Ai Ai!**_

_**Um tremor inesperado me pegou quando ela descansou sua bochecha justo acima do meu coração. Passei meus braços em torno dela, segurando-a perto. Eu sabia que ela ficaria com frio em breve, mas eu era muito egoísta para deixá-la ir tempo suficiente para encontrar esse cobertor maldito. **_

_**Sentindo sua suavidade toda em torno de mim, eu a segurei até meu coração seguir mais lentamente, até que eu pudesse abrir os olhos novamente e isso me pareceu uma eternidade. **_

Uma paz lânguida invadiu meu corpo, mas não dormi facilmente. Havia uma parte de mim que não queria adormecer, porque eu não queria perder um segundo de suas respirações suaves. Ela desmaiou em cima de mim e, com um sorriso nos meus lábios, coloquei-a de lado e a aninhei contra meu peito com as cobertas puxadas confortavelmente sobre nós. O fogo duraria até a manhã, mas o frio já havia se infiltrado na sala.

Eu nunca dormi com uma garota antes, como, compartilhar a mesma cama ou até mesmo o mesmo cobertor após o sexo. As outras garotas geralmente saíam, e se elas dormissem depois, eu dormia em qualquer outro lugar. Bella sempre fora a única mulher com quem eu já passara uma noite inteira, então não fiquei surpreso por não parecer estranho fazê-lo agora, apesar de que tudo era diferente entre nós.

Começando com o fato de que ela estava enrolada contra mim – completamente nua e linda. Suas costas descansavam contra o meu peito e a fantástica curva de sua bunda estava pressionada contra

mim. Eu não coloquei qualquer roupa de volta, então eu estava duro. Na verdade, acho que não cheguei a perder o tesão.

Eu estava encostado no meu cotovelo com a bochecha contra meu punho e estive assim por pelo menos uma hora, olhando-a. Ela tinha os cílios mais grossos que eu já vira. Eles espalhavam os topos de suas bochechas – bochechas levemente salpicadas de pálidas sardas. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e cheios. Inchados dos meus beijos. Uma onda de orgulho masculino veio sobre mim, e eu me inclinei para baixo, pressionando um beijo em sua têmpora.

Bella murmurou algo e se moveu. Minha mão acalmou contra seu estômago. Eu estava traçando círculos em torno do umbigo dela, mas toda vez que ela movia aquela bunda doce, antagonizava o que pendia entre minhas pernas.

Ela dormiu muito rapidamente, e não acordou.

Meu olhar viajou em seu rosto. Não havia necessidade de traçar cada bela linha delicada, e memorizá-la, porque eu já tinha feito isso há muito tempo.

O cobertor escorregou de seu ombro, e eu puxei-o de volta para cima. Em seu sono, um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios, e meu peito se apertou.

Suspirando, estiquei ao lado dela e aumentei o meu aperto, Bella reposicionou para sua cabeça caber sobre meu peito. Não demorei muito para cair no sono, mas cerca de duas horas depois, um ruído me acordou. Meus olhos se abriram e percebi que o fogo na lareira estava quase no fim. Fiquei alerta imediatamente e prendi a respiração enquanto ouvia. O barulho voltou – um profundo uivo do vento. Soltei minha respiração lentamente, aliviado. Eu odiava estar paranoico assim, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, isso era necessário.

Inclinando minha cabeça, olhei para Bella. Ela virou-se em sono, se aconchegando mais perto de mim. Uma perna estava jogada sobre a minha e sua cabeça descansava no meu peito. Sua mão estava enrolada acima do meu coração e eu ainda estava tão duro que eu estava começando a me perguntar se isso seria permanente.

Droga.

Minha mão tremia quando a levantei, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto. Eu não queria me levantar, mas não queria que ela acordasse em uma sala congelando. Tão delicadamente quanto pude, saí de debaixo dela. Ela realmente devia estar cansada, porque mal se mexeu quando me levantei e puxei um cobertor sobre ela.

Eu puxei meu moletom, ignorando a vontade de voltar para essas cobertas e acordá-la de uma maneira que eu duvidava que Jacob já havia feito. Assim que sai da sala, estremeci. O resto da casa estava congelando.

Olhei ao redor da árvore de natal e vi que a neve ainda caia, mas era mais leve. Tudo estava branco lá fora e eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo levaria para as estradas serem limpas, ou mesmo se os limpa-neve poderiam sair agora.

Movendo-me em torno da casa, verifiquei as portas e janelas como se tivesse TOC. Tudo estava bem – bloqueado e protegido. Enquanto eu descia até a garagem para pegar mais lenha, meu cérebro repetia toda a cena com Bella.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã e no silêncio da casa, eu não podia acreditar que a noite passada aconteceu. Amaldiçoando quando meus pés tocaram o cimento gelado da garagem, corri para reunir alguns troncos secos. Ter calçado sapatos teria sido inteligente – idiota. E mesmo com tudo isso, meu cérebro continua preso nela. Porra, quando ela disse a parte do amor, eu estava completamente perdido nela.

Eu estava perdido nela por um tempo agora.

Não era como se os meus sentimentos por ela fossem novos, ou que eu os descobri quando eu coloquei a minha boca sobre ela, ou quando ela deixou escapar aquela frase semiacabada. Merda como essa não acontecia. Talvez algumas pessoas acordavam um dia e se apaixonavam. Não eu. Isto cresceu ao longo do tempo, começando quando ela saiu em seu primeiro encontro com Jacob. Até hoje, eu ainda lembro aquela mordida amarga de ciúme quando ela me disse que estava namorando ele. Antes disso, eu realmente não havia entendido o que eu sentia por Bella. Foda-se. Nós ainda éramos crianças em um monte de maneiras, e eu estava descobrindo o prazer, tendo momentos felizes com o sexo oposto.

Só depois que Bella me disse que terminara com Jacob que percebi a extensão do que eu sentia por ela. Porque não fiquei triste ou chateado – eu estava feliz, me senti aliviado. Só isso já me fazia tão indigno de Bella, mas era a verdade. Eu era um bastardo. Ainda era.

Eu sabia que naquele momento, enquanto estávamos do lado de fora do prédio de ciência no campus, que eu a amava. Não da maneira melhor amigo. Não do tipo quase-como-uma-irmãzinha. Eu a amava de uma maneira que transcende essas coisas. Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Até então, eu não reconhecia meu sentimento por ela. Recusei- me a deixá-lo crescer em algo mais do que um desejo que não podia ser saciado. Pessoas faziam isso o tempo todo. Eu era apenas mais um.

Bella sempre foi muito boa para mim. E nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que ela sentia algo mais do que amizade e eu ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que de fato ela sentia, pois eu não conseguia entender como ela poderia estar apaixonado por mim, depois de me ver – suas próprias palavras – foder qualquer coisa que anda, por anos.

Como ela poderia?

Eu não entendia.

E também não queria questionar isso, pelo menos não agora. Eu tinha o que? Um ou dois dias vivendo o que eu sempre quis antes de que a realidade me golpeasse na cara, porque eu sabia que havia uma verdadeira e boa chance de que, quando voltássemos para o mundo real, ela percebesse que poderia ter alguém muito melhor do que eu. Que pudesse encontrar um cara que não estava prestes a recusar uma carreira garantida para ganhar dinheiro – e que não passara os últimos sete anos indo atrás de cada garota, exceto ela.

Bella

Eu acordei com o cheiro de café fresco, o que não fazia sentido, já que tínhamos perdido a energia. Ou eu apenas tinha sonhado isso? Movendo-me pela nossa cama improvisada, eu não senti Edward ou seu calor. Talvez eu tivesse sonhado tudo, desde ontem à noite. Meus olhos se abriram com meu estômago revirando. As chamas seguiam forte na lareira e enfiada debaixo das cobertas, eu estava bem quentinha. E também estava muito sozinha.

Meu coração se afundou mais rápido que o Titanic. Eu fechei meus olhos e pensei que a probabilidade de ontem à noite ser um sonho era altamente improvável, porque eu estava nua debaixo dos cobertores, o que significava que Edward provavelmente acordou essa manhã e esteve perto de mastigar seu braço para fugir.

Ele se arrependeu.

Eu sabia.

Lamentou o que fez, e nós sequer tínhamos feito sexo.

— Você pode parar de fingir que está dormindo — a voz profunda de Edward veio sobre mim. Divertimento colorindo seu tom. — Eu sei que você está acordada.

Eu abri um olho.

— Eu não estou fingindo.

— Uh huh.

Lutando contra o desejo de puxar o cobertor sobre minha cabeça e fingir que eu não estava aqui, eu respirei fundo e rolei para as minhas costas. Edward estava sentado ao pé da cadeira, segurando uma garrafa térmica nas mãos.

Um lado de seus lábios inclinou-se. Ele colocou a garrafa no chão e estendeu a mão para o outro lado, pegando um copo.

— Eu sei como você precisa de sua cafeína, então encontrei um pouco de café instantâneo e água fervida sobre o fogo. Tem um pouco de açúcar para você, também.

Sentei-me, segurando o cobertor junto ao meu peito. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti minha respiração parar. Os olhos de Edward eram tão escuros, quase pretos. Eu não tinha noção do que ele estava pensando, eu nunca sabia alias. Forcei meu cérebro para dizer alguma coisa.

— Você ferveu água sobre o fogo?

Seu sorriso se abriu, revelando aquelas covinhas profundas que sempre me pegavam, enquanto ele abriu a tampa com uma torção do pulso e serviu o café.

— Você parece tão surpresa.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo isso. Abaixando o olhar, não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. O que ele fez na noite passada só existiu em minhas fantasias e nunca em minha realidade. Eu não conseguia conciliar os fatos. Só porque ele me fez café e se esforçou para fazê-lo não significava que ele estava prestes a pronunciar o seu amor eterno para mim ou para saltar em meus ossos.

— Bella?

Forçando meu olhar, calor varreu meu rosto. Eu deslizei sobre a cama de cobertores e peguei o copo.

— Obrigada.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando puxou o copo de volta.

— Não. Não ainda.

Inclinando minha cabeça para o lado, eu fiz uma careta.

— Por quê?

— Você vai ver. — Colocando o café para baixo, ele se levantou e veio para a beira de nossa cama improvisada. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e lentamente, como se tivesse medo de me assustar, ele segurou meu rosto em sua mão. — Bom dia.

Perdida na simples sensação de sua mão no meu rosto, eu olhei para ele por um momento.

— Bom dia?

Ele se ajoelhou e se inclinou, pressionando sua testa contra a minha.

— Eu acho que nós podemos fazer melhor do que isso.

Meu coração disparou para cima. Sua proximidade era um bom sinal, certo? Eu tentei não me perguntar se eu tinha um bom hálito matinal enquanto eu engolia.

— Nós podemos?

Ele balançou a cabeça e seu nariz roçou o meu. O meu domínio sobre o cobertor apertou como o meu estômago oco.

— Muito fácil — disse ele. — Quer ver?

— Sim. — Aquela palavra saiu como um sussurro.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ele beijou o canto dos meus lábios, e em seguida, o outro. Um tremor percorreu-me quando seu polegar alisou minha bochecha, e então ele aprofundou a pressão em meus lábios, me beijando de verdade.

— Que tal isso? — ele perguntou, soltando um beijo em meus lábios, um rápido. — Isso foi um melhor bom dia?

Incapaz de falar, eu assenti.

Edward riu quando se inclinou para trás e pegou o copo. Entregando-o, ele se sentou ao meu lado onde derreti em uma poça em uma fração de segundo.

O primeiro gole de café foi um longo caminho para encontrar a capacidade de falar.

— Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

Um ombro encolheu.

— Umas duas horas. O fogo estava acabando, então tive que colocar mais lenha.

Tomei outro gole. Café instantâneo não era ruim.

— Eu dormi tudo isso?

— Sim. Bem, você estava falando um pouco em seu sono.

Meu queixo caiu.

— Oh, não. Eu estava? O que eu disse? Oh, meu...

— Eu estava apenas brincando. — Rindo, ele olhou para mim de lado. — Você não fala em seu sono, mas por sua reação, eu estou desejando que você tivesse.

Eu estreitei meus olhos.

— Isso foi maldade.

Ele sorriu.

— Você dormiu bem?

— Eu acho que foi o meu melhor sono desde a última vez que tomei Nyquil. — Corei novamente, percebendo o que parecia, e eu rapidamente mergulhei minha cabeça, deixando meu cabelo proteger meu rosto em chamas.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— O mesmo aqui. Melhor sono que eu tive nos últimos anos.

— Sério? — Ousei uma espiada nele. Eu não sei por que parecia tão importante, mas era.

Ele estava olhando para frente.

— Eu nunca dormi com uma garota antes.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— Diga novamente?

Seus lábios se torceram em um sorriso irônico.

— Eu nunca dormi com uma garota depois de fazer qualquer coisa com elas. Você é realmente a única garota com quem eu já compartilhei a cama durante a noite.

Uma onda de tontura passou por mim, e eu escondi o meu sorriso, tomando outro gole. Lembrei-me do que ele disse sobre Mindy, e eu quase pulei e fiz uma dancinha feliz nua.

— Nem uma vez?

Ele balançou a cabeça quando se virou por mim.

— Eu nunca quis.

Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente, e eu não teria sido capaz de olhar para longe se Papai Noel estivesse correndo através da sala com um rifle.

— Nunca?

Inclinando-se para trás, ele plantou uma mão atrás de mim.

— Nunca — ele disse, em voz baixa. Inclinando a cabeça, ele pressionou um beijo contra o meu ombro nu, e depois descansou o queixo lá.

Eu estava com medo de cuspir café em todos os lugares. Ele não se arrependia da noite passada. Isso era óbvio. Alívio era como uma droga doce arranhando em mim, mas eu ainda não sabia como agir, e estava com medo de dizer a coisa errada.

Felizmente, Edward tinha muito mais experiência do que eu em tudo isto.

— A neve não está caindo tão pesada agora. O limpa-neve deve ser capaz de sair em algum momento.

Uma pontada de decepção me bateu e eu escondi com um sorriso. Engraçado como um dia atrás tudo que eu queria era ir para casa.

— Você acha que eles vão chegar até nós hoje?

— Eu ficaria muito surpreso. Provavelmente amanhã — respondeu ele. — É como o Polo Norte lá fora agora.

— Parece bom para o Papai Noel.

Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Acho que até ele se perderia nessa bagunça.

Eu terminei o café, e Edward pegou o copo de minhas mãos. Reunindo o cobertor em torno de mim, murmurei algo sobre o banheiro, e ele me disse para usar o andar de baixo. Eu arrastei para fora da sala, me enrolando mais no cobertor quando encontrava as temperaturas frias no resto da casa. Provavelmente teria sido inteligente pegar minhas roupas – onde quer que elas estejam – para que eu pudesse me trocar, mas eu corri para o banheiro, meus pés descalços batendo contra o chão de madeira frio.

Descobri que Edward reuniu alguns itens pessoais e os colocou no banheiro para eu não ter que ir lá em cima. Devido ao gesto prestativo, sorri enquanto fazia minha rotina matinal. Borboletas se aninharam em meu estômago e estavam prestes a voar. Usando o que eu tinha, eu lavei o melhor que eu poderia sem me matar com a água gelada.

Aquelas malditas borboletas voavam ao redor, saltando minhas entranhas quando saí do banheiro. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes, apesar do frio. Eu parei pela árvore de Natal somente por alguns segundos – por causa da janela e do perigo que apresentava. Meu olhar caiu para os dois presentes sob a árvore, aqueles com os nossos nomes neles. Um sorriso vibrou em meus lábios enquanto eu arrastava meus olhos para a estrela brilhante no topo da árvore. Não tinha nem pensado em acender as luzes.

Se eu estivesse contando direito, o Natal era daqui a uma semana e alguns dias. Eu sabia o que queria para o Natal, e parecia que eu havia conseguido. Eu esperava que o feriado tivesse chegado cedo para mim, e isso não era um acaso selvagem.

Quando voltei para a sala, Edward tinha espalhado um Buffet do tipo não cozido – banana, barras de cerais, e outras coisas mais - para nosso café da manhã sobre a mesa de café de carvalho escuro.

Parei logo dentro da sala, o meu coração na garganta, ou talvez na minha boca neste momento.

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu.

— Este é o melhor que posso fazer para o café da manhã.

— É perfeito. — Minhas palavras soaram abafadas e eu percebi que estava à beira das lágrimas. O tipo bom, mas realmente, chorar como um bebê não seria atraente. Abaixando minha cabeça, eu fui para o lado e sentei-me em um travesseiro desocupado, mantendo o cobertor perto.

— Parece como batatas fritas e legumes crus para almoço e jantar — disse ele, deslizando outra xícara de café fresco na minha direção. — Estamos comendo coisas saudáveis hoje.

Eu ri.

— Como se eu comesse de forma diferente qualquer outro dia.

Ele zombou.

— Você gosta de carne vermelha. Não minta.

Essa parte era verdade.

— Obrigada por arrumar tudo.

— O prazer é meu. — Ele me deu uma cotovelada delicadamente. — Coma. Tenho um grande dia planejado para você.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram.

— Você tem? Está planejando me dar a pá para eu limpar a garagem?

— Não. — Pegando uma maçã, ele se recostou arrogantemente. — Não envolve lá fora, mas gira em torno de alguma atividade física.

Calor correu através do meu sangue.

— Sério?

Ele me olhou com um brilho perverso.

—Olhe ao redor da sala, Bella. Há algo faltando.

Vasculhando a sala, ele me deu um momento para captar a mensagem.

— Minhas roupas? Onde estão as minhas roupas?

Seu sorriso de resposta foi puro pecado.

— Você não vai precisar de nenhuma roupa hoje, baby.

Oh meu, meu, meu... Deus!

Meus olhos se arregalaram com o que foi, provavelmente, seriamente atraente.

Sob o cobertor, meu corpo aqueceu deliciosamente.

— Então, tudo que eu tenho é este cobertor?

— A maior parte do tempo.

Um arrepio passou por mim.

— Ok. E você continua a usar roupas?

Edward piscou quando ele deu uma mordida da maçã.

— A maior parte do tempo.

— Não parece justo, não é?

Calor fervia em seu olhar.

— Oh, será igualmente justo.

Seria possível derreter? Eu acreditava que sim. Sua risada profunda me fez ruborizar e voltei-me para o nosso pequeno buffet, me ocupando com a alimentação. Tantas perguntas subiram para a ponta da minha língua. Eu queria – não, eu precisava – de algum tipo de confirmação do que estava acontecendo entre nós, mas para ser honesta, eu estava com muito medo de dizer algo que pudesse fazer que tudo isso desabasse sobre mim, estilhaçando como um frágil globo de neve.

Isso era sem lógica, provavelmente até um pouco errado, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Depois de alguns instantes, começamos a falar... falar normalmente. Sobre o próximo semestre e quais as aulas que não teríamos. Como ele pretendia falar com sua mãe sobre a escola veterinária durante as férias, e eu realmente esperava que fosse melhor do que ele temia.

Edward precisava fazer o que o faria feliz, e não o que a sua mãe esperava.

Horas se passaram. De vez em quando, ele verificava a janela e voltava para o meu lado. Nós conversamos sobre Rose e Emmett, sobre como eu imaginava que ele estaria chateado por não chegar para fazer snowboard.

Acabamos conversando como sempre fizemos, mas havia algo mais do que isso. Edward me tocava nos momentos mais aleatórios, e eu comecei antecipar esses segundos. Ele passou os dedos sobre meu rosto enquanto falava sobre sua mãe tentando cozinhar peru novamente este ano. Eu fui uma participante relutante em muitas aventuras de cozinha da sua mãe, então eu não o invejava. Quando admiti que eu ainda mordiscava recheio cru, ele colocou meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha. E enquanto ele falava sobre o desejo de fazer biscoitos caseiros quando chegássemos a casa – e ele disse nós – ele deslizou os dedos sobre o meu ombro nu, provocando em mim uma série de tremores.

Edward levantou-se, estendendo a mão. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado desde que ele fez isso.

— É hora de um pouco daquela atividade física que prometi.

Por um tempo eu esquecera completamente que estava nua sob o cobertor e tinha uma boa ideia do que era essa atividade física da qual ele estava se referindo. Nervos subiram por mim e eu não conseguia respirar. Eu o queria tanto. Eu sempre quis, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer. E se eu fizesse algo errado? E se ele sentisse o mesmo que Jacob sentiu depois que transamos?

Mas eu confiava em Edward, e isso fazia uma enorme diferença.

Segurando o cobertor sobre meu peito, dei a ele minha mão livre. Seus dedos misturaram-se aos meus e ele puxou-me para ficar de pé com uma espantosa facilidade. Colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura e com um leve sorriso, se inclinou e pressionou sua testa contra a minha.

— Você se lembra do nosso baile de formatura? — ele perguntou. Sua mão apertou em volta da minha, mas não me puxou para mais perto.

Eu pisquei com a pergunta inesperada.

— Sim.

— Eu te prometi uma dança. — Seus olhos se fecharam e seus dedos se abriram em minhas costas. — Eu não cumpri essa promessa.

Balançando a cabeça um pouco, eu olhei para ele.

— Edward...

Seus olhos se abriram.

— Nós nunca dançamos. Eu fui um idiota.

Meu coração começou a bater com aquela lembrança. Eu fui ao baile com Jacob, mas Edward me prometeu uma dança. Mesmo sendo errado, eu passei a maior parte desse baile ansiosa por essa dança, ao invés de prestar atenção em Jacob. Mas Edward saíra com Betty Holland para um quarto de hotel. Eu a ouvi falando para as amigas no banheiro.

Sem palavras, eu balancei minha cabeça novamente e não podia acreditar que ele ainda se lembrava disso.

— Então, eu estou fazendo isso agora. — Ele se endireitou e me agraciou com um de seus maiores sorrisos. — Nós não temos a música, mas acho que podemos fazer funcionar mesmo assim.

Lágrimas formaram em meus olhos, respirando fundo eu assenti.

— Nós podemos fazer isso funcionar.

— Bom — ele disse, com a voz mais rouca do que o normal.

Edward me levantou para que meus pés descalços estivessem em cima dos dele e eu achei graça do ato. Suas covinhas se aprofundaram em resposta e ele me puxou para mais perto. Minha mão estava presa entre nós, segurando meu cobertor, mas nossas pernas estavam pressionadas juntas. Cantarolando sob sua respiração, ele balançou lentamente, movendo-se em um pequeno círculo. Eu não reconheci a música, mas o som melodioso e as vibrações profundas persuadiram meus olhos a se fechar.

Colocando meu rosto contra o peito dele, eu sorri enquanto dançávamos. Numa questão de momentos, esqueci que não vestia nada além de um cobertor, que a única música além do que ele cantarolava, era o zumbido do vento do lado de fora e que não estávamos em nenhum salão de baile glamoroso. Estar nos braços de Edward era incrivelmente perfeito, não havia outra maneira de descrevê- lo. Meu coração se encheu de amor ao ponto de eu achar que ele iria estourar. Eu estava me tornando um gigante mashmallow que estava derretendo por ele.

Essa dança foi melhor do que qualquer dança no baile poderia ter sido.

Levantando minha cabeça, abri os olhos e meu olhar imediatamente se apegou ao dele. Seus olhos eram quase negros e naquele momento eles eram meu mundo inteiro. Edward baixou o queixo e o menor toque de seus lábios contra os meus enviou uma corrida de calafrios em minhas veias. Ele sussurrou meu nome e trovejou através de mim, uma mão deslizou pelas minhas costas e o segurou meu cabelo. Ele beliscou meus lábios até que abri minha boca para ele e então, o beijo se aprofundou, fazendo com que o ar pegasse na minha garganta. Ele me beijou até que o calor fluiu através de mim, como se eu tivesse bebido demais.

— Eu quero você — ele disse asperamente, seus lábios roçando os meus. — Eu te quero tanto e eu posso provar isso. Diga-me que você quer a mesma coisa.

Um tremor me balançou. Eu estava enlaçada em seu aquecido olhar e eu tinha certeza que já havia deixado claro o que eu queria, mas só uma palavra saiu da minha boca.

— Sim.

— Diga isso. — Seus lábios roçaram os meus e ele me beijou mais uma vez, torcendo minhas entranhas em deliciosos nós. — Diga- me, baby.

— Eu quero você — eu disse tonta. — Eu quero você, Edward. Só você.

Com um som profundo que me fez tremer, ele me levantou de seus pés e, em seguida, soltou o cobertor dos meus dedos, que caiu em um silêncio macio. Fogo líquido derramou em meu corpo, enquanto seu olhar viajava sobre mim.

— Droga — ele rosnou quando puxou o suéter fora, jogando-o em algum lugar. Esperançosamente não na lareira, mas naquele momento eu não acho que qualquer um de nós teria notado.

Meu olhar ficou preso em seu estômago e eu prendi minha respiração, para segurar minha barriga, porque estar nua ao lado de alguém que era o epítome da aptidão física era um pouco irritante, mas ele agarrou meus braços e puxou-me com força, nossos peitos ficando nivelados. O contato fritou meus sentidos.

Capturando meus lábios novamente, ele me beijou quando começou a se mover. Com uma mão em minha nuca e a outra contra a parte inferior das costas, e ele continuou a me beijar como se balançássemos ao som dos nossos corações batendo e do vento frio. Sua mão deslizou para baixo, sobre a curva do meu traseiro e eu ofeguei contra sua boca.

Senti seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso enquanto eles deslizavam sobre meu queixo. Ele guiou minha cabeça para trás, deixando minha garganta exposta. Seus beijos arrastavam ao longo do meu pescoço, me deixando tão alta que eu choraminguei. Não percebi que ele me virou até que meus pés roçaram os cobertores.

Meus dedos cravaram em seus quadris, quando ele me abaixou em direção aos cobertores, com seu corpo, quase, mas não completamente, cobrindo o meu. Eu respirei esganiçada enquanto deslizava minhas mãos ao longo dos cumes duros de seu abdômen. Meus dedos formigavam e todo meu corpo estava preso de um jeito delicioso. Inseguranças antigas penetraram em meus pensamentos, ameaçando a felicidade inebriante que ele criou quando enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e puxou para fora vários pacotes de preservativos.

Eu fiquei tensa com ele.

Seu sorriso era tímido.

— Eu estou preparado desta vez.

— Eu vejo isso — resmunguei, meu estômago torcendo e soltando ao mesmo tempo. Como eu poderia me sentir tão bem e tão nervosa ao mesmo tempo? Parecia impossível sentir tanto.

Edward olhou para mim, seu peito enchendo e escovando os meus.

— Nós não temos que fazer isso, Bella.

— Não. — Eu segurei seus braços. — Eu quero isso – eu quero você.

— Estou aliviado ao ouvir isso, porque eu... — ele parou com um pequeno movimento de cabeça e deu um beijo contra o oco da minha garganta. — Você precisa relaxar. Deixe-me ajudá-la a relaxar.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele varreu-me em um beijo que era tão macio, tão suave, que lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Eu não sabia que poderia ser beijada assim, que beijos poderiam ser tão dolorosamente perfeitos e que poderiam destruir você para sempre. Meus músculos relaxaram e eu coloquei minha mão sobre o cordão de seu moletom.

Edward gemeu, e suas mãos... bem as suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, prestando homenagem às minhas curvas e áreas sensíveis.

Ele tomou seu tempo, parecendo guardar cada centímetro do meu corpo na memória. Eu não sei como ele conseguia ir tão devagar, pois eu já estava queimando com a necessidade. Eu estava tão pronta que, quando seus dedos deslizaram entre minhas pernas, meu corpo inteiro se moveu para o toque, arqueando e doendo.

— Droga baby! Você torna muito difícil manter o controle. — Seu corpo estremeceu quando coloquei meus dedos dentro de seu moletom. — Tão fodidamente difícil.

Eu não queria que se mantivesse no controle.

Sua respiração acelerou enquanto eu puxava para baixo suas calças. Ele estava totalmente sob o comando, e por algum motivo eu achei isso sexy como o inferno. Então, ele sentou-se, tirou seu moletom e viajou sua boca para baixo, seguindo o caminho de suas mãos. Cada esbarrar de seus lábios, movimentos de sua língua ou pequenas mordidas, faziam parecer que ele estava marcando-se em mim.

Meus dedos agiam como garras em seu cabelo enquanto ele mergulhava sua língua em meu umbigo. Um som estrangulado saiu de mim e então, ele foi ainda mais para baixo, me beijando nas minhas partes mais sensíveis. Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a me debater debaixo dele, gritando enquanto ele acariciava, mordiscava e lambia. Ele tirou várias respirações, gemidos e resmungos de mim. Meu corpo estava queimando e meu coração disparado.

Tremores secundários me invadiram quando ele se sentou, pegando um pacote de camisinha. Eu não percebi que ele tinha posto o preservativo até que seu corpo cobriu o meu – peito com peito, quadril com quadril. Eu esperava que ele me virasse — da maneira que ele disse que gostava, mas ao invés disso, ele se colocou entre minhas pernas e eu podia senti-lo duro e pronto.

— Você tem certeza, querida? — ele perguntou com sua voz grave, rouca e tão sexy. — Nós podemos parar por aqui.

— Eu tenho certeza. — Deslizei minhas mãos para seus quadris e enganchei uma perna em torno dele, aproximando-nos juntos. — Por favor, Edward. Eu quero isso. Por favor.

Ed

Essa palavra me quebrou.

Por favor.

Como se ela tivesse que me pedir para fazer isso quando eu estava morrendo para entrar nela? Deveria ser eu a pedir.

Abaixei-me, tirei sua mão trêmula, de onde repousava sobre meu coração e dei um beijo no centro da palma de sua mão. A maneira como seu corpo tremia contra o meu quase me fez gozar ali mesmo. Meu olhar foi para cima, encontrando o dela. Pressão prendia meu peito.

Luxúria, abundante e poderosa bateu em mim. Do tipo que eu nunca senti antes. Meu corpo exigiu que eu empurrasse nela, percorresse todo o caminho dentro dela. Eu sofria para fazê-lo, para me perder na onda de prazer que eu sabia que ia acontecer, mas eu me forcei a retardar o meu entrar. Ela fez apenas uma vez antes, e eu não queria machucá-la. Eu não queria que houvesse um momento em que não era sublimemente perfeito para ela.

Deslizando a mão sob seu fino quadril, eu a levantei, até que eu me equilibrei em sua entrada. Meu coração gaguejou uma batida, e depois acelerou. Ela puxou sua mão livre e segurou meu rosto.

Eu estava fodidamente perdido.

Capturando sua boca, eu coloquei minha língua em sua quente cavidade enquanto eu lentamente empurrei nela, e puta merda, eu sentia cada centímetro de cada terminação nervosa. Incrível. Deslizando para dentro dela eu senti como a primeira vez. E de certa forma, foi. Eu nunca fiz isso dessa maneira antes – cara-a-cara. Eu era como um maldito virgem novamente. Nem sequer achava que era possível sentir-se dessa maneira, mas sentia. Meu corpo tremia com o esforço para ultrapassar a barreira que me impedia de mergulhar dentro dela e do sentimento, da emoção por trás disso. Levantando minha boca da dela, eu empurrei mais para dentro. Ela era tão incrivelmente apertada. Cada centímetro que ganhava era um belo milagre. Uma eternidade se passou, e eu estava de todo jeito e completamente cercado por ela. Sobrecarregado. Concluído. Meus quadris rolaram, e eu gemi quando sensações agudas bateram em mim.

Bella gemeu, e eu parei, meu coração tropeçando.

— Eu estou te machucando?

— Não — ela sussurrou com os olhos tão brilhantes e tão grandes. — É só que você é ... — Um rubor cobriu seu rosto doce, e Deus maldito, a sensação. — Você é grande e eu não tenho...

Eu mordi de volta um sorriso e uma onda de orgulho idiota.

— Eu sei. — Eu alisei o polegar ao longo de sua mandíbula. — Vai demorar alguns momentos para você se acostumar com isso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, mas o tom de seus olhos era muito claro, muito nítido. Ela estava molhada e quente, mas seu corpo estava rígido. Merda. Ela não estava gostando disso. Não tanto quanto eu.

Determinado a resolver isso, eu mantive meus quadris selados ao dela quando abaixei minha cabeça, beijando-a suavemente. Bella me beijou de volta, mas eu podia senti-la tremer debaixo de mim. Eu mordi de volta uma maldição, sabendo que eu deveria ter ido ainda mais devagar.

Enfiei a mão entre nós, movendo-a ao longo da linha frágil de sua clavícula, depois para baixo, sobre seu seio inchado. Eu , roçando meu polegar sobre a ponta. Seu mamilo estava duro, e isso era um bom sinal. A reação dela enviou um pulso de imediato através de mim.

Aprofundando o beijo, eu fiquei parado dentro dela, deixando-a tomar o passo seguinte. E ela fez. Seus quadris se contraíram, apenas um pequeno movimento, mas eu o senti como uma onda de choque. Movendo minha cabeça para baixo, eu capturei uma ponta rosada e suguei. Seus quadris se moveram de novo, e eu levantei minha cabeça, rangendo os dentes. Seus dedos se enroscaram no meu cabelo enquanto seus olhos saiam de foco e ela colocou sua perna em volta da minha, um desejo silencioso. Seus quadris ressuscitaram, e deixei escapar um forte suspiro. Bella gemeu, e o meu sangue ferveu.

Agora esse era um maldito grande sinal, mas eu precisava ter certeza.

— Você está bem? — perguntei, mal reconhecendo minha própria voz.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

— Sim. Parece... Parece melhor.

— Melhor? — Meus lábios tremeram em um meio sorriso. — Nós podemos fazer melhor do que melhor.

— Nós podemos? — Ela parecia sem fôlego.

— Uhum — murmurei, deslizando minha mão ao longo de sua coxa e guiando sua outra perna em volta do meu quadril. Seu suspiro de prazer foi o que eu precisava ouvir. — Que tal isso? — Eu a beijei enquanto puxei para fora lentamente, e então deslizei de volta para dentro. Ela estremeceu quando eu puxei metade para fora. — E isso? — perguntei.

Seus olhos estavam apenas metade abertos.

— Isso é ... isso é bom. Isso é ... oh... — Então seus olhos se fecharam e ela balançou os quadris para cima, recuperando os centímetros. — Oh, uau.

— Sim — eu resmunguei. — Uau.

Bella fez isso de novo e eu bati minha mão no travesseiro ao lado de sua cabeça. Eu a deixei definir o ritmo e meu Deus, uma vez que ela teve o jeito dela, ela enrolou as pernas em torno dos meus malditos quadris e minha contenção quebrou. Enfiei profundamente, uma e outra vez. Seus gemidos suaves subiram enquanto a intensidade e o ritmo tornavam-se febris. Me movi mais rápido, moendo meus quadris contra os dela e levantando, obtendo impulso e indo fundo. Seu movimento tornou-se frenético, e eu fiquei descuidado, arrastado enquanto ela gritava meu nome e seu corpo se contraiu em torno do meu aperto, ondas sensuais. Eu não conseguia segurar. Não mais. Com mais dois golpes, eu enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro e bati nela até gozar.

Enquanto eu tremia nela, eu finalmente entendi. Inferno. Eu entendi nesse momento o que foi tão difícil para mim este tempo todo. Sexo importava – oh, puta merda, isso importava – quando era com uma pessoa que significava alguma coisa.

Importava com Bella.

Bella

Meu corpo doía em todos os lugares, de um jeito realmente, verdadeiramente bom e desconhecido. Deus, agora eu podia entender o porquê todo mundo era louco com sexo. O que fizemos foi incrível. Eu não era tão ingênua e sabia que não era sempre sublime assim, mas nunca havia me sentido assim antes. Eu estava cheia e completa.

Eu não tinha ideia de que sexo poderia fazer com que eu me sentisse assim.

Levou uma eternidade para que meu ritmo cardíaco desacelerasse e eu sabia que o mesmo ocorreu com Edward, porque quando ele puxou para fora, ele rolou de costas e me puxou junto com ele. Ele estava metade em mim, metade fora. Um braço e perna estavam jogados sobre meu corpo e meu rosto repousava sobre seu coração. Ficamos assim, com sua mão movendo um lento círculo sobre minhas costas. Eu estava aconchegada mais perto do que poderia estar, mas também, eu estava mais contente do que conseguia me lembrar.

Estar deitada ao lado de uma fogueira, num dia de neve, parecia irreal. Quantos romances tinham sexo apaixonado próximo a uma lareira? Inúmeros, mais do que eu poderia contar. Eu quase ri, mas... Edward não falara nada ainda.

Abrindo os olhos, observei as chamas envolverem as toras e disse para mim mesma não surtar e estragar isso, o que quer que tudo isso significasse. Claro que meu cérebro não me ouviu e começou a vomitar perguntas como uma criança chata. ―Por que ele não disse nada?‖ ―Será que ele se arrependeu?‖ ―Ele gostou?‖ ―Será que sou tão frígida a ponto de ele mal esperar para sair daqui?‖. Meus pensamentos vieram até que estava prestes a me dar um soco na cara, mas a verdade é que Edward não disse nada e ele não deveria ter dito alguma coisa? Até Jacob falou depois que fizemos sexo pela primeira vez. Na ocasião, ele disse que havia gostado, o que acabou sendo uma mentira, mas ainda sim ele abriu a boca.

Oh Deus, e se isso foi um erro?

Eu fechei meus olhos, pois nunca conseguiria enxergar aquilo tudo como um erro. De jeito nenhum, mas e Edward? Sua mão parou ao longo das minhas costas, e eu percebi que eu estava completamente dura e tensa.

— Bella?

Uma parte de mim desejava enfiar minha cabeça debaixo das cobertas, mas o cobertor estava emaranhado ao longo de nossos quadris e parecia muito estranho empurrar minha cabeça lá em baixo. Obriguei-me a levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Seus olhos eram fendas preguiçosas, mas eu sabia que ele me via, que via tudo.

— O que você está pensando? — ele perguntou.

Calor inundou meu rosto, e eu comecei a sentar-me.

— Nada. Quer dizer, eu só estou pensando em tudo. O que fizemos? Foi incrível. Realmente. E eu espero que você sinta...

— Espera aí. — Seu braço apertou ao redor da minha cintura, me mantendo no lugar, e seus olhos estavam abertos agora. — Você espera que eu ache que foi incrível?

Sentindo-me demasiado exposta, eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e balancei a cabeça.

— Você está louca?

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

— Desculpe-me?

— Eu achei incrível? Não. Não foi incrível. Foi muito melhor do que incrível, foi imensamente melhor e eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes baby.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

— Essa é a verdade. Portanto, não vá enchendo sua cabeça com besteira. Estar com você jamais se comparará a isso. — Em um movimento fluido, ele sentou-se e puxou-me em seu colo. — Você me sente?

Me agarrando a seus ombros, eu engasguei. Oh, eu sentia ele muito bem. Uma bola de lava derretida se formou em minha barriga.

— Eu... Eu sinto você.

— Bom, porque é a verdade. — Suas mãos deslizaram para os meus quadris, e meu coração acelerou em resposta. Havia um brilho em seus olhos profundos e uma inclinação marota em seus lábios sensuais.

Ele não poderia estar...

Edward se mexeu um pouco e apertou contra o meu núcleo, quente e pronto. Caramba, ele não era humano. Ele riu quando viu a minha expressão.

— O quê? Você parece surpresa, baby.

— Você está pronto para... hum, ir de novo?

Seus lábios se inclinaram em um meio sorriso.

— Eu estou sempre pronto quando se trata de você, mas eu não...

— Você não o quê? — Eu havia ficado presa em toda a coisa quando se tratava de mim. — Quer fazer isso de novo?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, os olhos procurando o meu rosto.

— Não há nada que eu queira mais do que fazê-lo novamente, mas não precisamos. — Ele segurou meu rosto, deslizando o dedo ao longo do meu lábio inferior. — Nós podemos apenas relaxar.

Eu não acho que era capaz de apenas relaxar, não quando podia senti-lo. E também estava um pouco surpresa com a minha vontade para ir novamente. E eu estava pronta. Eu estava encharcada e ele deveria saber disso.

Meu coração estava batendo rápido, mais uma vez, quando abaixei meus cílios.

— Eu quero.

Seu pênis saltou.

— Bella...

Virando a cabeça, eu senti seu polegar cair sobre meu lábio inferior novamente e, em um movimento de ousadia que não sabia que era capaz, eu suguei a ponta do seu dedo polegar em minha boca.

O corpo inteiro de Edward empurrou e ele fez o som mais sexy do que nunca.

— Droga, baby...

Alimentada pela sua resposta, eu peguei o dedo profundamente em minha boca, enquanto me inclinava para ele. O peito dele era suave contra a minha pele sensível e eu gemi em torno de seu polegar, com os olhos fechados à deriva, enquanto o meu corpo tremia.

— Caralho — ele grunhiu, apertando meu quadril enquanto empurrava para cima. — Deus. Eu não me canso de você.

— Você me tem. — Eu abaixei sua mão no meu peito, gemendo no momento em que seus dedos cobriram meu peito. — Tudo de mim.

Ele se levantou, me beijando. Lento. Profundo. Uma dor pulsante entre minhas coxas, em sintonia com a corrida do meu coração. Deslizando as mãos pelos meus lados, ele moveu minhas pernas para que eu estivesse sentada em cima dele, e então, incitou a minha entrada. Eu podia ter começado isso, mas ele assumiu o controle completo. Apalpou meus seios e minha cabeça caiu para trás, arqueando o corpo.

Sua boca se fechou sobre a ponta rosada, e eu perdi a capacidade de respirar. O que ele fez com os lábios, a língua e os dentes enviaram picadas de prazer e solavancos através de mim, e nesse instante, eu sabia que Edward poderia ser muito mais bruto do que ele estava sendo. E isso me animava ainda mais.

Cheguei entre nós, segurando seu pênis latejante. Sua resposta gemida enviou uma onda de calafrios através de mim. Acariciando-o lentamente, eu pressionei minha testa contra a dele.

— Por favor — eu sussurrei de olhos fechados.

— Baby, você não tem que me pedir. — Ele pegou meu lábio inferior e beliscou. — Só me diga o que você quer e você terá.

Meu aperto aumentou e eu forcei as palavras.

— Eu quero você. Eu quero que você faça amor comigo. — Meus olhos se abriram para as três últimas palavras. Eu queria ter de volta essas palavras. Oh Deus, eu não deveria ter ...

Edward se moveu tão rápido que eu senti que o mundo girava. Ele serpenteou um braço em volta da minha cintura, me levantou e me colocou em minhas costas. No momento em que minha cabeça bateu nas almofadas, ele estava sobre mim.

Eu empurrei quando ele me separou e mergulhou como um homem faminto. Uma mão cavava o cobertor e minha outra enfiada através de seu cabelo sedoso, segurando-o quando sua língua mergulhou dentro de mim. Eu pensei que ia desmoronar bem naquele instante. Eu estava perto, mas suas carícias eram muito excitantemente macias.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom — disse ele, trabalhando com um dedo dentro. — E você é tão fodidamente apertada. Você é perfeita, você sabe. — Seus cílios levantados, seus olhos travando com os meus. — E eu amo quando você me olha quando eu estou fazendo isso. — Para pontuar, ele enganchou o dedo, encontrando um lugar que eu nem sabia que existia, e eu gritei. — E eu amo realmente a porra desse som.

Além das palavras, minha cabeça debatia de um lado para outro enquanto ele lambia, rodava e empurrava. Então seus lábios apertaram nesse feixe de nervos, espremendo um gemido de mim. Edward gemeu contra mim quando o meu corpo começou a tremer. Trabalhou outro dedo dentro, e eu voei para além, quebrando no esquecimento.

Edward tinha um preservativo no momento em que o último grito saiu de meus inchados lábios. As coisas pareciam borradas nas bordas quando os nossos olhos se encontraram. Seu olhar ardente me iluminou novamente. Uma matriz de emoções cintilou em seu impressionante rosto enquanto agarrava meus quadris e me puxava para que eu ficasse de joelhos. Desossada, eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito que se moveu com cada respiração entrecortada.

Segurando-me, ele sentou-se e me puxou acima de seu colo, com as pernas esticadas atrás de mim.

— Monte em mim. — disse ele, com o olhar em chamas.

Mudei minhas mãos em seus ombros, enquanto abri minhas coxas mais amplas.

— Outra primeira vez?

— Oh sim — disse ele, segurando-se pronto. — É outra primeira vez. — Isso me deixou insanamente feliz, e quando nossos olhares colidiram outra vez, eu não estava preparada para o olhar selvagem, possessivo neles. Segurando meu quadril com a mão livre, ele me guiou para baixo. A mordida inicial de dor quando ele deslizou para dentro de mim rapidamente dissipou em um sentimento maravilhoso de pressão e plenitude.

Levou um par de momentos para pegar um ritmo, mas logo ele estava empurrando para cima quando eu estava descendo, nossos corpos movendo-se juntos em perfeita sincronia. Ele pegou a minha boca quando passou o braço em volta de minha cintura, puxando-me contra seu peito, enquanto sua língua combinava os impulsos dos nossos quadris.

— Bella — ele rosnou com seu grande corpo tremendo.

Torci em cima dele, contorcendo-me, mas não foi o suficiente. Um gemido me escapou, e em um movimento fluido Edward me deixou em minhas costas, seus quadris batendo nos meus. Ele agarrou meus quadris, me levantando enquanto ia mais profundo e mais profundo. Ele tinha um braço em minha cintura e colocou a mão na parte inferior da minha barriga, me segurando no lugar. Eu não conseguia alavancar o suficiente para mover.

Era o que ele queria.

—Porra, eu não quero que isso acabe. Eu quero sentir isso – isso aqui... — Ele aterrou seus quadris, e toda a minha amiguinha estremeceu. — Eu quero sentir isso para sempre.

— Sim. Oh, meu Deus... — A tensão construiu tão rapidamente que eu não podia respirar. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, os olhos arregalados e cegos. Palavras saíram da minha boca. — Mais rápido. Por favor. Edward, por favor. Eu amo...

Ele bateu em mim, cortando minhas palavras, e eu explodi, quebrando tão profundamente que ele gritou e veio imediatamente, espasmos em seu corpo. As coisas que saíram de sua boca quase me derrubaram mais uma vez. Eram orações. Maldições. Palavras incoerentes que de alguma forma faziam todo o sentido para mim. Quando ele caiu em cima de mim, enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo e conseguiu manter a maioria de seu peso em seus braços. Eu não me importaria se ele tivesse caído em mim.

Percebi naquele momento que minhas pernas estavam bem embrulhadas em torno de sua cintura ainda. Eu as tirei, gemendo quando provocou um tremor.

Ele murmurou algo, e então disse:

— Eu não quero me mover.

Sorri na mancha de suor na pele de seu peito.

— Não faça isso.

Sua profunda risada retumbou através de mim.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Humm..

— O mesmo aqui, baby, o mesmo aqui.

Ed

Nos levantamos para pegar chips e vegetais crus, escolhendo queijo e biscoitos para um almoço tardio/jantar mais cedo.

— Estamos em um grande momento, baby. — Eu coloquei a travessa entre nós.

Ela riu, organizando seus biscoitos em uma linha de cinco.

— Nós não somos sofisticados?

Amando o som de sua risada, eu tirei meus olhos dos seus biscoitos para ela e quase joguei a comida de lado e abordei-a como um animal. Eu coloquei meu moletom sobre a cabeça de Bella, e ela parecia tão comestível com suas pernas debaixo dela com as bordas do meu moletom roçando a pele macia de suas coxas, não vestindo nada mais.

Verdade seja dita? Eu gostava dela nas minhas roupas... e seminua. Fácil acesso e tudo – acesso que eu estaria usando em algum momento.

E eu também amei como seu olhar continuou caindo para onde meu moletom caía na minha cintura. Toda vez que seus olhos fixavam na área entre meus quadris, ela corava e mordia o lábio ou pressionava as coxas.

Eu não podia acreditar no que Jacob disse sobre ela. Eu queria quebrar seu queixo outra vez, e talvez algumas costelas. Frígida? Esta garota era o oposto de fria – uma pequena gostosa atrevida que me surpreendeu.

Ela pegou a faca que estava usando para cortar o queijo e esculpiu orelhas do Mickey. Rindo, ela pegou um biscoito e me alimentou.

Sim, eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Depois de nos alimentarmos, ela trouxe o violão para mim. Estendeu-se ao meu lado, com as pernas nuas, perto do fogo, ela me ouviu tocar e eu toquei por horas, parando de vez em quando apenas para tocá-la, beijá-la, acariciá-la.

Eu não conseguia o suficiente dela.

Ela era como uma droga que eu queria continuar consumindo. Fiquei viciado no modo como sentia e os sons que ela fazia. Eu pensei que talvez, apenas por alguns segundos, as coisas seriam estranhas entre nós, depois de ter sexo destrói-células-do-cérebro, e houve um momento ou dois, quando nenhum de nós parecia saber o que dizer. Ou talvez nós dois quiséssemos dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguíamos. De qualquer maneira, isso passou rapidamente. Tudo era como normalmente era, só que parecia mais brilhante e melhor. Sim, isso soava completamente idiota, mas era verdade.

Cada olhar, cada toque e cada palavra significava algo mais profundo agora.

Bella dormiu enquanto eu tocava violão e, embora eu estava hesitante em deixá-la, eu chequei as portas e janelas novamente. Nada estava errado. Ninguém estava olhando em nossas janelas ou tentando romper as portas. Se não fosse pelos fios cortados no gerador, eu não seria tão paranoico. A boa notícia era que a neve quase afinou. Amanhã eu desenterraria o snowmobile e seguiria para o prédio principal para descobrir em que tipo de condição as estradas estavam. O limpa-neve deveria estar nas principais estradas agora, e eu realmente precisava verificar meu celular para ver se havia sinal, mas agora? Eu apenas não queria.

Voltei para o quarto e senti meu coração fazer algum tipo de maldita vibração quando meu olhar caiu sobre Bella. Deitada de costas, com a colcha espalhada através de suas pernas e os lábios cor de rosa abertos, ela era a criatura mais fodidamente bela e sedutora que eu já vi.

Sim, eu não queria pensar em nada além de Bella.

Porque eu não tinha ideia de como as coisas seriam para nós depois que voltássemos ao mundo real e fossemos cercados por amigos e familiares. Era este o início de um relacionamento ou era alguma aventura? Honestamente, eu não sabia. Eu ouvi o que ela esteve perto de dizer quando gozou, mas eu era conhecido por falar coisas por impulso no calor do momento. Palavras doces sussurradas durante o sexo podem nunca, jamais, ser levadas a sério.

E Bella – inocente e linda – não tinha muita experiência quando se tratava de sexo. Um fato que me tirava do sério, mas, na realidade, era sempre difícil decifrar os sentimentos uma vez que o sexo era adicionado à equação.

Eu sabia que ela gostava de mim profundamente. Obviamente, mas ela realmente me amava? O tipo de amor que meus pais partilharam antes de meu pai morrer? O tipo de amor que eu sentia...

Porra.

Eu estava apaixonado por Bella.

Tipo totalmente, loucamente, irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela – por anos. Eu pensei sobre a tatuagem que eu fiz após o ensino médio, a única em minhas costas, e balancei a cabeça. Talvez eu não quisesse reconhecer antes, e talvez eu tenha sido um idiota total por estar com aquelas outras garotas, mas eu não podia mais ignorar o que eu sentia por ela.

Aproximando-me mais, eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo de sua bochecha e minha mão permaneceu enquanto meu olhar viajava por todo seu rosto. Será que chegaríamos a esse ponto se não tivéssemos ficado presos na neve juntos? Eu acho que não. Eu continuaria fodendo garotas e ela encontraria alguém que não faria um desfile de outras garotas na frente dela. O rapaz seria bom para ela. Ele não seria uma bagunça e a trataria como se fosse a coisa mais querida neste mundo. Ele seria um sortudo filho da puta.

Eu queria ser esse homem.

Eu poderia ser esse homem, se ela me quisesse.

Demorou muito para sair do lado dela e não acordá-la, especialmente quando ela virou-se de lado, empurrando a bunda contra mim. Pooorra. Mas, como na noite anterior, eu dormi muito, muito rapidamente e acordei antes dela, estranhamente revigorado por dormir em um maldito colchão no chão e balançando um tesão terminando com uma ereção.

Eu a acordei com a minha boca entre suas coxas.

Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos, o cabelo caindo sobre os ombros e seu peito subindo irregularmente.

— Edward, o que você...? — Sua voz estava rouca de sono e excitação. Eu amava o som. — Oh, meu Deus...

Sorrindo contra ela, eu coloquei um dedo em sua umidade quente enquanto circulava seu clitóris com a minha língua. Eu amava o gosto, cheiro, sensação de areia dela. Poderia passar a eternidade entre suas pernas. Eu a observei quando adicionei outro dedo e chupei profundo. Seu peso foi nos cotovelos e a cabeça retrocedeu. O baixo gemido quase fez com que eu me perdesse lá. Bella ergueu os quadris e fez um pequeno movimento balançando contra a minha mão e boca. Foi a coisa mais quente.

— Oh... — ela disse ofegante. — Edward, eu vou...

— Você vai gozar? — Agitei a minha língua, e seus movimentos empolgaram. — Sim? Isso é o que eu quero baby. Deixe vir.

E ela gozou.

Bella caiu para trás, seu corpo arqueando-se, fazendo com que o moletom emprestado deslizasse até seu estômago. Uma torrente de palavras saía dela enquanto seus músculos internos apertavam o cerco contra os meus dedos. Suas sobrancelhas estavam comprimidas e sua garganta trabalhava. Eu a observei gozar como um canalha, mas eu adorei.

Fodidamente linda. Eu nem me lembro de me mover, de alguma forma nós dois estávamos nus. Luxúria me invadiu profundamente. Agarrando seus braços eu os estendi acima de sua cabeça, prendendo-lhe os pulsos para baixo.

Eu estava dentro dela em um profundo e poderoso rolar de quadris, preenchendo todo seu caminho. Seu corpo explodiu perto de mim de novo e eu peguei seu grito com meus lábios. Eu bombeava mais e mais, me perdendo nela por várias vezes. Algo parecia diferente, cru, selvagem. Sua escorregadia tensão me apertou como uma luva de cetim quando minha língua mergulhou em sua boca, encharcando todos os poros e ocupando um lugar profundo dentro do meu peito.

Meu próprio orgasmo vigorou através de mim, me acendendo até que meu quadril bateu contra o dela. Eu nunca senti isso antes, nunca estive tão conectado e... Puta merda! O impossível aconteceu, algo que nunca tinha ocorrido antes: eu me esqueci de usar preservativo.

Bella

Levei alguns minutos para perceber a razão pela qual Edward estava tão incrivelmente quente e latejante dentro de mim, provocando uma sensação altamente intensa. Cada centímetro dele era um delicioso tormento e cada estocada era um puxão inebriante.

Ele não estava usando camisinha.

Oh meu Deus...

Choque percorreu através de meu corpo. Eu acreditei quando ele afirmou que sempre se prevenia. Edward não era estúpido, mas dessa vez, ele não usou e não parou para pensar nisso. Pânico subiu por um breve momento, mas depois deu lugar a uma maré esmagadora de prazer. O conhecimento de que se tratava de outra primeira vez para ele, combinado com a maneira como me segurou, sem nada entre nós... Bem, ele me atirou de cabeça em outro orgasmo poderoso.

— Bella — ele rosnou e puxou para fora no último segundo antes de explodir novamente. Sua boca estava na minha e ele apertava contra meu estômago, seu corpo cheio de espasmos. Só então ele soltou meus pulsos.

Passando os braços ao redor de seus ombros, segurei firme enquanto tremores o abalavam. Ele não se moveu até que sua respiração desacelerou e seu batimento cardíaco voltou ao normal. Em seguida, aliviou a maior parte do peso para um lado.

Ele olhou para baixo entre nós.

— Merda. Desculpe-me por isso.

Eu sorri quando me virei, dando um beijo em seu peito.

— Está tudo bem.

— Eu sempre uso camisinha. Eu só... — Ele soltou uma risada suave. — Inferno...

— Está tudo certo. — Eu enfiei meus dedos pelo cabelo ondulado contra a sua nuca. — Eu estou tomando pílula — eu o lembrei. — Você poderia ter... Você sabe.

Seus lábios roçaram a lateral do meu rosto.

— Eu sei, mas eu sou acostumado a usar preservativo, é uma espécie de hábito difícil de quebrar. — Ele recostou-se, limpando a garganta. — Não é que esteja tentando quebrar essa mania ou qualquer coisa.

Meus lábios se separaram, mas minha ficou seca de repente. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele não estava planejando quebrar o hábito, porque ainda planejava dormir com qualquer uma por aí? Fechei os olhos e mentalmente proferi um vocabulário de palavrões. Ele não queria dizer nada com isso. Ele só disse que não queria se acostumar a transar sem camisinha.

Eu esperava que fosse isso.

Mas e se nada mudasse depois que saíssemos daqui?

Deus, eu não podia...

Tentei afastar a ideia inquietante, mas ela estabeleceu-se em minha barriga como comida da semana passada. Precisávamos conversar, mas cada vez que eu abria a minha boca, não saía nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou como começar essa conversa. ―Desculpe- me, você ainda planeja ser um mulherengo?‖ Isso não daria certo. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que eu merecia mais do que simplesmente ficar, eu não perguntei o que seriamos daqui por diante e ele também não ofereceu ser nada a mais.

Nós realmente precisávamos conversar.

_**Lindo esse cap. né?**_

_**Mas no próximo a coisa fica feia.**_

_**Beijos e até**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oiii! Penúltimo cap. da estória do casal fofura! Cap. Tenso!_**

**_Obrigada, Jesstew, A Sara, Cheiva, Laila, Christye, Barbara, Patti, Ana Carol, Cristina e Neri, escudeiras lindas sempre me incentivando com _**

**_comentários fofos, engraçados e pidões, vcs são maravilhosas._**

_Tentei afastar a ideia inquietante, mas ela estabeleceu-se em minha barriga como comida da semana passada. Precisávamos conversar, mas cada vez que eu abria a minha boca, não saía nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou como começar essa conversa. _

_""―Desculpe- me, você ainda planeja ser um mulherengo?"" Isso não daria certo. Mesmo que ele tivesse dito que eu merecia mais do que simplesmente ficar, eu não perguntei o que seriamos daqui por diante e ele também não ofereceu ser nada a mais. _

_Nós realmente precisávamos conversar. _

**Abrindo meus olhos, inclinei a cabeça para trás. Edward me olhava com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ele parecia tão relaxado. Mais do que eu já o vi antes, e agora seria o momento perfeito para dizer alguma coisa. **

— **Eu preciso tomar banho — foi o que saiu da minha boca. **

**O olhar de Edward caiu para minha barriga. **

**— Sim, sinto muito por isso. Eu fiz uma bagunça em você. **

**Isso não era o que eu queria dizer. Minhas bochechas queimaram, especialmente quando seu sorriso se espalhou. **

**— Está tudo bem. Quero dizer, o sexo pode ser bagunçado, às vezes essas coisas acontecem... E eu realmente preciso parar de falar. **

**Edward riu profundamente e então beijou a ponta do meu nariz. **

**— Eu já te disse como você é adorável? **

**Adorável? Eu estava buscando sexy ou quente. Eu encolhi os ombros. **

— **Você é fodidamente adorável. — Abaixando ainda mais a cabeça, ele me beijou. Foi rápido e suave, no entanto enrolou meus dedos dos pés. — Eu acho que nós dois precisamos de um chuveiro. Vai estar frio, apesar de tudo. **

**Lembrando da água gelada que saia do chuveiro depois que o gerador parou de funcionar, eu estremeci. **

**— Caramba. **

— **Eu acho que depende do quanto você quer tomar banho. Eu considerei isso e decidi que ainda sim eu precisava de um chuveiro. Suspirando, me mexi e sentei. Agarrando o cobertor o segurei em meu peito nu. As chamas estavam baixas na lareira, quase no fim. Eu escutei por um momento e percebi que não ouvia mais o vento. Meu olhar foi para a fenda fina nas cortinas e eu não sabia se deveria estar feliz ou triste com o fato da nevasca ter acabado. **

**Os lábios de Edward escovaram meu ombro nu e eu virei minha cabeça em direção a ele. Seu cabelo caía sobre a testa, uma bagunça completa. Meu coração caiu quando ele me deu aquele sorriso toro. **

**— Banho? **

— **Sim — eu disse. **

— **Juntos? **

**Calor agrupou em minha parte inferior do estômago. **

**— Sim? **

**Esse sorriso de menino ficou perverso. **

**— Talvez a gente nem vá perceber que a água está fria. **

**Um minuto depois, percebemos que a água estava gelada. Nenhuma quantidade de nudez sexy de Edward poderia mudar esse fato. **

— **Puta merda — disse ele, molhando a cabeça sob o córrego da água. — Puta merda bolas. **

**Eu ri enquanto mancava na frente dele, braços em volta de mim mesma. Ele estava levando o peso do dilúvio gelado e eu estava apenas pegando o jato a cada poucos segundos por ele. Pequenos choques cobriam cada centímetro quadrado da minha carne, e tão louco quanto era, eu estava congelando, mas eu também estava oh tão quente. **

**Edward se ensaboou e sabão viajou por aquele estômago impecável, seguindo os sedutores músculos e desaparecendo entre suas pernas. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Foi embaraçoso. Foi emocionante. Ele virou-se, em algum momento, e eu estava olhando para a tatuagem em sua espinha. Que língua era? Então, ele me encarou novamente. **

— **Ok — ele respirou, sacudindo a cabeça. — Você está pronta para isso? **

**Eu arrastei meus olhos para cima e balancei a cabeça. — Não realmente. **

— **Eu vou tentar torná-lo o mais rápido e indolor possível. — Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e puxou-me contra a frente de seu corpo. Sua pele estava quente em algumas áreas, fria em outras, e eu sabia que ele podia sentir o quão duro os meus mamilos estavam ****contra seu peito. Eu não tinha certeza se tinha a ver com o frio ou Edward.**

**Mais com Edward. **

— **Prepare-se — ele murmurou, virando-se lentamente. **

**Eu pulei quando a água atingiu minhas costas, quase subindo em cima dele. Mantendo um braço em volta de mim, ele agarrou o sabonete. Meus dentes batiam enquanto ele me ajudava a lavar. Eu não podia ficar parada, e todo o movimento não foi perdido em Edward. Eu podia senti-lo contra minha espessa barriga. Seu peito subia e caía muito rápido e, apesar de minha pele parecer um cubo de gelo, o calor fervia em minhas veias. Quando sua mão deslizou entre as minhas coxas, eu mordi meu lábio. Ele realmente tomou seu tempo lá. **

**Foi o banho mais frio e mais quente que eu já tive. **

**Depois, ele me envolveu em uma toalha macia e me sentei na frente do fogo morrendo. Ele se trocou rapidamente e entrou na garagem, trazendo mais lenha. Logo que tinha o fogo crepitando novamente, ele se virou para mim. A tensão vazou para ele após o banho. Ele não disse quanto, e, quando olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam tão escuros como cacos de obsidiana. **

**Eu me contorci desconfortável. **

— **Eu vou até ao centro para ver se eles sabem algo sobre as estradas principais. — Ele se agachou na minha frente, seu cabelo úmido enrolando em torno de suas orelhas. — Eu não devo demorar. Ok? **

**Eu balancei a cabeça, já começando a ficar de pé. **

**— Eu posso ir com você. Apenas deixe-me... **

— **Você deve ficar aqui. — Ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, me empurrando suavemente para baixo. — E manter-se aquecida. Não está nevando mais, mas está muito abaixo de zero lá fora. Eu estarei de volta antes de você perceber que eu saí. **

**Eu senti que ele já tinha ido embora. **

**Apesar disso, eu não disse nada à medida que o observava se arrumar. Ele não me beijou antes de sair e mesmo que eu estivesse sentada em frente à lareira, eu me sentia inexplicavelmente fria. Edward parou na porta que dava para o porão, deslizando o celular no bolso da jaqueta. **

**— Não saia de casa enquanto eu estiver fora. Ok? Eu sei que nada aconteceu desde o gerador, mas não quero arriscar. **

— **Tudo bem. — Eu virei para ele querendo dizer alguma coisa — qualquer coisa. — Mas a minha capacidade de formar palavras coerentes desapareceu completamente. Ele se virou e parou mais uma vez. Olhando para trás, me encarando, ele abriu a boca, mas depois deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e saiu de casa. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali olhando para onde ele estava, dizendo a mim mesma para não exagerar, mas eu era praticamente a rainha do exagero. No curto período entre o momento que ele saiu e eu ouvi o disparo do snowmobile do lado de fora, eu já queria me bater várias vezes por não ter falado nada com ele. Percebi então que eu não estava tão certa como pensava. Eu tinha vinte e um anos de idade e eu não poderia ter uma conversa ****séria, de coração para coração com Edward e falar a verdade. Se fosse esse o caso, então eu provavelmente não deveria estar fazendo sexo com ele.**

**Eu precisava crescer. **

**Dizendo a mim mesma que essa seria a primeira coisa que eu faria quando ele chegasse, eu levantei e corri para cima para pegar roupas limpas. Depois que me troquei, puxei minhas botas por cima do meu jeans e sentei-me no sofá, batendo os dedos nos meus joelhos. Ok. Talvez a primeira coisa que eu faria quando ele voltasse seria não saltar sobre ele questionando o tipo de relacionamento que tínhamos. Eu o deixaria dizer sobre as estradas em primeiro lugar e depois iríamos conversar. Incapaz de me sentar, eu saí em busca do meu telefone celular que ainda estava na tigela de arroz na cozinha. Retirei-o, limpei o arroz e coloquei a coisa de volta junto com grandes esperanças. Ele ligou, mas só aparecia na tela ondas verdes e azuis. **

— **Merda — eu gemi, lutando contra a vontade de atirá-lo do outro lado da cozinha como uma bola de futebol. **

**Olhei para o relógio de parede e vi que meia hora já havia se passado desde que ele saiu e eu já estava ficando louca. Eu queria sair dessa casa, sem ele aqui eu estava desenvolvendo um louco caso de febre da cabana. **

**Parando na árvore de natal eu me encolhi no meu suéter e olhei para fora da grande janela. Eu me sentia... Diferente. Era estranho que apenas alguns dias se passaram desde que chegamos em **

**Snowshoe, pois parecia uma eternidade. Um pequeno sorriso cresceu em meus lábios e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto me lembrava de dizer a Edward que eu o queria. Eu fiz um pequeno meneio de constrangimento residual e depois ri, porque sério, eu nunca na minha vida havia pensado que teria a coragem de me expor desse jeito e até aquele momento eu realmente não percebi quão assustada eu estava. Isso não tinha nada a ver com o sexo — a maneira diferente que eu sentia. Bem, eu doía de uma forma totalmente agradável e em áreas que eu não pensava que poderia doer, mas era mais do que isso. Eu nunca realmente fui atrás de tudo aquilo que eu queria. Sempre fui muito cautelosa e devido à forma como as coisas terminaram com Nate, eu estava com muito mais medo ainda de deixar rolar — de não estar no controle e fazer coisas que poderiam potencialmente terminar em um mundo de dor. **

**De certa forma, era como um cobertor de segurança infantil que eu tinha ao meu redor. Dizer a Edward que eu o queria era como largar esse cobertor. Agora eu só precisava seguir adiante e dizer tudo a ele. **

**Eu precisava dizer a Edward que eu o amava. **

**Meu coração pulou uma batida apenas de pensar em fazer isso. Eu ficaria com medo. Seria doloroso e estranho, e eu preferia me chutar a fazer isso, mas eu o faria. **

**Depois de uma hora pensando em tudo isso, eu não conseguia esperar mais. Sem realmente ponderar sobre isso, eu peguei meu casaco, luvas e chapéu e fui até a garagem. **

**Arrastar para fora o outro snowmobile fortemente embalado na neve foi uma enorme dor na bunda. Uma vez que estava sem energia, demorou alguns momentos para puxar a porta da garagem para baixo com a mão, e eu não fechei totalmente, deixando uma lacuna de alguns centímetros de altura, para que eu pudesse abri-la quando voltasse. Subi no snowmobile vermelho e branco e soltei um suspiro feliz quando ligou sem problemas. A temperatura estava realmente abaixo de zero e então eu corri enquanto deslizava o capacete. **

**Eu não era uma profissional na condução de um snowmobile, mas não havia tanta neve, e ele deslizava suavemente, levantando uma poeira fina. Mesmo com as luvas, meus dedos pareciam palitos de peixe congelado pelo tempo que eu deslizei até parar em frente ao hotel. **

**Pessoas ficavam na frente de seus negócios ao longo da rua, pás nas mãos, começando o enorme processo de escavar. Em algumas áreas, a neve espalhava cobrindo carros e apenas fatias finas de metal apareciam. Era incrível e louco ver o que a Mãe Natureza era capaz de fazer quando ela estava chateada ou aborrecida. **

**Muitos snowmobiles estavam estacionados pela passarela, e eu não podia dizer qual pertencia a Edward. Todos pareciam iguais para mim. Enquanto ia até o caminho, eu podia ouvir máquinas ao longe, provavelmente limpa-neves. **

**O hotel estava completamente agradável e quentinho, alimentado com as luzes e TVs. Era como o paraíso enquanto eu tirava meu capacete e olhava em volta. Eles, obviamente, não perderam nenhuma energia aqui. Bastardos sortudos. **

**Mas, honestamente, eu não podia estar tão chateada com a coisa da energia. Carinho com Edward, adicionado a comer alimentos de baixa qualidade e banhos congelantes. **

**Havia uma sala de jogos e sala de estar ao lado, cheiro de café e bacon exalava por todo lugar. Caramba! Aposto que era ali que Edward estava, não que eu pudesse culpá-lo. Eu faria coisas ruins por alguns ovos mexidos agora mesmo. **

**Várias pessoas estavam aglomeradas em torno dos jogos e sofás, algumas delas falavam sobre o tempo que ficaram sem energia ou quando planejavam sair. Eu percorri a multidão, mas não vi Edward. No entanto, reconheci o barman da primeira noite aqui. **

**Ele se virou e sorriu quando me viu. **

**— Ei, é bom ver que você sobreviveu à tempestade do século. **

**Segurando o capacete no meu quadril, me aproximei dele. **

**— Sim, nós sobrevivemos sem energia. **

— **Isso é o que eu ouvi. — Ele tomou um gole de seu café e meu paladar começou a babar. — Seu amigo me disse que uma árvore cortou as linhas de energia. **

**Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. **

**— Edward? **

**Ele acenou com a cabeça. **

**— Sim, ele esteve aqui não muito tempo atrás. Ele estava me dizendo que pensou que alguém estivesse mexendo com a casa durante a tempestade – algo sobre um tiro em uma janela e cortar os fios do gerador? **

— **Sim, eu estava esperando que... — eu parei, repetindo suas palavras na minha cabeça. — Espere. Você disse que Edward estava aqui? **

**Coçando o queixo, ele acenou com a cabeça novamente. **

**— Sim, ele estava perguntando sobre as estradas também. Ele parecia ansioso para sair da cidade. Não que eu possa culpá-lo. A neve é divertida quando você pode sair e fazer coisas nela, mas quando ela despeja em você assim, nem tanto. **

— **Oh. — Mudei o capacete. — Eu devo ter apenas perdido ele, então. — Assim que eu disse isso, porém, eu sabia que não fazia sentido. Havia apenas um caminho para chegar da casa para o salão e eu teria visto. Medo transformou o sangue em minhas veias em lama. E se ele desviou de algum lugar e se machucou? — Quando ele saiu? — eu perguntei. **

**Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em concentração. **

**— Ah, talvez cerca de meia hora atrás? **

**Meu coração parou. Eu jurava que ele havia perdido um batimento. **

— **Sim, isso soa certo. Ele e Victória saíram cerca das 09:30. **

— **O quê? — Eu não poderia tê-lo ouvido direito. De jeito nenhum. Meus ouvidos estavam um pouco fodidos e bagunçaram as palavras. Não tinha como ele falar da Sexy Victória, a ruiva escultural, granada explosiva que Edward conhecia desde muuuito atrás. — Ele saiu com Victória? **

— **Sim. — O barman sorriu, e eu não gostei desse sorriso. Ele era um sorriso conspiratório. — Parecia muito feliz de vê-la também, mas eles sempre saem quando ele vem aqui. **

**Olhei para ele. Edward vinha muito aqui durante a temporada, às vezes sozinho e outras vezes com Emmett e outros. Eu só fazia a viagem de Natal, por isso não precisei pensar muito para concluir que o barman estava familiarizado com Edward. **

**Familiarizado com Edward e Victória juntos, aparentemente. **

**O barman balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. **

**— Eu acho que eles foram para a casa dela. Ela está sem energia elétrica também, mas eu duvido que ele esteja verificando isso. **

**Sim, eu duvidava disso também, porque – oh Deus – porque Edward não sabe de nada quando se tratava de eletricidade. Ele estava com Victória. **

**Ele estava transando com Victória. **

**Eu dei um passo para trás, a boca aberta, mas não sabia o que dizer. Meu estômago se agitou enquanto uma dor profunda explodia no meu peito. Eu ia ficar vomitar. **

— **Hey — o barman disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro enquanto eu curvava. — Você está bem? **

— **Sim. — Minha voz soou esganiçada e distante. — Eu estou bem. **

**Mas eu não estava. Eu estava longe de estar bem. Essa dor no peito estava rastejando em minhas veias e até minha garganta. Meus olhos ardiam e meu corpo estava dormente. **

— **Oh, merda. — O barman soltou meu ombro e se encolheu como se ele tivesse apenas me dito que eu tinha uma doença incurável. — Oh, merda, merda, merda. Você está com Edward, não é? Tipo com ele? — Ele não me deu a chance de responder. — Olha, eu estou só falando demais. Tenho certeza que ele só foi até lá para conferir a coisa da energia e nada mais. **

**Eu realmente não ouvi mais nada. Meu coração estava batendo nos meus ouvidos. O chão parecia ter saído de debaixo dos meus pés, e mesmo que eu estivesse em pé, ainda assim parecia que eu estava caindo. Parte de mim queria chutar o mensageiro. Saltar sobre ele e bater os punhos em seu estômago e fazê-lo tomar de volta o que ele disse, mas não era culpa dele. Eu precisava continuar me dizendo isso. **

— **Eu não estou com ele — eu soltei. **

**Ele franziu a testa. **

**— O quê? **

— **Eu não estou com ele — eu repeti, e isso machucou. Doeu fisicamente, como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca enferrujada no meu peito e a torcido. Mas essa era a verdade. Eu não estava com Edward. Eu tive relações sexuais com ele, mas eu não estava com ele. Não havia rótulos entre nós e nem promessas. Ele disse que eu merecia mais do que apenas uma noite, mas era isso que eu era. Eu não era nada mais do que uma ficada. E isso — isso era típico de Edward, ficar passando de uma garota para outra. Não seria nem mesmo a primeira vez que ele estivera com duas garotas em um dia... Ou de uma só vez. Ele esteve tão quieto após o banho, tenso. Será que decidiu que já tinha tido o suficiente? Eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém no planeta. Sexo não ****significava nada para ele. Por que eu acharia que seria diferente comigo? Só porque ele me fodeu cara a cara e se esqueceu de usar camisinha? Puta merda, eu realmente pensei que isso queria dizer alguma coisa?**

**Eu pensei. Deus, eu realmente pensei que queria dizer mais. **

— **Docinho — disse o barman. — Estou realmente arrependido. **

**Sem dizer uma palavra, eu me virei e saí do hotel. Fui até a porta, mas parei e voltei atrás. **

**— Posso usar o telefone? — Eu não reconheci minha própria voz quando coloquei meu capacete em cima do balcão. **

**A senhora atrás do balcão concordou e trouxe o aparelho para mim. Eu quase liguei para Rose, mas eu não conseguia falar com ela. Ela saberia no momento em que ouvisse a minha voz. Ele tocou duas vezes antes de ser atendido. **

— **Mãe? **

**Houve uma pausa cheia de estática. **

**— Isabella? É você? **

**A menos que houvesse outra criança que eu não tinha conhecimento de... **

**— Sim, sou eu. **

— **Oh, graças a Deus. Eu estive preocupada com esta tempestade toda e você não respondeu o telefone. A mãe de Edward disse que você fez algo para ele e que os dois estavam bem e eu sabia que você ficaria bem com ele, mas... **

**Eu estremeci com o som de seu nome e quase perdi logo em seguida. **

**— Mãe como estão às estradas de volta para casa? **

— **As estradas principais estão bastante limpas. Seu pai disse que as estradas estão boas. **

— **Tudo bem. — Eu fechei meus olhos contra a queimadura. — Você... Você acha que podem vir me buscar? **

— **Sim. Claro, mas o que dizer de Edward? Ele vai ficar lá em cima? Ou tem alguma coisa errada com seu carro? **

**Minha mãe, a rainha das perguntas que eu não podia sequer começar a responder. **

**— O carro está bom. Eu só... Eu só quero voltar para casa. Por favor. **

**Houve outra pausa e eu jurei ter ouvido minha mãe respirar fundo. **

**— Você está bem, querida? **

— **Sim — eu resmunguei, forçando os olhos abertos. A senhora atrás da mesa olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma doente mental perturbada. — Eu acho que eu peguei alguma coisa. **

**Mamãe disse algo sobre estar doente para o Natal, e, em seguida, desligou o telefone em busca de meu pai. Eu me senti terrível por pedir a eles para dirigir por mais de uma hora para vir me buscar, mas eu não poderia estar na casa com Edward depois disso. Eu acho que não poderia estar perto dele novamente. **

**Agradecendo a senhora, eu entreguei o telefone e me dirigi para o snowmobile. Eu não me lembro da viagem de volta para a casa. Só que quando saí do carro, eu percebi que havia deixado o meu capacete no hotel. Eu nem senti o vento chicoteando do voo até aqui, estava entorpecida enquanto tropeçava através da neve. **

**Eu vi os rastros em primeiro lugar. Não rastros de snowmobile, mas dois conjuntos separados de barras que estavam ao redor da lateral da casa, como os esquis faziam ou arrastar os pés pela neve. **

**Meu estômago virou. **

**Edward voltou enquanto eu estava no salão? E se ele tivesse trazido Victória com ele? **

**Olhei para as marcas na neve. Não. De jeito nenhum ele ousaria. A não ser que ele simplesmente não se importava. Oh Deus, eu não podia nem pensar nisso. Eu apertei a mão coberta de luva contra a frente de minha jaqueta. Se ele estava lá com Victória, eu ia chutá-lo no lixo. **

**A parte de trás da minha garganta ardia quando uma dor aguda cortou em meu peito. Piscando para conter as lágrimas, eu me virei para a porta da garagem. Não estava totalmente fechada, e a diferença era muito maior do que eu havia deixado. **

**Eu considerei por um momento voltar para o salão e esperar lá até que meus pais chegassem aqui. Mas como eu era uma completa idiota, eu não disse aos meus pais que estaria no salão. Eles viriam aqui primeiro e, além disso, eu precisava arrumar minhas coisas. E eu faria isso. Eu não ia correr. Já era ruim suficiente eu ter chamado meus pais. Então, eu definitivamente, poderia fazer isso. **

**Forçando um pé na frente do outro, eu rapidamente limpei a lágrima que escorria pela minha bochecha. **

**Eu choraria depois. **

**Eu estava prestes a chorar. **

**Quando cheguei à porta da garagem, eu me perguntei por que Edward estacionou lá fora. Essa parte não fazia qualquer sentido, mas eu realmente não dava a mínima neste momento. A dor em meu peito ficou pior. Levantando a porta, respirei fundo e o ar ficou preso na minha garganta. **

**Pisquei lentamente, pensando que eu havia tropeçado em um episódio de Law and Order. **

**Dois homens estavam ajoelhados na parte traseira do SUV de Edward, pelo pneu traseiro. Máscaras de esqui pretas cobriam seus rostos. Um com o olhar perverso segurava uma faca, arrastando-a sobre o pneu preto e grosso, e o outro segurava um taco de beisebol. Ambos olhavam para mim. Eles começaram a levantar. **

**Oh merda. **

**Tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta e parte de mim não podia acreditar no que via. Meu cérebro se recusava a digerir o que estava acontecendo, mas meu coração e corpo estavam em uma espécie de transe. Até que meu instinto entrou em ação e minha pulsação ganhou ritmo. **

**O homem levantou o taco de beisebol. **

**— Merda. **

**Recuando, eu abri minha boca para gritar, mas meu pé bateu na borda da neve e eu caí. Minhas costas e pernas bateram no cimento duro tirando todo meu ar. Um dos rapazes riu e eu não tinha certeza se deveria estar chateada ou apavorada com isso. **

**Aquele com o taco de beisebol pairou sobre mim, a cabeça inclinada para o lado. **

**— Merda — disse ele de novo, voltando-se para o outro cara. — Precisamos... **

**Eu soltei um grito ensurdecedor, enquanto me mexia para trás, através da neve. Torcendo na cintura, me empurrei para cima. Eu precisava chegar ao snowmobile, voltar para... **

**Um braço rodeou minha cintura, me arrancando claramente do chão. Uma mão tampou minha boca, sufocando outro grito. Meu coração disparou contra minhas costelas. Eu comecei a lutar, chutar minhas pernas. **

— **Bem, bem, o que temos aqui? **

**A voz soava familiar, mas eu estava muito apavorada para dar muita atenção, principalmente quando o cara com o taco de beisebol apareceu na frente de nós. Isso significava que o cara empunhando a faca era quem me segurava. Terror cavou com as garras afiadas. **

— **Ei, cara, o que você está fazendo? — o Cara do Taco exigiu. **

**O Cara da Faca continuou andando para trás, ao lado do SUV, completamente implacável pela minha luta pela vida. — O quê? Nós só vamos ter um pouco de diversão. Nada sério. **

**Meu coração bateu contra minhas costelas. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Horror me bateu e eu virei à cabeça, tentando tirar a mão dele. Cada vídeo de segurança que a polícia do campus tinha nos obrigado a assistir avisava para não deixar alguém colocar você em um carro ou fora de vista. E nós já estávamos bastante longe da vista, considerando onde estávamos. Isso não era bom. Oh Deus, isso não era nada bom. **

**— Isso não fazia parte do plano — o Cara do Taco disse derrubando o taco no chão. Ele soou firme enquanto segurava as mãos para cima. Um tipo diferente de pânico pontuava sua voz. — Você disse que nós iríamos apenas ferrar com os pneus. Eu não estou... **

— **Cale a boca! — o Cara da Faca puxou minha cabeça contra seu peito e agulhas de dor atiraram no meu pescoço. — Não seja um covarde. Nós não vamos fazer nada sério. **

**Implorei ao Cara do Taco com meus olhos. Ele não parecia querer ser parte disso, o que quer que isso fosse. Ele era minha única esperança.**

** — Sério? — Ele fez um gesto com as mãos para nós, mas se recusou a encontrar o meu olhar. — Que porra você acha que é essa? O que você pretende fazer com ela? Isto é fodido. **

— **Cara, vamos lá. — O Cara da Faca se moveu. — Basta abrir a porra da porta, seu covarde. Nós vamos apenas assustá-la. Isso é tudo. **

**Meu coração gaguejou e meus olhos estavam arregalados, enchendo de lágrimas. Isso não está acontecendo. Essas palavras se repetiam. Eu não poderia processar como minha manhã tinha começado de uma maneira, tão cheia de esperança e de amor, e foi a Merdaville em um nanossegundo. **

**O Cara do Taco amaldiçoou sob sua respiração enquanto ele se movia em torno de minhas agitadas pernas e abriu a porta para o porão. Meu estômago caiu. Quando vi o porão, eu gelei por um segundo. A corrida do medo era paralisante. Ele afundou-se profundamente, ameaçando me afogar. **

**A paisagem familiar das mesas de sinuca cobertas, a mesa de hóquei aéreo, e a imagem de Edward como um menino pequeno com o seu pai me vieram à mente. **

**Virando bruscamente minha cabeça, eu tirei sua mão longe o suficiente para que eu fosse capaz de morder seus dedos. Apertando **

**os dentes em sua pele, eu pressionei para baixo até que senti sua pele estourar e um gosto metálico explodiu na minha boca. **

**O Cara da Faca gritou e puxou sua mão. Seu aperto na minha cintura soltou o suficiente para que eu conseguisse me libertar. Ele bloqueou a única saída daqui, e enquanto todos os filmes de horror no mundo repetiam na minha cabeça, eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser correr para dentro da casa. **

**Eu corri o mais rápido que pude. As solas das minhas botas estavam úmidas e lisas do lado de fora enquanto elas deslizavam sobre o piso de madeira. Entrei na escada a uma velocidade vertiginosa quando um peso me atingiu nas costas, me jogando nas escadas. Segurei-me antes que batesse de cara nos degraus. **

— **Sua putinha — ele grunhiu, agarrando meu cabelo enquanto seus joelhos pressionaram em meus quadris. Ele puxou minha cabeça para trás e uma onda de dor aguda rolou pela minha espinha quando ele me puxou para cima. Virando eu o chutei, pegando-o na canela. **

**Eu não vi o golpe até que ele pousou. Dor explodiu em meu rosto, quente e ardendo. Chorando, eu agarrei a mão no meu cabelo. **

— **O que você está fazendo? — o outro cara gritou. — Puta merda, você está louco? **

**O Cara da Faca ignorou, me arrastando pelas escadas. Meu couro cabeludo estava pegando fogo quando nós chegamos à sala e meu olhar pousou na cama que Edward e eu construímos. Estava bagunçada do que nós fizemos de manhã e vendo isso logo agora fez com que náuseas subissem em meu intestino. **

**Isso não está acontecendo. **

— **Eu fodidamente odeio cadelas arrogantes como você — o Cara da Faca disse me empurrando para frente. **

**Eu tropecei e perdi o equilíbrio, caindo de joelhos perto da mesa de café. Desespero e pânico nublaram meus sentidos. **

**— Por que? — Estremeci quando meu lábio puxou. — Por que você está fazendo isso? **

— **Por quê? — ele imitou minha voz. — Vocês merdinhas vêm aqui a cada ano e acham que possuem este lugar, agindo como se fossem melhores do que nós. Vocês não são. Vocês não são nada. **

**Eu pisquei contra as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos. Um cabo de familiaridade tocou dentro de mim. **

**Ele me arrastou passando a mesa do café, na direção dos cobertores. **

**— E aquele filho da puta do Edward? Ele acha que é a merda, né? Pensando que ele pode mandar em mim. **

**Isso me bateu, então, e por um segundo eu não podia mover-me enquanto ligava os fatos. Eu sabia quem estava por trás da máscara. Eu quase disse, mas apertei minha mandíbula fechada. Se ele achava que eu não sabia que ele era James, então eu provavelmente tinha uma melhor chance de sair disso. Ao menos, eu esperava que tivesse, e eu me agarrei nisso. **

— **Vamos lá, cara. Isso é o suficiente — o Cara do Taco disse de algum lugar atrás de nós. — Ela está com medo, ok? Precisamos sair daqui. Você fodeu com suas coisas o suficiente. Isto foi muito longe. **

— **Muito longe? — James sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu estremeci em repulsa. — Como foi muito longe, quando Edward fodeu minha namorada? Ou o fato que ele está com ela agora? **

**Puta merda – ele quis dizer Victória? Edward mencionou que teve algo entre James e Victória, mas Edward disse que nada aconteceu entre os dois. De repente eu entendi a animosidade entre eles no bar. **

**Ele mentiu para mim, realmente, mentiu para mim. E agora Edward estava com ela e eu estava com James. Que inversão de papéis. **

**Edward tinha dormido com a namorada de James, uma vez. **

**A faca enferrujada que foi plantada no meu coração quando eu ouvi onde Edward estava, torceu mais profundo, e depois quebrou. Eu estava nesta situação por causa de Edward e sua incapacidade de manter seu pau em suas calças. Pura e simples. A dor emocional me cortando era tão potente como o meu lábio e músculos doendo, e os hematomas na parte interna levariam um inferno de muito mais tempo para desaparecer do que esses, sem dúvida, apagados da minha pele. A dor foi a um nível totalmente novo, cortando na medida em que eu sabia que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de reparação nisto. **

**Ou seja, se eu realmente saísse viva daqui. **

**Eu me esforcei para conseguir controlar a minha respiração para pensar na dor avassaladora da alma e no pânico. **

**— Sinto muito — eu murmurei. Meu lábio inferior estava dormente, fazendo-me tropeçar em minhas palavras. — Eu sinto muito que ele dormiu com sua namorada. Eu sinto... **

— **Você está se desculpando? — James riu asperamente quando me empurrou para frente. — Esse desgraçado deve se arrepender. **

**Ok. Obviamente, simpatizar com o psicopata não estava funcionando. Lutando para ficar de joelhos, eu me virei, apontando para a porta para o foyer. Eu poderia sair pela porta da frente, e depois? Correr como o inferno. **

**Eu fiz isso através da metade da sala antes que ele me segurasse pela minha jaqueta. Em uma tentativa desesperada de fuga, abaixei o zíper e deslizei para fora dela. Eu quase cheguei à porta quando ele me abordou por trás. Eu bati no chão duro. Meu grito foi perdido nos gritos do Cara do Taco. James se aproximando me virou de costas e o terror amplificou, explodindo através de mim. Girei para ele, meus dedos tocando levemente sua mandíbula. Ele pegou minhas mãos, facilmente fixando-as ao lado da minha cabeça. **

— **Deus, para uma anã, você é uma porra de mal-humorada, não é? — James riu, e através das fendas da máscara de esqui, seus olhos tinham um brilho assustador neles. — Você e Edward são apenas amigos, né? Amigos-de-foda pelo que parece. Sim, eu vi vocês dois na frente da janela. Eu teria saído mais cedo do bar com você, se eu soubesse que você era apenas mais uma das putas de Edward. **

**Apenas mais uma das putas de Edward. **

**A raiva me inundou, uma queimadura de fogo que deslizava pelas minhas veias como veneno. Eu empurrei meus quadris, tentando afastá-lo.**

** — Saia de mim! **

— **Hey! — O Cara do Taco gritou, sua voz um tom mais alto. — Isto está indo longe demais! Eu não me inscrevi para esta merda! **

**Fodendo com a casa é uma coisa, mas isso? Inferno que não. Eu não sou parte disso. **

— **Seja como for — James rosnou. — Sai fora, então. **

**Respirando pesadamente, meus olhos se encontraram com os de James. Quão longe ele levaria isso? Obviamente, o que estava acontecendo não era uma parte de qualquer plano. O Cara do Taco estava demasiado assustado para que esse fosse o caso. Eles deviam estar observando. Viram Edward sair, e depois eu. Eles provavelmente não esperavam eu aparecer no meio do vandalismo deles no carro de Edward. Mas agora? Meu cérebro não poderia acompanhar esse tipo de coisa. Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo. **

**A porta fechou-se em algum lugar da casa, e minha última esperança esmoreceu. O Cara do Taco foi embora. Eu estava sozinha com James e vingança brilhava em seu olhar.**

**Ed **

**Andando sobre a neve, amaldiçoei minha respiração, pois muito tempo havia se passado desde que eu deixei o hotel. Bella provavelmente pensava que o Pé Grande ou alguma coisa me comeu. Eu não tinha intenção de demorar tanto. A boa notícia foi que eu soube que as estradas da cidade e as principais estavam limpas o suficiente para o tráfego lento. **

**Cara, minha cabeça ainda estava girando com o que aconteceu quando Victória entrou no hotel. Isso solidificou dois antigos ditados — o passado sempre volta para mordê-lo na bunda e nenhuma má ação fica impune. **

**Jesus. H. Cristo. **

**Tudo o que eu queria fazer era pegar Bella e ir o mais longe daqui possível. Aproximando para parar ao lado do outro snowmobile, eu franzi a testa. Que diabos isso estava fazendo? Bella foi a algum lugar e voltou? **

**Um pouco irritado eu desliguei o motor. Porra, ela me escutaria alguma vez? A última coisa que eu queria era ela correndo sozinha, especialmente depois do que soube por Victória. **

**A porra do James – fudido caipira rústico babaca – estivera por trás da merda acontecendo na casa. Aparentemente, ele pegou um par das janelas dela também. Esse moleque ainda não conseguia superar o fato de que Victória seguiu em frente. Você poderia pensar pela forma como James agiu durante o ano seguinte que Victória tinha a vagina de ouro ou algo assim. Merda. **

**Levou toda a minha força de vontade para não encontrar o local onde James vivia e acabar com a merda da vida dele. Sua obsessão em foder com Victória poderia ter ferido Bella – ou pior. **

**Teria sido sua culpa, sussurrou uma voz insidiosa. **

**Porra. Isso era verdade. **

**Tirando meu capacete, eu saí do snowmobile justo quando alguém saiu correndo de debaixo da porta da garagem semicerrada. **

**Primeiro pensamento: Que porra é essa? **

**Segundo pensamento: O fodido usava uma máscara de esqui e estava saindo da minha casa, onde Bella estava? Oh não, filho da mãe. **

**Jogando o capacete no chão, eu peguei o filho da puta pela cintura, enquanto ele tentava contornar a casa. Joguei-o na neve, plantando meu joelho no estômago do cara. **

— **Quem diabos é você? — exigi, segurando o cara pelos ombros. — Responda! **

**O homem levantou as mãos. **

**— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isto. Eu juro. Ele disse que só queria foder com a casa e seu carro. Isso foi... **

**Agarrando as bordas da máscara de esqui, eu puxei-a sobre a cabeça do filho da puta. Era um dos comparsas de James. Ele estava no bar algumas noites atrás. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu bati meu punho na cara do sujeito. **

**— Onde ele está? **

**O cara parecia estar prestes a mijar-se enquanto empurrava o queixo em direção à garagem. Seus lábios tremiam sangrentos. **

— **Sinto muito. Ele não deveria ir tão longe, mas James, cara, ele te odeia por essa merda com Victória. Ele está lá dentro, cara. **

**Eu fiquei imóvel por um segundo. Era como se o mundo acabasse de cair em cima de mim, porra. O medo explodiu no fundo da minha garganta e era como se eu tivesse engolido um bocado de sangue. **

**Saltando fora do idiota, cortei pela neve e deslizei pelo cimento. Eu bati na lateral do meu SUV e recuperei. Minha cabeça desligada **

**enquanto eu voava através da porta aberta, meus olhos varrendo o espaço por Bella. **

**Passos soaram em cima e um grito ecoou, parando o meu coração. Merda, isso soou como Bella. Oh, meu Deus, isso soou como ela. Minhas mãos já estavam formando punhos e pura raiva ferveu meu sangue, transformando em gelo quando o som da porra de um tiro vindo de cima. Oh, Deus – Bella. Se ela se machucou, porra, eu jurei a Deus que eu mataria o bastardo. Nada me pararia. **

**Correndo ao redor da mesa de sinuca, eu fiz um caminho mais curto para a escada enquanto pés batiam sobre o andar de cima e desciam as escadas. Um segundo depois, outro filho da puta em uma máscara de esqui correu para fora da escada escura, uma pequena parada quando ele me viu. Eu sabia que era James. Era o seu tipo físico. Metade do seu rosto aparecia através do rasgado na metade inferior da máscara de esqui. Meu olhar caiu para suas mãos. Havia sangue sobre elas. **

**Eu perdi o controle, porra. **

**Lançando-me pela sala, eu bati em James e o joguei no chão. O canalha girou sobre mim, mas esquivou-se do golpe. Agarrando a gola do seu suéter, o levantei com uma mão. Meu braço virou para trás e atirou para frente, se conectando com sua mandíbula. Uma, duas, três vezes. Ele não conseguia acertar um soco. Porra, não. Os golpes desfocaram em sangue, dividindo pele e crises de dor maçante. Não era o suficiente. Eu queria batê-lo até a sepultura, mas quando a cabeça de James caiu para trás, deixei-o no chão e me forcei a ficar de pé. **

**Minhas mãos tremiam, as juntas estavam machucadas e cruas. **

**Tomar a próxima respiração foi difícil, mas não tanto como foi recuar de James. A única coisa que me fez fazer isso foi o fato de que eu precisava chegar até Bella. Tiro — oh, Deus. Se ela estivesse ferida ou... Eu nunca me perdoaria. Eu não devia ter deixado ela sozinha aqui. A culpa era minha. **

**Enquanto pisava sobre James, ele rolou para o lado, gemendo. Eu resisti à vontade de chutá-lo na cabeça. Correndo as escadas, meu coração estava jogando-se contra as minhas costelas. **

**— Bella! — Eu pensei ter gritado, mas engasguei-me com o nome dela, engasguei-me com a possibilidade do que poderia ter acontecido com ela. **

**Correndo através da porta entreaberta, eu derrapei até parar quando a vi. **

**Ela estava sentada na borda da mesa de café, olhando para o fogo morrendo, seus braços em volta da sua cintura. O cabelo escuro caía para frente, protegendo seu rosto. A espingarda do meu padrasto estava sobre os joelhos. **

— **Isabella? **

**Eu andei, abrindo as minhas mãos. Parando em frente a ela, ajoelhei-me e senti meu coração se quebrar, despedaçar. O colarinho em volta de seu pescoço estava rasgado, a pele ao longo de seu queixo vermelha e manchada. Seu lábio inferior estava dividido em um vermelho furioso. Fúria bateu em mim com nauseante força. Eu queria voltar lá para baixo e bater em James até uma agradável pequena lesão na cabeça. **

— **Bella, baby, olhe para mim. — Estendi a mão para ela, querendo puxá-la em meus braços, precisando fazer isso. **

— **Não. — Ela se afastou e ficou de pé, segurando a arma e retrocedendo rapidamente. — Não me toque.**

**Bella**

**Em pé ao lado da árvore de Natal, eu observava o veículo do estado na estrada, seu limpa-neve raspando a neve e empurrando-a para o lado. Sirenes soaram ao longe. Edward deve ter chamado à polícia. Isso foi inteligente, realmente inteligente. Sinceramente, ainda não havia pensado nisso. Era como se meu cérebro não estivesse funcionando direito. **

**Meu queixo e lábio doíam, mas eu me sentia separada disso. Terror e adrenalina residual enviaram um tremor através de mim. Eu não estava realmente ferida. A não ser por aquele golpe que James acertou, eu estava bem na maior parte. Pela aparência das juntas de Edward, eu aposto que James estava pior do que eu. E a parede da sala tinha recebido a bala. **

**James queria me assustar, e ele conseguiu. Eu honestamente não sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse sido capaz de me afastar e pegar a arma que Edward apoiara contra a parede. E se James fosse para ela? Agora, eu não poderia realmente considerar tudo o que poderia ter acontecido. Se eu tivesse aprendido alguma coisa no meu curso de psicologia, era que os seres humanos eram capazes de fazer qualquer **

**coisa e James... Sim, algo estava definitivamente errado com ele. A arma tremeu tanto em minhas mãos quando me virei e apontei-a para James. Eu vi a hesitação em seus olhos – ela tem a coragem de puxar o gatilho? Será que está mesmo carregada? **

**Eu me perguntei na hora também. **

**Meus joelhos tremiam tanto que eu estava surpresa que estava de pé e que não havia caído sobre a árvore de Natal. Eu estava chocada e paralisada. **

— **Bella? **

**Ao som da voz de Edward, meus olhos arderam. Eu não me virei. **

— **A polícia está quase aqui. Eles vão querer saber o que aconteceu. — Outro trecho de silêncio e quando ele falou mais uma vez, parecia estar mais perto. — Você está bem? **

— **Sim — eu murmurei, desejando que ele fosse embora. Eu não estava pronta para lidar com ele ainda. Eu não achava que alguma vez estaria pronta. Meu peito doía pior do que qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. **

**Houve uma pausa. **

**— Ele... Ele te machucou? Quero dizer, mais do que o que eu posso ver? **

**Eu balancei minha cabeça, engolindo forte. As sirenes estavam mais próximas. Eu temia falar com a polícia. **

— **Bella, você vai... Você vai olhar para mim? **

**Eu não queria, mas me forcei a olhar para ele. Ele estava pálido, com os olhos arregalados e escuros como lascas de obsidiana. Eu me **

**preparei, porque olhar para ele doeria de uma forma profunda e implacável. **

**— O que você quer Edward? **

**Parecia que ele estava prestes a dar um passo adiante, mas parou. **

**— O que... O que está acontecendo? Por que você não me deixa te tocar? — Sua cabeça inclinava para o lado e um pedaço de cabelo cobre caía na testa. — E eu realmente quero apenas te abraçar agora. Você não tem ideia de como eu estava com medo quando percebi que ele estava aqui. Eu nunca... **

— **Pare – pare aí mesmo. — Eu levantei a mão, percebendo que eu ainda tinha a arma na outra. Baixei-a ao chão, o nó na garganta do tamanho de uma bola de golfe. Tudo levado às pressas para a superfície em velocidade vertiginosa. Este, portanto, não era o momento para isso, mas eu não conseguia parar. — Você acha que eu não sei onde você estava? **

**Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando deu um passo para trás. **

**— Bella, eu... **

— **Eu fui para o hotel procurar por você. Sim, eu sei que eu deveria ficar aqui e talvez essa merda não tivesse acontecido da maneira que aconteceu. Mas eu fui lá e você não estava. — A parte de trás da minha garganta queimava. — Você estava com Victória, e pelo que ouvi, ela parecia realmente feliz ao ver você e você, por sua vez, não pensou duas vezes em ir para casa dela. Nem mesmo depois de termos... — Minha voz sumiu e eu balancei a cabeça, piscando para conter as lágrimas. — Você mentiu para mim. **

**Edward abriu a boca, mas eu o interrompi, em um rolo. **

**— Você me disse que Victória e você não eram assim, mas esse não era obviamente ****o caso, não é? Tudo isso – a coisa com a janela e o gerador, e James? Isso foi por causa de você e ela. James veio aqui porque você dormiu com a namorada dele!**

**Ele se encolheu, e meu estômago caiu. Eu odiava que eu realmente sentia muito por isso. **

**— Oh, Deus — disse ele. — Bella, baby, eu sinto... **

— **Não diga isso! — Minha voz falhou. Uma lágrima escapou e eu a limpei com raiva. — Você nunca mentiu para mim antes. Nunca! Mas você mentiu sobre ela, e ele veio aqui por causa de sua incapacidade de manter seu pênis em suas calças durante cinco segundos! — Isso foi um golpe baixo. Eu sabia disso. Eu também sabia que o que James fez realmente não era culpa de Edward, mas eu estava machucada. Eu estava destruída, e eu o queria machucado tanto quanto eu. — Diga-me isso. Você usou um preservativo com ela antes? Você transou com ela cara a cara? Ou toda a história de fazê- lo por trás é apenas mais uma mentira? Deus, você deve pensar que eu sou a garota mais estúpida, porque eu acreditei nisso. **

**Edward olhou como se eu tivesse chutado ele no lixo. **

**— O quê? Não. Não acho isso, e isso não foi uma mentira, Bella. Eu... **

— **Isso não importa. — Eu soltei uma respiração afiada e doeu, uma vez que minha garganta estava machucada. — Eu sou um monte de coisas, mas eu não sou tão estúpida. **

**Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a voz de um estranho ecoou do andar de baixo – um policial – e eu avancei, meu corpo todo tremendo. **

**— Você estava certo, Edward. — Lágrimas entupiram minha garganta. — Eu mereço mais do que isso.**

**Ed**

**Eu preferia ser jogado no lixo a estar de pé diante de Bella, vê-la com tanta dor, e saber que eu era a causa disso. Algo foi minha culpa. Inferno, muito disso era, e eu ficaria feliz em caminhar através de um poço de cascavéis para ter de volta essas coisas. **

**James veio aqui por causa do que aconteceu entre Victória e eu a mais de um ano atrás. O psicótico filho da puta jogou seus problemas comigo em Bella, e porra se isso não me abatia. Eu gostaria de ter dito não a Victória quando ela me pediu para ajudá-la a tampar suas janelas. Eu deveria estar aqui para proteger Bella, não brincando com janelas quebradas e evitando inúmeras insinuações de Victória. Sim, Victória teria topado uma rapidinha. Essa garota sempre toparia qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora, mas isso não aconteceu. Inferno, não. **

**Mas acontecera antes? **

**Sim, aconteceu. **

**Eu procurava desesperadamente me lembrar o que eu disse a Bella. Se eu menti sobre Victória, ou se eu omiti algo? De qualquer forma, eu não disse toda a verdade. O dano estava feito. Era tarde demais. Eu vi nos olhos de Bella, ouvi em sua voz. **

**Bella se virou ao som de passos se aproximando. O policial estava gritando. Eu quase não ouvia. O mundo que caíra em cima de mim lá fora ainda estava desmoronando. Ela estava calma, mas seus ombros tremiam, e eu sabia que se ela me encarasse agora, lágrimas **

**escorreriam em seu rosto. Eu não queria nada mais do que ir para ela. Eu me dirigi a ela, porque eu não podia suportar vê-la assim. Não importa que merda fodida eu fiz no meu passado, eu não poderia suportar isso. Deveria haver uma maneira de deixar isso melhor. **

**Eu dei um passo. **

**Abordado por trás, meus braços foram puxados para trás e eu estava algemado em menos de um segundo. Provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de ter um homem meio morto no térreo e a polícia não fazia ideia de quem fez o que aqui. Com meu rosto no chão, amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. **

— **Espere! — a voz chocada de Bella entrou em erupção, e eu forcei meu queixo para cima. Confusão derramava em seu rosto pálido. — Não é ele que precisa ser algemado. Ele é... **

— **Basta ficar para trás, minha senhora, até que tenhamos a situação sobre controle. — O policial me levantou, e os músculos dos meus braços e costas protestaram, me fazendo gemer. **

**Os olhos marejados de Bella se arregalaram em pânico. **

**— Você está machucando ele! Oh, Deus, por favor, pare. Foi ele quem chamou vocês. **

**Isto realmente não parecia bom, mas de certa maneira acolheu a dor e entorpeceu a queimação no meu intestino. Outro oficial apareceu no hall de entrada e fez Bella saltar. Os efeitos de prata da árvore de natal se agitaram e uma lâmpada caiu no chão quebrando. O segundo policial avistou a arma que Bella deixou no chão e correu afastando-a de Bella com sua bota. **

**O primeiro oficial berrava ordens e a história saiu em uma corrida de palavas **

**– Bella voltando para casa encontrara dois caras mexendo nos pneus do meu SUV, o cara correndo e James dizendo a ela que queria assustá-la. Ela deixou de fora a parte sobre Victória e como seu lábio acabara dividido, mas as respostas vierem quando os policiais tiraram as algemas de mim e os paramédicos entraram na casa. **

**Aparentemente iam levar James para o hospital. Ele estava muito ruim. **

**Eu tentei manter um olho sobre Bella, enquanto um paramédico a verificava e eu dizia aos policiais sobre James. Mas, no momento em que ela fez uma careta para o cara mexendo em seu lábio, eu não aguentei e me dirigi para ela. **

— **Ela está bem, filho. — O policial apertou a mão no meu ombro. — Ela está sendo cuidada. A melhor coisa que você pode fazer por ela é me dar todas as informações que puder. Comece desde o início. **

**Eu estava a segundos de dizer ao oficial para se foder, mas o meu olhar encontrou com o de Bella. Um momento que durou uma eternidade, e depois seus cílios abaixaram. Lágrimas se agarravam a eles como cristais – lágrimas que eu sabia que não eram do lábio golpeado. **

**Eu me odiei naquele momento, mais do que antes. **

— **Filho? **

**Esfregando a palma da mão sobre minha boca, me virei e foquei- me no oficial. Comecei a contar a história desde o início, quando sai de casa de manhã dirigindo o snowmobile. Muitos policiais entravam a saíam da casa a todo o momento e eu perdi Bella de vista por algum tempo. Eu sabia que ela me odiava agora, o que era merecido, mas fiquei ansioso por não saber onde ela estava e principalmente se ela estava bem. **

**Ela reapareceu com o paramédico com um saco de gelo pressionado em sua mandíbula, mas um oficial a bloqueou do meu ponto de vista, tomando seu depoimento. **

**Essa... Inferno, essa foi a pior parte de tudo isto, ouvi-la dizer ao oficial o que aconteceu. E quando a voz dela vacilou, foi como um soco no peito. Bella era tão incrivelmente forte e corajosa, mas ela nunca deveria ter tido que enfrentar algo parecido com isso. **

**Eu nunca pensei que eu seria aquele a colocá-la em perigo. Durante anos, eu fui o único sempre olhando por ela – mantendo-a longe de problemas. Eu só não achava que justamente eu seria a causa de qualquer um agora. **

**Não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto éramos interrogados. Eu ouvi que James seria levado para a prisão depois de fazer uma parada no hospital. Ele também tinha dito sobre seu amigo e o oficial assegurou que os dois seriam acusador de arrombamento, invasão, vandalismo e assalto e que poderiam até mesmo chegar à tentativa de homicídio com a coisa do chumbo grosso através da janela. Seria bom se o desgraçado estúpido acabasse passando a maior parte de sua vida atrás das grades. **

**Os policiais ainda estavam por perto de modo que era impossível falar com Bella. Eu não achei que poderia me explicar de alguma forma que tornasse as coisas melhores, mas eu precisava pedir desculpas por toda essa confusão, afim de que ela saiba que eu nunca quis que ela se machucasse de alguma forma. **

**Avistei-a na cozinha, andando lado a lado com o jovem policial. Ele tinha uma mão no ombro dela e ela estava sem o saco de gelo. Eu pensei que ela não deveria ter se livrado do gelo tão rapidamente. **

— **Isabella! **

**Assustado com o som da voz de seu pai, eu virei em direção à sala de estar. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Um segundo depois, um urso de um homem entrou pela porta. O pai de Bella me fazia cagar de medo quando era criança. Sr. Swan era o tipo de homem que comprava na seção de Grande-e-Alto e poderia dar um olhar a alguém que fazia a maioria dos caras quererem correr para as colinas. Ele chegou lentamente, arrancando as luvas de lã no caminho, quando viu sua filha. Um olhar de horror atravessou seu rosto, e, em seguida, seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. **

**Seu olhar moveu-se de sua filha para mim, e eu queria me arrastar para a porra de um buraco. Eu era uma grande decepção da porra. Eu deixei sua filha ser machucada. Eu não poderia ser mais fodido do que isso. **

**Um segundo depois, uma figura pequena contornou o Sr. Swan. A mãe de Bella parecia uma criança ao lado de seu marido. A altura de Bella era toda de sua mãe, assim como rosto delicado em forma de coração. No entanto, os surpreendentes olhos eram de seu pai. **

— **Baby — a Sra. Swan gritou, quase derrubando um oficial em sua pressa para chegar à sua filha. — Oh, meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Olhe para você. O que aconteceu? **

**Bella deixou o policial e encontrou sua mãe na metade do caminho, jogando os braços em volta dela. **

— **Edward. **

**O som do meu nome foi como soltar aço na minha espinha. Virei-me para o seu pai e, nesse curto período de tempo, Isabella e sua mãe foram embora. **

**Sr. Swan deu um passo adiante, e ele era um dos poucos homens neste mundo que me faziam me sentir pequeno. **

**— O que diabos aconteceu com a minha filha?**

**Beijos e Até**


	6. Chapter final

_**O último meninas.**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação.**_

_**Nos falamos la embaixo.**_

_Estar em casa foi um alívio, de pé no meu antigo quarto aquecido, cercada por todas as minhas coisas, desde a infância até a minha adolescência. Mas eu estava triste desde que cheguei a Hagerstown há três dias. _

_Eu precisava me animar ou algo assim. O Natal é daqui a dois dias, e sempre foi meu feriado favorito – a comida, a família, os presentes – tudo relacionado a ele. _

_Não me importa. _

_Meu quarto era estranho de certa forma, como uma cápsula do tempo. Nunca me incomodou antes, mas agora? Eu queria ter uma marreta para quebrar o quarto. Fiquei envergonhada pelos ursinhos de pelúcia marrom e branco empilhados perto dos travesseiros. Eu peguei um, um urso vermelho que Edward me deu no meu décimo primeiro aniversário. Dor cortou meu peito, e eu coloquei o urso de volta e afastei-me da minha cama. Eu estava entediada com as estantes abarrotadas. Eu não poderia me importar menos sobre os _

_laços de fitas que Mamãe pregou na parede em cima da minha mesa, pendurada em uma linha ao lado dos prêmios acadêmicos que eu acumulei ao longo do ensino médio. Havia recortes de jornais da lista do Dean. Comecei a arrumar um dos quadros, mas parei e deixei do jeito que estava. Torto. Desequilibrado. Imperfeito. _

_Afastando-me dos prêmios, fitas e cortes, peguei meu antigo celular e coloquei-o no bolso. Fui para baixo, encontrando mamãe na cozinha. Papai ainda estava no escritório. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam mesmo. _

_Todo o piso inferior cheirava a torta de maçã e canela – geralmente minha favorita. Mamãe olhou por cima da revista que estava debruçada quando eu me deixei cair no banco em frente a ela. _

_— Você ainda vai sair com Rose hoje à noite? _

_Soltando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, coloquei meu queixo em minhas mãos. _

_— Sim, ela está dirigindo de Frederick e vai me pegar para sairmos. Vamos jantar fora. — E eu tinha a sensação de que ela visitaria Emmett mais tarde, que estava em casa em Smithsburg, cerca de dez minutos de distância. _

— _Bom. — Mamãe piscou. — Eu não coloquei frango suficiente no forno para alimentar você e seu pai. _

— _Bom. _

_Ela riu suavemente quando virou uma página. _

_— Seu lábio tem te incomodado? _

— _Não. Está tudo bem. — E praticamente estava. Apenas uma pequena marca estava nele, perto do canto, e meu queixo não doía mais. — Eu espero que você não esteja se preocupando com isso. _

— _É claro que eu estou preocupada com isso. O que você passou? — Ela respirou fundo e fechou a revista. Olhando para cima, ela fixou os olhos escuros em mim. — Querida, eu... _

— _Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. — Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre a mesa da cozinha. — Eu estou bem. Acabou. Passado. _

— _Até o caso ir para o tribunal — ela me lembrou suavemente. _

— _Ele pode declarar-se culpado, e então eu não terei que testemunhar ou qualquer coisa. — E Deus, eu realmente esperava que fosse o caso. — De qualquer forma, se eu tenho que fazer isso, eu vou fazer. _

_Mamãe não disse nada por um momento, enquanto me observava. Eu suspirei enquanto me sentava de volta, sabendo que ela estava prestes a dizer algo que eu não queria ouvir. Ela tinha aquele olhar de mãe sobre ela. _

_— Querida — ela começou, e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. — Eu estava conversando com a Sra. Banks sobre o que aconteceu. Você sabe, ela é a conselheira da escola. _

_Oh. Querido. Deus. _

— _E ela sugeriu que eu pensasse se não seria melhor — ela continuou cuidadosamente. — Eu acho que você deveria falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu com você. _

— _O quê? — Meu queixo bateu no meu colo. — Você está brincando, certo? _

_Mamãe franziu a testa. _

_— Querida, você está estudando para ser uma psiquiatra... _

— _Psicóloga — eu corrigi. _

_Sua carranca se aprofundou. _

_— De qualquer forma, você sabe o quanto é importante para as pessoas falarem as coisas e não guardá- las. _

_Eu resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos. Sim, eu sabia o quão importante era e que aqueles momentos com James ainda me assombravam – mas eu não precisava falar sobre isso e nem ocupar o tempo de um terapeuta que poderia ser gasto ajudando alguém que realmente precisava. _

— _Mãe, eu não preciso falar com ninguém. Eu estou bem. Realmente estou. Eu juro. _

_Seus olhos se estreitaram. _

_— Então por que você fica se lastimando ao redor desta casa como se alguém tivesse chutado o seu cachorro na rua? _

_Eu fiz uma careta, mas meu estômago caiu. _

_— Isso é muito bom, mãe. _

— _Você sabe o que quero dizer. _

_Traçando o grão na madeira da mesa, eu dei de ombros. _

— _Eu não fico me lastimando. _

— _Sim, você fica. — Ela pegou o copo e levantou, levando-o até a pia, onde o lavou antes de deslizá-lo na máquina de lavar louça. Quando terminou, ela me olhou e cruzou os braços. _

— _Eu nunca vi você tão apática e infeliz tão perto do Natal. Então, se não foi o que aconteceu com você, então o que é isso? _

— _Não é nada. Não estou no clima ou algo assim. _

_Mamãe suspirou. _

_— Querida, você sabe que pode falar comigo, certo? Sobre qualquer coisa. Você não está velha demais para isso. _

— _Eu sei. — Mas o que estava me incomodando era algo que eu não estava tão a fim de falar com minha mãe. _

_Seus lábios franziram. _

_— É Edward? _

_Ah, lá estava ela. Essa sensação horrível se expandia através de mim com a simples menção de seu nome. Meu corpo inteiro prendeu e um vazio derramou em meu peito. Era como ser socada e derrubada. Edward. Edward. Edward. Eu tentei não pensar sobre ele desde que deixei Snowshoe e isso era tão fácil e divertido quanto jogar frogger na interestadual. _

_Edward consumia meus pensamentos, não importava o que eu fizesse para evitar isso. E a pior parte? Eu estava sonhando com ele todas as noites e isso fazia me sentir mais idiota do que o normal. _

_Mas eu experimentei algo que nunca havia conhecido antes. _

_Isso era o que um coração realmente quebrado sentia. Eu era boba pensando que sabia o que sentia cada vez que via Edward com uma nova garota. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. _

_Coloquei meu cabelo para trás e decidi: _

_— Por que você acha que tem a ver com Edward? _

— _Bem, para começar, eu não sou cega. _

_Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. _

— _Edward não esteve aqui nem uma vez desde que vocês chegaram em casa e aquele menino praticamente vivia nesta casa. E agora, por sua vez, ele não passou por aqui nem uma vez, isso é como o início de um apocalipse. _

_Eu teria rido, mas era verdade e isso fez minha garganta queimar. _

— _Eu pensei ser estranho você partir sem dizer adeus para ele, mas deixei para lá, até pelo choque de tudo o que aconteceu. — Mamãe andou até a mesa e sentou perto de mim. — E então há o fato de que eu tenho certeza que ele ainda não ligou. _

_Uau. Obrigada por me lembrar. Não que eu acreditasse que ele ligaria. Eu deixei as coisas muito claras em Snowshoe, mas o fato dele não ligar picou como uma vespa. E isso era estúpido, porque eu não estava pronta para falar com ele, mas se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma – droga, quem queria fazer isso? – Eu sabia o que realmente queria. _

_Edward pedindo e implorando por perdão – perdão que eu não tinha certeza se poderia dar. _

— _Então, eu estou supondo que algo aconteceu entre vocês dois — disse a mãe. _

— _Você sabe o que dizem sobre assumir as coisas... _

_A expressão de minha mãe parecia como se ela tivesse engolido algo azedo. _

_— Engraçado. _

_Um suspiro passou através de mim. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou como começar. O que eu poderia dizer a ela? _

_— Mamãe... _

_Meu telefone tocou com uma mensagem de Rose. Ela estava lá fora. Eu voei da mesa, aliviada. _

_— Eu tenho que ir. Rose está aqui. _

— _Isabella... _

— _Mãe, eu estou bem. Está tudo bem com Edward. — Eu dei um abraço nela. — Sério. _

_Corri da casa antes que mamãe pudesse me parar, agarrando meu largo casaco das costas do sofá. Quase quebrando o pescoço no gelo sobre a calçada, encontrei Rose em seu Honda quentinho. _

— _Ei, garota, hey... — Rose tocou, me estudando sob a luz fraca como se eu fosse algum tipo de experimento científico. — Você não parece muito acabada. _

_Eu revirei meus olhos. _

_— Puxa, obrigada, eu acho. _

_Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto. _

_— Eu estou feliz que você não está. Puta merda, garota, eu ainda não posso acreditar nisso. Você poderia ter morrido! Ou pior. _

_Eu me perguntei o que era pior do que morrer. _

— _Ou você poderia ter acabado em Dateline ou algo assim. — Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto saía com o carro. — Talvez tenha um episódio de Law and Order com base nisso. _

_Eu ri em seguida. _

_— Você é louca. _

— _Mas você me ama — ela respondeu enquanto seguia para a rua. — E eu te amo. Então, falando sério, quero dirigir a Snowshoe e esfaquear aquele idiota no globo ocular. _

— _Eu também. _

_Rose me deu um sorriso rápido. _

_— Para onde? _

_Como não havia uma enorme variedade por aqui, eu disse a ela para pegar a Rota 11 e seguir na direção 81. _

_— O que você está com vontade de comer? _

— _Humm. — Ela bateu um dedo de luva em seu queixo. — Estou no humor para... Carne. _

— _Vai entender. _

_Ela bateu no meu braço. _

_— Qualquer coisa. _

_Listei as nossas opções e escolhemos o Outback. O percurso foi um pouco mais lento do que o habitual, com os lados da rodovia ainda cobertos de neve e as rajadas de vento soprando em todos os lugares. _

_Quando saímos do carro, ela me pegou em um digno abraço apertado. _

_— Desculpe — disse ela, inclinando-se para trás. — Eu estava realmente chateada quando você me contou o que aconteceu. Eu não sei o que eu faria... _

— _Está tudo bem. O que aconteceu foi confuso ao máximo, mas eu estou totalmente bem. _

_Ela virou-se rapidamente, e eu jurei que ela limpou debaixo do olho, mas eu deveria estar vendo coisas, porque eu nunca vi a garota chorar. Nem mesmo durante o Diário de Nossa Paixão, ou aqueles terríveis comerciais de manteiga, que sempre me faziam chorar. _

_O restaurante estava muito cheio de compradores de Natal de última hora vindos das proximidades do shopping, e eu fui para o banheiro enquanto ela pedia uma mesa. _

_Nós não tivemos que esperar muito tempo. Depois que o garçom levou os drinques pedidos e trouxe pão fresco, Rose pegou a enorme faca e apontou-a para mim. _

_— Ok. Então, agora que eu não estou dirigindo e estou prestando plena atenção, você e eu precisamos conversar. _

_Eu me inclinei contra a almofada. _

_— Você precisa estar segurando uma faca quando você faz isso? _

— _Oh, sim, provavelmente não é a melhor coisa a ser acenada em seu rosto. Sinto muito. — Ela colocou-a sobre o guardanapo lentamente. — Tudo certo, precisamos falar sobre Edward. _

_Eu pisquei, não esperava isso. Eu não disse nada sobre Edward. Eu não contei a ninguém. _

_— O - o que você quer dizer? _

— _Você está gaga. Isso por si só me diz muito. — Ela pegou o copo e tomou um gole. — Eu sei que algo aconteceu entre vocês dois, porque Emmett me ligou esta manhã. _

_Meus olhos praticamente saíram da minha cabeça. _

_— Emmett te ligou? _

— _Ah, sim — respondeu ela, olhando como se estivesse carregando um balde cheio de segredos. _

_Eu agarrei a borda da mesa. _

_— O que ele disse? _

— _Mais parecido com o que ele não disse. — Rose cortou uma fatia de pão e deixou-a cair no meu prato, mas as bolas de nervos estavam ocupando muito espaço para eu sequer pensar em comer. — Ele ligou para me perguntar se eu sabia o que aconteceu entre você e Edward em Snowshoe. Eu achava que ele quis dizer o caipira psicopata, mas quando eu disse isso ele estava como, oh, inferno não. Ele disse que sabia que algo aconteceu entre vocês dois. _

_Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer. Calor varreu meu rosto, o qual estava paralisado. _

_Os olhos de Rose se estreitaram. _

_— Oh, sua vadia suja, algo aconteceu e você ficou quieta. Eu deveria renegar você! _

_O casal mais velho do outro lado olhou para nossa mesa, e eu queria me esconder embaixo dela. _

_— Rose, vamos lá. _

— _Eu sou sua melhor amiga para sempre — disse ela, sem um traço de vergonha. — Você é exigida pelas leis feministas me dizer estas coisas. _

_Saí da minha incapacidade de falar. _

_— Whoa. Acho que você tem a ideia errada de feminismo. _

— _Que seja. — Seus olhos reviraram. — Você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu, porque Emmett disse que Edward parece ter morrido, foi para o inferno e ficou lá por um tempo. _

_Meu coração se contraiu. _

_— Sério? _

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _

_— Supostamente, foi uma farra de dois dias, e hoje é o primeiro dia que o cara está sóbrio. Então o que aconteceu, obviamente, não terminou com o felizes para sempre da __Disney. Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é que você precisa me dizer o que se passa, e é melhor incluir alguma coisa com classificação-R._

_Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram. _

— _O quê? — ela levantou as mãos. — Uma garota pode viver indiretamente certo? Quero dizer, toda garota lá fora quer estrelar um vídeo pornô com Edward, então eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber se ele é tão bom. _

— _Ele é tão bom — as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê-las. _

_Rose bateu as mãos em cima da mesa. _

_— Oh, meu Deus, você dormiu com Edward? _

_Olhei em volta, as bochechas queimando. _

_— Ok. Podemos manter baixo o volume do som? _

— _Desculpe, mas eu estou apenas animada ao ouvir sobre isso. Não é que eu esteja animada por ele obviamente ferrar tudo, porque eu sei que não foi você que ferrou isso. Foi ele – é sempre culpa do cara. _

_Balançando a cabeça, eu soltei minha respiração. De uma forma estranha, parecia bom descarregar isso. Coisas ainda pareciam cruas e abrasivas e eu orei a Deus para que eu não começasse a chorar como uma aberração no restaurante, mas foi um alívio finalmente colocar algumas destas coisas em palavras. Eu dei a versão rápida e não tão suja do que aconteceu, encobrindo alguns dos detalhes que eu morreria antes de falar em voz alta. Rose acenou para o garçom ir embora quando ele voltou para ver se estávamos prontas para _

_pedir, deixando-me dizer a ela sobre Victoria e porque James começou brincando com a gente em primeiro lugar. _

_Quando terminei, eu caí na minha cabine, absolutamente exausta. _

_— Então... foi isso. _

_Rose abriu a boca e fechou-a várias vezes como um peixe fora d'água. _

_— Puta merda... _

_Eu tomei um gole da minha Coca-Cola. _

_— Sim. _

— _Whoa, tudo bem, deixe-me entender tudo isso. — Ela puxou os cachos do rosto. — Você ficou bêbada e tentou vir para ele. Ele negou, e depois disse que você merecia mais do que um caso de uma noite, enquanto ele estava tocando você? Então vocês dois cederam a selvagem luxúria e tiveram relações sexuais várias vezes, fazendo isso de uma forma que ele alegou nunca ter feito antes? _

_Graças a Deus ela manteve a voz baixa nisso. _

_— Parece certo. _

— _E vocês passaram mais de um dia em puro êxtase sexual, comendo bolachas e sendo todos melosos, e não foi estranho ou algo assim? _

_Eu balancei minha cabeça. _

— _Hmm... — ela brincava com o canudo. — E ele não agiu estranho, certo? _

— _Não. Exatamente o oposto, Rose. Ele era... Ele era perfeito. Eu pensei que ele devia realmente querer estar comigo, sabe? E naquela manhã, a gente até tomou um banho frio junto. Ele foi... Ele foi tão doce e então... — eu suspirei, sentindo-me estúpida. — Ele saiu, e em seguida, tudo isso aconteceu. _

_Os lábios de Rose franziram. _

_— Então ele obviamente foi para Victoria, mas como você sabe que ele fez alguma coisa? _

_Eu olhei séria para ela. _

— _Tudo bem. — Ela levantou as mãos. — É Edward, mas você não sabe o que ele fez por lá. Claro, parece suspeito, e eu posso ver por que você acha isso, mas você realmente não sabe. _

_Não era como se eu não tivesse considerado a hipótese de que talvez Edward não tivesse feito sexo com Victoria naquele dia. Depois que cheguei em casa e me acalmei um pouco, isso passou por minha cabeça a cada cinco segundos. Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente. E se minha suspeita fosse verdade e então descobrisse que eu estava certa da primeira vez? Meu coração seria quebrado novamente. _

— _Mas ele mentiu para mim, Rose. Perguntei a ele sobre Victoria e ele disse que eles não eram assim. — Eu peguei um pedaço de pão, querendo jogá-lo. — Ele nunca mentiu para mim antes. _

— _Aí está — ela concordou enquanto puxava um cacho cobre, alisando-o por inteiro. — E o fato daquele caipira psicopata te machucar por causa das intermináveis aventuras sexuais de Edward. Isso é difícil de superar. _

— _Sim — murmurei e coloquei o pão boca, querendo saber onde o nosso garçom estava. Rose provavelmente o assustou para longe. _

— _Mas... — Rose soltou o cacho e ele se recuperou em uma espiral perfeita. Eu estava com inveja. — Isso realmente não é culpa dele, certo? Eu quero dizer, sim, ele poderia ter dormido com uma __garota e irritado o namorado há um ano, mas você realmente acha que é a primeira vez que ele fez isso?_

— _Eu espero que sim. — Então revirei meus olhos. — Não. Isso não foi, provavelmente, a primeira vez. _

— _E eu sei que isso preocupava você antes – eu não estou dizendo que não, – mas você ainda se importava profundamente com ele. — Seus olhos encontraram os meus. — Eu acho que o que eu quero dizer é que ele realmente precisa ir até você e explicar tudo, mas eu não vejo nada disso como sendo intransponível. _

_Uma pequena chama de esperança acendeu no meu estômago, e eu esmaguei-a. _

_— Ok. Vamos dizer que ele não dormiu com Victoria dois dias atrás, e que eu consigo superar o fato de que ele não disse a verdade sobre seu passado com ela, e a merda toda com James, mas eu acho que isso não significou muito para ele. Esse é o problema. _

— _Eu não sei se concordo. Olha, é óbvio para todos que você era loucamente apaixonada por ele. E é o mesmo para ele. _

— _Realmente — eu disse secamente. — Era tão óbvio com o ponto de ônibus que são as calças dele? _

_Rose bufou. _

_— Os caras são totalmente estúpidos quando se trata de amor não correspondido. Nós, mulheres definhamos e mantemos nossas coxas fechadas na maior parte das vezes quando amamos alguém que não podemos ter. Caras balançam sua merda em torno de qualquer coisa que tenha um buraco, tentando esquecer a que eles querem. _

— _Uau. — Eu ri. — Tão eloquente. _

_Ela esboçou um sorriso rápido. _

_— É verdade. Mais ou menos como as leis da física. É apenas a maneira que é, o que me leva a uma muito importante pergunta. Você ainda o ama? _

_Meu coração caiu no meu peito. _

_— Eu nunca disse que eu o amava. _

_Seus olhos reviraram. _

_— Ok. Pare de besteira. Como eu disse, é evidente desde que eu te conheci que você era apaixonada por ele. Ouvindo você me dizer sobre o que aconteceu, eu pude ouvi-lo em sua voz. Responda a pergunta. _

_Eu estava presa por seu olhar firme. Rose realmente precisava pensar em direito ou algo assim. Ela nunca faria isso com o seu passado – eu entendo isso – mas maldição, ela tem a dureza de detetive em sua voz. Eu tinha uma escolha certa então. Eu poderia dizer a ela o que quisesse, ou eu poderia dizer a verdade. Às vezes, mentir era a coisa mais fácil de fazer, especialmente quando eu estava mentindo para mim mesma. E dizer a verdade em voz alta significava que eu nunca poderia tomá-la de volta. _

— _Ok — eu disse. — Eu ainda o amo. — Uma vez que essas palavras saíram, eu esperava balões e glitter caindo do teto ou algo assim. Claro, isso não aconteceu. — Sou apaixonada por ele. _

_Rose assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. _

_— Então o que você quer Isabella? _

_Joguei o pão meio comido no meu prato. _

_— Eu não sei. Tipo, eu acho que pensei que ele tentaria reparar a amizade ou algo assim. _

— _Mas você não quer apenas uma amizade. _

— _Não. _

_Sua sobrancelha se levantou. _

_— Mas você não quer um relacionamento? _

_Eu abri minha boca. _

_Rose inclinou para frente. _

_— Eu entendo que está brava, e confie em mim, você tem todo o direito. Edward passou quanto tempo sendo a bicicleta universal que não tinha rodinhas? E ele tem muito a compensar, porque suas ações te machucaram. E não estou dizendo que você tem que perdoá-lo. Honestamente, eu totalmente entendo se você não o fizer. Caras irritam, Edward entre eles, mas... — ela bateu os dedos. — Mas se você é apaixonada por ele, e não perdoá-lo machuca mais do que perdoar, Bella, e ele quer fazer as pazes com você, você seria uma tola se afastasse disso. _

_Nós formaram em minha barriga enquanto eu olhava para minha amiga. Não perdoar Edward machucaria mais no final, mesmo que só permanecêssemos amigos. Guardar a raiva não criaria nada, a não ser amargura. Mas eu também não queria ser a pessoa que deu tanto de si para alguém que não merecia isso e acabava não sendo inteira de novo. _

_Eu suspirei, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. _

_— Eu não sei Rose. Talvez depois que algum tempo passar, as coisas vão voltar ao normal. — Eu me senti mais forte por dizer isso. Esperançosa. Talvez pudéssemos avançar, além disso, eventualmente. Isso parecia mais provável do que Edward professar o seu amor eterno para mim. — Eu acho que vamos apenas ver. _

— _Você está certa. Nós vamos ver. _

_Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. _

_Rose inclinou para trás, soltando as mãos sobre as pernas. _

_— Tudo certo, bem, não me odeie. _

_Suspeita floresceu e se espalhou como uma erva daninha pela minha mente. _

_— Por que eu odiaria você? _

_Um olhar tímido penetrou em sua expressão. _

— _Rose. _

_Ela mordeu o lábio e se encolheu. _

_— Eu meio que o convidei para o jantar. _

_Meu estômago se agitou. _

_— O quê? _

— _Bem, eu meio que disse a Emmett que íamos sair para jantar, e ele fez a sugestão de que seria uma boa ideia convidar Edward, por isso a culpa é realmente de Emmett, não minha. _

_Tudo que eu pude fazer por alguns segundos foi olhar para ela enquanto parte de mim começou a fazer polichinelos guinchando e a outra parte queria se levantar e correr para a porta. _

_— Você não fez isso. _

— _Ah... _

— _Rose! — eu sussurrei. _

_Ela sorriu timidamente. _

_— Eu meio que mandei uma mensagem a eles contando onde estávamos, e eles devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto. _

_Ed _

— _Esta é provavelmente a pior ideia que tive em um longo tempo. — Eu desliguei o motor e sentei, apertando as chaves na minha mão, até que as bordas irregulares cortaram minha palma. — Sério. _

_Emmett bufou. _

_— Eu posso levantar uma lista inteira de ideias piores, mas ei, você está sóbrio pela primeira vez em dois dias. E bem a tempo para os feriados. _

_Inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça, eu gemi. _

_— Ainda parece como se alguém estivesse batendo um picador de gelo em minhas têmporas. _

— _Você estava muito bêbado — Emmett comentou, estendendo a mão para a porta. — É por isso que acho que este jantar é a melhor ideia de todas. _

_Eu esfreguei minha mão ao longo de meu queixo, franzindo a testa para a barba que lá crescia. Eu não me cuidava direito desde a primeira noite em Snowshoe. _

_— Sim, você acha isso, desde que Bella não me odeie. _

_Emmett revirou os olhos. _

_— Ela não odeia te odeia. Eu acho que isso jamais seria possível. _

— _Oh, isso é possível. Confie em mim. _

— _Olha, eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas algo aconteceu. Não é o fim do mundo. — Emmett abriu a porta do passageiro e uma grande quantidade de ar frio fluiu para o SUV. — Então pare de ser um covarde e saia do carro. _

_Eu atirei um olhar vil, mas saí. Enquanto me juntava a ele no outro lado, eu fiz a pergunta eu já fizera uma dúzia de vezes. _

_— Ela sabe que eu estarei aqui, né? _

— _Sim. — Emmett abriu a porta e me fez sinal para entrar. Uma vez que passamos pela hostess, ele olhou para mim. — Ok. Eu menti. Eu acho que Bella não sabe. _

— _O quê? — Eu parei no meio do corredor, quase fazendo com que um garçom batesse em mim. Eu olhei para Emmett. — Você está brincando comigo, porra? _

_Emmett apertou sua mão no meu ombro, me dirigindo para longe da mesa redonda embalada em meu caminho. _

_— Não. Relaxa. Tenho certeza que ela já sabe. _

_Fácil para ele dizer relaxa, mas eu me sentia como se estivesse andando em frente de um pelotão de fuzilamento. Tantas vezes desde que Bella saiu de Snowshoe eu lutei contra o impulso de ligar para ela. Eu não queria nada mais do que ouvir sua voz e vê-la. E sim, a porra do meu coração estúpido-burro estava saltando em todo o lugar, mas Bella deixou tudo muito malditamente claro. _

— _Você é um filho da puta — eu murmurei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. Cara, eu gostaria de ter feito a barba. Apesar de ter tomado banho, eu tinha certeza que eu ainda cheirava a uísque. Essa merda estaria sangrando de meus poros pelos próximos dias. _

_Eu vi Rose antes de ver Bella, e meu coração batia como se eu tivesse corrido para cima e para baixo do quarteirão, e eu suava como uma prostituta na igreja no domingo. Emmett, de alguma forma, ficou na minha frente, provando que eu estava arrastando os pés como um mofo. _

_O bastardo pegou o assento ao lado de Rose, que tinha no rosto o sorriso maior e mais falso que o homem conhece. Claro, eu queria me sentar ao lado de Isabella. Eu também queria tocá-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la. Havia outras coisas que eu queria fazer com ela, coisas que me mantiveram acordado até tarde da noite em um estupor bêbado com a minha mão entre minhas pernas. _

_Mas eu também tinha certeza que ela poderia me dar um soco nas bolas. _

_Necessitando acabar com isso, eu disse a mim mesmo que a melhor coisa a fazer era agir normalmente. Com isso em mente, eu pisei ao lado da mesa e olhei para Bella. _

_Um instante passou e ela olhou para cima, grandes olhos azuis fixos em cima de mim, e foi como ver Jesus. Ok. Talvez não vendo Jesus, mas definitivamente era como ser golpeado no peito e ouvir os anjos tocando harpa. _

_Deus. Droga. Ela era linda. Não era que eu tivesse esquecido isso, mas depois que as coisas terminaram tão ruins entre nós, __parecia anos, em vez de dias desde que eu a vi pela última vez. Aqueles olhos... Eles eram incrivelmente azuis e claros. Impressionante. Havia manchas escuras sob eles, um tom mais escuro que sua pele. Eu queria suavizá-las, mas consegui segurar minhas mãos. Mas, então, o meu olhar caiu sobre seus lábios, e eles se separaram em uma inspiração afiada. Um rubor fraco em suas bochechas e eu queria persegui-lo com meus dedos, minha boca, minha língua..._

_Todo mundo estava olhando para mim. _

_Limpando minha garganta, eu me forcei a sentar e coloquei minhas mãos sobre a mesa. Olhei para Bella. _

_— Hey. _

_Seu rosto estava vermelho-sangue. Ninguém corava como ela. _

_— Hey. _

_Em frente a mim, Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha. Rose começou a brincar com um pedaço de pão. Ninguém falou, e Bella estava tão dura que eu pensei que ela iria quebrar ao meio. _

_Uau, isso era estranho como o inferno. Eu precisava sair. _

— _Então, está todo mundo animado sobre o Natal? — Rose começou. _

_Emmett olhou para ela e disse com uma voz inexpressiva: _

_— Eu estou tão animado. _

_Seus olhos se estreitaram com astúcia. _

_— Você não parece animado. _

— _Bem, eu não tenho doze anos. — Emmett inclinou a cabeça para o lado. _

— _O Natal não é interessante depois que você cresce. _

— _O quê? — ela suspirou com os olhos arregalados. — O Natal não é interessante quando você cresce? _

_Ele deu de ombros. _

— _Você é antiamericano — ela acusou. _

_Os lábios de Bella franziram. _

_Emmett olhou afetado. _

_— Cara, eu só gosto do tempo fora da escola, e a comida. É isso. _

— _Mas isso significa mais do que isso. — Rose abanou a cabeça e cachos voaram por toda parte. — O que acontece com os presentes? _

— _Sim, eu acho que o Natal não é isso — ele comentou. _

_Rose bufou. _

_— Isso é o que o Natal é. Qualquer um que diga diferente está tentando te tornar todo espiritual e merda. Eu sou realista. _

_O meu olhar deslizou para Bella e ela olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas. Nossos olhos se encontraram e, por um momento, um momento doce, porra, era como costumava ser. Nós sentados, ouvindo Rose e Emmett se provocarem. Devíamos pegar pipoca quando os dois começavam com isso. _

_Mas, então, Bella pôs os olhos em seu copo e começou a brincar com o canudo, e foi um lembrete frio que as coisas não estavam normais. Bella nunca foi tão quieta, e as coisas nunca foram tensas entre nós. _

_Eu não poderia dizer que lamentava o tempo com ela, porque eu não lamentava. Odiei como terminou. Olhando para trás, havia um monte de mulheres que eu desejava ter guardado o meu pau em minhas calças, mas Bella nunca seria um delas. _

_O garçom apareceu e pedimos nossa comida e bebida. A conversa fiada foi feita, principalmente por Emmett e Rose ao final. Eles se divertiam com isso e por isso não houve um silêncio constrangedor na conversa, mas sentado aqui, não falando com Bella, estava errado em tantos níveis. _

_Inclinando-me para trás, eu olhei para ela. Ela inclinou o queixo para cima no mesmo momento e nossos olhares se encontraram por um segundo. Eu meio que me senti como um estudante inepto. Estava tão ruim assim. _

_— Então, seu lábio parece muito melhor. _

_Ela piscou. Eu era um idiota. _

— _Ele curou-se muito rapidamente — disse ela, treinando o olhar em seu copo. — Apenas uma pequena marca. _

_Isso foi bom de ouvir. _

_— Sua mandíbula? _

— _Não dói nada. _

_Foi seriamente um alívio ouvir isso. Mesmo bêbado na minha cadeira de balanço, eu estava louco de preocupação por ela. _

— _Seus dedos ainda parecem um pouco em carne-viva — disse ela, fazendo-me olhar para cima. _

_Nossos olhos se encontraram e seguraram neste momento. _

_— O quê? _

— _Seus dedos — disse ela em uma voz calma enquanto estendia a mão para a mão que eu tinha sobre a mesa. Prendi a respiração quando ela passou as pontas dos dedos sobre os nós dos meus dedos. Foi um toque leve, de pluma, mas viajou diretamente através de mim e eu empurrei. Ela puxou sua mão de volta, lançando seu olhar para a mesa. — Dói? _

— _Não. — Minha voz soou grossa. — Eles não doem nada, baby. _

_Seus cílios subiram, e seus olhos corriam pelo meu rosto como se ela estivesse procurando por algo, mas então ela olhou através da mesa. _

_Rose limpou a garganta. _

_— Vocês ouviram o que eles estão falando de outra tempestade de neve na próxima semana, na véspera do Ano Novo? _

_E é assim que a conversa foi por um tempo. Rose ou Emmett alisavam o silêncio tenso com alguma declaração aleatória, Bella e eu apenas dissemos mais do que uma frase inteira para o outro, e, em seguida, a comida chegou. _

_Bella pediu um bife, mas ela parecia cortá-lo em pedaços pequenos e empurrá-lo para os cantos de seu prato com o garfo. _

_— Você não está com fome? _

_Ela olhou para cima, colocando o cabelo para trás com a mão livre. _

_— Eu acho que comi muito pão. _

_Meu olhar foi para o meio pão que permanecia e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. _

_— Não parece que você comeu muito. _

_Seus dedos apertaram em torno do punho da faca, e eu me perguntei se ela estava fantasiando sobre me apunhalar com ela. _

_— Como você sabe que não é o nosso segundo ou terceiro pão? _

— _É o nosso primeiro — Rose anunciou, interrompendo uma conversa profunda sobre as diferenças entre os zumbis de The Walking Dead e 28 dias depois. _

_Bella olhou para sua amiga, e eu escondi um sorriso. Rose deu de ombros e voltou para Emmett. — O infectado não é o mesmo que os zumbis em The Walking Dead. _

_Emmett sacudiu a cabeça. _

_— Existe realmente uma diferença? _

_Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ela entrava em uma descrição profunda das diferenças. Com o canto do olho, eu vi Bella sorrindo enquanto espetava um pedaço de carne com o garfo. Ela olhou para mim. _

_— Os infectados são diferentes — ela sussurrou. _

_Um sorriso puxou meus lábios e puxou meu coração. _

_— Eu acredito em você. _

_Ela encontrou meu olhar por um momento, e depois atacou outro pedaço de bife, mergulhando-o em seu purê de batatas. _

— _Você vai para seus avós no Natal? — Foi uma pergunta idiota para perguntar. Ela sempre ia, mas eu queria dizer alguma coisa. _

_Bella assentiu. _

_— Meus pais querem sair na véspera de Natal e passar a noite com eles. E você? _

— _Vovô está descendo neste ano, fazendo a coisa na manhã de Natal com a gente. _

— _Uau. Ele está dirigindo de Morgan County sozinho? _

— _Sim. — Orgulho encheu minha voz. — O homem é tão velho como a sujeira, mas ele está ainda correndo por aí como se tivesse vinte anos. _

— _Seu avô é muito engraçado. Lembra-se de quando ele tentou construir um parque infantil caipira no quintal de sua mãe com o guindaste? _

_Eu ri. _

_— Sim, mamãe não estava muito feliz com isso. _

— _Nem os vizinhos. — Por força do hábito – e eu sabia que foi o que levou a isso – ela arrancou metade do camarão dos espetos e colocou-os no meu prato. Ela nem sequer pareceu perceber que fez isso, até que ela terminou, mas, em seguida, suas sobrancelhas se uniram e ela ficou silenciosa. _

_Eu já perdi a vontade de conversar e senti o frio como um áspero vento ártico. _

_— Eu contei a mãe sobre ir para a escola veterinária. _

— _O quê? — Ela deixou cair a faca quando girou em direção a mim. — Você disse? _

_Emocionado com o fato de que eu tinha toda a sua atenção, eu ignorei Rose e Emmett, que pararam de discutir durante cinco segundos. _

_— Sim. _

— _Bem? — Excitação virou os olhos brilhando em safiras. — O que ela disse? _

_A temida conversa havia acontecido cerca de quinze minutos depois que eu atravessei a porta após voltar de Snowshoe. E mais 15 minutos depois, eu comecei a beber. — Ah, ela não estava muito __emocionada com isso. Houve lágrimas, mas acho que no final, ela sabe que é o que eu quero._

— _Ela chorou? — Bella fez uma careta. — Oh, não. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça. _

_— Ela parece melhor com isso agora, mas eu acho que vai demorar um pouco para ela se acostumar. — Inclinando-me para trás, eu abri minhas pernas até que minha coxa pressionou a dela. Totalmente de propósito, e ela não se afastou. Encarei isso como um bom sinal. — Eu estou feliz que finalmente consegui uma abertura. É realmente por causa de você. _

— _Eu? — ela chiou. _

_Emmett inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sobrancelhas levantadas. _

_Eu ia dar um soco na cara dele mais tarde. _

_— Bem, você sabe, depois que nós conversamos sobre isso, eu sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa para ela em breve. Você... Você me deu a coragem para fazê-lo. _

_Emmett ficou chocado. _

_Eu estava seriamente indo chutar e torcer suas bolas, mas Bella sorriu – sorriu tão amplamente e lindo que as bolas de Emmett podiam estar seguras. _

_— Isso é ótimo — disse ela. — Estou feliz por você. De verdade. Eu sei que isso é o que você quer, e você será ótimo nisso. _

_Pressão apertou o cerco contra meu peito, e não havia muito que eu precisava dizer. Agora não era o momento certo, mas eu precisava dizer alguma coisa, porque eu tinha dois segundos para conquistá-la. _

_— O que você vai fazer depois? _

— _Nada — Rose respondeu por ela. — Ela não vai fazer absolutamente nada. _

_Bella lentamente virou-se para Rose, e eu queria abraçar a maldita garota. _

_— Então, você não tem nada para fazer — eu cortei antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ela se virou para mim, e eu senti que tudo veio a este minuto. Se ela disser que não, então eu sabia que acabou. Meus músculos apertaram como se eu estivesse prestes a bater uma alta encosta. — Podemos...? _

— _Edward Cullen — uma voz suave e rouca interrompeu. — Caramba, essa será a minha noite de sorte._

_Bella_

_O jantar havia começado em sete diferentes círculos do inferno, mas no decorrer da refeição, eu relaxei. Não completamente, porque sentar ao lado de Edward foi um verdadeiro teste de autocontrole. Eu estava dividida entre a vontade de rastejar em seus braços e querer chutá-lo para fora da cabine. _

_Mas com ele olhando para mim como se eu fosse a única coisa que ele precisava em sua vida? Eu estava começando a cair em seu colo quando uma voz feita para ter caras tirando suas calças deslizou sobre a minha pele como cobras. _

_Forçando meu olhar para longe dos olhos verdes escuros de Edward, eu vi uma garota que eu mal reconheci. Levei alguns minutos __para lembrar que o nome dela era Corie. Fomos para a escola juntas. Não fazia ideia do que ela tem feito ao longo dos anos, mas lembrei quem foi até ela várias vezes na escola._

_Meu olhar viajou por cima da blusa vermelha, colante. Corie tinha os peitos dos sonhos. Ela olhou para mim, e eu sabia que ela rejeitou a minha presença sem rodeios. Como se o fato de Edward estar sentado ao meu lado na mesa não significasse nada. _

_Em qualquer outro momento, isso provavelmente não teria me incomodado. Até porque eu estava acostumada a garotas aleatórias que se aproximavam de Edward em todos os lugares que íamos. O menino era bem viajado, mas agora, depois de tudo? Sim, isso não me fez sentir calorosa ou indiferente. _

_Rose murmurou algo sob sua respiração quando Edward virou lentamente. _

_— Hey — ele disse calmamente. — Como tem passado Corie? _

_Corie bateu a mão em seu quadril enquanto os lábios pintados de vermelho se espalharam em um sorriso. _

_— Eu estou bem. Não te vi por aqui recentemente. Acho que você está em casa para o Natal? _

— _Não me diga — Rose murmurou baixinho, e eu tinha certeza que Corie não a ouviu. _

_Emmett apertou os lábios quando de repente se tornou interessado na comida em seu prato. _

— _Sim, eu estou em casa por um tempo. — Edward deixou cair o braço ao longo das costas do assento atrás de mim. — Então, estamos voltados para a escola. _

_Se estamos era um código escondido para alguma coisa, ninguém entendeu, especialmente Corie. Ela jogou ondas consideravelmente louras sobre seu ombro, e depois cruzou os braços. Até os meus olhos foram direto para seu decote. _

_— Estou de férias, também, de Shepherd, até o décimo quinto dia de janeiro. Nós devemos ficar juntos. _

_Era como se eu nem estivesse sentada ali. _

— _Eu não sei nada sobre isso — Edward respondeu diplomaticamente. — Eu estarei muito ocupado, mas foi bom ver você, ok? _

_Corie piscou, e seus lábios formaram um O perfeito. Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu não podia pensar em um momento que Edward havia rejeitado uma garota bonita. Admito, pode ser porque eu estava sentada bem ali, e dada a nossa história recém-adquirida, ele estava sendo um pouco mais discreto do que o normal. _

_Meu olhar prendeu ao de Rose e ela tinha aquele grande sorriso de gato-que-comeu-cada-canário-da-gaiola, e eu não podia evitar o sorriso que enfeitou meus lábios. _

— _Bem, me ligue. Eu terei tempo para você, se você tiver tempo para mim. — Corie sorriu, mas faltava a ela a confiança de antes. — Vejo você por aí. _

_Edward assentiu. _

_Depois Corie ricocheteou em algum lugar, o silêncio desceu sobre a mesa e o sorriso fugiu dos meus lábios. Mal-estar virou a comida no meu estômago, e eu desejei não ter comido o que eu comi. _

_Emmett ainda estudava sua comida como se fosse um teste. Rose estava incrivelmente quieta, o que significava que o apocalipse começou, e Edward olhava ao longe, um músculo da mandíbula saltando. Eu não sei exatamente o que fez com que tudo afundasse em seguida, mas eu de repente percebi, tipo realmente entendi, que o que aconteceu entre nós afetou cada aspecto de nossas vidas. _

_Até mesmo os nossos amigos. _

_Porque agora, Emmett e Rose estavam mais provavelmente experimentando um louco caso de constrangimento de segunda mão, ou eles simplesmente não sabiam como lidar com a situação. Talvez eles se sentissem mal por mim, ou se sentiram estranhos em nome de Edward. Eles provavelmente esperavam para ver como eu reagiria, se eu ficaria brava, ciumenta ou choraria. _

_Mesmo se Edward e eu passássemos isso e mudássemos como amigos, nossos amigos sempre estariam desconfortáveis. O peso desse conhecimento estabeleceu sobre os meus ombros e eu desabei, querendo nada mais do que ir para casa e rastejar na cama. _

_A verdade, não importa o que Rose disse ou eu queria acreditar, era que Edward não era o tipo de cara que estava em compromissos. E se ele quisesse ficar comigo, ele teria ligado ou feito alguma coisa depois que eu fui embora. Qualquer coisa além de beber em um estado de estupor, e é claro que ele provavelmente queria salvar a nossa amizade. Ele era... Ele era um cara bom assim. _

_Rose sorriu para mim, e pareceu sentir o quanto o meu humor havia caído. _

_— Você está pronta para sair daqui? _

_Ignorando o olhar penetrante de Edward, eu assenti. Eu acho que naquele momento não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que sair dali._

_Ed_

_As garotas saíram rapidamente, deixando Emmett e eu por nossa própria conta. Ele pediu uma cerveja, e se eu não estivesse dirigindo, eu pediria uma garrafa de Jim Beam. _

— _Isso foi brilhante — eu disse, esfregando as têmporas. _

_Emmett riu. _

_— Eu não acho que foi tão ruim assim. Bem, somente quando a Loira apareceu, foi muito estranho, mas... _

— _Isso foi apenas estranho? — Eu não podia acreditar que Corie apareceu na nossa mesa. Bella e eu parecíamos chegar a algum lugar e, em seguida, BAM, uma explosão do passado. Porra de tempo perfeito. — Eu tenho certeza que Bella apreciou disso. _

_Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja. _

_— Amigo, você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, porque a uma semana, Isabella provavelmente ficaria irritada com isso, mas não teria se importado muito. Então pare com essa besteira e me diz o que aconteceu. _

_Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. _

_Emmett piscou. _

_— Ou eu vou conseguir a versão feminina da Rose, em que você vai surgir como um bundão gigante. Diga-me o seu lado da história. _

— _Eu sou uma bundão gigante. _

_Ele inclinou o queixo para baixo. _

_— Diga. _

_A última coisa que eu queria fazer era conversar sobre problemas femininos com Emmett, mas porra, eu poderia dizer pela forma como Rose agiu, ela sabia. Ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então eu disse a ele o mais básico. _

_De jeito nenhum no inferno eu entraria em detalhes, não sobre Bella, porque era errado. Quando terminei, eu realmente não me sentia melhor. Meio que apenas confirmou o quão burro eu fui todo esse tempo – anos sendo o Rei do Idiotas. _

_Emmett se sentou, balançando a cabeça lentamente. _

_— Eu acho que preciso de outra cerveja para digerir tudo disso. _

— _Merda. Você e eu. — Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo. — Então sim, eu fodi tudo. Regiamente. _

— _Bem, as pessoas têm fodido mais do que você, mano. Confie em mim sobre isso. — Ele se inclinou para frente, expressão séria. — A merda com James é fodidamente terrível, mas você não sabia que a coisa ia acontecer. Isabella é uma garota razoável. Ela vai superar isso. _

— _Eu não acho que eu posso superar isso. — Fiz uma pausa, olhando para a mesa. — O filho da puta a machucou por causa do __que fiz no meu passado. Se não fosse por mim, ela nunca teria passado por isso._

— _Mas você não fez isso com ela. _

— _Existe diferença realmente? _

— _Sim — Emmett disse com firmeza. — Não é uma diferença enorme. Você criou a situação, mas você não forçou aquele filho da puta a fazer nada. Isso não é sobre você, mano. Não é. _

_Eu entendi o que ele estava dizendo, mas seria preciso muito para me absolver dessa culpa. _

— _E essa não é a grande questão — Emmett disse, olhando-me. — Você mentiu para ela sobre Victoria? _

— _Merda. — Eu levantei minhas mãos. — Eu realmente não sei. Quero dizer, quando Bella me perguntou sobre ela, foi antes de qualquer coisa acontecer entre nós. Eu não achava que Bella verdadeiramente pensava em mim de forma diferente. Tudo que eu disse foi que Victoria e eu não éramos assim. E não éramos. Nós transamos uma vez a mais de um ano atrás. Eu não estava pensando quando eu disse para Bella. _

— _Humm, esses detalhes são uma puta. — Emmett acabou com sua cerveja com os olhos apertados. — Você realmente achou que Isabella não tinha uma queda por você? _

— _Não. Eu não. Eu não conseguia pensar isso, porque se... _

— _Se ela não tivesse, então, poderia arruinar a sua amizade. Eu entendo isso, mas caramba, essa garota... Você devia estar negando __gravemente. Ele deu de ombros. — Faz sentido, embora – você a desejando secretamente e etc._

— _Faz? _

_Emmett riu. —_

_ Sim, cara, você não gostava se um cara até mesmo olhasse na direção dela. Inferno, se eu olhasse para ela por muito tempo, você ficaria irritado. E quando você foi atrás de Jacob? Isso é uma amizade bem hardcore. _

— _Cale a boca — rosnei. _

_Ele sorriu. _

_— Então o que você vai fazer? Ser um covarde ou corrigir isso? _

— _Desculpe-me — eu balancei minha cabeça. — Cara, você tem sorte que eu gosto de você. _

— _Você tem sorte de eu não fazer merda ao redor. — Ele piscou quando ele puxou a manga de sua blusa para baixo, cobrindo uma das intrincadas tatuagens gravadas em seu braço. — Olha. Estou falando sério. Você ama esta garota, certo? _

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não hesitei. _

_— Sim. Eu a amo, Emmett. Puta merda, essa foi a primeira vez que eu disse isso em voz alta. Isso me abalou e minha voz estava grossa. — Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa. _

— _Então qual é o problema? _

_Olhei para ele. _

_— Eu tenho certeza que eu listei todos os problemas. _

— _Você listou um monte de merda, infelizmente, é o que você fez. Nada não solucionável. Não é como se você tivesse feito algo imperdoável. Não é como se um de vocês dois estivesse morto. _

_Eu não sabia o que dizer no início. _

_— Droga... — E isso era tudo que eu poderia dizer. _

_Emmett suspirou. _

_— Um monte de gente mataria para ter a chance de estar com a pessoa que ama. Não estrague isso. _

_Ele nunca realmente falou sobre o seu passado, e além das esquisitices entre ele e Rose, ele realmente não conversava com as garotas. Entrar e sair de suas camas? Isso era mais uma pista de Emmett._

_ — E você? — perguntei. _

— _Eu? — Ele riu de novo. — Eu sou alérgico a essa merda. Amor? Não. Tudo que eu sei disso é que destrói as pessoas e suas vidas. Eu não quero fazer parte disso. _

_Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. _

_— Whoa. Isso é... Isso soa positivo. _

— _Que seja. Nós não estamos falando de mim e não vamos, então comece a tirar esse olhar do seu rosto. _

_Eu levantei minhas mãos. _

_— Mensagem recebida. _

_Emmett inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu um sorriso apertado. _

_— Enfim, tudo que eu estou dizendo é que, por que você ainda está sentado aqui falando comigo? _

_Olhando para ele por um momento, eu dei de ombros. _

_— Quem mais vai conduzir a sua bunda mal-humorada para casa?_

_Bella_

_Colocando minhas calças de pijama, eu puxei um longo casaco de lã grossa em cima da parte superior da minha camiseta, enquanto calçava minhas pantufas. Sentindo-me incrivelmente necessitada da minha mamãe, fiquei desapontada ao encontrá-la já desmaiada no sofá ao lado de papai, as luzes multicoloridas da árvore de Natal piscando sobre suas formas. Eu resisti à vontade de mexer com eles e exigir atenção. _

_Fui até a cozinha e peguei a caixa de chocolate do armário. Depois, subi para o andar de cima e coloquei-a sobre minha mesa de cabeceira. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado, enquanto me arrastava até a estante. O que eu precisava era me perder em um bom livro – um com toneladas de sexo e angústia, completo com um inacreditável felizes para sempre depois que me fizesse amar e odiar a história ao mesmo tempo. _

_Enquanto meu olhar percorria as colunas, alguns retos e outros deformados, meu cérebro vagava direto a um território irritante. Ele tinha um nome – Edward. Deus. Eu não queria pensar nele. Eu não queria pensar em como ele olhou para mim quando saí com Rose, como se eu estivesse ferindo seus sentimentos ou algo assim. _

_Puxando um antigo favorito, eu voltei para a minha cama e me sentei. Eu deixei cair o livro sobre a colcha e peguei meu chocolate quente, desejando que eu tivesse tido a precaução de pegar alguns daqueles minúsculos marshmallows. _

_Eu tentei entrar no livro, mas comecei a ler o mesmo parágrafo duas ou três vezes e ainda não tendo ideia do que eu estava lendo. Debatendo sobre minhas costas, eu coloquei meus braços sobre o meu rosto e gemi. Eu queria chorar, gritar, ficar com raiva e enfiar minha cabeça sob um travesseiro. De uma forma estranha, parecia ter passado um ano desde que eu saí para Snowshoe. Tanta coisa mudou em um curto espaço de tempo. Foi realmente semana passada que eu havia considerado ver se Paul estava interessado em mim? Foi apenas há uma semana que meu coração tinha sido completamente despedaçado? Agora eu sequer podia pensar em sair com alguém. _

_E meu coração estava totalmente destruído. _

_O que eu deveria fazer a partir daqui? Tentar fingir que nada aconteceu? Isso não daria certo. Evitá-lo? Isso seria tão difícil, quase impossível considerar. Eu fechei meus olhos contra as lágrimas. Como eu poderia evitá-lo quando ele era uma parte tão complicada da minha vida? _

_E se Edward agora pensava que eu era tão frígida como Nate afirmara? Rolando mais, eu empurrei meu rosto no travesseiro. Eu ficaria louca, porque eu não tenho respostas para nada disso. E não haveria... _

_Pancada. _

_Levantei em meus cotovelos e franzi a testa. Eu tinha ficado louca? Porque juro ter pensado que eu ouvi uma... _

_Pancada. _

_Ficando de joelhos, eu torci, examinando o quarto. Eu não via qualquer coisa que poderia ter feito aquele barulho. _

— _Ok — eu sussurrei, deslizando para fora da cama. Eu andei até o centro do quarto e fiquei completamente parada. _

_Pancada. _

_Eu pulei. _

_Oh meu Deus, e se minha casa estivesse assombrada agora? Ou e se eu estivesse prestes a puxar alguma merda de Cisne Negro? E se... _

_Pancada. _

_Eu fui em direção à janela. Aha! Vinha da janela do meu quarto... Dois pisos acima do solo. O que no mundo? _

_E então me bateu. O som – oh, santo-bebê-Jesus-na- manjedoura – o som era familiar. Não era um fantasma, mas a loucura ainda era uma opção, porque isso não poderia ser o que eu pensava que era. _

_Anos atrás, Edward costumava atirar pedras antes de escalar a nogueira maciça do lado de fora da minha janela do quarto. Tão clichê e ridículo, mas ele fez até o ensino médio. _

_Não podia ser. _

_Minhas pernas tremiam enquanto eu dei um passo para frente, e depois dois. Eu cheguei à janela, e as mãos tremendo, eu separei a cortina branca transparente. Um segundo depois, uma pedra bateu no vidro grosso da parte inferior da janela. _

_Eu congelei enquanto meu coração acelerou, e então caí para frente, abrindo a pequena trava e levantei o vidro para cima. Enfiei a tela ao lado e inclinei-me para o congelante ar de dezembro. _

_E meu coração pulou uma batida. _

_Edward estava em pé abaixo, ao lado do fio de renas iluminadas, um gorro puxado baixo, um braço levantado. Ele soltou no segundo antes de me ver. _

_— Oh, merda! _

_Eu pulei para trás quando uma pedrinha ultrapassou meu rosto. Santa porcaria. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre meu coração acelerado e me aproximei cautelosamente da janela de novo. Eu me inclinei para fora. _

_Edward acenou com o braço. _

_— Desculpe por isso! _

— _Está tudo bem. — Isso era realmente surreal. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. — O que você está fazendo, Edward? _

— _Conversando com você. _

— _Eu posso ver isso. Por que... Por que você não me ligou? — Por que essa parecia a maneira mais fácil de falar comigo. _

_Ele se arrastou de um pé para o outro, encolhido na sua jaqueta. _

_— Eu precisava falar com você cara-a-cara. _

_A luz da varanda acendeu e eu estremeci. A conversa cara-a- cara não era tão possível com ele do lado de fora e, obviamente, com um, se não ambos, meus pais acordados. _

_— Edward... _

— _Espere — ele disse lá fora. — Eu estou chegando. _

_Estou chegando? Então eu percebi que ele não estava usando a porta. Oh, querido Senhor, ele estava escalando a árvore. Ele iria se matar! Eu me inclinei para fora da janela, minha respiração ofegando pequenas nuvens brancas na frente do meu rosto quando ele deslizou no tronco. _

_— Edward, você está louco? _

— _Não. Sim. — Ele puxou-se sobre o primeiro grosso galho. Endireitando, ele olhou com uma careta. — Bem, isso é mais difícil do que eu me lembro. _

_Minha boca caiu aberta. _

_— Talvez você devesse simplesmente voltar para baixo e usar a porta da frente, como, eu não sei? Uma pessoa normal faria? _

— _Eu já estou no meio do caminho. — Ele colocou o seu pé em uma fenda e impulsionou-se até o galho mais próximo de minha janela. Envolvendo as mãos em torno dele, ele olhou para mim. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas do frio e seus olhos brilhavam ao luar. — Se eu cair e quebrar meu pescoço, você irá dizer algo de bom no meu funeral? Tipo Edward era normalmente mais gracioso? _

— _Oh, meu Deus... _

_Edward riu quando ele puxou a si mesmo, então ele estava agachado contra o tronco maciço, segurando a árvore acima dele._

_ — Não se preocupe. Eu faço isso. _

_Meu olhar caiu no chão duro e coberto de neve. Eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso. _

_— Por que você apenas não bateu na porta? _

_Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se não tivesse pensado nisso. _

_— Eu não achei que você iria responder. _

— _Eu teria respondido — eu disse. _

— _Agora é tarde demais. — Ele piscou, e meu coração caiu. — Você pode querer se mover para trás. _

_Afastando-me, eu segurei minha respiração enquanto ele aliviou- se no galho, fazendo com que a metade da árvore sacudisse como ossos secos. Oh Deus, eu não queria ver isso. Eu queria fechar meus olhos enquanto ele engatinhou perto da borda, parou e, em seguida, olhou para baixo. Ele levantou a cabeça, parecendo julgar a distância. _

_Meu coração paralisou. _

_— Edward, não... _

_Tarde demais. _

_Edward meio saltou meio se jogou em direção a minha janela aberta. Eu era maricas. Fechando meus olhos, enrolei minhas mãos perto do meu peito e soltei um gritinho. Houve um som de carne batendo na madeira e meus olhos se abriram. Ele entrou pela janela aberta, caindo em seus pés como um maldito gato. Embora tenha tropeçado e batido na minha mesa, fazendo com que livros e meu computador tremessem. _

_Ele estendeu as mãos para os lados e olhou ao redor lentamente antes de seu olhar pousar em mim. _

_— Eu sou incrível. _

_Eu mal podia respirar. _

_— Sim. _

_Uma batida soou na porta do meu quarto um segundo antes de abrir. Papai colocou a cabeça dentro, os olhos arregalados. _

_— Eu só estou tendo certeza que ele chegou até aqui vivo. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça e Edward deu um sorriso. _

_— Estou inteiro. _

— _Isso é bom de ver. — Papai começou a fechar a porta, mas parou. — Da próxima vez, use a porta da frente, Edward. _

— _Sim, senhor — disse Edward. _

_Balançando a cabeça, meu pai fechou a porta, e Edward e eu estávamos sozinhos no meu quarto. Não seria a primeira vez. Quando estivemos em casa durante as férias de outono há alguns meses, ele esteve aqui, mas agora? _

_Parecia completamente diferente. _

_Tê-lo aqui, tão perto da cama – e eu não usando um sutiã ou calcinha sob a roupa – fez minha pele corar. Isso significava problemas. _

_Edward puxou o chapéu de malha e, em seguida, ele parou no meio tirando o casaco. _

_— Você se importa? _

_Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto fechava as bordas do meu cardigã. Músculos magros flexionaram enquanto tirava o casaco preto e colocava sobre a cadeira na minha mesa. Então ele se virou para mim, e o ar vazou de meus pulmões. Ele nunca pareceu tão... Inseguro e vulnerável. Sua garganta trabalhou várias vezes, e, em seguida, ele se sentou na minha cadeira e soltou um longo suspiro. _

— _Nós precisamos conversar — disse ele, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. _

— _Eu sei — eu sussurrei, porque não havia nenhum ponto em mentir ou adiar o inevitável. Eu não podia me sentar, por isso eu estava em pé. _

_— Sinto muito sobre como eu saí de Snowshoe sem dizer nada. Eu só precisava sair de lá. _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça._

_ — Eu posso entender isso. _

_Eu pensei sobre o que Rose disse sobre James e o que ele fez. Culpa queimava como ácido em minha barriga. _

_— Eu... Eu não deveria ter dito algumas das coisas que eu disse a você sobre James. Isso não foi culpa sua. Não realmente, e foi baixo eu colocar isso em você, então eu sinto muito. _

_Edward piscou. _

_— Você está se desculpando? _

_O som de descrença na voz dele me irritou. Como se ele não quisesse o meu pedido de desculpas, que era tarde demais para isso. _

_— Sim. Eu não devia ter dito isso a você. E o que você fez um ano atrás... _

— _Calma aí. — Edward levantou a mão. — Você não pode estar falando sério. _

_Eu respirei fundo, mas ficou preso na minha garganta. Meu coração batia rápido e de repente eu tinha necessidade de me sentar. Sentei-me na borda da cama, sentindo como se estivéssemos prestes a terminar... Exceto que não estávamos juntos. _

_Edward inclinou-se para frente, as rodas da cadeira rangendo sobre o piso de madeira. _

_— Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma razão para se desculpar Bella. Sinto muito não deve mesmo cruzar seus lábios. _

— _Não? _

— _Não. — Ele passou a mão sobre sua mandíbula. — Tudo isso é culpa minha. Eu estraguei tudo, Bella. Eu estraguei tudo, tantas __vezes, que eu não deveria mesmo estar sentado aqui. Você não deveria nem falar comigo._

— _Oh? — eu não tinha certeza de como processar isso. _

_Ele soltou um suspiro, e então ele se endireitou. Eu fiquei tensa, porque ele tinha esse olhar como se estivesse preparando-se. Como se estivesse prestes a arrancar um curativo, e talvez fosse por isso que ele estava aqui. Para me dizer que nada devia ter acontecido entre nós, que deveríamos ter ficado apenas amigos, e que estava arrependido por permitir isso ir mais longe. Eu não queria ouvir isso, mas eu sabia que precisava. Isso ia doer – doer como o inferno. Pensei em Jake e no que ele disse, e eu queria rastejar debaixo da cama, mas eu me forcei a sentar-me lá. Não mais correr. Não mais me esconder. A vida era imperfeita. Este seria um daqueles momentos. _

_Nossos olhares se encontraram. _

— _Eu sinto muito por um monte de coisas — Edward começou, segurando meu olhar. — Eu queria que você não tivesse que passar pelo que você passou com James. Ele machucou você. Eu sei que você diz que está bem, mas ele colocou as mãos em você, e foi por causa de algo que eu fiz. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. _

— _Isso não foi culpa sua. — A culpa de mais cedo cresceu como uma erva daninha. — Por favor, não pense isso. O cara era obviamente instável... _

— _Eu sei, mas vai me levar muito para superar isso — admitiu abertamente. — Eu fico revivendo a coisa toda, e cada vez que eu penso em você se machucar, isso me mata um pouco. Estou falando sério e eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sinto muito. _

_Meu coração feriu de ouvi-lo falar assim. _

_— Edward... _

— _Mas isso não é o que me deixa mais triste — ele continuou, e eu pensei, aqui vai. Eu tentei o meu melhor para me preparar, mas um nódulo já estava crescendo na minha garganta. Edward correu suas mãos através de seu cabelo. — Me arrependo mais por ferir você. Eu sei que eu fiz. Eu sei que eu te machuquei antes com as outras garotas. Eu te machuquei por não adiantar sobre Victoria. Eu não queria mentir. Eu não estava pensando, porque Victoria e eu não somos assim, mas eu deveria ter te contado que tivemos relações antes. E eu não dormi com ela novamente. Pode ter certeza que não dormi com ela quando eu fui para a cabana dela para ajudá-la com as janelas golpeadas... _

— _Janelas golpeadas? — eu repeti entorpecida. _

— _James golpeou suas janelas na noite anterior. Ela vive sozinha lá em cima e precisava de ajuda — explicou. — Mas eu gostaria de não ter ajudado ela. Eu deveria estar lá para você e eu não estava. Eu não posso me perdoar por isso. _

_Fechei os olhos, sentindo tanta coisa que eu não sabia por onde começar. Muitas emoções giraram dentro de mim para realmente digerir tudo isso. _

_— Oh, Edward... _

— _E eu não espero que o meu pedido de desculpas faça um pouco de diferença, droga. Confie em mim — ele se apressou, e eu abri os olhos, piscando as lágrimas quentes. — Eu sei que há muita coisa para mim, para compensar. Aquelas vezes que eu abandonei você para ir ao cinema com outra garota, quebrei planos para fazer sexo, esse tipo de coisa. Porque é tudo sobre isso, estava trepando, __sabe? E então houve o baile. Eu nem dancei com você. E todo esse tempo, você estava ali ao meu lado, e eu estou... — ele balançou a cabeça. — Eu estou totalmente incoerente. Eu provavelmente não posso consertar nada disso. Eu não vou te culpar se você me disser para dar o fora dessa casa, mas apenas saiba, há mais um monte de coisas que eu gostaria de poder fazer, mas há uma coisa que eu nunca irei me arrepender._

_Eu parei com meus pensamentos e pulso acelerados. _

_Edward levantou-se e se aproximou de mim, ajoelhando-se. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás para que ele me olhasse diretamente nos olhos quando dissesse as próximas palavras. _

_— Eu nunca vou me arrepender de estar com você, Bella. Nunca. E eu queria poder voltar e reviver aquelas horas. Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo, e em vez de me juntar com uma garota, me levantar como homem e dizer como eu realmente me sentia por você, como eu sempre me senti por você. _

_Eu abri minha boca e engasguei, mas não havia palavras. Eu procurei seu rosto marcante, e ele olhou de volta, aberto e bem ali – finalmente, bem ali na minha frente. Meu coração estava inchando e explodindo ao mesmo tempo. Esperança queimou tão brilhante como a Estrela do Norte. _

_— Como você sempre se sentiu? _

— _Eu te amei a minha vida inteira — disse ele, com os olhos presos nos meus. — E eu te amaria pelo resto da minha vida se você me deixasse Bella._

_Ed_

_Uma vez que essas palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que era a coisa certa a dizer. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente. Era o que eu deveria ter dito anos atrás, desde o primeiro momento em que eu percebi quão profundo eram os meus sentimentos por ela. E havia uma boa chance de ser tarde demais agora, mas um peso foi tirado dos meus ombros. Eu cuspi a verdade. Eu não esperava que as minhas desculpas fossem suficientes agora, mas dizer a ela como eu me sentia poderia abrir uma porta para mais tarde. Pelo menos, era o que eu esperava. _

_Mas quanto mais Bella ficava quieta, mais preocupado eu ficava. Ela parecia um pouco estupefata e não se mexeu. Suas mãos estavam flácidas em seu colo, com as palmas para cima. Ela não disse nada. Seus belos lábios rosados se separaram. Ela apenas olhou para mim. _

_Me senti como se eu tivesse levado um soco nas bolas. Eu errei tanto que a minha declaração de amor explodiu na sua mente do jeito errado? Ah cara, eu não gosto desse sentimento. Provavelmente merecido, mas isso não tornava mais fácil de engolir, especialmente __quando seus olhos se voltaram vítreos, como se lutasse contra as lágrimas._

_Eu não planejara isso. Porra. _

— _Bella, baby, diga alguma coisa, por favor. — Deixei minhas mãos nas minhas coxas para me impedir de pegá-la. — Por favor. _

_Ela deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, fazendo com que alguns fios mais curtos deslizassem livre de seu coque. Mechas escuras escovavam suas têmporas e nuca. Então ela se inclinou para frente. Antes que eu percebesse o que ela estava fazendo, ela segurou meu rosto com as mãos trêmulas. _

_Ok. Isso era bom. Isso estava indo a algum lugar que eu... _

— _Eu quero te estrangular — disse ela, com a voz rouca. _

_Certo, isso não era bom. Absolutamente não. _

— _Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero chutar você agora — acrescentou. _

_E isso era pior. Isso não era... _

— _Eu te amo — disse ela. — Eu te amei desde que você me empurrou no parque infantil. Juro – eu amei você desde então. _

— _Eu... O quê? — Olhei para ela. — O que você acabou de dizer? _

_Bella me beijou. _

_Seus lábios eram macios contra os meus, o toque era hesitante e de tirar o fôlego dela, e tão maldito doce. Inspirei-a através do beijo, puxando-a para perto de mim. Meu cérebro desligou enquanto eu me __alegrava com seu beijo, como um cão rolando de costas para uma massagem na barriga. Levantei-me sem pensar, minhas mãos caindo até seus quadris. Ela agarrou meus braços, os dedos cavando meu suéter de uma forma que todo o meu corpo pulsava._

— _Diga isso de novo — eu implorei. _

_Seus lábios se curvaram para cima nos cantos. _

_— Eu te amo, Edward. _

_Um tremor rolou através de mim. Levantei-a e coloquei-a ainda mais na cama. Eu vim em cima dela, beijando-a de volta. Em segundos nossos corpos estavam alinhados com o outro. Minha língua passou por seus lábios e ela gemeu, enviando uma corrente de excitação através de mim. Suas mãos corriam pelas minhas costas e as minhas encontraram seu caminho sob o suéter pesado, contra sua camisola. Ela arqueou, como se deixando minha mão viajar mais ao norte. Levantei-me um pouco, o meu olhar à deriva sobre o rosto suavemente corado, gracioso pescoço longo, e as pontas duras de seus seios lutando contra o tecido fino. Meu corpo tremia com o esforço para não deixá-la nua. _

_Oh, foda-se. _

_Minha mão parecia incrivelmente grande aberta através de seu estômago, logo abaixo dos seios. Whoa. Eu precisava freá-la, mas eu estava sofrendo para estar dentro dela, não tendo nada entre nós. _

_Bella estendeu a mão, correndo as pontas dos dedos ao longo da minha mandíbula. Prestei atenção no gesto, fechando meus olhos enquanto desejava que meu coração desacelerasse. _

_— Você me ama? — ela perguntou. _

— _Sempre — eu disse, pressionando meus lábios no centro da palma da sua mão. — Eu sei que tive um jeito de merda de mostrar isso, mas eu te amei desde que você me fez comer torta de lama. _

_Ela arrastou a mão no meu peito, parando acima do meu coração. _

_— Sim, eu diria que é uma maneira muito estranha. _

_Abri os olhos, pronto para me desculpar mais. Então eu vi o sorriso suave no rosto dela, e meu coração realmente pulou no meu peito. Eu abri minha boca, mas eu estava além das palavras enquanto o meu olhar viajava em seu rosto. _

_— Sério? _

— _Sério — ela sussurrou. _

— _Eu realmente achava que você não me via como outra coisa senão um amigo. — Baixei a cabeça, beijando seus lábios, porque parecia que eles estavam abandonados. — E eu não sabia que eu queria mais até que você ficou com Jacob, e percebi que já era tarde demais. Mesmo depois que vocês se separaram, parecia que eu havia perdido a minha chance. _

_Suas sobrancelhas arquearam para baixo. _

_— Por que você nunca disse nada? _

— _Por que você não disse? _

_Ela apertou os lábios. _

_— O mesmo que você. Eu não achava que você me via como nada além de uma amiga e... _

— _Eu sei. As garotas... — Eu pressionei minha testa contra a dela. — Eu pensei que não poderia tê-la, então eu queria esquecer como me sentia. Foi uma péssima ideia. _

_Seus olhos se estreitaram. _

_— Sim, foi. _

_Meu passado realmente demonstrava o tesão dos excitados. _

_— Eu gostaria de poder voltar e mudar as coisas. Desejo... _

_Ela colocou um dedo nos meus lábios, um dedo que cheirava a cacau. _

_— Está no passado. Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso. E hey, eu poderia ter dito alguma coisa. Desenvolvido algumas bolas de senhora... _

— _Bolas de senhora? — eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. _

— _Uh-huh. _

_Eu fiz uma cara enquanto me deitava ao lado dela. _

_— Eu realmente não quero pensar em você com bolas, Bella. _

_Ela riu em seguida, e o som trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto. Eu peguei a clareza, o leve som feliz com meus lábios. _

_— Se você tivesse, eu teria... — eu balancei minha cabeça. — Isso não importa. É sobre o que eu vou fazer agora. Isso é tudo o que importa. Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida, fazendo isso. Eu prometo. _

_No começo eu pensei ter dito a coisa errada. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos tão rapidamente e ela rolou para o lado dela, enterrando seu rosto contra meu peito. Oh merda, eu definitivamente disse algo errado. Assim rapidamente. Uau. Isso deveria ser um recorde. _

— _Hey. — Eu deslizei meus dedos sob o queixo. — O que está acontecendo? _

_Ela lutou comigo, mas gradualmente me deixou levantar sua cabeça. _

_— Sinto muito. Não é nada que você fez. Eu estou apenas... Realmente emocional agora. _

_Isso não foi uma resposta boa o suficiente para mim. Sentando- me, eu a puxei no meu colo e ela ficou contra mim. _

_— Bella... _

_Enxugando suas bochechas, ela riu. _

_— São lágrimas de felicidade. Eu juro. É só que eu nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer. Não realmente, eu pensei que... Eu pensei que você tivesse se arrependido de estar comigo, e é por isso que você queria conversar. Que você pensou que eu era frígida, como Jake... _

— _Whoa. Espere. — Eu trouxe seu rosto para o meu. — Você é completamente o oposto disso, e eu nunca sequer pensei que isso poderia ser verdade. Cara, eu quero quebrar o queixo dele novamente. Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda se preocupa com isso. _

_Ela fungou. _

_— Eu sei que é estúpido. _

— _Não é estúpido. — Eu limpei uma lágrima solitária de seu rosto. _

_Ela se inclinou para mim, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. _

_— É estúpido. Deixei isso me afetar por quantos anos? E eu acho que é por isso que eu estava tão pronta para acreditar que você estava com Victoria e exagerei. _

— _Você não exagerou. — Eu segurei-a com força, apoiando o queixo sobre sua cabeça. Deus. Eu não sabia quão bom era segurá-la até que eu estava fazendo isso. — Eu mereci tudo o que você disse. _

— _Edward. — Ela suspirou. _

— _Eu sei. — Eu ri. — Está no passado, certo? — Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, eu resisti à vontade de apertá-la. — Você sabe o que mais está no passado? _

— _O quê? _

— _Estes malditos ursos de pelúcia em sua cama. Acho que você tem o marrom desde criança. Está provavelmente coberto de germes. _

_Bella afastou, batendo no meu peito. _

_— Não, não está, seu idiota! _

_Rindo, eu me inclinei para trás entre os ursos, jogando mais deles no chão enquanto a trazia para deitar comigo. Virei-me para que estivéssemos cara a cara, deitados lado a lado. _

_— Hey — eu olhei ao redor e peguei um vermelho esfarrapado. — Este é o que eu dei a você no seu aniversário? Você guardou? _

— _Sim. — Ela o tirou de mim, segurando-o entre os nossos corações. — Claro que eu guardei. _

_Uma boa dose de pressão encheu meu peito. Eu não disse nada enquanto a observava. _

— _O quê? — ela perguntou com seus olhos nos meus. _

_Às vezes as palavras não eram suficientes – elas não poderiam cobrir o sentimento. Este foi um desses momentos. Então eu fechei a distância e a beijei, colocando tudo o que eu sentia por ela, cada promessa que fiz a ela, nesse beijo. Quando me afastei, seus olhos estavam vidrados e eu queria jogar aquele urso do outro lado do quarto e ficar completamente sobre ela. _

_Os pais lá embaixo e a porta do quarto destrancada? Não vai acontecer. E, além disso, eu estava fodidamente emocionado de estar aqui com ela. _

— _Este é o melhor presente de Natal antecipado que eu já ganhei — disse a ela. _

_Seu sorriso brilhante perfurou esse otário. _

_— Eu acho que é a coisa mais inteligente que você já disse, e eu tenho que concordar. _

— _Uh-huh? — eu peguei um pouco de seu cabelo e o torci em volta do meu dedo. — Eu tenho tanta sorte. Eu sei disso. Tanta maldita sorte de ter o seu amor. _

_Ela mexeu mais e o urso foi esmagado entre nós. Ela me beijou de uma maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa poderia, porque era Bella. Eu coloquei a mão em concha atrás do pescoço dela, segurando-a lá quando tomei o controle do beijo. Não demorou muito para que o urso acabasse no chão e nossos braços e pernas estivessem emaranhados. Nós estávamos dando uns amassos como dois adolescentes esgueirando alguns segundos. Ela estava debaixo de mim, seus quadris balançando contra o meu, pedindo-me mais. Pelo quão magras suas partes eram, era como não ter quase nada lá. Necessidade estava me deixando louco, batendo nas minhas veias, e eu não queria parar, mesmo que eu soubesse que não podia ir mais longe do que isso. E era muito bom para parar, e a maneira como seu corpo se movia contra o meu era muito perfeito, e seus suaves, quase inaudíveis doces gemidos demais para deixar passar. _

_Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, beijando e tocando, sussurrando um para o outro e rindo. Já era tarde quando eu olhei para o relógio. _

— _Você pode ficar um pouco mais? — ela perguntou. _

_Eu duvidava que seu pai apreciasse me encontrar em sua cama na parte da manhã, mas eu não podia recusar. _

_— E se eu ficar até você dormir? _

— _Perfeito — ela murmurou, descansando o rosto no meu peito. — Basta usar a porta quando sair. _

_Sorrindo, alisei minha mão pelas costas dela, amando o jeito que ela se aproximou de mim, encaixando seu corpo ao meu, como se nós fôssemos feitos um para o outro. Inferno, eu acho que realmente éramos perfeitos e só me levou um longo tempo de estupidez para perceber isso. Mas eu finalmente percebi, e isso é o que importa. _

_Eu a amava. Deus, eu a amava muito. Eu não podia acreditar que eu fiquei tanto tempo sem dizer a ela. Eu era um idiota, mas eu era um inferno de um idiota sortudo. _

_Bella_

_Desde que eu era uma garotinha, eu sempre estive mais animada na véspera de Natal do que no dia de Natal. Havia algo sobre a antecipação, de saber o que esperava no dia seguinte, de querer que o tempo passe depressa, e ao mesmo tempo querer que ele desacelere. _

_Este ano não foi diferente, mas foi. _

_Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, e tinha certeza que eu provavelmente parecia meio estúpida para minha mãe e meu pai, quando fiz doces de nozes para levar para a casa dos meus avós. Várias vezes eu me encontrei não me concentrando, sonhando acordada enquanto eu colocava as balas de caramelos nos pretzels quadrados. _

_As coisas pareciam surreais. Imaginei que depois de passar tanto tempo querendo algo – alguém – que quando isso finalmente aconteceu, eu quase não acreditei no que estava acontecendo. Fiquei esperando acordar... Mas era real. _

_Edward me amava. _

_Ele já tinha saído na hora que eu acordei ontem, mas o ligeiro aroma da colônia que ele usava e o cheiro de ar livre que era unicamente dele permaneciam em meus travesseiros. Ele me deixou um bilhete, dizendo que voltaria, e que usaria a porta da frente quando saísse. _

_Logo após o almoço, ele apareceu e não saiu até depois do jantar. Meus pais não pareceram surpresos ao vê-lo, e eles também pareciam felizes em ver a mudança em nosso relacionamento. Mamãe era pró-Edward-e-Isabella desde que estávamos na escola, de modo que nos ver juntos, provavelmente, fez seu ano. _

_É certo como inferno que estava fazendo o meu. _

— _Querida. — Mamãe riu, tirando minha atenção. — O que você está fazendo? _

_Franzindo a testa, olhei para baixo e então eu ri sem rodeios. Eu havia empilhado três pedaços de caramelo no topo de um pretzel. Arrancando-os, eu retirei-os. _

_— Opa. _

— _Uh-huh — disse mamãe com um olhar compreensivo no rosto. — Sua cabeça simplesmente não está ligada a seus ombros. _

— _Não — eu admiti, organizando os pretzels e doces em uma assadeira. — Eu provavelmente não deveria fazer isso. _

— _Você precisa. — Mamãe lavou as mãos. A cozinha cheirava o recheio que ela fez para levar conosco. — Seu avô vai bater em alguém com sua bengala, se não tivermos estes doces. _

_Não fazer isso quase valia a pena para ver o meu avô perseguir as pessoas com uma bengala. Eu coloquei os doces no forno, __definindo o tempo de três minutos, tempo suficiente para deixar o chocolate e caramelo pegajosos._

— _Então... — mamãe começou, olhando pela janela em cima da pia. Sombras de cor azul cresceram mais do outro lado da neve com o pôr do sol. Nós teríamos que pegar a estrada em breve, uma vez que precisávamos deixar alguns dos alimentos na igreja antes de ir para os meus avós. _

_Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, esperando. _

_Mamãe sorriu. _

_— Você e Edward pareciam terrivelmente íntimos ontem. _

_Aqui vamos nós. _

_— Mãe, as pessoas não dizem íntimos mais. _

_Ela me olhou fixamente enquanto colocava papel alumínio sobre a grande bacia cheia. Eu tinha certeza que não era higiênico fazer recheio para o peru na noite anterior, mas a minha família faz isso há anos. _

_— Eu falo, portanto, as pessoas falam. _

_Eu sorri. _

_Ela suspirou. _

_— Você vai confessar? _

— _Confessar o quê? — eu perguntei inocentemente. _

_Mamãe cruzou os braços. _

_Eu ri. _

_— Edward e eu estamos... Juntos. _

— _Eu percebi — disse ela secamente. — Mas eu prefiro saber os detalhes. _

_O temporizador tocou, e eu peguei uma luva. Abrindo a porta do forno, eu puxei a assadeira. Movendo-me rapidamente, peguei o saco de nozes e comecei a colocá-las nos doces quentes, semiderretidos. _

_— Estamos juntos — eu disse a ela, colocando uma noz. — Eu não tenho certeza de como mais dizer isso. _

_Mamãe bateu seu quadril contra o balcão. _

_— Bem, o que fez isso acontecer? _

_Eu com certeza não diria a ela como isso aconteceu. Passando para a segunda linha de doces, senti meu rosto corar. _

_— As coisas apenas meio que aconteceram e ambos admitimos que tínhamos sentimentos um pelo outro. Você sabe, tipo de sentimentos mais-que- só-amigos. _

_Ela não disse nada, e eu olhei para ela. Ela estava com os olhos marejados. Parei com as nozes. _

_— Mãe. _

— _O quê? — ela piscou rapidamente e então riu. — Sinto muito. É só que eu sempre soube que você se preocupava com aquele rapaz mais do que devia, e que Edward se sentia do mesmo jeito em relação a você. Fico feliz que você dois finalmente reconheceram isso um ao outro. — Ela fez uma pausa, e então acrescentou: — Levou muito tempo. _

_Eu fiz uma careta enquanto apressadamente acrescentava o resto das nozes antes dos doces esfriarem. _

_— Eu estou começando a pensar que Edward e eu fomos os únicos que não percebemos isso mais cedo. _

— _Eu acho que sim. — Ela se aproximou e beijou meu rosto. — Ele é um bom menino, querida. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por você. _

_Meus lábios dividiram em um sorriso largo. _

_— Estou feliz. Realmente estou. _

_E então eu fiquei ainda mais feliz, em menos de meia hora depois, quando papai anunciou que Edward estava na calçada ao lado de seu carro. Ele não mandou uma mensagem, e eu não pensava em vê-lo hoje à noite, mas eu amei o quão confortável ele estava para apenas aparecer. _

_Eu deixei a tampa do recipiente de plástico no qual eu colocaria os doces dentro e então deslizei pela casa, quase derrubando a minha mãe. Eu abri a porta antes que Edward pudesse tocar a campainha e literalmente me joguei em seus braços. _

_Ele me pegou, no último momento, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura quando deu um passo atrás para equilibrar o peso inesperado. _

_— Hey — disse ele, segurando-me firmemente. — Você está feliz em me ver. _

— _Eu sempre fico feliz em te ver. — Eu enlacei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto escorreguei na sua frente, e suas mãos caíram para os meus quadris. _

_Ele fez um som no fundo de sua garganta quando apertou os lábios no ponto sensível debaixo da minha orelha. Então, ele disse em voz baixa e o meu sangue ferveu, _

_— Você me cumprimenta assim com mais frequência e nunca vamos fazê-lo dentro de casa. _

_O calor me inundou e foi um esforço para afastar, mas não o deixei chegar longe. Ele deslizou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, seu meio-sorriso diabólico. _

— _O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei, olhando a mochila pendurada no ombro. _

— _Eu queria ver você. — Edward beijou minha testa. — Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. _

_Excitação borbulhava. _

_— Você tem? _

— _Sim — ele disse, e então olhou para a minha cabeça. _

_Virei-me em seus braços, encontrando minha mãe na porta, puxando sua jaqueta. Papai estava atrás dela, os braços cheios de vasilhas. Teríamos que colocar os presentes e nossas malas no carro mais cedo. Decepção me encheu. _

_— Nós estamos saindo agora? _

— _Sua mãe e eu estamos. — Meu pai piscou. — Nós vamos deixar a comida na igreja e organizar as coisas lá. Edward vai levá-la até seus avós. _

_Eu enfrentei Edward, sobrancelhas levantadas. _

_— Sério? _

_Ele piscou. _

_— Eu conversei com seus pais ontem. _

_Minha decepção desapareceu em um instante, mas eu não podia deixar de provocá-lo. _

_— E se eu quiser sair agora? Muito confiante você. _

_Edward sorriu. _

_— Você quer passar um tempo comigo. Não minta. _

_Eu rolei meus olhos. _

_Mamãe passou por nós, beijando minha bochecha e depois a de Edward. _

_— Tenha cuidado quando você pegar a estrada. Elas ainda estão congeladas. _

— _Entre — resmungou o pai. — Está congelando aqui fora, e você não está com um casaco. _

_Eu mal senti a temperatura fria, não quando eu estava tão perto de Edward. Prometemos não bater e morrer no caminho para a casa dos meus avós, e depois entramos. _

— _Estou feliz que você veio — disse eu, enquanto Edward colocava a mochila no chão e tirava o casaco, pendurou-o nas costas do sofá. _

_Ele vangloriou-se de mim, colocando as mãos na minha cintura. _

_— Eu sei. _

— _Você é arrogante. _

— _Eu estou certo. _

_Levantei-me nas pontas dos pés. _

_— Então, novamente, foi entre você e os meus avós, então... _

— _Bom — ele riu, e então me beijou – me beijou de uma maneira que me deixou sem fôlego, que me fez esquecer que era véspera de Natal, o que parecia impossível, mas totalmente estava com os lábios se movendo contra os meus. Agarrei seus braços, perguntando como ficamos tanto tempo sem fazer isso. _

_Edward sentou-se no sofá, com a sua mochila, e me puxou em seu colo. _

_— Minha mãe quer saber se você vai vir amanhã e dizer oi. _

— _Eu posso ir amanhã à noite, se não tiver problema. _

— _Sempre. — Ele deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costas, me fazendo tremer. — Emmett me ligou esta manhã para ver o que eu estava fazendo para Véspera de Ano Novo. _

_Eu ainda não havia pensado nisso. Minha mente estava muito ocupada com o presente. _

_Uma mão viajou por cima do meu quadril, descansando na minha coxa. _

_— Eu disse a ele que eu precisava perguntar para você. _

— _Você disse? — Eu não podia evitar o sorriso se espalhando por todo o meu lábio, e eu nem sequer tentei escondê-lo. — O que ele disse para isso? _

_Edward sorriu de volta. _

_— Ele disse, e cito, Já era hora, seu idiota, e então me disse para avisá-lo. _

_Eu ri. _

_— Emmett é um cara inteligente. _

— _E eu sou um imbecil de sorte. — Ele segurou a parte de trás do meu pescoço com uma mão e me puxou para mais perto, de modo que quando ele falou em seguida, seus lábios roçaram os meus. — Você é boa demais para mim, baby. Um dia você vai perceber isso e chutar a minha bunda para a calçada. _

— _Isso não vai acontecer. — Eu o beijei, e seu aperto na minha coxa apertou. — A menos que você faça algo estúpido, mas eu acho que não vai acontecer. Você já atingiu o seu tempo de vida estúpida. _

— _Há. Espertinha. _

_Eu dei um sorriso atrevido. _

_— Eu saberia. _

— _Você iria. — E então ele me tirou de seu colo, me colocando no sofá ao lado dele. Ele pegou a mochila. _

_— Antes que eu esqueça, eu trouxe os presentes que mamãe nos deu. _

— _Ah. — Eu totalmente os esqueci. Fiz gestos com os dedos para agarrar a mochila. _

_Edward sorriu quando entregou o pacote com meu nome nele. Ambos eram idênticos, e eu estava curiosa para ver o que sua mãe havia feito. Virando o presente, eu coloquei meus dedos sob a fita ao longo da costura no papel de embrulho. Eu rasguei o papel colorido de vermelho e verde enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo. _

_Eu acabei olhando para o veludo preto da parte de trás de um porta-retrato. Eu virei de ponta cabeça e soltei um suspiro. Era uma moldura de ferro com as palavras Isso É Para Sempre inscrito na parte superior. A imagem... oh uau, a imagem trouxe uma torrente de lágrimas aos meus olhos. _

_Era uma foto de Edward e eu quando estávamos na terceira série. Nossa escola tinha o que eles chamavam de Dia da Amizade, onde os amigos usavam roupas combinando. Edward e eu tínhamos nossos braços sobre os ombros um do outro, usando sorrisos de xis e combinando camisas que minha mãe fez para o evento que dizia... Isso É Para sempre. Edward provavelmente adoraria esquecer que ele já tinha usado uma camisa assim, e ele recebeu uma quantidade razoável de provocação dos outros meninos, mas eu estava tão feliz naquele dia. Mesmo ele tendo protestado para usá-la, ele usou. Eu não me lembrava da nossa foto sendo tirada, mas lá estava ela, um momento pateta capturado para sempre. _

_Cara, eu estava me transformando em um bebê chorão. Sério. Eu precisava de ajuda. _

_Respirando trêmula, olhei para Edward. Ele segurava uma foto e moldura idêntica. Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu o cutuquei com o cotovelo. _

_— Eu aposto que você tinha esquecido isso. _

— _Não — disse ele. — Eu não esqueci. Eu vi a foto um par de vezes. _

_Surpresa cintilou através de mim. _

_— Você viu? _

_Edward assentiu. _

_— Minha mãe gosta de mostrá-la sempre que a família vem. Engraçado ela nos dar isso agora, considerando todas as coisas. — Ele olhou para mim. — Quase como se ela soubesse que finalmente percebemos isso, né? _

— _Sim. — Eu sorri, alisando meus dedos ao longo das bordas da moldura. — Eu amo isso. Sério. Eu realmente amo. _

— _Eu também. — Ele colocou a imagem em sua mochila. — Eu não quero esquecer. _

_Eu não consegui descobrir se ele realmente gostava da imagem ou não, mas eu parei de analisá-lo como uma louca. Juntei o papel de embrulho e levei-o até a cozinha, descartando-o no lixo. Quando voltei para a sala, ele estava em pé na frente da árvore de Natal. O presente que eu comprei para ele algumas semanas atrás ainda estava aninhado sob a árvore. _

— _Você não vai ganhar o seu presente agora — eu disse a ele. _

_Ele se virou para mim, com um sorriso misterioso gravado em seus lábios e seus intensos olhos verdes escuros. _

_— Há algo que eu quero agora, e não é o que está debaixo da árvore. _

_Calor correu pelas minhas veias e calor líquido escorreu pela minha barriga. _

_— E o que seria isso? _

— _Eu posso te dar uma dica. _

_Eu já estava sem fôlego. _

_— Ok. _

_Edward rondou até mim, colocando as mãos nos meus quadris mais uma vez. Ele me puxou contra ele, encaixando seus quadris contra os meus. Eu podia senti-lo através de nossas roupas. _

_— Essa é a sua dica. _

_Arrepios correram através de mim, e as pontas dos meus seios apertaram sob a minha blusa e sutiã. _

_— Eu acho que sei o que você quer. _

— _Você sabe? — Seus lábios roçaram na minha testa e na minha têmpora. Meu corpo relaxado e tenso tudo ao mesmo tempo. _

_— O que eu quero? _

_Eu segurei seus braços, e seus músculos flexionados sob o meu toque. _

_— Eu? _

— _Bingo — ele rosnou, e quem conhecia alguém que poderia fazer palavra soar sexy? — Eu quero você. _

_E essas três últimas palavras foram as palavras mais sexys jogadas juntas na linguagem humana. Então Edward me beijou, e eu parei de pensar sobre as palavras e línguas, porque não havia nada além de como seus suaves e firmes lábios sentiam contra os meus. _

_Meus sentidos estalaram vivo, fogo quente atirou pelas minhas veias quando sua língua habilmente passou por meus lábios. _

_Meu Deus, Edward sabia como beijar. _

_A carga sexual zumbia através de mim quando seu domínio sobre meus quadris apertou. Sem quebrar o beijo, ele me levantou e eu passei minhas pernas em torno de seus estreitos quadris. _

— _Boa garota — ele murmurou contra meus lábios. E então ele começou a andar. Quando chegou às escadas, eu sabia onde ele estava indo e então aprovei. _

_A porta do meu quarto estava entreaberta, e Edward virou de lado, abrindo-a completamente. Ele me colocou em pé ao lado da cama, e depois fechou a porta. _

— _Tranque — eu disse. Não havia ninguém em casa agora, mas por que arriscar? _

_Ele sorriu, trancando e, em seguida, virou-se para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e emoção cantarolava através de mim. Abaixei- me, passando os dedos sob a barra do meu suéter e puxei sobre a minha cabeça. Eu deixei-o cair no chão. _

_Os olhos de Edward queimaram. _

_— Deus. Droga. _

_Eu corei enquanto eu mordia meu lábio inferior, sacudindo o botão do meu jeans. Ele deu um passo para frente e agarrou a cintura. _

— _Estou impaciente — ele resmungou, e estava mesmo. Em um movimento rápido, ele tirou o jeans e meias de mim. Diante dele em__minha calcinha e sutiã, de repente estava mais fácil do que eu imaginava que poderia ser. — Você é linda._

_Isso ajudou. _

_ Suas roupas saíram rapidamente e fui pega olhando as depressões rígidas e planas de seu estômago. Eu toquei nele, deslizando minha mão sob a borda de suas boxers. _

_— Você não é tão ruim... _

_Minhas palavras foram cortadas pela pura intensidade da maneira como ele me beijou. Suas mãos foram para soltar meu sutiã, e depois para minha calcinha. Me deixou nua, e depois fomos um emaranhado de carne na minha cama. _

_Eu gemi contra sua boca enquanto sua mão deslizou entre as minhas coxas, seus dedos roçando a fenda molhada. Seus beijos eram inebriantes e viciantes. Cronometrando os impulsos de sua língua com a queda de seu dedo, eu estava rapidamente na iminência de desmoronar, e quando seu polegar pressionou contra o feixe de nervos, eu caí por cima da borda. _

_No meio da liberação, ele deslizou para dentro de mim, pele contra pele. Sensibilidade rugiu através de mim, um sentimento com o qual eu nunca me acostumei. Os cabos poderosos dos músculos ao longo das costas incharam sob minhas mãos. Ele balançou dentro de mim, uma invasão profunda que enrolou meus dedos dos pés e tinha a minhas costas arqueando. _

— _Eu te amo — disse ele, e me beijou novamente. Feroz. Possessivo. _

_Eu disse ofegante: _

_— Eu também te amo. _

_E então eu era incapaz de falar. Um redemoinho afiado de formigamento distribuiu por mim enquanto seus quadris se moviam ferozmente, me aproximando mais e mais perto da borda mais uma vez. Ele se movia rápido e forte, seu rosto bonito tenso. Sua boca pressionou a minha enquanto meus tornozelos fechavam em torno de suas costas e, em seguida, bateu nos dois ao mesmo tempo. Nossos corpos estremeceram juntos, os nossos nomes na boca do outro. Foi um momento impressionante que me jogou para cima tão alto que eu tinha certeza que eu nunca voltaria para baixo. _

_Depois disso – por muito, muito tempo depois – nós nos aconchegamos juntos sob as cobertas. Ele traçava círculos ociosos ao longo da curva da minha espinha e eu estava contente de ouvir seu coração. Ele estava calmo e tranquilo, me fazendo pensar em uma rima de Natal. _

_Eu ri, porque isso era completamente inadequado. _

_— O quê? — A mão de Edward parou. _

_Rindo, eu dei um beijo em seu peito. _

_— Eu estava apenas pensando no Poema de Natal, ―Night Before Christmas, e isso me fez rir. _

— _Você é estranha. _

— _Eu sei. — Eu levantei minha cabeça para que meu queixo repousasse sobre o peito. — Mas você me ama? _

_Seus lábios se inclinaram para cima nos cantos. _

_— Eu te amo tanto quanto uma criança adora o Papai Noel. _

_Eu ri. _

_— Isso é sério. _

— _Isso é pesado. — ele murmurou, colocando meu cabelo para trás do meu rosto. — Embora, eu tenha que dizer, o que nós fizemos foi o melhor presente de Natal de todos. _

_Eu corei com prazer. _

_— Bem, se você for bonzinho, você vai ganhar outro presente. _

_Suas sobrancelhas subiram. _

_— E se eu for desobediente? — Minha mente foi direto para as coisas sujas e Edward deve ter percebido isso, porque ele riu profundamente e o som ressoou através de mim. — Eu gosto de onde esta conversa está indo. _

— _Eu aposto que você gosta. _

— _Eu poderia fingir ser o Papai Noel. Você pode sentar no meu colo e me dizer o que você quer para o Natal. _

_Eu ri novamente. _

_— Isso parece como se fosse somente beneficiar a você. _

— _Daí a parte de estar-no-meu-colo. Nu. _

_Levantando-me, eu beijei seus lábios entreabertos. Isso levou a mais beijos e mais toques, que levaram a me ocupar de seus quadris e antes de muito tempo, ambos estávamos além de falar. Nós exploramos um ao outro como se fosse a nossa primeira vez e levou as coisas mais devagar, tornando a experiência mais suave e íntima, mas os resultados finais foram tão lindamente de tirar o fôlego. _

_Muito mais tarde, quando já era hora de sairmos, ele levantou-se para encontrar suas roupas, e eu admirei a bela vista que eu recebia de sua parte traseira. Meu olhar finalmente mudou para sua coluna,__e eu me levantei, arrastando o dedo sobre as letras intrincadas da tatuagem misteriosa que sempre me fascinou. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim, mas não se afastou._

— _O que isso significa? _

_ Ele não respondeu por um longo momento. _

_— Você realmente quer saber? _

_Eu voltei ao meu lado. _

_— Sim, eu quero. _

_Edward terminou de abotoar seu jeans e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ele se inclinou para baixo e me beijou. _

_— Eu fiz a tatuagem depois do colégio, logo antes do primeiro ano de faculdade. _

— _Eu sei. — Não era como se eu tivesse só recentemente começado a ver Edward nu. O dia em que eu vi a tatuagem pela primeira vez foi o dia em que eu a guardei na memória. _

_Um lado de seus lábios inclinou-se. _

_— Você provavelmente ou vai achar que é realmente estúpido ou você ficará realmente surpresa. _

— _Agora eu estou realmente curiosa. Diga para mim. — Eu bati em seu peito nu. — Por favor? _

_Ele me olhou por um momento. _

_— É em sânscrito. Ela diz: Isto É Para Sempre. _

_Meu coração pulou uma batida quando eu olhei para ele. _

_— Isso significa o que eu acho que significa? _

— _Sim, isso significa o que você acha significa. _

_Eu apertei minha mão no meu peito, piscando para conter as lágrimas. _

_— Você fez isso depois que terminamos o ensino médio? Tanto tempo? _

— _Sim. Havia acabado de sentir que eu precisava me comprometer com algo, você sabe? Que nós, não importa de que maneira, nós estávamos juntos, e era para sempre. _

_Eu não podia falar por um minuto inteiro. Surpresa nem sequer cobria como eu me sentia. Eu queria chorar de novo, como um bebê, porque essa era a confirmação de tudo o que ele havia dito. De como ele se sentia em relação a mim, este tempo todo, e eu nunca soube – que ele nunca soube realmente. Mas, no fundo, seu coração deveria saber. Meu peito encheu ao ponto que eu sentia como se eu estouraria. _

_Ele me estudou intensamente. _

_— O que você está pensando? _

— _Eu estou pensando... Eu estou pensando que é perfeito. — Sentei-me, colocando minhas mãos em ambos os lados de seu rosto. — Você é perfeito. _

_Edward pressionou sua testa contra a minha. _

_— Eu não iria tão longe. _

— _Olhe para você, sendo modesto, por uma vez em sua vida — eu provoquei, mas o pedaço de emoção estava sentado no topo da minha garganta. — Edward? _

_Ele me bicou nos lábios. _

_— Bella? _

— _Eu te amo. — Fiz uma pausa, tomando uma respiração profunda e os nossos olhos trancados. Eu vi o mundo em seu olhar. Eu vi o nosso futuro. — E isso é para sempre. _

_— Sempre._

_**Ai ai. Sem palavras para descrever o quanto amo essa estória.**_

_**Espero que tenham apreciado tanto quanto eu.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que chegaram até aqui.**_

_**BARBARA, ANA CAROL, CHEIVA, CRISTINA, NERI, A SARA, JESSTEW, LAILA, PATTI e CHRSTYE-LUPIN: obrigada pela força de sempre. **_

_**Beijão grande no coração de cada uma.**_

_**ATÉ**_


End file.
